The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage
by drink'milk
Summary: A sequel for The Fuuka Girlz. This story took place 4 years after university's life... and guess who's getting married?
1. You May Kiss Your Bride

**Hey guys… I don't know what's gotten into me but I just feel like want to write a sequel for my previous fic, The Fuuka Girlz. I don't know if you guys still remember the story. Since the past few days as I working on X-HiME, the idea to make a continuation for Fuuka Girlz suddenly popped inside my head and I just write it without having any second thought. **

**Don't worry about X-HiME, I'm still writing it and that means I'm working on two stories in the same time. Crazy? Maybe yeah… I just have too much free time I guess… Bwahaha!**

**Hope you guys will enjoy it and have a nice day everyone! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 1: You May Kiss Your Bride**

"D-damn it!!" she cursed loudly.

"Calm down… I'm sure she will bring it here!"

"It's freaking 5 minutes left!! Oh my god! This is so unbelievable!!"

Suddenly the door burst opened. "Spider-woman comes to the rescue! We got the item secured and most importantly we made it on time!" a red haired woman appeared on the doorway, grinning widely.

"Dammit! Where the hell did you go? I was so damn scared here that you're going to be late today!!" she barked angrily at the red head.

"Chill out… I promised to you right? Besides, they won't start the ceremony if I'm not still here…" the red haired woman chuckled.

"What makes you think they might wait for you, huh? You're not the Prime Minister!" the other woman laughed.

"Shut up!" the red head retorted angrily as she handed a small, blue velvet box to the anxious bride.

"Anyway, you need to calm down now… Today is your important day… Don't mess it up with you panicking around… It's not going to reduce your anxiety anyway…" she fixed the bow tie on the woman's neck.

"Y-yeah! Thanks! Hoo… I can't believe this day finally come…" she exhaled nervously.

"God! I still can't believe this day would happen either! Are you sure you're certain about this? I've already prepared my car for you if you had a second thought…" the red head grinned widely.

"Okay! Just shut up! You're not helping her! And don't encourage her to run away from this ceremony!!"

"Hahaha~"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

A middle age woman appeared at the doorway, smiling softly at them. "Are you ready…? The ceremony will begin soon…"

"Yeah! We ready!"

"Okay! We'll be waiting for you then…" the older woman bowed her head slightly and she walked away.

She patted lightly at the woman beside her. "Let's go welcome your new life, shall we?"

---

"You may kiss your bride…"

She took a deep breath and she smiled nervously at the brown haired woman in front of her. She was about to lean down,

"Wait!" the other woman raised her hand, halting her from advancing forward.

She blinked her eyes in confusion. "W-what is it…?" she asked. Some part of her was already trembling in panic, afraid that the other woman might call the wedding off.

The brown haired woman just smiled as she reached out her hands, taking off the spectacles from her eyes.

"I like you better this way…" Aoi chuckled, folding the spectacles into her palm. Chie just grinned as she leaned down again, capturing the lips before her with light, chaste kiss.

"Woohoo!! Yeah!!" Nao pumped up her fist to the air, laughing loudly. The other guests stood up as they clapped their hands, congratulating the newlyweds.

Natsuki who stood together with the red head at the altar just laughed when she saw Chie scooped Aoi into her arms, spinning her around. She slowly glanced over at the rows of guests in front of her. She widened her eyes when she saw a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her.

Shizuru simply arched her brows at the navy haired girl with a meaningful smile on her face. Natsuki just laughed as she shook her head while clapping her hands.

---

"Congratulation, Chie!! Oh my god… No more fooling around, eh?" Nao encircled her arm around the short haired girl's shoulder. Chie laughed loudly, bringing her glass of wine to her mouth.

"Seriously… I never thought that you'll be the first to get married…" Natsuki grinned, leaning her back at the table.

"Yeah! I thought you would be the first, mutt…" Nao nudged on Natsuki's side. Natsuki just glared at the red head and Nao laughed.

"No! I thought that Mai and Mikoto would be the first one since Mai kept on bragging with wedding stuff all past few years…"

Nao took a deep breath. "Oh yeah… Pity them… Mikoto suddenly had to follow Reito with some business travels for 3 consecutive years…"

"Anyway, what about you two…? Have any plan yet…?" Chie arched her brows at her two friends. Natsuki and Nao turned to look at each other.

"Nah…" they retorted at the same time, shaking their head.

"Why not?" Chie frowned slightly. Nao took a deep breath as she scratched her head.

"Nina doesn't seem to concern about it… Besides, we already lived together… It doesn't make any different anyway if we tied a knot or not…" she shrugged her shoulders.

Chie turned to face the navy haired girl. "Natsuki…?"

Natsuki exhaled heavily, rubbing her chin in the process. "I don't think so… Shizuru is a real busy… Travelling all across the world for her business deals. And so do I… Still got plenty of construction blueprints need to be done… Besides, wedding is too annoying, right Nao?" she cringed her face at the red head beside her.

"You're so right, mutt… For the first time in your life you said something so unbelievably reasonable…" Nao patted Natsuki's shoulder and they shared hearty laughs.

Chie just sighed, shaking her head in disbelieve. "I really don't understand with you two… It's been four years after the university, I thought you guys are changed… Getting married is a sacred ritual for moving your relationship to the second stage…"

"You're so lame, Chie… There's no such thing as sacred ritual or second stage in relationship…" Nao furrowed her brows. Natsuki just snorted, sipping on her drinks.

Chie pinched her temple, sighing in frustration. "I don't even know why I bother to talk about this again with you guys…"

"Chie-chan!" and they quickly turned around to look at the caller. Aoi waved her hand at them from the small stage at the center of that garden.

"I'm going to throw the flower now!" she giggled. Chie just laughed and she waved back. "Okay!"

Natsuki nudged on the red head beside her. "You're not going to join too…?" she grinned.

Nao just chuckled. "Hell no. What if I caught the flower…? I'm not ready for a sacred ritual or whatever that has anything to do with wedding! It's too damn early!" she scratched her head and Natsuki just snorted.

"Ready..." Aoi turned her body around, facing her back at the group of girls who waiting eagerly behind her.

"One! Two! …Three!" she tossed the flowers backwards. The other girls were squeaking excitedly as they watched the bouquet flying over them.

Natsuki fixed her eyes at the flowers as she sipped on her drinks. The flowers went flying a bit far to the other group of girls who didn't join the commotion. _Oh boy… Aoi just tossed it a little too strong I guess…_

She saw that bouquet landed perfectly on the hands of a certain brunette haired woman who wore a light purple kimono.

"Ara…?"

Natsuki sprayed her drinks out of her mouth when she saw Shizuru held the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Oh… hell…" Chie muttered softly, slapping her forehead.

Nao had her jaw dropped when she saw it. "Oh-my-god! You know what that means, don't you, mutt…?" she patted Natsuki's back while Natsuki already went red, coughing so hard.

Shizuru laughed happily as she waved the flowers at the navy haired woman. Natsuki just rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration.

_Oh crap…_

_---_

It was hard for her to focus on the road because there was a humming voice on the seat next to her ever since they drove off from Chie's wedding.

Her dark brows twitched slightly as she watched at the brunette haired woman beside her, singing happily while playing with the bouquet she caught at the wedding. _What's with that smile on her face…? Don't tell me she already has a thought about this wedding thing…_

Shizuru shifted her body so she could face the navy haired woman beside her. "Ara, Natsuki… What do you think about getting~"

_Ahh… Just great… _"No. I don't think anything…" she quickly retorted, her eyes still fixed at the road in front of her.

Shizuru blinked her eyes in surprise and later she chuckled. "I didn't even finish my words yet…"

Natsuki took a deep breath, one hand gripping on the steering wheel and the other stroking her navy tresses. "You don't have to finish it. I know where you're taking this conversation…" she mumbled.

Shizuru arched her brows, slowly leaning closer to the driver. "Ara… Since Natsuki is such a mind-reader, would you mind to tell me what I'm trying to say just now…?" she grinned.

Natsuki groaned, twitching her brows tightly. "I'm not joking here, Shizuru…"

"Neither do I, Natsuki…" Shizuru replied instantly with a playful smirk on her face. "Just tell me what you know about what I'm trying to say…"

Natsuki halted the car since the traffic light was red. She quickly turned her head to look at the brunette haired woman beside her. "Okay! You wanna talk about getting married, right…?"

"No." Shizuru replied shortly with a wide grin on her lips. Natsuki blinked. _W-what…?_

"…no?" she asked back. Shizuru immediately burst into laughs. "Of course not!" she laughed again.

Natsuki blinked her eyes in confusion. "…b-but…"

Shizuru arched her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. "But?"

_HONK!!_

"Shit!" Natsuki quickly shifted the gear and she drove it into right junction. Shizuru just chuckled at Natsuki's flustered face.

"What makes you think that I'm going to ask you about getting married, Natsuki…?" Shizuru laughed again.

Natsuki took a quick glance at the woman beside her. "You're not…?" she asked. Shizuru just shook her head slightly.

"But why do you look all happy when you got that flowers?" she turned to look on the road in front of her.

Shizuru just giggled. "Ara… It's because I got it while other people didn't…" she grinned. Natsuki sighed heavily. _Damn this woman… I'm so stupid to think so much about this…_

"Anyway, what do you want to ask me about…?" she cleared her throat, rubbing her nose slightly. Shizuru smiled widely, hooking her right arm on Natsuki's left hand.

"I just want to ask what about us getting some rest from work next week and go for holiday…" she muttered softly.

Natsuki raised her eyebrows. "Holiday…? Next week…?" she asked back. Shizuru nodded her head.

"I-uh… I don't think so, Shizuru…" she scratched her head. Shizuru pulled back her head slightly, a soft frown forming on her forehead.

"Ara… Why is that…?"

"My deadline is next week… Those stupid, annoying clients want to see the sketches and the blueprints next Wednesday…" she sighed heavily.

"Who are those _stupid, annoying clients…_?" she asked, giggling softly at Natsuki's angry remark to her clients.

"I don't know… some people from Armitage & Chrysant Corporation… They're so freaking annoying. Not to mention every member wearing some kind of spectacles… Is that a trademark from their company or what…? I wonder how their boss looks like…" Natsuki grumbled in irritated tone.

Shizuru placed a finger on her chin as she pondered for awhile. "Ara… I think I know that company…"

Natsuki took a quick glance at her girlfriend. "You know them…?" she asked in curiosity. Shizuru nodded her head again.

"And you'll be surprise if you meet the boss…" she chuckled. Natsuki just frowned.

Shizuru exhaled a contented sigh as she leaned closer to the navy haired girl again. "Anyway, do Natsuki want me to do something about that company so we will have our free time alone together…?" she grinned mischievously.

Natsuki laughed, shaking her head slightly. "I'll be more than glad if you did but I don't want to live my reputation under your name, Shizuru… You know that already…" she glared at the older woman.

Shizuru smiled warmly as she patted Natsuki's cheek softly. "…I know."

"I'll finish my work as soon as I can and about the holiday, I promise that I'll go get some days off after Chie gets back from her honeymoon…" she smiled reassuringly at the brunette beside her. Shizuru just chuckled as she nodded her head.

"And I'll be waiting for that…"

---

She sighed heavily, tossing the car keys on the coffee table as she jumped on the leather couch in her apartment. "Urgh… Wedding is so tiring…" she took a deep breath, rolling over on the couch, her head facing the ceiling.

"Ara… But I don't think Natsuki did anything during the ceremony…" Shizuru chuckled softly, making her way to the kitchen to prepare some refreshments for both of them.

Natsuki groaned loudly. "I didn't do anything…? My legs are numb already… I've been standing on that freaking altar for god knows how long… And that priest was kept on preaching about something I also didn't know…"

Shizuru giggled again, walking into the living room with a tray in her hands. "Natsuki shouldn't complain now since you're the one who agreed to be Chie's best man…" she placed the tray on the coffee table.

Natsuki lifted up her body from the couch as she yanked the black suit off her shoulder. "She's my best friend and there's no way I'm going to decline her request…" she tossed the suit to the other couch. "And wearing that suit is really bothersome…"

Shizuru walked over to sit beside Natsuki as she handed a glass of cold orange juice. "Ara… But did Natsuki know that she looks so _freaking_ hot in that suit…?" she breathed seductively at Natsuki's right ear.

Natsuki almost choked on her drinks and she quickly wiped her mouth. "…what!? Freaking hot...? Where the hell did you learn that!?" her cheeks were already blushing heavily. Shizuru laughed heartily at Natsuki's flustered face.

"Ara-ara… Blushing cheeks are not going to make you feel any better, Natsuki…" Shizuru playfully poked on Natsuki's cheek and she slowly got off the couch.

Natsuki just watched with wide eyes when she saw Shizuru slowly loosened up the obi around her waist, letting it fall graciously on the floor.

Shizuru peered at the other woman from over her shoulder, a seductive smile curved on her luscious lips. "…I'm going to have a shower. Natsuki can have some nap now if she's too, well... _tired._"

She strolled towards the bedroom, letting the light purple kimono slide over her shoulders, revealing such smooth, creamy skin underneath. Her lips curved into a wide smile when she heard throaty groan from the other occupant on the leather couch.

She slowly disappeared into the bedroom, and soft rustling sound could be heard, signifying the brunette was taking off her remaining garment on her body.

Natsuki could feel her breath catch when she heard it. Her head already made its job to create a few suggestive images of… _Oh hell._

She instantly jumped off the couch and she dashed towards the bedroom, picking up Shizuru's obi that lay on the floor in the process.

"You think I'm going to let you get away that easily after you freaking seduced me just now!? And I'm not tired yet for _this_!!" she yelled right before she slammed the door shut.

Hearty laughs from a certain brunette echoed across the apartment, as she mentally congratulating herself for her small victory in seducing the navy haired woman.

---

They stayed in silence, wrapping each others' body into warm, comforting embrace.

Shizuru took a deep breath and she sighed contentedly, snuggling her face closer to Natsuki's bare neck. "Natsuki…?" she muttered softly.

There was a long pause before a faint reply came from the navy haired woman beneath her. "…hmm?"

"What do you think about getting married…?" she uttered it calmly, waiting for the response from the other woman. Suddenly, she felt the body beneath her trembling slightly. Natsuki burst into hysterical laughs afterwards.

"N-Natsuki…?" she lifted her head to look at the laughing woman. Her eyebrows frowned slightly in mild confusion.

Natsuki took a deep breath after her laughs subsided. "So you _did_ think about getting married... Why didn't you just admit it earlier?"

Shizuru widened her eyes in surprise. "Ara… I thought this issue was a bit sensitive to discuss right after we got back from Chie's wedding… It wasn't an appropriate time for it…"

Natsuki arched one brow playfully. "Not appropriate…? So you say that _this _time is the appropriate one to discuss about getting married…?"

Shizuru grinned widely. "Well, of course it is since Natsuki never say no during _this _time when I asked her anything before…" and Natsuki laughed again.

They stayed in complete silence for a few minutes as Natsuki shifted slightly under Shizuru's comforting embrace.

"Unfortunately, I have to say no…" Natsuki pursed her lips tightly. Shizuru quickly lifted up her body, placing both her hands on the bed for support.

"Why not…?" she asked, her voice was mixed with confusion and disappointment, as she stared deeply into unwavering emerald orbs beneath her.

Natsuki sighed heavily as she brought up her arms, encircling Shizuru's waist. "I don't think I'm ready for it yet…"

Shizuru arched her brows. "Ara… Such a cliché excuse…" she smiled. Natsuki just snorted.

"Seriously, Shizuru… I _am _not ready yet. Besides, we already live together now and it still going to be the same whether we're getting married or not… Nothing's going to change that…" she frowned slightly. _God… I think I just sounded like Nao already…_

"It is to me… My life is going to change _a lot_ if we get married…" Shizuru replied shortly.

"How's that so…?" Natsuki asked with one eyebrow raised upwards. Shizuru just sighed.

"Obviously, if we got married, I'll be more than happy to carry your last name with me… And I will have my ring finger wrapped with a beautiful diamond ring and so do you… I want the whole world knows that I'm already taken by you and I don't want other women or men out there even try to make a move on you!" Shizuru pouted her lips.

Natsuki laughed loudly again. "Oh my god… You're being childish, Shizuru… The whole world already knows about us… Besides, there's not even one girl or guy out there dare to try on me… It's like I've got an invisible sticker on my ass which stated 'THIS WOMAN BELONGS TO FUJINO SHIZURU AND IF YOU DARE TO HIT ON HER, YOU'LL BE DEAD!!' every time I walk out there…"

Shizuru couldn't help but to burst into laughs to Natsuki's statement.

"If you want a ring so much, I'll go buy one for you and I will buy one for myself too… We'll wear it together…" she lifted her hand and she patted lovingly on Shizuru's cheek. Shizuru just sighed as she leaned down, resting her head on Natsuki's chest.

"I don't know how to describe it to you how I feel about getting married, Natsuki…" she took a deep breath as Natsuki gently stroked her brunette hair, burying her fingers into her scalp.

"And talking about being childish, Saeko-mama just called me yesterday right after I informed her about Chie's wedding. She said; 'I want some grandchildren now and don't make this old woman wait to her death for that!'…" Shizuru impersonated Saeko's voice and she giggled softly.

Natsuki twitched her brows slightly. "What the hell…? She thinks that making baby is like baking a cake? Urgh! That woman is so ridiculous…" she pinched her temple softly.

Shizuru quickly lifted up her head to look at the navy haired woman again. "I want some baby too, Natsuki… Don't you think it will be great to have some…?" she smiled excitedly.

"Some…? How many kids do you actually want, Shizuru!?" Natsuki shook her head in disbelieve.

Shizuru placed a finger on her chin, just like her trademark pose. "Hmm… at least two…"

Natsuki widened her eyes. "TWO!? At least? What if not _at least_?"

"…I don't know… What about five…? We can make a basketball team just like Natsuki had during the college…" Shizuru laughed.

Natsuki clutched her head in frustration. "Oh my god… I can't believe I'm talking about this with you right now…" she groaned loudly.

Shizuru laughed again, leaning down to kiss Natsuki's tip of nose lightly. "I'm just kidding, Natsuki… I understand that you're not ready for these things… I'm totally aware about it…" she smiled reassuringly.

Natsuki took a deep breath and she exhaled. "Thanks a lot… My head almost explode just now… Please don't ask me this stuff again…" her eyes glimmered pleadingly. Shizuru smiled again and she leaned down to kiss the cute, pouting lips under her.

"I will not ask you again about this getting married thing… Promise!" she chuckled. Natsuki laughed, pulling the older woman close to her.

"Let's get some sleep now… I got another meeting with those guys from Armitage & Chrysant Corp tomorrow morning…" she kissed Shizuru's forehead and she closed her eyes slowly. Shizuru just smiled, nuzzling to Natsuki's neck as she sighed contentedly.

Not long after that, she could hear Natsuki's steady breathing as the navy haired woman dozed into peaceful slumber. Shizuru carefully lifted her body so she could look at the other woman. Her lips curved up unconsciously when she saw Natsuki's sleeping face. _Did anyone ever mention to her how adorable she is when she's asleep…? _

She had to restrain the urge to kiss the younger woman and she slowly rested her head on her previous position. She sighed again, taking Natsuki's hand and entwined it with hers. She trailed her thumb on Natsuki's ring finger then she slowly tilted down to look at her own hand.

_Married… then my name will be Kuga Shizuru… _She smiled silently, taking Natsuki's hand close to her chest as she hugged it. She lifted her head, glancing at Natsuki's serene façade.

_Maybe I should wait then…_

* * *

**I don't know… I really don't know where the ideas came from about Chie got married with Aoi… Hope you guys okay with it. **

**We all know that it will not be that easy about same sex marriage in the real world, but what the heck…? Just live in the fantasy sometimes could ease our crazy brains from cruel real world out there… bwahaha~**

**Thanks for reading and review anyone…? Tell me if you guys like it or not, okay? Thanks again! ^_^**


	2. …I’m not getting any younger!

**Hey guys! New chapter! I'm really glad that this sequel brought happiness for lot of readers out there… (…really? You're sure full of yourself, drink'milk!)**

**Anyway, sorry for those who are waiting for X-HiME new chapter. (T_T) I have to do some research on few superpowers for new characters that will be appear on next chapter. So, it may take awhile. Hope you guys can enjoy this sequel first while waiting for X-HiME's new chapter, okay? Sorry again!**

**Happy reading and have a nice day~ ^_^**

**(Forgot to put this one on previous chapter) Disclaimer: Mai-Hime is obviously not belongs to me…**

* * *

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 2: …I'm not getting any younger!**

A soft muffled groan escaped from her lips as she buried her face deeper into the soft pillow. She lazily brought up her right hand, patting at the empty side of the bed, searching for something or more particularly, someone. Her eyes snapped open almost immediately when she felt nothing but soft surface of bed sheet.

"Shizuru?" she tilted her head up, glancing around the fairly large room to find the particular woman. As she looked around, her eyes fixed on the small digital clock on the small table next to Shizuru's side of bed. _7.45 am… _She dropped her head on the pillow, slowly closing her eyes to doze into sleep.

Then her eyes snapped open again. "7.45 AM!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Natsuki jumped off her bed, unaware of her lack of clothing as she dashed out the bedroom.

"Shizuru! Why didn't you wake me up!? I got a freaking meeting at 8.30!!" she yelled from her bedroom doorway. Shizuru casually peeked from the kitchen entrance with a frying pan in her right hand. She was already in her office attire, dark power suit and knee-length skirt and an apron tied around her waist.

Her thin dark brown brows raised as her lips curved into mischievous smile when she saw a very pleasant view right before her eyes, not to mention during the very early in the morning.

"Ara… That is a very _sexy _way to greet me 'Good Morning', Natsuki…" she eyed Natsuki's naked form from head to toe with fervent eyes. Natsuki blinked her eyes blankly and she slowly tilted her head down. Her body had a full crimson blush almost immediately.

"S-SHIT!!" she stormed back into her room, slamming the door shut. Shizuru burst into laughed as she continued with her task in preparing the breakfast.

---

After taking a short shower, Natsuki pulled out one shirt which was prepared by Shizuru from her closet. Ever since she and Shizuru lived together for almost 4 years now, her life was much more organized. Most of it had drastically changed, especially her eating habit which was healthier compared with when she was living alone, thanks to the former Fuuka Girls University's Kaichou attentiveness.

She buttoned up her light blue shirt hastily. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! It's freaking 8.05 already!!" she mumbled as she took out a dark blue necktie. She brought it close to her neck and she stood right in front the mirror. She twitched her brows as she shook her head and she quickly pulled out another necktie, dark grey in color.

Shizuru pushed the door as she walked into the room with a light blue mug in her hand. She smiled widely when she saw Natsuki was busy with comparing which necktie suits her best.

Natsuki noticed the older woman's presence in their bedroom when she saw her girlfriend's reflection on the mirror. "Shizuru… Which one?" she turned around, lifting two ties up to display it to the brunette. Shizuru arched one brow as she looked at both neckties back and forth.

"I think the grey one will be nice on you…" Shizuru pointed to the necktie on Natsuki's left hand. Natsuki didn't waste any more time as she pulled up her collar and she placed the necktie around her neck.

She tried her best to tie up her necktie but obviously she failed. "Gah! What the hell!?" she groaned loudly as she pulled the article off her neck.

Shizuru chuckled as she walked closer, placing a hand to Natsuki's shoulder to turn her around. "Let me do it for you…" she muttered softly as she handed over the mug to Natsuki. "…your coffee…" she added with a smile on her face. Natsuki just grinned, slowly taking a sip on her morning beverage as Shizuru worked on her necktie.

"It's been 4 years since you've started working, Natsuki… and you still can't tie up your necktie yourself…" Shizuru giggled as she effortlessly fixed Natsuki's necktie. Natsuki grinned again, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Well… if I know how to tie it up properly, you would have nothing to do every morning… I'm just trying to give you some work so you won't get bored…" Natsuki laughed when she received a soft slap on her shoulder.

"Okay… It's done." Shizuru tidy up Natsuki's collar.

"Thanks…" Natsuki leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Shizuru's forehead and she handed the half-empty mug to the older girl. "…thanks for the coffee too."

She was about to walk away when Shizuru pulled her necktie, tugging it slightly so they could stand closer. "You forgot something…" she grinned as she bit her bottom lip. Natsuki blinked and slowly her lips curved up.

"Yeah… sorry." she snorted as she leaned closer, pressing her lips to Shizuru's. "Good morning, Shizuru…" she laughed after she pulled away. Shizuru giggled again, patting the other woman's cheek tenderly.

"Good morning, Natsuki…" she smiled. Natsuki grinned as she strolled to her small table near the bed. She picked up her watch and she hurriedly put it on.

"I've prepared your breakfast, Natsuki…" Shizuru walked out the room with Natsuki's mug.

Natsuki rushed out the bedroom and she walked into the other room. Since her work required a lot of space, she had to sacrifice the guest room to be renovated into an office. All her paper work and designing tools were placed neatly on the small shelf near her drafting table.

She walked over to the huge desk, collecting all rolls of blueprint and she grabbed her briefcase, storming out the office room.

"I-uh… I think I should go now, Shizuru… I might be late if I stay for breakfa~" she swallowed her last word when she saw Shizuru stared at her with mild anger, shoulder leaning against the kitchen entrance as she folded her arms firmly.

Natsuki gulped down nervously and she dropped all her stuff on the nearest couch. "Breakfast! Yay!! So happy!" she marched into the kitchen, trying to avoid her eyes from meeting the angry crimson one.

Shizuru just smiled as she clamped her mouth to avoid from laughing. She slowly walked into the kitchen, following the younger woman from behind.

---

Natsuki munched on her pancake silently as her other hand holding up a newspaper. Shizuru eyed her girlfriend while sipping on her morning tea.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the Armitage & Chrysant office, Natsuki…?" Shizuru placed her cup on the table. Natsuki just shook her head since her mouth was full with pancakes.

"It's okay… Nao's going to pick me up… God! I wish I have my bike right now…" Natsuki sighed after she swallowed her food.

"Ara… Is that a complaint …? Whose fault was it that Natsuki's bike ended up inside the workshop…?" Shizuru arched one brow while her lips curved up into mischievous smirk. Natsuki just glared at the older woman from across the table.

"Yeah-yeah… I know." She put down her fork on the empty plate.

"And…?" Shizuru added, smirking wider. Natsuki grunted incoherent curses right before she replied.

"I promised to God… and _you_, that I will not drive my bike while I'm drunk…" she said in one breath, leaning her back on her chair. Shizuru smiled and she nodded.

"Good. Luckily you just hit a tree instead of truck or lorry… You know how worried I was that time…? And I have to deal with those cops because you're caught for DUI…" Shizuru scowled at the younger woman.

Natsuki lowered her head and she knew that Shizuru was still mad about the accident that occurred two weeks before Chie's wedding. She could remember how panic her girlfriend was when she was informed about the accident. Though she only had few bruises and scratches on her back because she was thrown into thorn bushes after her bike crashed with a huge tree on the sideway.

And it was the first time in her life she saw Shizuru extremely angry at her. They didn't talk for almost three days and it took everything she could do to make the older woman to talk to her again. _And God, I swear I will not make Shizuru angry again… She's creepier than anything in this world when she's mad…_

She scratched her cheek. "It was Nao… She forced me to drink that night~"

"But you could ask for Chie-san to send you back home or you could at least give me a call… I would be gladly to come and pick you up instead leaving you with your drunken state alone with your bike…" Shizuru sighed heavily.

Natsuki lowered her head more. "…sorry." _Geez… I thought we're done talking about this thing weeks ago… _She tilted her head slightly to look at Shizuru's angry face _…maybe not. _She gulped again.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up again but I don't want to see you hurt, Natsuki… Much worse if anything serious happened to you… I don't know what I am supposed to do if something happened to you…" Shizuru closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

Natsuki blinked her eyes in surprise when she saw Shizuru's expression changed. _Shit! Did I just make her sad again? _

The brunette was lost in her own thought when she felt a pair of strong arms encircled around her shoulder and later she felt a soft pressure on her neck. Natsuki rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder as she embraced her from behind.

"It's okay… I understand why you keep on reminding me about that accident… You're worried about me and I appreciate that…" she exhaled as she kissed Shizuru's neck tenderly. "I'm the one who need to apologize here… Not you…"

Shizuru smiled as she leaned back into Natsuki's embrace. "I love you so much, Natsuki… I don't want to lose you…"

Natsuki took a deep breath, inhaling Shizuru's sweet scent which she never got tired with. "I know… and I lo~"

_HONK! HONK!_

Natsuki pulled away instantly. "Shit! It's Nao! Gotta go, Shizuru!" she stormed out the kitchen and she collected all her stuff. She clumsily put on her shoes and she dashed out the apartment, slamming the door shut.

Shizuru just smiled as she tapped her index finger on the wooden surface of the dining table. "Three… two… one."

_BAM!! _

The door busted open again. Natsuki ran into the apartment and into the kitchen, searching for a certain brunette haired woman who was sitting at her chair, smiling brightly to her.

Natsuki placed her hand on Shizuru's cheek and she leaned down to kiss the brunette passionately. "I love you, Shizuru! See you later!" she grinned to the breathless brunette.

Shizuru chuckled and she nodded. "I love you too, Natsuki… Take care!"

Natsuki smiled again and she quickly dashed out the apartment. Shizuru let out a contented sigh and she smiled silently. She could hear Nao's voice yelling at Natsuki and later a screeching sound of car moving in high-speed trailed off from Natsuki's apartment. Silence slowly engulfed the area again.

_Maybe I should get ready for work too… _Shizuru pushed her chair backwards slightly as she stood up. She collected all the dirty dishes and she brought it to the sink.

She hummed happily while her hands were doing its job to wash the plate.

---

Nao stepped on the brake pedal and the car slowed down, halting behind one car. "Dammit! Are we stuck in a traffic jam!?" she jerked her head to look at the line of cars in front of her.

Natsuki also tilted her head to look and she narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so… the light is green, Nao… Maybe there's some friggin' slow cars right ahead of us…" and as Natsuki finished her words, the car before them slowly started to move.

Nao grinned as she shifted the gear. "Thank god… I'm really not in the mood to get stuck in a damn traffic jam!" and her car started to move with a moderate speed.

"Anyway, how many days off Chie took, Nao…? I didn't check on it…" Natsuki stroked her hair as they waved wildly, following the wind current. Nao scratched her cheek while the other hand tapped on the steering wheel.

"I don't know… Maybe 3 or 4 days… I've heard that she'll get back to work this Thursday…" she replied. Natsuki just nodded her head.

"Well… Hopefully she enjoys her honeymoon though…" Natsuki chuckled, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned on the leather seat comfortably.

"Hell yeah… And right after she gets back, we'll bury her with stacks of paper work she left unfinished before…" Nao grinned while Natsuki already laughed to the statement.

"How dare she left so many works behind and now she's maybe snuggling Aoi on bed all day long…" Nao grunted in annoyed manner. Natsuki laughed again.

"I wonder why she's so eager to get married so soon… Have it ever crossed your mind, Nao…?" Natsuki took a deep breath. Nao just exhaled as she shifted the gear again.

"I don't know… Never ask her about that… At first when she told us that she already proposed to Aoi, I thought she made Aoi pregnant or something…" Nao bit her bottom lip.

Natsuki frowned as she snickered. "What the hell, Nao…? How could Chie possibly get Aoi pregnant anyway…?"

"I said, 'at first'… dumbass! Then I think again, and just like you've said, how the hell she possibly manage to get Aoi pregnant and there's no way in hell she could do it unless she has _something_ underneath her pants that we didn't know about all these years…" Nao grinned and Natsuki burst into hysterical laughs.

Natsuki took a deep breath after her laughs subsided. "Oh god… But yeah, still wondering though why she decided to get married this soon and maybe for another few years, she'll be surrounded by kids already… Geez!"

Nao snorted, banging her hand on the steering wheel. "Bwahaha~ Can you imagine there's a lot of mini-Chie and mini-Aoi around their house…? God… That is so crazy!"

"Oh yeah… Chie is the last person on earth you should depend on when it comes to taking care of kids… I wonder how she's going to manage it when Aoi wanted some babies…" and both of them were having an imagination of their friend, carrying two babies in her hands and there were another 3 or 4 kids running around the short haired girl. Later the image shifted into a view of Chie with a large tummy…

Natsuki and Nao immediately turned to look at each other. "Chie? Pregnant?" they asked at the same time.

"BWAHAHAHA~"

---

"Good morning, Shizuru-sama…" greeted the receptionist as she walked past the reception counter.

"Good morning…" Shizuru smiled, walking to the elevator at the far corner of that lobby. She pressed the 'Up' button and she stepped back, glancing down on her attire as she tidy it up slightly.

"Good morning, Shizuru-sama…" a soft voice from behind her and she gracefully turned around. A short, brown-haired woman stood behind her with a warm smile on her face.

"Ara, good morning, Akane-san…" she beamed the shorter woman a casual smile.

"You have your breakfast yet, Shizuru-sama…?" Akane asked. Shizuru just smiled as she nodded her head.

"I already have it, Akane-san. Thank you for asking…" she chuckled and Akane also giggled, stroking her short tresses.

Shizuru's crimson orbs brightened at the sight of a shining metallic band on Akane's left ring finger. "Ara… Is that an engagement ring, Akane-san? I don't think I saw it last Friday…"

Akane raised her brows and she lifted up her mentioned hand. "Ah yes, Shizuru-sama… It is an engagement ring…" her cheeks blushed adorably. Shizuru giggled at Akane flustered face.

Later on, the elevator door slide open and both of them stepped into it. Shizuru pressed the top floor button since her office was located on the highest level of that 44 floors Fujino Corporation Tower, while Akane pressed on button 35, for Accounting Department.

"When did Kazu-kun proposed to you…?" Shizuru asked excitedly. Akane just giggled as she scratched her blushing cheek slightly.

"Um… Last Saturday night… He asked me out for a romantic dinner and then he proposed to me…" she said it shyly.

"Congratulations, Akane-san… I'm happy for you…" Shizuru patted the younger woman's shoulder and Akane nodded her head.

"Thank you, Shizuru-sama… I'm really glad that he proposed to me… I'm so ready to build a new life with him… Besides, I'm already 25 years old now… The ideal age to get married…" Akane chuckled.

Shizuru crossed her arms on her lap as she stared at the younger girl with an excited look. "You're just 25 and you're ready for marriage? I'm so impressed…"

Akane giggled softly. "I think it's normal for a woman with age 25 or below to get married nowadays… And I hope I will have some babies before I reach 30's…" she smiled to the older woman.

Shizuru blinked her eyes in surprised. _Age 25 and already have a plan about building a family… _"You want to have some babies? Really…?" Shizuru asked back and Akane nodded.

"It will be fun to have a big family, don't you think?" she giggled. Shizuru just smiled as she lowered her head, entwining her own fingers. _I just wish Natsuki at least have some thought about this…_

_TING!_

"Ah… We've reached on my floor… See you again, Shizuru-sama…" Akane waved her hand as she stepped out the elevator. Shizuru smiled and she waved back. The door slowly closed.

Shizuru leaned her back on the elevator wall and she sighed. "Natsuki is 26 and I will be 27 by the end of this year…" she stared up at the bright light above her head.

_27 already… Really? How time moves so fast around me and I barely realize it…_

_---_

"I'm sorry, Kuga-san… Our CEOs' are having an unexpected meeting outside the town… She already postponed the meeting with your design firm to this Friday…" the pink haired secretary pushed her spectacles as she read on her log book.

Natsuki twitched her brows slightly as she leaned her arms on the secretary's table. "Are you sure…?" she eyed at the girl's name card, "…Irina-san, why didn't we receive any notice about it?" she added.

Irina just smiled as she pushed her spectacles for umpteenth times that day. "I'm sure we already gave a notice around last week to one of the executive in your design firm, Kuga-san…" she casually flipped on her log book again. "…And her name is Harada Chie, your senior graphic designer…"

_What the hell!? _Natsuki tilted her head to look at the red-haired woman that stood behind her. Nao slapped her forehead as she sighed. "Damn that woman… She should at least inform us about the meeting before she went to her honeymoon… Now we're like a damn fool, rushing to this place just to find out the meeting is already postponed…" Nao gritted her teeth furiously.

Irina just smiled apologetically to the equally attractive women in front of her. "I'm sorry…"

Natsuki scratched her head. "It's okay, Irina-san… But, can we leave these blueprints under your care and please give them to your CEO after she get back here? At least they can have a look on the design first and they still can ask for any changes if they're not okay with them…" she placed few scrolls on the secretary's table.

Irina nodded her head as she collected the scrolls. "Of course, Kuga-san… I'll make sure our CEOs receive these designs after they get back to this office…"

The navy haired woman smiled widely. "Thanks a lot… We'll take our leave now…"

Irina nodded her head and both Nao and Natsuki walked out the huge office. Nao grunted incoherently as she unbuttoned her shirt in annoyed manner. "This is unbelievable… We worked our ass off for this meeting and now it's postponed…?" she stroked her hair, eyebrows twitching tightly.

Natsuki sighed as she loosened up her necktie. "What to do…? Maybe Chie forgot about it… She was so busy with her wedding last week…"

Along their way out of the massive building, both Natsuki and Nao already made quite a commotion among the staffs of that company as they walked side-by-side. Some of them were already swooned when Natsuki casually flicked her hair as she loosened her necktie. Even Nao's angry face also attracted few instant admirers who squealed delightedly to the sight of two anonymous beauties inside that Armitage & Chrysant office.

Natsuki sighed again when she noticed that both she and Nao became a sudden attraction inside that building. _I thought I was done with these attentions when I was in college… _"Hey, Nao… Why don't we drop at Mai's café after this…? It's still early to get back to our office though…"

Nao took a deep breath and she nodded. "Yeah… That's a great idea… I want to have some coffee before we get back to work…"

Natsuki grinned as she leaped into Nao's convertible car. "Okay! Let's go then…"

---

Shizuru stared at the computer monitor as she clicked absentmindedly at the monthly report. _Hmm… some of the departments show progressing achievements… and Natsuki should propose to me right now… _

She clicked again. _Shipping also going well and Natsuki should notice how much I want to get married right now…_

And clicked again. _Some of the exports increasing simultaneously… and Natsuki should realize how much I want babies right now…_

A soft knock on her office door, and a petite brown haired woman appeared at the doorway. "Shizuru-sama… Would you like to have your tea now…?"

Without looking at her secretary, "Yes. I want my tea and I want my Natsuki right now…" Shizuru blurted it out loud without she realized it as she clicked on the mouse.

The brown haired secretary blinked in mild surprised when she heard it. "S-Shizuru-sama… You mean you want me to contact Kuga-san right now…?"

Shizuru widened her eyes and she instantly turned her head to look at the young woman at her office door. "No. I said I want my tea, Izumi-san…" her brows frowned softly in confusion as she smiled.

Izumi arched her brows. "But you've just said you want Kuga-san right now… Should I give her a call so she can come over…?"

_Oh my god… Did I just say that…? What is going on with me…? _Shizuru instantly turned on her casual façade. "I'm sorry, Izumi-san… Maybe I just unconsciously said her name because I've just done talking with her on the phone just now… Please prepare me some tea, okay?" she smiled sweetly.

Izumi just chuckled as she nodded. "Okay then, Shizuru-sama… I'll go prepare your tea now…" and she closed the door.

Shizuru sighed, leaning her back on the leather office chair. _Get hold of yourself, Fujino Shizuru… You shouldn't let such thing bothering you during work… _She rubbed her face and she sighed again.

_Akane-san will get married at her age of 25… And I'm already 27… How long am I going to wait…?_

_---_

Nao parked the car right in front Mai's café. "I wonder if Mai's around…" she turned off the engine and she opened the door. Natsuki instead of opening the door properly, she leaped out the car with one smooth movement and she landed on the ground.

"Supposed Takumi take over the café while she's gone, right? Last time she called me she said she's in Philippines with Mikoto…" Natsuki tidied up her shirt as they walked into the café.

"Yeah… She even missed Chie's wedding because that cat was stuck with business meeting with Reito… I wonder how she's doing… We haven't seen her for almost two years right now~"

"NATSUKI! NAO-CHAN!!" a sudden yell came from the café. Natsuki and Nao immediately turned to look at the caller and they saw a very familiar orange head lady, waving at them excitedly from behind the counter.

"OI! It's really you, Tokiha!!" Nao laughed as she ran to hug the busty woman. Natsuki was gaping when she saw the sight of her best friend.

"Dammit, Mai! At least give us a call when you're got back here!" she laughed happily as Mai pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh my god! I really missed you guys!" Mai chuckled, wiping her tears away.

"Cheh~ it's only two years you're gone and you already missed us…? Spare us those beautiful words, Mai…" Nao arched one brow to the orange haired woman. Mai just laughed, still hugging on Natsuki's arm.

"Where's Chie? Oh my god… I'm so frustrated that I couldn't make it to her wedding…" Mai turned around to find the mentioned short haired woman.

"She's off to Kyushu… Honeymoon…" Natsuki grinned. Nao snorted softly.

"Don't worry though… She'll be back here this Thursday… Anyway, how long you're going to stay here, Mai…? Where is Mikoto anyway…?" Nao frowned. Mai giggled as she pointed at the office.

"She's sleeping… We're just arrived here early this morning… And we'll stay here for another 2 months… Mikoto asked Reito-san some days off…" she grinned.

Nao gaped. "That is a very _long _days off she asked…"

"You should at least give us heads up before you get back here… Who came to pick you guys from airport…?" Natsuki scowled at the younger woman.

Mai just chuckled. "Akira-chan came pick us up. Besides, I don't want to bother both of you since I know you guys will come over to this place anyway…" she walked over to the counter. Natsuki and Nao also followed and they sat on the bar stool.

"Well… May I have your order, Natsuki, Nao-chan…?" Mai giggled as she put on her apron, the one she always used.

Natsuki laughed. "God… Really miss this one… Just like old days, right spider?" she arched one brow at the red head beside her. Nao just laughed.

"Yeah… Just like old days when you're so troubled to find a girlfriend… and we always ended up here when we wanted to escape from Student Council's girls…" Nao grinned when Natsuki shot her a death glare. Mai just laughed as she prepared her friends' favorite drinks.

"I must say I really miss the time when we're in university… Things were less complicated and happier…" Mai chuckled as she poured down espresso into Natsuki's cup.

"…anyway, you guys didn't have to go to work…? You know what time it is right now…? Don't tell me you guys skipping out from work like you guys skipped classes when we were in college…" she looked at two women in front of her as she handed a mug to each person.

Natsuki just snorted. "Come on, Mai… Leave us some credit… We're not like college girls anymore…" she took the mug and she slowly sipped on it.

"Yeah! We're just off for a meeting… Supposed to be held today but those Armitage & Chrysant's CEOs had postponed it to this Friday…" Nao trailed her finger on the rim of her mug.

Mai blinked as she nodded. "I see… Meeting, huh…? Look at you guys! I'm so happy to see former Fuuka Girls University's delinquents are so successful right now…" she laughed.

"Is that a compliment or what?" Nao glared at the orange haired woman.

"Yeah… At least we became three best students in Art and Design Faculty when we graduated… Never been made in Fuuka Girlz history, you know!" Natsuki nudged Nao's side and that red head just laughed.

"Oh-oh! You remember how Ishigami's face looked like when we received that Best Student Award?" Nao said excitedly.

"Of course! He was damn crying!! He even hugged Chie because he was so happy…" and they burst into hysterical laughs.

Mai also laughed as she shook her head. "Those are the things that never change on you guys… Anyway, how's Shizuru-san, Natsuki…?" she asked the navy haired woman after their laughs subsided.

Natsuki took a sip of her espresso just before she continued. "She's good… As usual…"

Mai arched her eyebrows as she stared at the woman in front of her. "As usual…? That's all…?" she asked again. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and she nodded.

"Yeah… She's doing great. Always busy with her business deals… well, just like you guys already know, she has to take care of her father's company right after she graduated…" Natsuki smiled.

Mai nodded as she scratched her chin. "Chie's already married… What about you guys…?" she asked. Both Natsuki and Nao exchanged confused look.

"Why the hell people always asked me that question…?" Nao groaned loudly. Natsuki just laughed.

"Natsuki…? Did Shizuru-san ever ask you about that…?" Mai grinned as she tapped on the counter.

_Dammit… Why the hell she always could notice something like this…? _Natsuki just remained her calm composure as she took another sip on her espresso.

Nao arched one brow when she saw Natsuki's unusual calm façade which she knew too well. "She _did _ask about getting married, right Natsuki…?" she snorted.

Natsuki sighed heavily, placing her mug on the counter top. "She was just overwhelmed with Chie's wedding… We know that we're not that ready for a wedding yet…"

"How could you be so sure…? If she did mention it to you, that means she already have a thought about it, Natsuki…" Mai leaned her arms on the counter, staring in concern to the navy haired woman in front of her.

"It was you, who're not ready to get married, wasn't it mutt?" Nao turned her body to face the woman properly.

"Right on cue!" Natsuki grinned as she pointed her finger to the red head. Nao laughed loudly.

Mai sighed. "Natsuki… Have you ever dreamt of building a family with Shizuru-san…?"

Natsuki blinked blankly and then she shook her head. "Never have a thought about it before…" and Mai sighed again.

"Then, what's the purpose you're staying together with her right now? Oh my god… I can't believe how your head has thickened all these past few years…" Mai slapped her forehead. Nao just laughed again.

"Come on, Mai… Getting married or not isn't an issue here… Marriage is just a lame ceremony where you just have to put a ring on your bride and have a priest babbling on something… Some stupid vows and throwing flowers… then go have some wine… It's too annoying to do all those stuff when in the end, there's nothing much changes in your life…" Natsuki snorted. "…you think the same, right spider?" she glared at the red head.

Nao smiled widely. "Well… pretty much, yeah. But I didn't go against the idea of getting married… My thought is just 'not now' you know… I'll be more than glad to tie a knot when the time comes…"

"What about having kids, Natsuki…?" Mai asked again.

Natsuki took a deep breath as she contorted her face. Nao laughed almost instantly when she saw Natsuki's uneasy expression.

"Oh… I think I just found the _main_ reason why she's so against the marriage thing…" Nao said. Natsuki just sighed, leaning her head on the counter.

"You didn't like kids…?" Mai asked in concern. Natsuki clamped her mouth as her brain tried its best to find the right answer.

"It's not like I didn't like kids… but-well… I don't know… I just don't know how to handle them…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Parenting will come naturally, Natsuki… You'll learn it step-by-step when you're dealing with your kids…" Mai couldn't help but to smile at Natsuki's reasoning. Nao just snorted.

"…really?" Natsuki asked back. Mai nodded her head reassuringly. "Trust me…" she smiled.

Natsuki took a deep breath again as she scratched her head. "No. I don't think I'm ready for anything about marriage right now… I've got a lot of things to do… still have a lot of things I want to achieve… I don't want to stick myself with marriage or parenting yet…"

"I'm sure you've got some commitment issue right now, mutt…" Nao chuckled. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders.

Mai sighed heavily. "May god bless you and hopefully some light will brighten your thick, dark brain soon, Natsuki…" and Nao burst into laughs again.

---

After she had her short night shower, she stepped out the bathroom and she found her girlfriend was sitting right in front the mirror, scrutinized intently on her face. Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she walked to her closet, pulled out one pajama and she put it on. _What the hell is she doing…?_

Shizuru was still with her inspection as she tilted her head from side to side, touching some parts of her face. Natsuki decided not to ask anything and she walked absentmindedly to her side of the bed. She pulled up the comforter and she slipped into it, resting her back on the headboard. She reached for her bike magazine, the one she always read before she went into sleep.

"Natsuki…" a soft, accented voice echoed softly inside the bedroom.

Natsuki fixed her eyes on the pages as she replied. "…yeah?"

"Do I look old…?" Shizuru asked, still facing the mirror as she trailed her fingers on her face.

_What the~ what the hell with this question…? _Natsuki blinked her eyes as she slowly tilted her head up. "…why did you ask?" she tried not to give a definite answer, afraid that it would bring the older woman into rampage if she said; 'Yes, Shizuru… You do look old…'

Shizuru took a deep breath as she pulled away from the mirror, reaching out for a bottle of lotion. "Did you notice any changes on my face…? I think I just spotted few wrinkles at the corners of my eyes…" she squeezed the bottle and a small amount of white, creamy lotion poured onto her right palm.

Natsuki slowly brought her magazine up to hide her smirking face from Shizuru's observant eyes. "No, Shizuru… You definitely look the same… Just like when we first met…" _Oh hell… Why did she have to ask such question in the middle of the night!?_

Shizuru couldn't help but to smile widely to Natsuki's statement. "…really…?" she rubbed the lotion all over her arms.

"_Really _really…" the younger woman replied, still focusing on the magazine.

They went into silence again, only sometimes sound of pages being flipped echoed softly inside that bedroom.

"Natsuki…" another call again.

Natsuki took a sharp intake of breath right before she retorted. "…yes?"

"How old am I…?" Shizuru asked, slowly turned to face the mirror again.

Natsuki snapped her head up instantly as her brows twitched. _Okay… This is getting weird… Is she trying to test my memory on anniversaries list? _Natsuki quieted for awhile as she pondered. _Nao just made a stupid party for my 26__th__ birthday last month… So that means…_

"You'll be 27 this December 19, Shizuru…" she replied with resolute confidence and she continued with her reading.

Shizuru pulled her hair bun off and her brunette tresses fell onto her shoulder graciously. "You know Akane-san, right…?"

"Yeah…"

"She'll be getting married soon…" Shizuru placed her hand on her lap.

Natsuki just nodded her head nonchalantly as her eyes read on the small article about a new model of Ducati's bikes. "…good for her."

"She's only 25… and she even planned to have babies before she reaches her 30's…" Shizuru sighed.

Natsuki quickly rolled her eyes up to stare at the brunette figure who had her back facing her. _J-just wait a minute… Why did she bring this up anyway…?_

"And when I think about it, I'm going to reach 27 by the end of this year… and I'm not getting any younger…" Shizuru added, still unaware about a certain navy haired girl who sneakily put away the magazine to the small table beside the bed.

_Oh hell… better pretending to be asleep right now… _Natsuki silently moved down and she slipped into her comforter, pulling up the soft fabric to cover top of her body.

Shizuru fiddled with her pajama as she took a deep breath. "She said that a woman between age 25 to 30 should have been married and I think the same way too~"

*_Snore*_

Shizuru immediately turned around when she heard the soft snore from the other occupant in that bedroom. Her brows arched in surprised when she saw Natsuki was already sleeping, snuggling on her stuffed puppy.

The brunette exhaled in annoyed manner as she got off from the small chair and she walked towards Natsuki's sleeping figure. She took her own pillow and…

_SMACK!!_

"Aww!!" Natsuki groaned loudly when her head was hit by a soft material. She tilted her head up slightly and she saw Shizuru already stood beside her with angry glint inside her crimson orbs.

"How dare you pretended to be asleep when I'm talking about something serious here!" she scowled to the younger woman. Shizuru tossed the pillow to Natsuki's face and she was about to walk away when a strong arm pulled her to the bed, later on another arm circling her waist as Natsuki pulled her closer.

"Hey! Hey! I'm sorry… I was joking with you… Don't get mad…" Natsuki chuckled at Shizuru's rarely-to-be-seen angry face. She rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder and she sighed.

"You've always like this when I'm trying to talk about marriage…" Shizuru pouted as she folded her arms childishly.

"I thought we're done talking about this marriage thing last night…" Natsuki tilted her head slightly to look at Shizuru and the older woman just sighed.

"I know… but lately everyone around me is talking about marriage and you can't blame me for having a thought about it too…" Shizuru frowned softly. Natsuki just laughed.

"Let them talk then… It's their life and we got our own… Why should we follow them anyway…?" Natsuki smiled, leaning closer to touch Shizuru's tip of nose with her own. Shizuru stared passionately into the depth of emerald orbs in front of her.

Natsuki inhaled deeply and she smiled again. "Just give me some time to think about this marriage thing… This is not a small matter here… We're going to take a huge step in our life if we decided to get married, Shizuru…"

Shizuru's eyes brightened when she heard it. "Really? Natsuki will give a thought about it…?" she asked excitedly. Natsuki chuckled as she nodded her head.

Shizuru giggled as she leaned forward, capturing the cute red lips in front of her into a sweet light kiss. "Thank you, Natsuki! I love you so much!!" she pounced on top the younger woman. Natsuki laughed again as she pulled Shizuru closer.

"Can we have some sleep now…?" Natsuki stroked the brunette tresses lovingly. Shizuru giggled again and she nodded.

"Yes, Natsuki…"

* * *

**Going to have some sleep now… Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Please review about this chapter, okay? Tell me whether you guys like it or not… ^_^**


	3. Geez!

**Hey everyone, new chapter is here! Thanks for the your patience though! I will do my best to update in constant time starting from now… T_T**

**Happy reading and have a nice day, guys! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 3: Geez!**

She stood on the altar as she watched a woman who was clad with white wedding gown, walking along the red carpeted aisle together with a tall, well-built middle aged man beside her. Though the bride's face was covered with white veil, she could picture the beautiful facade underneath it, the one she always loved and treasured. She took a sharp breath, watching every step the bride made, approaching the altar where she stood right now.

Ave Maria song was played by the pianist as the bride made her way to the altar. She couldn't help but to let her nervousness took over whenever the bride took a step closer towards her.

"This is it, Natsuki…" a soft murmured from her best friend. Natsuki exhaled as she nodded her head. Chie and Nao just smiled as Chie patted the navy haired woman's shoulder comfortingly.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Natsuki and Shizuru as they exchange vows of their everlasting love…" the almost-bald priest started his speech as he pushed his spectacles slightly. "…who gives this woman to be married to this woman here?"

"My wife and I…" the man beside Shizuru said it firmly as he took the bride closer to the awaiting navy haired woman on the altar.

Fujino Ieyasu shot the fidgeting navy haired woman a stern look as he let go his daughter's arm. "Now, I'm giving the responsibility to take care of my daughter to you, Natsuki…" he took Natsuki's hand and he placed it on Shizuru's.

Natsuki smiled widely as she nodded her head. "I will do everything it takes to give your daughter the best life she deserved, father…" she said with resolute confidence, squeezing tenderly the soft hand on her own.

Ieyasu nodded his head and he walked away to the reserved seat. Natsuki took a deep breath as she turned her head to look at the veil-covered bride beside of her. Though Shizuru's face was hidden behind that white fabric, she still could find a pair of mischievous crimson eyes, staring back at her. Natsuki just chuckled, taking both Shizuru's hands into her.

"You're so beautiful in that gown…" Natsuki muttered softly and she could hear the other woman giggled to her compliment.

"Ara… Thank you, Natsuki…" Shizuru replied, grasping the trembled fingers on her palms tenderly.

Slowly, the Ave Maria song ended and the whole area went into silence.

"As Natsuki and Shizuru take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children…" the priest started again with his speech.

"…And may Natsuki and Shizuru both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust…"

"…Natsuki and Shizuru, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other…" the priest added.

Natsuki grinned as she tilted her head slightly to look at the woman beside her. Shizuru was so focused with the priest's speech and she didn't bother to look at the grinning woman on her right. Natsuki could feel how Shizuru's hand trembling within her grasps and she knew Shizuru was as nervous as she was now even though she couldn't see it through the white veil on that woman's face.

"…To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls…" the priest continued with dramatic voice.

Saeko already sobbed on her seat as she wiped her flowing tears with a small handkerchief. James just smiled as her watched the entire speech silently. Alyssa also smiled, chuckled from time to time when she saw Natsuki fidgeted at the altar.

"…At this time, I'll ask you, Natsuki, and you, Shizuru, to face each other and take each other's hands…" the priest gestured to them and both Natsuki and Shizuru complied.

Natsuki couldn't help but to smile, facing the veil-covered brunette in front of her as she grasped both Shizuru's hands tightly.

The priest turned slightly to face the bride. "…Shizuru, will you take Natsuki to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live…?"

Shizuru nodded her head. "…I will." She replied confidently. Natsuki smiled again as tears slowly formed at the corner of her eyes. Though she couldn't see it, she knew Shizuru was also crying behind that white cloth.

"…Natsuki, will you take Shizuru to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live…?" he turned facing the navy haired woman and he asked.

Natsuki couldn't hold her tears as she replied. "I will!" she chuckled, tears running down her cheeks. Shizuru also laughed softly, followed with faint sobs inside her voice.

"And now I pronounced both of you as a couple…" he smiled. "…you may kiss your bride."

Natsuki quickly wiped her tears dry and she exhaled. Her fingers slowly reached for Shizuru's veil and she swallowed hard before she lifted the fabric up. She raised the veil carefully, revealing Shizuru's creamy neck and as the veil went up…

Her eyes bulged in complete shock as she choked on her breath when she saw a very old, wrinkled face underneath that veil.

"Shizuru…?" Natsuki twitched her brows as she blinked in disbelieve. It wasn't a beautiful, 27 years old brunette haired woman right in front of her but instead, a craggy old lady with maybe thousand wrinkles all over her face.

"Kiss me, Na-tsu-ki…" the _very _old Shizuru pouted her lips as she closed her eyes, leaning forward to kiss the navy haired woman before her.

Natsuki flinched instantly.

---

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" a sudden, excruciating scream echoed to the entire apartment.

_DONG!!!_

"Ouch!" she grunted when her forehead collided with the hard floor.

"Natsuki!?" Shizuru bolted up from her sleep as she switched on the bed lamp. The room brightened with a dim orange light. She quickly crawled to the other side of that bed as she peered down. Natsuki was sprawling on the floor, rubbing her forehead frantically. The navy haired woman let out few incoherent curses angrily.

"Are you okay, Natsuki…?" she asked in concern when she saw the navy haired woman slowly got up from the floor, climbing on the bed again.

Natsuki just grunted, still rubbing on her throbbing forehead. "…yeah."

Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's knotted face. "What happened to you…? You never fall from bed before…" she asked, giggling at the fact that the woman beside her just fell from bed just now.

Natsuki twitched her brows as she sighed. "I had a nightmare…"

"Ara… What kind of nightmare…?" Shizuru clamped her mouth, trying to restrain her laughs from slipping out. Natsuki sighed again as she tilted her head to look at the woman beside her.

"UWAHH!!" she shrieked in fear as she backed away as fast as she could, her back hitting the headboard. Shizuru widened her eyes in shock when she saw Natsuki's bizarre reaction.

"Natsuki!? What is going on with you…?" she crawled to move closer to the terrified woman. Natsuki was covering her face with her both arms, trying to avoid from looking at the brunette haired woman before her.

Shizuru quickly pulled the younger woman into her arms, patting softly on Natsuki's head. "Hey, Natsuki… It's me… It's me, Shizuru!"

Natsuki was trembling in fear and she slowly lowered her arms, peering hesitantly to look at the brunette's face. "…S-Shizuru…? Is that really you…?" she muttered faintly.

Shizuru just smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes. I'm your Shizuru, Natsuki…" she leaned down to kiss the woman's forehead reassuringly. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times and a clear image of _young_ brunette haired woman was displayed right in front her eyes, not the _old _one she had in her dream just now.

Natsuki immediately let out a relief sigh as she clutched her head. "Oh god… This is so crazy…" she gulped down, slowly getting up from Shizuru's embrace.

The brunette giggled as she patted Natsuki's sweating face. "I don't know what kind of nightmare you had, Natsuki… But you look so scared when you see me…"

"I'm sorry… That dream was so scary… I even imagined that creepy face when I saw you just now…" Natsuki took a deep breath, smiling softly to the giggling brunette. Shizuru laughed again as she shook her head.

"Ara… I wonder if I was a kind of _creepy _monster in your dream, Natsuki…" Shizuru poked on Natsuki's blushing cheek and she laughed. Natsuki pouted, scratching the back of her neck slightly.

"You're not a monster in my stupid nightmare just now…" she murmured. Shizuru raised her thin brows as she smirked.

"I'm not a monster…? Then, what is it? You saw me as a ghost?" she laughed again.

_Cheh~ Even ghost I could handle… _"It was far worse than ghost…" Natsuki sighed, moving back to her side of the bed. She patted on her pillow and she slowly lowered her head, resting on the soft fabric of that bolster. "I'm going to sleep…"

Shizuru arched her eyebrows in amusement as she watched the other woman pulled the blanket to cover her body. "Natsuki is not going to tell me about her nightmare…?" she slowly crawled to lie down beside Natsuki, circling the woman's waist with her arms.

_Hell… Like I'm going to tell her that she looked like a freaking old lady in my dream… _"No." she spun her body around to face the brunette. "…and sorry for waking you up." She smiled.

Shizuru just grinned as she slowly climbed on top of the dumbfounded woman, straddling Natsuki's hips. "Ara… Natsuki need to think a better way to thank me…" she whispered, trapping Natsuki's head in-between her arms.

Natsuki arched one brow as her lips curved into amused smile. "Shizuru… What are you doing…?"

Shizuru chuckled as she leaned down. "It's because Natsuki woke me up, and I won't get into sleep again anytime soon… So, I have a good idea on how to spend this 'boring' time and we can go to sleep again after we're _done_…" her fingers slowly worked on unbuttoning Natsuki's light blue pajama.

Natsuki laughed loudly. "Come on, Shizuru… We both gotta work tomorrow… It's freaking 3.00 am already~" and she was silenced by a soft pressure on her lips.

"Shh… No complains. We'll manage for work tomorrow…" Shizuru smiled seductively, "…and stop talking." She giggled. Natsuki just sighed.

"Geez…"

---

Nao was frozen on the doorway when she saw Natsuki's hair was a bit different, in a bizarre way. Her hair was in complete disarray, concealing most part of her face. _And if she walks around this office at night with her hair like that, I'm sure the entire building will go into riot… She looks like that freaking ghost in The Ring…_

"Oi, mutt… Did you just happen to bump into tornado on your way here…? What's going on with your hair…?" she walked into Natsuki's office, placing her briefcase on the other woman's working desk.

"It's nothing…" Natsuki grumbled, pulling more hair to cover her face. Nao arched one brow, her face displayed an expression of disbelieve. She strolled to Natsuki and she yanked the woman's hair to tilt her head backwards.

"Aww!! Damn it, Nao! It hurts!!" she grunted in pain when Nao jerked her hair. Nao ignored Natsuki's whining as she brushed off dark strands from Natsuki's face. Her eyes widened at the sight of red, swollen bump on Natsuki's forehead.

"W-what the hell!? What happened to your forehead!?" Nao burst into hysterical laughs, slowly let go of Natsuki's hair. Natsuki grumbled few incoherent words as she tidy up her hair into usual appearance. Nao laughed again, walking to a reserved chair in front of Natsuki's desk.

"Shut up, spider…" Natsuki rubbed her swollen forehead as she glared to the red head.

"Oh my god… Did Fujino hit your head with a frying pan or something…? Gotta tell you, mutt… that bump is really hideous!" she snickered. Natsuki just sighed.

Suddenly, the door being yanked open and a gleeful short haired woman appeared on the doorway. "Morning guys… I'm baaackkk!" Chie grinned.

"Oh? Hey, newlywed… Welcome back…" Nao smiled as she watched that woman walked into the office, shutting the door closed. "How's your honeymoon…?"

Chie smiled as she took a seat next to the red head. "It was great…" and she shifted her eyes to look at the navy haired woman in front of her. Her face changed drastically as her dark eyes fixed at the reddened bump on Natsuki's forehead.

Chie twitched her brows. "What the~"

"Not. A. Word." Natsuki quickly cut in Chie's words as she shot the other woman a death glare. Chie instantly clamped her mouth from laughing out loud as she raised her hands in defeat manner.

"Seriously, Natsuki… Did you and Shizuru-san have a fight or something…? Did she hit your forehead with a frying pan?" Chie tried to hide her smirk as she spoke.

Natsuki twitched her brows as she switched on her laptop. "NO! We're not fighting and what the hell with this frying pan? Why did you guys keep on saying Shizuru might hit me with a damn pan!?"

"Because it is the best method to clear up your thick head…" and both Nao and Chie laughed hysterically. Natsuki shook her head, silently clicking on her mouse.

"Come on, mutt… Tell us what happened…" Nao banged the table, making the mentioned woman jumped slightly on her seat. Chie just grinned widely, resting her back on her chair.

Natsuki took a deep breath. "I fell from bed…" she muttered softly.

Both Nao and Chie blinked blankly. "You what!?" Nao blurted out. Natsuki just glared at the red head and later she sighed again.

"W-what the h-hell? Haha~ W-why did you fall from your bed anyway…? Oh my god…" Chie said between laughs. Nao already curled as she laughed like a crazy woman.

"Did Fujino kick you when she was sleeping…?" Nao wiped the tears on her eyes. Natsuki leaned her back on her chair as she stroked her hair.

"No. I had this nastiest nightmare ever last night... and I ended up screaming and falling from bed…" Natsuki sighed. Both Nao and Chie burst into laughing frenzy again.

"You guys shouldn't laugh… It was so crazy last night you know…" Natsuki banged her head on the table. "Ouch! My head…" she groaned, rubbing her throbbing forehead.

"Okay! Okay… What's this nightmare anyway…?" Chie slapped her both cheeks to relax her aching jaw for laughing too much. Nao already tilted her head backwards, panting desperately for air after the long run of laughs she had.

"This is so stupid… I don't know why I even bother to tell you guys this…" Natsuki pinched her temple, her eyes narrowed to the laptop screen.

"Come on! I need to hear something damn hilarious to boost up my brain before I go do my work…" Nao shrugged her shoulder. Chie snickered softly, shaking her head to Nao's statement.

"I dreamt that I'm getting married…" Natsuki took a deep breath. Nao and Chie arched their brows in surprise.

"…really?" Chie asked. Natsuki just nodded.

"Oh? So you're having a dream that Fujino kicked you off bed right after you guys got married because you gave her a lousy sex…?" Nao grinned. Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Shut up, Nao… Just listen to the story first…" Chie glared at the red head. Nao chuckled as she cupped her mouth.

"…it was during the moment when the priest asked me to kiss Shizuru…" Natsuki blinked her eyes as her brain recalled her last night dream. "…and when I lifted Shizuru's veil…"

Nao and Chie leaned forward, listening to Natsuki's story in anticipation.

"Shizuru looked like a friggin' old lady in a wedding dress!! GOD!!" Natsuki screamed, clutching her head in frustration. Nao and Chie burst into laughs again.

"That's it? That was your _it-was-so-friggin'-scary-that-I-ended-up-falling-from-bed _nightmare…?" Nao clutched her stomach, trying to restrain her laughs. Natsuki sighed again. Chie pinched her nose to endure her laughs.

"Oh, Natsuki… It was only a dream… you're just over thinking about it…" Chie snorted. Nao just exhaled, stroking her short, crimson hair.

"I know… But why the hell she had to be that old in my dream? Oh god… I think I've just brought our last Monday night's conversation into my dream…" Natsuki rubbed her face.

"What about it…?" Nao asked with interest. Chie also raised her brows with a questioning look on her face.

"Shizuru said to me that she's getting older and she wants to get married and have some babies before she reach 30's…" she scratched her left eyebrow.

"Can't blame her for having such thought… She's 27 already, right Natsuki…?" Chie leaned her arms on the table, staring at the navy haired girl from across the table with a concern look. Natsuki just nodded.

"Yeah… By end of this year, she'll be 27…" she added, exhaling her breath. "…and I said to her that I will give a thought about getting married…"

Nao gasped. "You mean you're agreeing to get married with her…?"

"No. I just said that I will think about it… Not exactly agree with her idea to get married soon…" she took a deep breath. "…and maybe because I did too much thinking about that matter, I ended up having a nightmare about it…" Natsuki snickered.

Chie just sighed as she shook her head. "Come on, Natsuki… Getting married is not that bad… It's not only Shizuru-san, you also are not getting any younger, you know…"

"I'm only 26… still young…" Natsuki grinned. Nao laughed.

Chie sighed again. "Then… How long you're planning to just stay like this…? Don't look at this thing from your perspective only, Natsuki… You have to think about Shizuru-san too…"

Natsuki rubbed her chin. "She's fine with it…"

"You mean _really _fine or not…?" Nao arched one brow. Natsuki blinked with blank expression on her face.

"Yeah… you're 26 and still own a brain of 7 years old girl…" Nao sighed. Chie just smirked.

"Don't talk to me like that, spider… You're just like me, remember…?" Natsuki glared at the red head.

"Oh? Really? But I didn't go against the idea of getting married just like you did, mutt. If Nina suddenly came to me and ask me to marry her, I'll be more than glad to comply…" Nao smiled.

"Really Nao…? Wow… never thought you're already have a plan about this stuff…" Chie patted softly on Nao's shoulder.

"I'm always a step ahead from Kuga… You're the one who failed to see that, Chie…" and they laughed. Natsuki sighed heavily again.

"Okay! I don't want to talk about this thing again! Just go do your work, both of you!!" Natsuki yelled, clutching her head tightly.

"Oohh… Big boss is angry now… Better get my ass out of here before she goes into berserk!" Nao jumped off her chair and she quickly stormed out Natsuki's office, laughing loudly. Chie just smiled to the navy haired woman reassuringly.

"Just calm down, Natsuki… Take your time. You need to think about how much this marriage thing mean to Shizuru-san too… You guys practically live together right now, share a lot of things together and you cannot think for your own benefit only…" Chie folded her arms, sighing softly.

Natsuki rubbed her face, taking a deep breath as she stared back to the short haired girl in front of her. "…I know."

Chie nodded. "Okay… I think I should get back to work, eh? Still got plenty of them left unfinished…" she grinned as she got off the chair. She walked to the door when a soft voice called her.

"Chie…" Natsuki rested her chin on her palm. Chie just arched her brows as she turned to look at the other woman.

"How's your married life…?" Natsuki asked. Chie widened her eyes slightly, later on she smiled as she leaned against the door.

"It's great…" she replied with a genuine, happy smile on her face. Natsuki blinked her eyes, partly in disbelieve because she never saw Chie smiled like what she had in front of her eyes right now.

"I-I see… Good for you then…" she smiled. Chie just chuckled as she waved her hand, walking out Natsuki's office. The door slowly closed, leaving the navy haired woman alone inside the vast office.

Natsuki sighed as she turned her chair around, facing the huge window behind her. She threw her sight outside the glass, watching the beautiful scenery of Fuuka Town during early in the morning.

"_It's great…" _

Chie's voice and her smiling face kept replaying inside her head. _Does it…? Or maybe it's only great to Chie because she was the one who really wanted to get married in the first place…_

She sighed again as her hand pulled her cell phone out from her suit. She flipped it open and a wallpaper of a beautiful brunette haired woman, smiling brightly was displayed on the screen. Natsuki's lips unconsciously curved upwards when she saw Shizuru's smiling face.

_Just give me some more time to think about this, Shizuru…_

_---_

_BEEP~_

She slowly reached for the small red button on the machine and she pressed it. "Yes…?"

"_Shizuru-sama… You got a visitor…"_

Shizuru halted her work and she slowly put down her pen on the table. "A visitor…?" she asked back.

"_Yes, Shizuru-sama… They're waiting for you outside your office now…"_

Shizuru blinked her eyes. _They? _She took a deep breath. "Okay… Ask them to come in…"

She tidy up her suit and she straightened her posture. A soft knocks on her door later on and the knob was being turned.

"Thank you…" a very familiar figure came into view followed by a little blonde girl and Shizuru couldn't help but to widen her eyes at the sight of it.

"Ara… Diana-chan!" Shizuru squeaked delightedly when she saw the girl, toddling into the office with her pair of small feet. Diana was like a split image of Haruka, only her eyes weren't violet like the older woman but in dark color. Her shoulder-length wavy blonde hair bounced slightly as she walked into the room. Diana's dark eyes glittered in excitement when she saw the brunette haired woman.

"Aunt Bubuzuke…" she spoke with her cute voice as she spread her arms wide, pleading the older woman to pick her up. Shizuru blinked when she heard it and she slowly exhaled a heavy breath as she stared at the older version of blonde in that office. Haruka just laughed when she heard her daughter called that brunette 'Aunt Bubuzuke'.

"That's all you've taught your daughter, Haruka-san…?" Shizuru picked up the little girl into her arms. Diana giggled happily as she hugged the brunette.

"What…? I never teach her that…" Haruka crossed her arms defensively. Shizuru arched one brow, unconvinced with Haruka's defensive statement.

Haruka sighed in defeat. "…Well, maybe because she overheard me talking to you with that name…"

Shizuru just glared at the brunette and her expression changed as she faced the small girl. "Ara… Next time don't call me 'Aunt Bubuzuke', Diana-chan… It's not nice…" she poked the girl's chubby cheek playfully.

Diana tilted her head slightly with a cute blank face. "…not nice?" she asked. Shizuru chuckled and she nodded.

"Yes. It's not nice… You should call me 'Aunt Beautiful' next time…" she grinned.

"What the~" Haruka twitched her brows and Shizuru laughed. Diana blinked her large dark eyes a few times.

"Aunt Be-bu-bitiful~" Diana tried her best to utter the words. Shizuru giggled again, nuzzling the little girl's cheek as she laughed. Haruka just smiled as she let out a sigh.

---

Diana was sitting on Shizuru's lap, fiddling the brunette's cell phone in her small hands. Shizuru just watched the 3 years old girl with interest and she laughed when Diana almost fell from her lap.

Haruka took a sip of her tea silently and she sighed. "Anyway… How's Kuga…?" she placed the cup on the coffee table in front of her. Shizuru just smiled, still looking at the small girl as she replied.

"Natsuki is fine… She's doing great with her design firm…" then Shizuru tilted her head up. "…you're going to have a meeting with her tomorrow, right?" she asked the blonde. Haruka just nodded and she flicked her hair.

"Yeah… She's supposed to present the design we asked her to draft for our new office…" Haruka entwined her fingers, resting it on her lap. Shizuru just nodded her head.

"She didn't know that it was you she's working for…" Shizuru grinned. Haruka widened her eyes slightly.

"Really…?" she asked in disbelieve. Shizuru nodded again.

Haruka rubbed her chin and slowly her lips curved into wicked smile. "Hoho… She didn't know, eh…?"

"_Don't-ever-think_ about doing something to her, Haruka-san…" Shizuru raised her thin eyebrows as she stared at the blonde with menacing eyes. Haruka scowled at her former classmate and she sighed.

"Oh, come on… It's business. Nothing personal… Besides, her design team is the best in Fuuka… Of course I'm looking for the best to design my new office here!" Haruka casually crossed her legs as she smiled. "…and Yukino just informed me that she had an overview on the blueprints Kuga had left at her secretary last Monday when I was away to Germany..."

"How is it…?" Shizuru slowly picked Diana to place her in more comfortable position on her lap. Haruka scratched her cheek slightly as she took a deep breath.

"Yukino said it was brilliant… I didn't take a look at those designs yet but if Yukino said so, I think Kuga and her friends just did a very good job…" Haruka shrugged her shoulders. Shizuru chuckled lightly and she tilted down to look at the little blonde on her lap.

Diana flipped the cell phone open. "Aunt Natsuki…" she giggled as she brought the cell phone up to show it to the brunette. Wallpaper of a sleeping Natsuki was displayed on Shizuru's cell phone screen.

"Ara… Diana still remembers Aunt Natsuki…?" Shizuru laughed. Haruka sighed again, pinching her temple gently.

"Of course she is… She's the sole reason my precious little girl here become a mayo-addict just like her!!" Haruka groaned and Shizuru laughed loudly.

"I know I shouldn't leave my daughter with Kuga even for one second…" the boisterous blonde shook her head. Shizuru just chuckled as she hugged the girl close to her chest.

Haruka watched intently at Shizuru's delighted face as that brunette played with Diana. "Fujino…"

Shizuru tilted her head slightly to look at the blonde across the table. "Yes, Haruka-san…?"

"When you're going to get yours…?" Haruka spoke as she gestured at the small girl in Shizuru's arms. Shizuru blinked in confusion at first then she tilted down to look at the little blonde in her embrace.

"O-oh… You mean my own child…?" Shizuru asked back. Haruka simply nodded her head. Shizuru just smiled and she sighed.

"I don't know…" she stroked Diana's blonde tresses lovingly. Haruka twitched her brows to Shizuru's statement.

"What do you mean you don't know…?" she leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees. Shizuru smiled half-heartedly, tapping on her cell phone to switch on few ringtones for Diana. The little blonde giggled happily as she listened to the ringtones.

"Natsuki is not ready yet…" Shizuru leaned her back on the leather sofa, sighing heavily.

Haruka took a deep breath and she flopped into the couch again. "Hmph… So typical Kuga…" she shook her head.

"Don't say her like that… She's not ready and she got her own reasons… I'm not going to force her…" Shizuru scowled at Haruka. "…besides, she said that she will think about this marriage stuff later… I just have to wait…"

"Okay… I got it… I won't say anything about it again…" Haruka raised her arms in defeat and she sighed. Shizuru just chuckled at Haruka's flustered face.

"Anyway, would you like to come over to our apartment and have a dinner…? Natsuki will be more than glad to see you and Yukino…" she patted Diana's head. "…with Diana-chan too…" and the little blonde giggled.

"You want to see Aunt Natsuki, Diana-chan…?" Shizuru lifted the small girl up as she swung her back and forth.

"Aunt Natsuki! Mayo!!" Diana squealed delightedly.

Shizuru laughed again while Haruka slapped her forehead, sighing in frustration.

* * *

**About the priest speech, I got it from the internet… BWAHAHAHA~**

**Thanks for reading and review anyone? Tell me if you guys like it or not, okay? ^_^**


	4. Marry Me!

**New chapter! YAY!! \o/**

**Nothing much to say… Just enjoy this chapter and have a nice day everyone!! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 4: Marry Me!**

"Just hurry up, Chie!!" she barked at the short haired woman who was still peering at the rear view mirror, stroking her dark hair. Chie grinned widely on the mirror, checking her pearly white teeth.

"Oh, come on, Chie… It's not we're going to see a dentist, for god sake! We're late already! Stop checking up on the mirror every second you have!" Natsuki jumped off the car and she collected all rolls of sketches and blueprints into her arms.

"Patience, Natsuki… We have to give a very good impression to our clients…" Chie chuckled as she stepped out the car, tidying her grey shirt.

Nao rolled her eyes, brushing her red tresses with her right hand. "It looks like to me that you're preparing yourself for a date instead of business meeting with clients…"

Chie grinned widely. "Well, who knows that maybe we're going to meet some cute ladies…"

Natsuki just shook her head, marching towards the massive building in front of them. "You've just got married for five days and you're already having a thought to flirt with other women? Oh… I'm soooo going to tell Aoi about this…" she gritted her teeth. Nao laughed loudly when she saw Chie's pale face.

The three of them walked into Armitage & Chrysant Corporation building, receiving quite an attention from the staffs there. Natsuki twitched her brows slightly as she let out a faint grunt. They strolled towards the elevator and Nao pushed the 'Up' button.

"What floor is it?" Chie asked, fixing her necktie. Natsuki tilted her head up to look at the small display of number that appeared at the top of elevator.

"Last time we went up to what floor, Nao…?" Natsuki asked the red head beside her. Nao scratched her chin as she pondered.

"If I'm not mistaken it was 45th floor…" she replied curtly.

"And we supposed to renovate this new office on what floor…?" Chie asked again. Natsuki took a deep breath, rotating her head slightly.

"This Armitage & Chrysant's CEOs wanted us to re-design their new office on 50th floor…"

_TING!_

And they walked into the elevator with a few other Armitage & Chrysant's employees. After hitting the button to 45th floor, they just stayed in silence, trying to ignore multiple admiring stares from other occupants in that elevator. When the elevator reached at their floor, they quickly walked out and strolled towards the temporary office for the CEOs.

"Good morning, Irina-san…" Natsuki greeted the pink-haired secretary with a wide smile on her face. Irina tilted her head from and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Kuga-san!" she replied happily. "…you guys are here for the meeting with Mrs. Armitage…?" she asked. The three of them just nodded their head.

"Please follow me… Mrs. Armitage is waiting for you…" Irina stood up from her chair and she gestured at the door few walks from her table.

"Damn it, Chie! Now she's the one who waiting for us!! Is this what you called a very good impression to our clients!?" Natsuki hissed furiously at the short haired girl beside her. Chie just chuckled as nervous sweats started to roll down her forehead when she saw Natsuki's fuming face.

Irina opened the door and she held it for the other three women. "Here you go…"

"Thanks!" Nao grinned and they walked into the conference room. The room was vast, enough to fit about 10-15 people at once. There was a long table and at the other side of that room, they could see a blonde haired woman, sitting at the end of that table with the back of her chair facing them.

"Please take a seat…" the blonde woman spoke, her voice echoed inside that meeting room. Natsuki, Nao and Chie unconsciously twitched their brows when they heard that voice. _Why the hell her voice is so damn familiar…?_

Nonetheless, they carefully took their respective seats after placing all their stuff on the table.

"Just wait for a moment. My partner is not here yet…" the blonde woman spoke again, waving her hand slightly.

"O-okay… Sure." Chie replied, facing her both friends with a questioning look as she shrugged her shoulders. Nao and Natsuki just grinned silently.

Few minutes later, there were soft knocks on the door and the knob turned. They quickly tilted their head around to look and the sight of a _very _familiar mousy haired woman brought their eyes comically bulged out from their sockets.

"K-Kikugawa Yukino-san!" Chie blurted it out in complete shock. Nao and Natsuki were speechless as they watched that woman stepped into the room, closing the door gracefully.

"Oh my… Did I miss anything…?" Yukino chuckled at the shock expression on the three women in front of her.

Natsuki blinked as her brain tried to register everything. _Kikugawa-san is the partner… Oh god! Don't tell me…_

"No, Yukino. You just made it on time…" the blonde woman spun her chair around. And this time, the other three women almost fainted when they saw a _very-very_ familiar face before them.

"S-Suzushiro!!"

---

They were extremely nervous as they fidgeted on their seats. A moment later, Irina walked in, serving tea to each person.

_D-damn it! Why the hell this lion is the one who become our client!? _Nao didn't wait long as she reached for her cup and she chugged the tea in on single gulp.

Haruka smirked as she eyed the three women from across the table. "Hmph… Still no manner at all, eh? Yuuki…?"

Nao just kept silence as she averted her eyes from looking at the blonde. Natsuki just remained calm, as well as Chie.

Suddenly, a loud laugh cracked the silence between them. "Oh god… I've been waiting for this moment ever since you guys ran away from seeing me at Student Council room… Now you guys can't escape again, eh?" Haruka laughed. Natsuki, Nao and Chie frowned to Haruka's statement. _What the hell is she talking about…?_

Yukino just smiled as she took a sip from her cup silently.

"I-I thought we're going to see Mrs. Armitage…" Chie spoke after she cleared her throat. Both Nao and Natsuki turned their head to look at the blonde. Haruka grinned widely as she leaned her back on the leather seat.

"Well… She's right in front of you…" Haruka shrugged her shoulders. The three dumbfounded women twitched their brows again.

"What the hell…!? You're a Suzushiro! How come your name is Armitage? You're not a foreigner!" Natsuki blurted out with a confused look on her face.

Haruka sighed. "My mother is a foreigner, thick-head! How the hell I got this blonde hair if it wasn't because of my foreign blood!? Fujino never told you that!?" she barked. Yukino laughed softly as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

Natsuki just folded her arms as she shook her head. _Like we want to talk about you anyway…_

"I thought it was because you're a lion… That's why you have that golden mane…" Nao mumbled faintly.

"Whaaaat, Yuuki…? I can't hear you…" Haruka narrowed her piercing violet eyes to the red head.

_Geez… Sure she got ears like a lion too… _Nao swallowed nervously. "Nope! Nothing! I didn't say anything…" she waved her hands.

"Then… could you explain to me why the hell Nao got red hair?" Natsuki grinned as she pointed at the stunned red haired woman beside her. Nao twitched her brows.

"What the~ You tell me where the hell you got your blue fur, mutt!!" Nao banged her fist on the table. Chie already laughed hysterically.

"SHUT UP!! We're not gathered here to listen to your stupid squabble!!" Haruka yelled thunderously, shaking the whole room with a mild earthquake. Both Nao and Natsuki, including Chie cupped their ears from that ear-splitting voice. _Now I wonder how the hell Yukino-san could get married with this lion anyway… _

Yukino smiled softly as she shook her head. "That's enough, Haruka-chan…" she patted at Haruka's tight fist and she slowly turned to face the other three women. "…shall we start our meeting now, Natsuki-san?"

Natsuki blinked in surprised and she quickly nodded her head. "Y-yes, Yukino-san!"

---

She clicked on the mouse. "Well, as you see… This is the 3D illustration of your new office structure…" Chie clicked again. The 3D model rotated on the laptop screen.

Yukino and Haruka watched the display intently. "…what about the interior?" Haruka tilted her head to look at the short haired woman who stood beside them.

"That would be Nao's job… She's our Interior Designer anyway…" Chie smiled as she gestured at the red head woman who was checking on her nails.

Haruka arched one brow. "Yuuki…? She's your Interior Designer…?" she said unconvincingly.

"What's with that tone, Suzushiro…?" Nao scowled at the older woman. Haruka just laughed.

"Anyway, you're well aware about what colors and decorations for my office, right?" Haruka entwined her fingers and she rested her chin on it. Nao just nodded as she reached for her file.

"Yup. Your assistant already made a list for me…" she flipped on the pages. Haruka nodded her head.

"Okay then. It is settled. When will you guys start the work and when it scheduled to complete…?"

Natsuki flipped on her journal book. "We'll start as soon as we have the key to your office, Suzushiro… and we're scheduled to finish it 3 months from now…"

Haruka took a deep breath and she exhaled. "Though I hate to say this… You guys did a very good job with the designs and presentation…" she scratched her cheek.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie couldn't help but to grin widely to Haruka's statement. "Thank you, Mrs. _Armitage_…" Nao chuckled. Haruka just glared at them.

"Would you like to have your payment now, Natsuki-san…?" Yukino took out her check book as she smiled to the navy haired woman.

"Oh, no. We only receive the payment after 30% of our works are done, Yukino-san…" Natsuki chuckled. Yukino chuckled too and she nodded.

"Very well… I'll keep that in mind…" Yukino smiled.

Haruka stood up from her chair. "Oh yeah, Kuga… I would like to offer you another job…"

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly. "Another job…?" she asked and Haruka nodded.

"My father's friend… He's going to open a branch of his company here in Fuuka… So, he's kinda looking for an architect or a design team to design his new office…" Haruka added, folding her arms across her chest.

Natsuki turned to face her two friends. "What do you guys say…?" she asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Sweet… Just take it! When we're going to have such offer again, eh?" Nao chuckled. Chie also nodded her head in agreement.

"But we're not going to have much rest after this, you know…" Natsuki smirked.

"Nah… I don't care about rest now… We're only care about the money, right Nao…?" Chie nudged the red head. Nao nodded as she laughed again.

Natsuki turned to face the blonde. " Okay, Suzushiro… We'll take it…"

Haruka nodded her head and she smiled. "Good. Love that spirit! Anyway, here's the address where you guys can meet that man… I'll give him a call that you guys are on for the job. I will tell you later when the meeting is, okay…?" she handed a piece of paper to the navy haired woman.

Natsuki received the paper and she clipped it on her journal book. "Thanks a lot, Suzushiro… Really appreciate it!"

"Yeah… Thanks a lot, Fuku-kaichou…" Nao and Chie bowed their head playfully, earning a sharp glare from the older woman. Yukino laughed again.

"Anyway, Natsuki-san… Did Shizuru-san mention to you that we're going to have a dinner at your apartment tonight…?" Yukino smiled. Natsuki blinked blankly for a moment.

"Oh? Really? No, she didn't… Maybe she's forgotten about it… It's okay, though… By the way, is Diana-chan coming too…?" Natsuki asked excitedly.

Yukino giggled and she nodded. "Yes. Diana-chan is so excited to see you, Natsuki-san…" and Natsuki just laughed.

"Mutt… We're going to the car first, okay…?" Nao collected all their stuff into her arms. Chie already walked out the conference room with her files and laptop.

"Okay…" Natsuki nodded. Yukino slowly bowed to the navy haired woman.

"I need to go too, Natsuki-san… Got plenty of work need to be done… I'll see you at the dinner…" she waved as she walked out the room. Natsuki simply nodded as she waved back. The door closed and only two women left in that room.

Natsuki slowly picked up her briefcase and her journal book. "I'm off too, Suzushiro… Thanks for having us today…" she bowed her head slightly to the older woman and she walked to the door.

"Oi, Kuga…" Haruka called. Natsuki turned around and she saw Haruka had this irritated expression on her face.

"What is it…?" she asked nonchalantly. Haruka took a deep breath before she continued.

"How long you're going to make Bubuzuke wait…?" she asked with a low voice. Natsuki frowned slightly, not sure with what Haruka meant with such question.

"What do you mean…?" she asked back, with a confused look. Haruka sighed heavily.

"You should see your girlfriend's face when she's playing with my daughter…" Haruka scratched her head in annoyed manner.

"I don't know where you're taking this conversation, Suzushiro…" Natsuki put down her bag on the table again, staring intently at the older woman.

"That Bubuzuke… She's so ready to have a family now, you know…" Haruka folded her arms. Natsuki's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the grim face of Haruka.

"I-I know about that…" Natsuki said with a stern voice.

Haruka raised her brows to Natsuki's words. "Oh, you knew about that…? Then, why didn't you do anything…"

Natsuki sighed, "I'm not ready, Suzushiro…" _And why the hell do I need to tell her this…?_

The older woman frowned, "In what aspect that you're not ready…?"

Natsuki blinked and slowly she looked away. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Suzushiro…" Natsuki picked up her bag and she slowly walked to the door.

Haruka just sighed as she watched the departing figure.

---

"What took you so long…?" Nao lifted up her sunglasses as she frowned when Natsuki stepped into her car.

"Nothing… Suzushiro just talked about this new job she gave to us just now…" Natsuki leaned her back on the seat beside the red head and she pulled the safety belt.

"Oh? Then why did you look so depressed, Natsuki…?" Chie spoke as she peered from the backseat.

Natsuki sighed as she shook her head. "It's nothing… Maybe I'm just tired… Let's go to Mai's café… I'm hungry…" she replied curtly, crossing her arms as she threw her sight outside the car.

Nao just glanced at the rear view mirror to look at the short haired woman on the backseat. Chie also had a confused expression on her face as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay… Mai's café then…"

---

Three pairs of eyes stared in disbelief as they watched a certain spiky haired girl sat on one table with a few men in front of her.

"Make sure the shipping to Korea will arrive on schedule… What about the cargo to Middle East…?" she spoke with a stern voice as her piercing golden eyes stared on each men from across the table.

"We already confirmed it with the company from Saudi Arabia, Minagi-sama…" spoke on of the men. Mikoto nodded her head as she slowly peered down to the file that laid on the table. She flipped the contents as she read every single detail with attentive eyes.

"Prepare a full report on each shipping progress… I'll have to give it to Aniue before tomorrow's noon… Inform me right away if there's any problem…" she closed the file and she handed it to one of the men there.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie who sat at the bar counter not so far from Mikoto's table gasped in total shock. _W-what the hell…? I-is that really Mikoto? That eating monster is now talking like a freaking Donald Trump!!_

"Yes, Minagi-sama…" and they stood up, bowing their head respectfully to the spiky haired girl. "We'll take our leave…"

Mikoto just nodded her head and those men slowly walked out the café. Mai who was about to step into the café just halted her advance to let those men walked. She stared blankly at the group of black-suited men and slowly she looked into the café. She saw Mikoto was sitting at one table while her other three friends were staring at the spiky haired girl with flabbergast expression on their face.

"Mikoto… Who are those guys…?" Mai walked to Mikoto's table.

"Mai!!" in a split second, the _very_ serious Mikoto shifted into her usual perky behavior as she jumped into Mai's arms. Natsuki, Nao and Chie twitched their brows again when they saw Mikoto turned into her usual _snuggling-Mai's breasts-eating monster_.

"What the~ seconds earlier she was acting like a kick-ass business woman and now she's turned into Mai's pet again…" Nao shook her head. Natsuki and Chie laughed loudly.

Mai just smiled as she patted Mikoto's head. "Did you just have a meeting with Reito-san's men…?"

Mikoto nodded her head, "Those are from Aniue's company… They came to give me the company's monthly report…" Mikoto grinned widely.

"Mou… I thought Reito-san gave you a break from all those things…" Mai pouted. Mikoto grinned as she released the older woman.

"Mai… I'm going to sleep now… Wake me when lunch is ready…" Mikoto rubbed her sleepy eyes, yawning widely. Mai just nodded her head and Mikoto walked sluggishly to Mai's office.

"I wonder what Kanzaki did to Mikoto that now she's looking so damn cool…" Nao shook her head again as she watched Mikoto walked into Mai's office to continue her sleep.

"She is…? I think she looked the same… Like when we're in school…" Mai smiled as she started to prepare her friends' drinks.

"Of course she is… She quickly transformed into her 'snuggling-Mai's breasts-mode' whenever she saw you…" Natsuki added. Chie laughed loudly when Mai shot the navy haired woman a death glare.

Mai placed a small cup of Natsuki's favorite beverage in front of that woman. "…anyway, how's your meeting with Armitage & Chrysant…?" and she served her other friends with their respective mug.

"You don't want to know who the CEOs of that company are…" Chie grinned as she took a sip from her mug.

Mai raised her brows slightly and she leaned on the counter. "Oh? Who are they…?"

Natsuki put down her cup after she took a sip of her espresso. "Suzushiro and Yukino…"

"Really…? Wow…" Mai widened her eyes. "…so, Suzushiro-san didn't pick on you guys…?"

Nao chuckled. "Hell no. She didn't have a chance because our work is so damn good, she couldn't say anything about it…" and Mai laughed to Nao's words.

"I'm so glad that you guys doing so great with your work… I'm so proud of you guys…" Mai chuckled. The other three women there just grinned.

_Kero-Kero-Kero…_

"What the hell, mutt…!? I thought you already got rid of that stupid ringtone four years ago!!" Nao yelled while Natsuki already laughed, walking out the café as she took her cell phone out.

She quickly flipped her phone and she placed it on her right ear. "Hello…"

---

Shizuru supported the phone with her shoulder as her hands rummaged on her drawer to find her small notebook. "Hello, Natsuki…"

"_Oh, hey… Shizuru! What's up?" _

Shizuru chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, Natsuki if I'm bothering you…"

"_No… I'm at Mai's café right now… Just having a drink… Why are you calling me anyway…?"_

"Ara… Is it wrong for me to call to check on my girlfriend? Hmm… Maybe Natsuki is doing something bad that she didn't want me to know about it… Is Natsuki flirting with Mai-san's waitresses…?"

"_What!? NO!!" _

And Shizuru laughed. "I'm just joking, Natsuki…"

"_Geez, Shizuru… I will never do that! I'm just asking because I don't want to interrupt you and your work…"_

"Hehe… I know… Anyway, what time do you get back from work…?" Shizuru pulled away her phone as she quickly turned on the loud speaker. She placed her phone carefully on the table.

"_I think around 4-5 pm… Why?" _Natsuki's voice echoed from the speaker.

"Is it okay if I asked you to come along with me to supermarket…?" Shizuru stared at her phone as her fingers fiddled her pen.

"_Yeah, sure. No problem! You wanna go buy some groceries for dinner tonight, right…?"_

"Ara… It must be Yukino-san who informed you about tonight's dinner…"

Natsuki laughed, _"Yeah, she did. Anyway, what you're going to cook…?"_

Shizuru smiled softly. "What Natsuki wants to eat for dinner tonight…?"

The woman on the other line silenced for a moment. _"…anything with mayo will be fine with me." _And she laughed. Shizuru also giggled to Natsuki's words.

"_Just kidding… I'm fine with anything you cook, Shizuru… They're all good to me…"_

Shizuru's eyes softened when she heard it. "Anyway, speaking of mayo… I think we're run out of it… Remind me to buy some when we're in supermarket later…"

"_WHAT!? Okay!! Make a list on other things that you want to buy too, Shizuru… So we don't have to wander around that damn huge store without knowing what to buy…"_

"I'm working on it, Natsuki… Don't worry…" she chuckled as she jotted down list of groceries on her small notebook.

"_Alright then… I need to get back to work, Shizuru… Why don't you come pick me up around 4…? I think I already finish my work before that…"_

"Okay, Natsuki… I'll pick you up at 4…" Shizuru smiled and she nodded like the person she was talking to was standing right in front of her.

"_See you later, Shizuru… Bye!"_

"Bye, Natsuki…" and there was silence on the other line.

"…_Hey! I love you!"_

Shizuru chuckled and later she replied. "I love you too, Natsuki…" and without she realized it, her cheeks already flared up to Natsuki's affectionate words.

"_Heheh~ Bye, Shizuru…"_

"Bye, Natsuki…"

And she waited for the other woman to hang up. About 15 seconds later…

"_You're not going to hang up your phone…?" _

Shizuru laughed heartily. "I'm waiting for you to hang it up first…"

"_Okay! Okay! I'll hang it up now… Geez."_

The brunette laughed again. "Bye! Bye! Natsuki!!" and she heard Natsuki snorted right before the line was off. Shizuru slowly picked up her phone and she flipped it off.

She cupped both her flaring cheeks as her heart pounding rapidly. _Oh my… I think I've just act like a puppy-love-struck high-school girl… _and she sighed contentedly.

_---_

After talking with Shizuru, Natsuki walked into the café again. "Alright, let's go now…" she patted Chie's shoulder and she took a quick sip on her coffee to finish it up.

"Whmraat!?" Nao's mouth was stuffed with bagel as she tried to speak. Chie just frowned.

"Come on, Natsuki… Let us have a break for a moment…" Chie groaned. Natsuki shook her head as she put down her cup.

"What about I give your paycheck a cut for every minute you guys waste on…" Natsuki arched one brow to her friends. Chie almost choked on her coffee while Nao already spat the bagel out her mouth.

"That's not fair, mutt!!"

---

Late that afternoon…

Shizuru tidied up her table as she arranged all files and papers into their respective shelves. She let out a soft sigh after she finished and she slowly tilted her head to look at the antique clock that hung on the wall. _It's already 3.45… Maybe I should drive to Natsuki's office now…_

She walked back to her table and she collected her purse, cell phone and her car keys. She strolled out her office with hasty steps.

"Izumi-san…" she called her brown haired secretary. Izumi instantly tilted her head up and she saw Shizuru smiled softly at her.

"Yes, Shizuru-sama…?" she stopped the typing as she smiled back.

"I'm going home a bit early today because I have this family dinner that I need to prepare… If there's anything, please leave me a message, okay…?" Shizuru smiled again. Izumi quickly nodded her head.

"Okay, Shizuru-sama…"

"Thank you… I'll take my leave now…" she bowed her head slightly and she walked away. She approached the elevator and she hit the 'Down' button. A few seconds later, the elevator's door slid open and she gracefully stepped into it, pushing the basement floor button.

"Hmm… What should I cook tonight…? Yukino-san said that they will come early so she can help me out with the cooking…" she placed a finger under her chin.

"She'll handle for Haruka-san's dishes then… About Natsuki… What should I cook for her…? She said she's okay with everything as long it has her mayo on it…" she pondered again.

Then her lips slowly curved into mischievous grin.

_Ara… I think I just found the best, pleasurable 'mayo meal' for Natsuki…_

_---_

"You don't want me to drop you off at your apartment, mutt…?" Nao asked as she picked up her briefcase. Natsuki just smiled as she shook her head.

"No. Shizuru's coming to pick me up… We'll head out to the supermarket to grab some groceries later on…"

Nao just pouted her lips slightly and she nodded. "Okay… See you tomorrow then…" she waved to the navy haired woman as she walked to her car that parked on the other side of that road. Chie was already gone back home 15 minutes earlier after she finished with her work.

Natsuki leaned on the wall of the building where her office was. She tapped her foot on the ground glancing over at the main road. She didn't have to wait long as she already spotted a sleek, burgundy coupe making a turn from the junction. Her lips curved into wide grin, pushing her back off the wall.

Shizuru halted her car right beside the navy haired woman who stood on the sideway. She lowered her window, "Hey there, beautiful… Care for a ride…?" she grinned.

Natsuki blushed almost instantly and later she chuckled. "What the hell, Shizuru…?" she shook her head as she walked to the other side of that car and she opened the car door.

Shizuru just laughed and she quickly yanked the younger woman's collar to bring her closer. She kissed Natsuki passionately right after that woman settled on the seat beside her. "I have a special treat for Natsuki tonight…" she whispered, biting her lower lips seductively.

The navy haired woman just arched her brows, smirking widely. "Oh, really…? What is it…?"

Shizuru chuckled lightly as she leaned closer again. "Well… Natsuki just have to wait until tonight… I'm not going to tell her now…" she pecked on Natsuki's nose. Natsuki couldn't help but to grin and she nodded like an obedient child.

"…okay." She replied, leaning her back on the seat as she pulled the safety belt. "To the supermarket first…?" she grinned.

Shizuru giggled and she shifted the gear. "Yes. To the supermarket first…"

---

Shizuru flipped the small notebook in hand and she studied the list. Natsuki pushed the cart as she peered at the small list on Shizuru's hand. "What's on the list…?" she asked the brunette haired woman.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes slightly as her index finger trailed on the paper. "Hmm… We need soy sauce, sesame oil, olive oil…"

"Those stuffs are on the other side… Since we're at the dairy products section now, do we need anything from it…?" Natsuki glanced over to look at the lines of dairy products on the refrigerator.

Shizuru read the list again. "Yes, Natsuki… We need some milk and your favorite blue-cheese…" she smiled.

"Sweet…" Natsuki grinned widely and she pushed the cart to move it into the aisle. "How many boxes you want, Shizuru…?" Natsuki held up one box of milk.

"Why don't we just take this large bottle…? I think it would be enough for both of us…" Shizuru reached for a large bottle of milk and she placed it into the cart. She also took Natsuki's favorite cheese into the cart and she just chuckled when she saw Natsuki grinned widely to her.

"What about frozen food…? Hot dogs? Fries?" Natsuki pointed at the frozen processed foods aisle not so far from them.

"Ara… Now I wonder what our purpose to be here anyway… Looks like it was all Natsuki's favorite food…" Shizuru hooked her arm on Natsuki's as she chuckled.

"Oh, come on… Since we're here already, why don't we just buy our monthly groceries too…? We don't have to come here again later…" Natsuki glared at the older woman.

"Hai-hai, Na-tsu-ki…" Shizuru giggled and they walked towards the mentioned aisle.

---

"We got everything…?" Natsuki asked as she put a bottle of olive oil into the cart. Shizuru looked at the list again.

"I just need chicken and some fresh meats for our dinner tonight…" Shizuru pouted her lips slightly.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes on the pile of groceries inside the cart in front of her. "Wait… I think we missed something…" and she rummaged on the cart. Later on, she sighed.

"You forgot the mayo…" Natsuki glared at the older woman. Shizuru blinked a few times and she looked at the list again.

"I did…? Oh. I didn't even write it on this list…" she grinned. Natsuki sighed again.

"I thought I told you to write it down…" Natsuki scratched her head.

"Well… I thought I've told you to keep remind me about it…" Shizuru retorted with a wide grin on her face.

Natsuki shook her head as she took a deep breath. "I'll go get it… Why don't you just go get your chicken and meat? I'll get back to you later…" and she started to walk to the section where her precious mayo was placed.

"Okay… But Natsuki…" and the younger woman turned around.

"Yeah?" Natsuki raised her brows. Shizuru smiled softly to her as she placed her hands on the cart handle bar.

"Just one bottle…" she arched her thin eyebrow as her smirked widened.

"One…? Can I take the large bottle?" Natsuki grinned.

"No. The medium one…" Shizuru retorted curtly. Natsuki frowned.

"Okay then… Can I take two bottle of medium sized mayo?" she grinned again.

"No. It would be the just the same with taking the large one. Just _one _medium sized bottle, Natsuki…" Shizuru replied with a stern voice.

Natsuki sighed in defeat and she nodded, "Okay… Just one medium sized mayo… Got it." And she started to walk again.

Shizuru giggled silently when she saw Natsuki's frustrated face. _Don't worry, Natsuki… I'll let you have your special 'Mayo Treat' after dinner…_

She hummed happily as she pushed the cart towards the fresh meat section.

---

Natsuki glanced over the lines of her favorite condiments on the shelves. _Oh my god…This is heaven!! How I wish I could buy all these stuff back to my apartment…WAIT! Shizuru would kill me if I bought too many mayos… _She sighed heavily as she trailed her eyes down to the shelf where small and medium sized mayos were placed.

"You're so lucky that I have to pick you, medium-sized mayo… My girlfriend would kill me if I took the large one…" she muttered softly, almost to herself and the mayo while her hand reached for the bottle.

"Natsuki-san…?" a soft, manly voice called her and she quickly turned around.

Her eyes twitched in the speed of lightning when she saw a spiky haired man with a long scar on his face, smiling awkwardly at her. _Who the hell is this guy…? And how did he know my name…?_

"It is really you, Natsuki-san!" he added as he smiled widely to her.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes to that unfamiliar man. "I'm sorry, but do I know you…?"

That man seemed startled for a moment and he quickly bowed his head. "Oh! I'm sorry for my manners… I'm Takeda Masashi… We've met at your university four years ago…" he offered his right hand.

Natsuki blinked blankly at first but she took the hand hesitantly and she shook it. "O-okay… But I'm sorry… I couldn't remember you…" _Four years ago!? Is this man crazy or what!? I don't even remember that he visited my university before…_

"It's okay… We met only once and I don't expect you to remember me though…" Takeda grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head. A faint blush started to adorn his scruffy cheeks.

_We've only met once and he still remembered about it…? Geez… Surely, this guy is crazy… _"Um, yeah… Nice to meet you, Takeda-san… but I need to go now…" Natsuki started to walk.

"Um, Natsuki-san!" Takeda called again. Natsuki took a deep breath just before she turned to face that man behind her.

_If it's not because of my patience already thickened during these past few years, you've probably already buried under piles of mayo right now, stupid Takeda-whatever your name is!! _"What is it…?" she spoke with her utmost calm voice ever.

Takeda blushed again after Natsuki spoke to him with her sweet, soft voice. "I-I uh… W-would you like to have a dinner with me?"

---

Shizuru looked around her but she couldn't find a certain navy haired woman on that area. She already had the chicken and some fresh meats inside the cart and now she was waiting for the mentioned woman to come. _I wonder what took her so long to get a bottle of mayo… _

Then her eyes widened. _Oh my… Did Natsuki go to purchase more bottles of mayo than I asked her to? _Shizuru slowly took a deep breath and she started to push the cart towards the mayo section.

_She better prepare herself if I caught her buying more mayo than I consent to…_

_---_

Natsuki frowned as she narrowed her eyes at the fidgeting man before her. "I'm sorry…?" _Did he just ask me to have a dinner with him…? _And in a split second, her memory refreshed as the scene where she saw Shizuru talking with Reito, and a certain spiky haired boy asked her out for lunch rolled inside her head. _It's him!! He's the Fuku-kaichou from Fuuka Boys University… _

Takeda gulped down nervously when he saw Natsuki's fuming face. "I-uh… I'm asking, would you like to have a dinner with me… tonight." He stuttered.

_Go to hell, man! How dare you asked me out all of sudden… _"I'm sorry, Takeda-san… We barely know each other and~"

"…and she's already has a girlfriend, Takeda Masashi-san…" an anonymous voice cut in Natsuki's words and they quickly turned around. A certain brunette haired woman was walking towards them while pushing the cart full with groceries.

Takeda widened his eyes when he saw that brunette. "F-Fujino-san!"

Shizuru just beamed a casual smile to the young man which actually could freeze the hell within second. Natsuki couldn't help but to smirk when she saw that smile. _Oh hell… Shizuru is sooo pissed off right now…_

"Ara… Long time no see, Takeda-san…" Shizuru stopped the cart right beside the navy haired woman as she turned to face the startled man in front of her. Takeda blinked blankly and he quickly bowed his head.

"Y-yeah… It's a pleasure to see you again, Fujino-san…" he smiled awkwardly.

"May I ask what business you have with this woman here…?" Shizuru asked with her calm, collected voice as she glanced at the younger woman beside her. Natsuki had to clamp her mouth tightly to avoid her laughs from slipping out.

Takeda just looked at those two equally attractive women before him back and forth. "I-uh… Well… I don't think it was your concern to know what business I have with Natsuki-san here, Fujino-san…" he replied with unyielding confidence.

Natsuki already snickered while Shizuru raised her brows slightly to Takeda's bold statement. _Natsuki-san…? Did he just call MY Natsuki by her first name only? Oohhh… This man really asked for it…_ "Ara… Of course it is my business because Natsuki is a dear friend to me…" she smiled while her fists already tightened on the cart handle bar.

Takeda was about to retort but Shizuru quickly cut in. "…I mean, _really _dear to me…" and she slowly turned facing the navy haired woman.

Natsuki arched her brows when she saw Shizuru stared deeply into her eyes. _Oh… I know what she gonna do right now…_ and she smirked.

Shizuru stepped closer to Natsuki as she trailed her index finger along Natsuki's jaw, down to her chin and up until she brushed her finger tentatively on the pair of luscious lips before her. "Or more accurately… she's MY girlfriend…" she stressed her last words loud and clear to Takeda's ears.

Without warning, Shizuru leaned forward, claiming the cute pouting lips in front of her into deep, passionate kiss. Natsuki almost stumbled backwards to the sudden force the older woman gave.

Luckily, there weren't other people along that mayo section to watch the whole scene where Takeda drained all the blood off his face when he saw Shizuru kissed his object of affection, right in front of his eyes.

"W-wh-wha-what the~" that was all he managed to utter after Shizuru pulled away, leaving the navy haired woman completely breathless, and a wide grin plastered across her face too.

Shizuru licked her lips, sighing in content and she tilted her head slightly to look at Takeda's white face. "Got it…?" she arched her thin brow up.

Takeda was lost for words when he saw a pair of crimson eyes staring menacingly at him. Shizuru just smiled as she pulled Natsuki's hand while the younger woman quickly carried out her duty to push the cart.

Suddenly, Shizuru halted from her steps and she quickly turned facing the stunned man few feet away from them. "Just a piece of advice, Takeda-san…"

Takeda tilted his head and he saw Shizuru smiled again with that smile which brought thousands of invisible daggers to slice him up into pieces.

"This woman here is belongs to ME and if you dare to hit on her, you'll be dead!" Shizuru said it with a grim voice and Natsuki instantly burst into hysterical laughs. _W-what the hell!? Shizuru just used my words on Takeda!! Bwahahaha~_

Takeda quickly nodded his head and he scampered away to the other side of that section like a crazy man.

Natsuki crouched on her stomach as she laughed loudly. "Oh my god, Shizuru… I can't believe you just said that! Hahahaha~"

Shizuru just smiled as she watched Natsuki laughed. "What do you expect me to do…? Just watch him speak sweet words while he's asking you out right in front of my eyes…?"

Natsuki took a deep breath after her laughs subsided. "Oh god… You're so scary when you got jealous, Shizuru…"

"Then… keep it in mind to never make me jealous again…" Shizuru hooked her arm on Natsuki's as she hugged it close. Natsuki chuckled and she nodded her head.

"Yes, ma'am!"

---

After keeping all groceries into the car, they got on their seats again and Shizuru started the engine.

"We're not missing anything from the list, right? Shizuru~" and Natsuki was silenced when a pair of hands grabbed her collar to spin her around and Shizuru pressed her lips hungrily on hers. She widened her eyes in complete shock when she saw Shizuru kissed her hard.

"Marry me." Shizuru said breathlessly after she pulled away.

Natsuki blinked her eyes as her brain was still hazy from the previous kiss she had. "W-what…?"

She could feel Shizuru's fists tightened around her collar. "I said; marry me!" she repeated sternly.

Natsuki frowned slightly as she brought her hand up to graze on Shizuru's cheek. "What is going on with you, Shizuru…? All of sudden you're asking me this…"

"I don't want things that happened between you and Takeda-san earlier happens again!" she rested her forehead on Natsuki's as tears already welled inside her crimson eyes.

"S-Shizuru… Oh my god… Don't tell me you felt threaten with that stupid Takeda…" Natsuki chuckled, patting Shizuru's cheek tenderly.

"I hate to see those things again, Natsuki…" she cried, hugging Natsuki's neck tightly.

Natsuki just smiled as she encircled her arms around the older woman and she embraced her close. "Don't worry about it, Shizuru… That dumbass Takeda is not even close to beat you out from this place…" she took Shizuru's hand and she placed it on her chest.

Shizuru pulled away as she stared down at her palm that rested on Natsuki's chest. "N-Natsuki…"

Natsuki exhaled softly. "It's all belongs to you… All of me. Nothing's going to change that…" she smiled.

Shizuru sobbed again and she slowly smiled. Natsuki chuckled lightly, wiping away the tears on Shizuru's cheeks. "You look so ugly when you're crying, you know~ AWW!!" Natsuki yelled in pain after she received a hard pinch on her right arm.

Natsuki laughed again as she pulled the older woman into her arms. "Don't think too much about this thing, Shizuru… I promise that nothing's gonna change my love for you…" and then she silenced. "…I think there's a song just exactly like my words just now, isn't it…?"

Shizuru laughed loudly to Natsuki's statement. "Yes. There is a song which exactly like your words, Natsuki…"

"Okay… I'll google it soon and download it so I can play it for you everyday…" she received another pinch on her left hand this time and they laughed together.

Shizuru just sighed as she snuggled closer to the younger woman. "…anyway Natsuki, will you marry me…?"

"What!? Not again…?" Natsuki groaned. Shizuru giggled again.

"No, Natsuki… I'm just asking… You will marry me sooner or later, right…? You're not going to find another woman… or man, right?" Shizuru tilted her head up to look at the younger woman.

Natsuki just smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes, Fujino Shizuru… I will marry you… No one else…" and she exhaled. "…but not now." She grinned.

Shizuru just pouted as she slapped Natsuki's shoulder. "Mou… Natsuki, ikezu~"

* * *

**Don't kill me… I know some of you guys are hoping that Natsuki would say 'yes' to Shizuru right away… T_T**

**Wow, I can't believe that I actually wrote such a sappy chapter… God! I'm a hardcore girl and now I'm writing a sappy, romantic chapter!? Just kill me now… XD**

**Oh! Another one! I just posted new artwork on my deviantart site. Feel free to look at it, okay?**

**Thanks for reading and review anyone? ^_^**


	5. Fight

**Okay! Another chapter and just enjoy it, guys! **

**Happy reading and have a nice day! ^_^**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 5: Fight**

There were loud screams and panic yells resonated across that building, followed with multiple gunshot and bomb explosions.

"Damn it, Suzushiro!! To the head!! Aim it to the head!!"

"I'm working on it, Kuga!! Stop yelling at me!!"

_GRAHH!!! _

A monstrous roar echoed.

"Just throw your damn grenades to that damn fat monster!!"

"I said just SHUT UP!! Why don't you throw your grenades then!?" Haruka yelled as she pulled the trigger on Mini Uzi submachine gun frantically, aiming to the huge gruesome creature. She showered the huge monster with multiple directionless blasts.

"You're the one who asked me to take care of those zombies while you're dealing with the big boss~ what the hell!? Fire on his head, Suzushiro! That is his weak point!!" Natsuki narrowed her eyes to focus as she had her submachine gun aimed to the group of zombies that staggering towards her. She brought down each zombie one by one singlehandedly with her very accurate shot.

Yes, zombies. Both Haruka and Natsuki were playing The House of The Dead 4 while they baby-sitting Diana in Natsuki's apartment. In the meantime, Shizuru and Yukino were in the kitchen, cooking dinner for all of them.

_BOOM!!!_ After a massive explosion from Haruka's grenade, that huge fat monster on the 42 inches plasma TV collapsed on the ground, and large 'STAGE CLEAR' words appeared on the screen.

"Swallow that, fat ass!!" Haruka pumped her fist up to the air.

"Oh yeah!!" Natsuki shouted and she high-fived with the blonde woman who sat beside her.

"Dat jombie is dead!" Diana giggled as she clapped her hands happily.

"Yeah!! Mama is good, right? Diana…?" Haruka laughed as she patted that little blonde's head who was sitting on her lap.

"Mama good! Mama good!" Diana spoke, wiggling her head under Haruka's palm.

"What the hell…? I was the one who worked my ass off to shoot hundreds of friggin' zombies while you're dealing with only one fat monster… It supposed to be me who deserves such praise!" Natsuki glared at the blonde and then she turned to look at the little blonde on Haruka's lap.

"I'm good too, right? Diana-chan…?" she grinned. Diana clapped her small hands and she chuckled cutely.

"Aunt Mayo good!" and Natsuki blinked in surprised. Slowly, she tilted her head up to shot the older blonde a death glare. Haruka already shook uncontrollably as she tried to restrain her laughs.

"Aunt Mayo… Bwahahaha~" Haruka couldn't hold her hilarity any longer and she burst into hysterical laughs.

"Damn it, Suzushiro! Did you teach her to call me that!?" Natsuki barked furiously to the blonde woman.

"I didn't teach her that word!!" Haruka laughed again. "…but it suit you well, though. Hehehe~" And she rolled on the floor, laughing like a crazy woman.

Natsuki twitched her brows and she slowly sighed. "Anyway, you know what, Diana-chan… When I was in the same university together with your _Mama _here, I called her lion~"

_SMACK!!_

"Aww!! Damn it, Suzushiro! It hurts!" Natsuki scowled at the raging blonde, rubbing her sore head frantically.

"Don't ever mention that name in front of my daughter…" Haruka spoke grimly as she held up her fist.

Natsuki twitched her brows. "What the fuck~"

"Natsuki… Watch your words… Diana-chan is not supposed to learn those words…" Shizuru suddenly appeared at the living room with her hands on her waist as she glared at Natsuki.

"O-okay…" the navy haired woman quickly lowered her head from Shizuru's crimson stare. Diana clapped her hands again when she saw Natsuki contorted her face.

"Aunt Bubuzuke is angry at Aunt Mayo…"

_~Silence~_

"Bwahahaha~" Both Haruka and Natsuki burst into side-splitting laughs.

"…Aunt Bubuzuke? Nice one, Diana-chan! Hahahaha~" Natsuki rolled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh… Mama is so proud of you, Diana!" Haruka patted her daughter's head while Diana giggling happily.

"Na-tsu-ki…"

Natsuki was still laughing as she tilted her head up to look when her name was being called. "Hahaha~herk!" she was choking on her own saliva when she saw a pair of piercing crimson eyes glaring down at her menacingly.

Quickly clearing her throat, Natsuki took a deep breath and she slowly facing the small blonde. "Diana-chan! You're not supposed to call Aunt Bubuzuke… It's not nice." she said with a fake stern voice.

"…not nice?" Diana asked back and Natsuki smiled as she leaned down,

"…not nice when Aunt Shizuru is around… You can say it when she's gone…" she whispered to the little girl. Haruka who wasn't so far from them just snorted.

Unfortunately, the mentioned woman had a pair of pretty sharp ears. "Na-tsu-ki… I heard that."

Natsuki quickly backed away from Diana as she laughed nervously. "Just kidding…" she grinned.

"Shizuru-san…" Yukino walked out the kitchen, her waist was tied with peach-colored apron and she held up one ladle. "…Do you have some thymes and rosemary…?"

Shizuru seemed to muse for awhile as she put a finger under her chin, "…I think I still have some…" and she walked into the kitchen, followed by the mousy haired woman.

Natsuki let out a relief sigh after Shizuru disappeared into the kitchen again. Haruka just grinned mischievously to the younger woman.

"You're scared of bubuzuke, aren't you…?" she snickered. Natsuki glared at the blonde.

"Shut up…"

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino suddenly walked out the kitchen. Her face was in mild panic.

Haruka raised her brows as she glanced at the brown haired woman with a questioning look. "What is it…?"

Yukino smiled softly right before she continued, "Shizuru-san's kitchen is already ran out of thymes and rosemary… Could you go buy some for me…?"

"Ehhh?" Haruka groaned. "…just ask Kuga… She got nothing to do anyway."

Natsuki's brows twitched in the speed of lightning. "What the~ Your wife asked _you_, dammit! Not me!"

"Why don't _you both_ go out and buy those herbs for us…? And take Diana-chan too…" Shizuru suddenly appeared next to the mousy haired woman, smiling widely.

"EHHH!?" they shouted in unison. Diana just clapped her hands delightedly.

"Na-tsu-ki…" Shizuru narrowed her crimson eyes to the navy haired woman.

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino smiled with her _unusual_ brightsmile to the blonde.

Both Natsuki and Haruka gulped down nervously. "Okay! Let's get the hell outta here!" they spoke in the same time. They quickly got off the floor and Haruka picked Diana into her arms. With hasty steps, both women walked out the apartment door without even a single sound.

Shizuru arched one brow as she grinned at the shorter woman. "Some peace… finally."

Yukino giggled softly and she nodded, "Yes, some peace indeed…"

---

They walked to Haruka's car which was parked on the opposite side of the road.

Natsuki carried Diana with placing the little girl on top of her shoulders. The young blonde giggled happily as they walked to the car.

"Talking about being scared with Shizuru, Yukino-san practically didn't do anything and you almost pee on your pants when she just smiled like that…" Natsuki raised her brows as a mocking smirk plastered across her face.

Haruka just frowned slightly, "You don't know her… of course you can say that." She pressed the small button to unlock her car. Natsuki snorted as she walked to the other side of that soft green Toyota Prius. Both of them got into the car and Haruka took the liberty to drive.

"Sit tight, Kuga… because you're going to experience the 'action-packed, adrenaline pumping' ride later on…" Haruka grinned as she started the engine. Natsuki snickered and she pulled the safety belt, wrapping across her body and waist. She encircled Diana small body close to her, her arms wrapped around the girl protectively.

"You got your daughter here… Don't ever think to drive like a speed-demon, Suzushiro…" Natsuki glared at the older woman.

Haruka just chuckled. "Don't worry… She used to it already…" and she stomped on the accelerator pad.

_SCREECH!!_

The car jerked forward and it was burned rubber, leaving two black tire marks on the road surface.

---

While the other two women were out to buy specific herbs that needed for cooking, the other two were relaxing on leather sofa, both enjoying a cup of tea while watching TV.

"How long does it take to roast that chicken, Yukino-san…?" Shizuru lowered her cup to her lap as she asked, but her eyes were fixed at the current show on TV.

The mousy haired woman smiled as she leaned to place her cup on the coffee table before them. "…about one hour. But need to be check from time to time because your oven is different from mine…"

Shizuru chuckled and she nodded. "Thank god you came out with such brilliant idea, Yukino-san… If not, we have to deal with their gunshots and yelling until the dinner…" she sighed.

Yukino laughed softly. "Oh my, that would be a crazy moment for both of us if we didn't get them out while we're waiting for the chicken to cook…" and they shared laughs.

"Ara… I wonder if they would get angry at us if they found out that we asked them to go buy the herbs for nothing…"

---

Haruka pulled the hand brake. "Okay. You go buy those herbs while I wait here with Diana…" and she tried to reach for the young blonde but Natsuki quickly took the girl away.

"You expect me to walk into that damn huge store for two kinds of herb only? Hell no. _You_ go buy those things and _I_ will wait here with Diana-chan!" Natsuki grinned.

"What the~ She's my daughter and she needs me! You go buy that stuff!" Haruka tried to reach again.

"She doesn't need you, Suzushiro… She'll be okay with me… Why don't you go buy those herbs…? I can take care of your daughter very well…"

"Ohhh… You're the last person on earth I'll leave my daughter with in case I died young, Kuga… Just give her to me and you go into that damn supermarket!"

"No. You go!"

"You go, dammit!"

"Mama… I want to go too…" a cute voice suddenly interrupted. The other two women there lowered their gaze and they saw Diana grinned widely at them.

And they quickly sighed.

"Okay! We all go!"

---

Haruka was busy with choosing the right herbs that needed by Yukino. She didn't want to make a wrong purchase and she knew Yukino would get angry if she bought the wrong item.

Diana was giggling in Natsuki's arms as the navy haired woman handed a bottle of pepper to her. Diana turned the cap open and she without knowing what kind of thing it was, took a sniff from the bottle.

"A-a-achoo!" she sneezed. Natsuki laughed loudly as she took away the pepper and she placed it back into its respective shelf.

"Kuga… What kind of person are you, letting my daughter played with pepper…? She could get an asthma you know…" Haruka frowned as she held up one bottle and she read on the description with intent eyes.

Natsuki just laughed as she helped wiping Diana's nose with a handkerchief. "There's no such thing if someone sniffed on pepper would get asthma, Suzushiro… Where the hell did you learn that…?"

".God…"

A sudden voice quickly made them to turn around. They found two very familiar women, staring at them in pure shock.

"M-Midori-sensei! Youko-sensei!!" both Haruka and Natsuki had their jaws dropped. Their expressions were equal with their former lecturers in front of them.

"W-who would have thought…" Midori spoke with her eyes were still wide as she stared at the two young women before her. Her gaze quickly fixed on the little blonde in Natsuki's arms.

"N-Natsuki… and a b-baby…?" and she stared at Haruka, "…w-with Suzushiro!?" her tone was in obvious shock and disbelief.

Haruka and Natsuki blinked momentarily as they turned to face each other. After a few seconds, their cheeks flared up.

"NOOO!!!" they shouted in unison, earning few surprised stares from other people around them.

Midori flinched slightly when both her ex-students snapped at her, while Youko just giggled. "Y-you guys d-didn't…?" the red head basketball coach asked.

Natsuki sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes. "Oh my god… How the hell you could think that I'm with this woman, Midori!? Geez!!" she slapped her forehead.

Diana also followed Natsuki's action and she slapped her forehead with her small palm.

Midori twitched her brows. "…you're denying but that kid followed your behavior just now! You tell me if that little blonde wasn't your child then!"

Haruka just shook her head, sighing heavily. "Sugiura-sensei… My daughter is far more beautiful than this ex-Fuuka Girls delinquent… How come you said Diana was just like her…?"

Natsuki frowned. "What the hell~"

"Ara… Diana-chan, is it? Come to Aunt Youko…" the university doctor quickly stepped forward as she reached out her hands to the little blonde in Natsuki's arms. Diana with her ever friendly behavior also spread her arms widely to Youko.

"So cute… How old is she…? I wonder who her father is…" Youko giggled at Diana's perky expression as she poked the girl's chubby cheeks.

Natsuki already snickered while Haruka blushed again. "It's a she… Yukino is her other mother… and Diana is 3 years old…" she said as she scratched her head.

Both Midori and Youko widened their eyes when they heard it. Youko quickly raised the little blonde up and both she and Midori stared intently at the girl.

"Yeah… She got some Yukino in her… Especially her eyes…" Midori grinned as she tickled Diana. "So, what about you, Natsuki… Haven't heard about you and your other three friends ever since you guys graduated. At least give a little visit, dammit…" Midori scowled at the younger woman.

Natsuki grinned widely as she rubbed her neck. "Sorry, coach. Pretty busy lately… You know how our work is…"

Midori just harrumphed. "Yeah right… Anyway, you're still with ex-Kaichou-san…?" Midori asked as she raised her brows playfully.

Natsuki smiled and she nodded. "Yeah… I'm still with her…"

"Kids…?" Midori asked again. Natsuki clamped her mouth as she shook her head.

"No. Not yet…"

Midori arched her brows in surprise. "Why not…? You guys have been together for how many years…? 5-6 years, right? Why wait…?"

Natsuki sighed, "I don't know why people always asked me this question!" she slapped her forehead again.

"She got commitment issue, Sugiura-sensei…" Haruka laughed when Natsuki shot her a death glare. Midori also laughed and she shook her head.

"You're _so _Natsuki…" she snorted again. Natsuki rubbed her temple slightly and she exhaled her breath.

"Anyway, what you guys doing here…? Where's your respective partner…? I haven't seen them for awhile though…" Midori glanced around to look for Shizuru and Yukino.

"Oh, they're at my apartment. We're going to have a dinner together…" Natsuki folded her arms.

"Yeah, Sugiura-sensei… Why don't you guys join us? I guess they cook enough food for another two people, right Kuga?" Haruka placed her hands on her waist as she looked at the younger woman beside her.

"Yeah, Midori… Join us for dinner… We haven't met each other for awhile… I'll catch up with Chie and Nao too if you guys come…" Natsuki smiled at her former basketball coach.

Midori turned to face the taller woman beside her. "We would love too but I already reserved a table for dinner after we do some shopping… What about some other time…?" she grinned. Youko also nodded her head.

Haruka and Natsuki exchanged look. "O-oh… Okay! Sure thing…" they smiled.

Youko slowly handed over the little blonde in her hands to Haruka. "Bye-bye, Diana-chan! See you later…" she waved her hand to the delighted girl.

"Bye-bye!" Diana replied as she waved her both hands too. Youko just chuckled, patting Diana's head tenderly.

"Send our regards to those girls, okay…? See you guys around…" Midori waved as she walked away with Youko on her right.

Haruka and Natsuki just watched the departing figures as they walked to the other section.

"Is it my eyes or maybe Sugiura-sensei didn't age at all…? She looks exactly like when I first met her when I enrolled to Fuuka Girls University…" Haruka rubbed her eyes slightly.

Natsuki just laughed. "Yeah right… She always seventeen…"

"Mama… Diana hungry…" the little blonde in Haruka's arms pouted slightly.

"Oh shit… We're going to be late… Kuga! Grab those herbs and pay it!" Haruka handed two bottles of herb to the dumbfounded woman and she walked towards the exit hastily while hugging her daughter close.

Natsuki was stunned as she stared at the bottles in her hands. "Damn that lion… She asked me to pay these stuffs…?"

Nevertheless, she walked towards the cashier while cursing the blonde's name silently.

---

Haruka placed her daughter on the top of the car while waiting for a certain navy haired woman to walk out the supermarket.

"Suzushiro!" a husky voice called her from behind. Haruka turned around and she saw Natsuki walked towards her with a small grocery bag in her left hand.

"What took you so long, Kuga…? I've been waiting here for ages!!" she barked while picking up Diana into her arms.

"Stop whining! There was a lot of people lining up, dammit!" she tossed the small bag to the blonde and she strolled to the other side of Haruka's car. Haruka just shook her head as she unlocked the car. Both of them got into the vehicle silently.

"Let's go back now, okay?" Natsuki grinned to the little blonde in her hands after Haruka handed that girl to her so she could start driving.

After a few moment of serenity as they car moved in fair speed, Haruka tilted her head slightly to look at the younger woman beside her. Natsuki was playing with Diana, tossing the bottles of herb around, earning a few giggles from the little girl.

Haruka slowly turned her head to focus on the road again. _I wonder what holding this woman up from getting married… _"Kuga…"

Natsuki didn't look but replied nevertheless. "…yeah?"

"Why you don't want to get married…?"

Natsuki snapped her head around and she twitched her brows as she stared at the blonde beside her with surprise look. "W-what the… What's with that question, Suzushiro…?"

Haruka sighed. "I really don't know what your problem but if you're going to say that you're not ready for kids, I think you handle Diana quite well… Though it's killing me to admit it…" her brows twitched slightly.

Natsuki raised her brows in disbelief. W-wow… Did you really just say that…? Oh, I'm going to hit a jackpot!" she laughed.

"Shut up! I'm serious here! Your girlfriend told me that you're not ready for kids yet… but what the hell are you doing with my daughter now…?" Haruka scowled.

Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times and she tilted down to look at the small child on her lap. "Well… She's your daughter…"

"Yes. She is but she's also a kid. If you're having this 'I hate kids' thing, you wouldn't touch my daughter at all, stupid!" Haruka banged the steering wheel furiously, earning a surprised look from her own daughter.

Natsuki took a deep breath and she stared down to Diana again. "…you think so? I mean, did I really work well with kids…?"

Haruka sighed in frustration. "I really don't know how Bubuzuke could deal with you all this time… Seriously, what is your damn problem anyway…?"

Natsuki quickly cupped both her ears, "I don't want to hear or talk about it… Lalalala~"

Diana also followed her as she cupped her ears with her hands, "Lalalala~

"You surely are immature, Kuga…" Haruka shook her head and she sighed.

---

Shizuru hummed softly as she prepared the table. "I wonder what took them so long…"

Yukino carefully handed the brunette four plates to be arrange on that table, "Yeah… The supermarket is only 15 minutes away from here…"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Shizuru smiled abruptly. "Maybe it's them…" and she walked towards the door. She turned the knob and she pushed the door open.

"Hello!!" Diana waved her hands to the brunette. Shizuru just laughed as she stepped back, letting both women and the small blonde walked into the apartment.

"What took you two so long…?" Shizuru asked, lending a hand to pull off Natsuki's jacket. Natsuki sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"The line on the cashier is damn long…"

"…and we bumped into Sugiura-sensei and Sagisawa-sensei too." Haruka added, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Oh, really…?" Yukino asked. Both Natsuki and Haruka nodded.

"Yeah, anyway here's the herbs you wanted, Yuki~ What? You guys already finished...?" Haruka had her eyes bulged when she saw the dinner was already served on the table. Yukino and Shizuru just exchanged mischievous look with each other.

"What!? But you guys said you needed these stuffs for cooking…?" Natsuki dangled the small grocery bag with a confused look on her face.

"Ara… It happened that we found some herbs that we need right after you guys left… It was hidden behind other canned food, Natsuki… That's why I didn't notice it earlier…" Shizuru smiled sweetly.

Natsuki and Haruka sighed heavily. "At least give us a call or something…"

---

"One for you…" she dumped a spoonful of white, creamy substance into Diana's plate, "…and one for me…" Natsuki took another spoonful, dumping it into her own plate.

"Mayo~" Diana cheered as she waved her spoon. Yukino and Shizuru just laughed while the other blonde sighed in frustration.

"Stop leading my baby to the brink of health disaster, Kuga…" Haruka spoke, glaring at the younger woman. Natsuki arched one brow as she smirked widely.

"Your daughter wants it…" and as it right on cue, Diana scooped one spoonful of mayo and she practically put the whole creamy substance on her spoon into her mouth.

Natsuki grinned, "…see?" and she laughed. Haruka sighed again, slowly continued with her meal.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Kuga! About the project that I offered you earlier this morning…" Haruka lowered her spoon.

Natsuki tilted her head slightly to look at the blonde. "Yeah…?"

"My father's friend agreed to let you design his new office. He would like to have a meeting with you, Harada and Yuuki next week's Tuesday…" Haruka said as her hand reached for her glass of cold water.

"Next week's Tuesday…?" to the others' surprise, it wasn't Natsuki who asked back but a certain brunette haired woman, with a mild surprised look on her face.

Haruka blinked for a moment and she quickly nodded. "…yeah. Next Tuesday… Why, Fujino…? Is there anything…?" she asked, her brows arched questioningly.

Shizuru seemed to quiet for awhile and later she smiled. "No, Haruka-san… I'm just glad that Natsuki got another bigproject ahead…" and she took a bite of her chicken silently.

Haruka nodded her head. "I've forward the design that you and Harada did to that old man and he was like all happy when he saw it… And he immediately agreed to have you to design his new branch office!" she grinned happily.

Natsuki's eyes brightened in delight, "Really? God! So glad that you helped us, Suzushiro…"

"You better treat me some dinner or lunch after you guys got the payment…" Haruka snickered. Natsuki laughed and she quickly nodded.

"Sure thing…" and they continued their dinner.

"I got another project, Diana-chan!" Natsuki poked the little blonde's cheek and Diana just giggled. Natsuki turned her head slightly to look at the brunette beside her. She frowned slightly when she saw Shizuru ate her dinner in unbelievably quite demeanor.

"You okay, Shizuru…?" Natsuki patted lightly on Shizuru's lap, trying to gain the older woman's attention. Shizuru quickly smiled and she nodded.

"Why… of course, Natsuki…" her one kind of smile maybe oblivious to the others but not with this navy haired girl beside her.

Natsuki blinked a few times and she slowly put her attention to her plate again.

_Better ask her after this dinner…_

_---_

After placing the last plate on the dishes rack, Shizuru wiped her hands dry on the small towel. Haruka and Yukino already left about 20 minutes ago and now they're doing the clean up.

Natsuki took a deep breath as she leaned her back on the counter, watching her girlfriend doing some other kitchen chores. "Ne, Shizuru…?"

Shizuru didn't turn around as she focused to wipe the dishes dry before keep them into the cabinet. "…hmm?"

The navy haired woman exhaled slowly, "Are you sure you're okay…?"

Shizuru chuckled lightly before she replied, "Of course I am… Why Natsuki asked…?" she continued with her wiping.

"Because you didn't sound 'okay' to me… What's going on…?" Natsuki pushed her back off the counter and she walked to stand beside the brunette.

"Did I say something that makes you angry…?" Natsuki tilted her head down slightly to look at Shizuru's eyes since the older woman had her head down while wiping the dishes.

"No."

Natsuki blinked as her brain was doing its job to recall every possibility that could bring this woman to her unbelievably _rare _angry mode.

"Did I forget to switch off the computer again…?" Natsuki asked. She started to feel uneasy with Shizuru's way of answering. _Definitely… Theirs is something that she mad about… But what is it!?_

"No." Shizuru answered curtly, putting down a dry plate on the counter and she reached for another plate to dry up.

"Did I forget to put the milk inside the fridge again…?"

"No."

"Then, WHAT IS IT!?" her patience was thinning every time that brunette retorted with only one single word.

Shizuru took a deep breath and she slowly put down the towel and the plate on the marble surface. "Clearly, you forgot almost everything, Natsuki…"

Natsuki blinked her eyes in pure shock when she heard Shizuru spoke to her unusual stern voice. _W-what the~ She never talks to me like that before…_

"That's why I'm asking you right now… W-what did I forget…? What did I do wrong…?" her brows creased slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're already accepted another project and going for another meeting by next week?" Shizuru turned her body around, facing the shorter woman in front of her with a mild angry expression.

Natsuki had her mouth gaping slightly. "W-wha~ It was earlier this morning after the meeting with Suzushiro and she all of sudden offered me with another job… And you also heard it just now, I've just got accepted for that project!"

"But why didn't you tell me earlier about it…?" Shizuru frowned slightly as she leaned her hand on the counter.

Natsuki took a deep breath. "Like-I-said…" she uttered it one by one as she exhaled, "…I just got the offer _this_ morning, Shizuru… And what is this promise that you're talking about…"

Shizuru rolled her eyes as she let out a frustration sigh, "I've already booked a hotel for us… Plane tickets, everything! You promised that you would take few days off so we can go for holiday right after Chie-san got back from her honeymoon, remember!?" her tone was a slight high-pitched than her usual calm, collected voice.

Natsuki was stunned. _P-promise? Holiday…? _And her memory slowly refreshed. _Shit! Shit! Shit!! _"S-Shizuru… I-I'm so sorry… I was so busy that I totally forgot about that!"

Shizuru just snorted smugly. "Yes, _so_ busy that you forgot your own promise to your girlfriend…" she turned her body around again and she continued with her chores.

"O-okay! I know I'm _extremely_ wrong right now… What do you want me to do…?" Natsuki held both Shizuru's shoulders and she spun her so they could face each other. Shizuru just stared at a pair of pleading emerald eyes before her with half-hearted effort.

"Can't you just reject that project…?" Shizuru sounded more like a childish, grown-up woman.

"I wish I could but Suzushiro had done all the way to give me that project… Besides, Nao and Chie needed that project too… I can't just simply reject that offer for a holiday! What would they say about it later…? I can't disappoint my friends~"

"You would prefer to disappoint your _girlfriend _rather than your _friends…" _Shizuru quickly cut in Natsuki's words as she looked away from that navy haired woman.

_Oh god… I think I really make her so pissed off right now… She's much angrier than when we met that damn Takede just now… _"Come on, Shizuru… Please…? Can we just postpone the holiday…? I really need this project…"

"You've said the exact same words about 5 months ago, Natsuki… Did you notice that we barely have our time together after you started your design firm…?" Shizuru folded her arms across her chest.

Natsuki twitched her brows, "But I get back home on time… I never hang out with Nao and Chie so much recently…"

"Yes, you did get back on time and you rarely hanging out with your friends lately… But you always tired when you got back from work… Not to mention that you sometimes have to go to your office during weekends too…"

She exhaled a heavy breath, "I _have_ to work, Shizuru… I thought you understand that…"

"That's why I told you before, just quit your job! I can afford everything for both of us, Natsuki…"

Natsuki inhaled a deep breath, rubbing her face with her sweaty palm. "I don't do it that way, Shizuru… I love my job and I would never use your money… It's yours! Use them for yourself…"

Shizuru shook her head slightly. "Why are you so against the idea of using my money…? What makes it any different from yours? I never complain it when you said that you would take care of almost everything in this house, starting from bills, foods and even my lingerie… The only thing you ever let me pay is my car monthly installment!"

Natsuki looked away as she sighed, "…you don't understand, Shizuru… I really don't like to use your money…" she walked out the kitchen.

Shizuru quickly pulled off the apron and she tossed it to the dining table as she hastily trailing the younger woman. "You think I like it too when you overdo yourself just to take care of both our necessities …? I asked you to quit your job because you've been working so hard all these years for both of us… I will take care of everything~"

"I said, I will never use your money!! GET IT!?" Natsuki barked with evident anger inside her voice. She stormed into her office room and she slammed the door loudly.

Shizuru froze on her feet as she stared blankly at Natsuki's office room. _N-Natsuki…?_

And she started to realize that they just had a fight after 5 months time of serenity between them.

But this time, they really had a very nasty fight.

---

She stared at her monitor screen as she worked on the proposal for the new project she would be working to.

But she could barely focus. Her brain was so messed up and she couldn't think a single idea for the design that she needed to sketch right now.

"Damn it… I hate it when we fight like this…" she clicked furiously on her mouse to the limit of breaking it down.

"GRAAAHHH!!" She let out a loud frustration groan as she clutched her head. She leaned her back on her leather chair, her head tilted up to stare at the empty ceiling above her. _God… I wish I could turn back time… Now I feel so bad for snapping at her just now…_

She closed her eyes tightly. _Shizuru…_

---

Shizuru was sitting on the couch that facing to Natsuki's office door. From time to time, she would glance up to look at the door, hoping that the younger woman would walk out that room so she could apologize to her.

"GRAAAHHH!!"

…_Maybe not. _She widened her eyes slightly when she heard that groan. "Natsuki…" her voice was faint and her face was contorted in worry. She slowly tilted her head down, staring at her lap, fiddling her fingers nervously.

She didn't know how long she had been staring blankly on her lap until the digital clock that hung on the wall made a small beeping sound, indicating the time was already 9.00 pm.

_Oh my… It's already 9 pm…? I've been sitting here doing nothing for almost one hour… _She slowly got off the couch and she walked towards Natsuki's office door. Her hand was reaching for the knob but she quickly halted her advance.

_Maybe she's still angry with me for bringing that issue up… _She pulled her hand away and she placed it close to her chest.

Shizuru took a deep breath. _I should let her have some time alone… _She walked towards the small table near the kitchen and she collected her car keys and purse.

_I need some fresh air right now…_

_---_

She stirred from her sleep when she heard the front door was being closed. _What is that…?_

Natsuki lazily brought one hand up and she rubbed her sleepy eyes. _How long I've been sleeping…? _and she tilted her head to look at her watch. "What the!? It's 9.05 pm already!? Geez!"

She quickly jumped off her chair and she stormed out her office room. "Shizuru…?" the first thing came out from her mouth when she couldn't find a certain brunette haired woman around the living room.

She made a quick tour around the house to find the older woman then she noticed Shizuru's purse and car keys were missing from the usual table that woman always put her belongings.

"Did she go out alone…?" she tilted her head to look at the front door.

_Where's she going anyway…?_

_---_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Coming…" she jogged towards the door and she turned the knob to open it. Her eyes widened when she saw a sight of brunette haired woman, standing at her apartment doorway.

"Good evening, Nao-san…" Shizuru smiled warmly to the red head.

Nao blinked her eyes a few times in complete shock as she trailed her eyes intently on that brunette. _What the hell…? Am I dreaming right now…?_

Shizuru started to worry when she saw Nao's uneasy face. "Nao-san~"

"W-wait!! Just stay there for a second!"

_SLAM!!_

Shizuru blinked in surprised when Nao slammed the door right in front her face. _A-ara… Did I interrupting her or something…_

After about 15 seconds later, the door was being opened again, and Nao reappeared with her face drenched with cold water.

"God… I thought I was having a nightmare or something… You're the last person on earth I expected to pop at my door, you know…" Nao rubbed her wet face with her palms.

Shizuru just chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry for showing up like this… Am I bothering you, Nao-san…?"

Nao leaned her shoulder on the door frame, "…not really." And she glanced around the corridor, "Where's mutt anyway…?"

"Ara… Natsuki is at home… She's working on something for her next design project…" Shizuru smiled.

Nao twitched her brows as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette haired woman before her. _Oookaayyy… If Fujino came over here without that blue-fur mutt tagging along… that means… _

She stared at Shizuru's slightly troubled face. Even though it was faint, somehow she could spot that tiny little difference on that woman's face. Maybe it was because she spent a lot of time with Natsuki and Shizuru all these years, she somehow got this ability to read that brunette's expression quite well.

_I wonder what's going on with this woman here and that stupid mutt… _She took a deep breath and she slowly stepped aside. "Get inside…"

"Thank you, Nao-san…" Shizuru bowed her head slightly and she stepped into the apartment. Nao just watched the older woman walked into her apartment and she slowly closed the door behind her.

"Ara, where's Nina-san…?" Shizuru looked around to find the mentioned woman.

Nao already made her way to the kitchen. "She went back to her hometown to visit her father… It's weekend anyway…" she replied as she opened the fridge. "…you're okay with juices, Fujino? I got no tea bags in my kitchen…"

Shizuru chuckled lightly as she took a seat on the couch. "It's okay, Nao-san… I'm fine with anything…"

Nao didn't reply anything but a few sound of glass clanking could be heard and later she appeared from the kitchen with a box of orange juice and 2 glasses.

"No tea. Just orange juice. So deal with it." She said as she poured down a glass and she handed it to the older woman. Shizuru chuckled again as she took the glass carefully.

"Ara… Thank you, Nao-san…" she brought the glass down to her lap and she held it there.

Nao walked to the other side and she took a seat on the couch opposite with Shizuru. She took a sip from her own glass and she sighed. They stayed in silence for another 15 minutes.

Nao sighed heavily as she scratched her head. "When are you going to start to tell me about what happened between you and mutt…?"

Shizuru was stunned when she heard it. "A-ara… How did you know there is something happened to me and Natsuki…?"

"Well, obviously... you will never come here, alone... And second, it's written all over your face, Fujino... Who else's could make your face looks like this other than Kuga anyway..." Nao shrugged her shoulders.

Shizuru giggled softly. "Ara… It seems you know about me too well, Nao-san…"

Nao just snorted. "Like I want it though... It's your goddamn lovey-dovey girlfriend that always talked about you all the time..." she took another sip of her orange juice.

Shizuru smiled again when she heard Nao's statement about Natsuki always talked about her to her other friends.

"Did you guys have a fight…?" Nao leaned forward as she placed her half-emptied glass on the coffee table before her.

"Not really a fight… I prefer to call it a little disagreement…" Shizuru who was finally started to feel a little thirsty, she took a quick sip from her glass.

"About what…?" Nao frowned slightly as she leaned her back on the couch.

Shizuru exhaled and she tilted her head to look at the pair of green eyes from across the coffee table. Though her Natsuki's eyes were always her favorite, she got to admit that this pair of green orbs was quite appealing too.

"I was wondering about this matter… That's why I came over to ask you about this since you're Natsuki's cousin and her best friend too… and maybe she did talk about this matter with you…" she took another deep breath, "I was wondering why Natsuki didn't want to use my money…"

Nao arched one brow as she stared at the older woman. "You're asking me why she didn't want to use your money…? Why don't you ask her yourself…?" she blurted out. Then she saw Shizuru's brows creased slightly.

"…or maybe you just did. That's why you ended up coming here… Geez!" Nao shook her head. "Anyway… I can't really tell you the real reason behind her 'pledge' to not using your money… but that's what Kuga is… Even from me, neither Chie nor Mai… she never asks a penny from us…"

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly. "…really?"

Nao just nodded. "Yeah… But instead, she's really generous when it comes to give us money… You know about Mai's café, right? That Natsuki was the one who gave Mai some cash to start the business…? She's always like that but she'll never ask from other people… And maybe including you…"

Shizuru could feel her throat dry. "I-I never knew about that…"

"Oh…" Nao had her mouth gaping slightly, "…no wonder. Maybe you didn't know that much about Kuga… She didn't tell you anything about her past or something…?"

"She did. About how her parents got divorced… how she met James-papa… and her life when she was in America… and she returned to Japan, staying with your family…" Shizuru spoke as her brain started to recall everything Natsuki had told her years ago.

"And did she tell you _why_ she returned to Japan…?" Nao entwined her fingers and she rested it on her lap.

Shizuru nodded her head. "Yes. She told me it was because she couldn't get along with American life so well… That's why she decided to get back here…"

Nao snorted softly as she shook her head. "Gotta tell you that was an utterly fabricated story, Fujino…"

Shizuru's thin brows furrowed slightly. "What do you mean, Nao-san…?"

Nao took a deep breath before she continued again. "Well actually, long time ago, Uncle James wasn't really as rich as you see him right now… He was struggling like hell to get it to the top…"

Shizuru could feel her heart thumping rapidly when she heard the unrevealed story at that very moment.

"And with Aunt Saeko was pregnant that time, things were pretty rough and their life was not so good… That's why Kuga decided to get back here because she didn't want to burden Uncle James… You know, with her school… and another baby in coming, Uncle James was working like a robot, 24/7 just to give a better life to them…" Nao reached for her glass and she took a sip from it.

"When Kuga got back here to live with us, our family also wasn't as comfortable as what we have right now… Kuga and I even done some part-time job to support our school fees… We worked at the workshop and she made a huge saving for her future so she could further her study and have a good job… So she could have a better life…"

Shizuru slowly lowered her head and she stared on her glass. _There's so much I didn't know about Natsuki… What kind of girlfriend am I…? She was suffered when she was still young while I was already pampered with money when I was on her age… _

"After things gotten better with Uncle James and he got a great job that paid him well, he asked Kuga to come back to America but she insisted to stay with us here… Uncle James even made her a huge trust fund but she didn't use it that much because she wanted to keep it for Alyssa… When Uncle James opened a branch for his company here in Japan, he hired my mom to work with him… That was when our life started to improve…"

"And the only thing she ever asked from that old man was a bike during her 17th birthday… The one she crashed on trees few weeks ago…" Nao laughed.

"I see… No wonder Natsuki love that bike so much that she didn't want to let it go after that accident…" Shizuru added, with a wondering look on her face.

"And if you're asking me why Kuga didn't want to use your money, I think it's because she takes you as part of her responsibility and she wants to take care everything for you… You cannot blame her for being so stubborn because she grew up that way… Be independent and never ask anything from anyone, that's the words she always keeps to herself…" Nao smiled slightly.

Shizuru exhaled a heavy breath, "But seeing her working so hard like that… I just want to help her too… At least I could reduce the burden for her…"

Nao laughed softly, "Well… I think you need to talk with her again about this thing if you're insisting to help her… I can't help you with that…" she raised her hands in 'Give up' manner.

Shizuru just laughed and she nodded. "Yes… I think I really need to talk to her about this…" she tilted her head slightly to face the red head. "Thank you so much, Nao-san... I really appreciate your time for telling me everything that I overlooked all these years…"

Nao just shrugged her shoulders. "That mutt always gives me trouble and since you two are practically together, I think I just hooked with both of you guys' problems too…"

Shizuru laughed again and she peered on her watch, "Oh my… It's 10.45 already… I need to get back before Natsuki starts to worry about me…" she hastily got off the couch as she took her car keys and her purse.

"Thank you again, Nao-san… I'll take my leave now." Shizuru gave the younger woman a quick bow and she opened the front door.

Nao just waved her hand, "Yeah-yeah! Next time if you got another problem, just don't come to my place again… Go annoy other people… Chie or Mai… They'll be glad to become your shrink for a night, Fujino…"

Shizuru laughed again and she shook her head. "I'll keep it in mind, Nao-san… Good night!" and she closed the door.

Nao stared blankly at the spot where Shizuru previously sat on. She took a deep breath and she pulled out her cell phone from her pants pocket.

_Damn that mutt and her girlfriend too… Now I missed my freaking daily drama because of your stupid problem, Kuga! _

Her finger pressed on the speed dial and she placed her phone on her ear.

---

_Kero-kero-kero_

_Maybe it's Shizuru…_ Natsuki didn't even look at the caller ID and she just flipped it open, placing it to her right ear.

"Shizuru…?"

"_Yeah… Shizuru… Your ass, mutt!"_

She frowned slightly, "Nao…? Why the hell are you calling me right now…?"

"_Your damn girlfriend just paid me a visit just now and she poured all her frustration towards your stubbornness for not using her money to me… I just become a damn Oprah for my whole precious night, goddammit!!" _

Natsuki frowned more, "What the~ Shizuru came to see you to tell about our fight!?"

"_Okay! Just stop blaming each other now… I don't want her to come over for a second time tonight! You guys need to talk about this thing or whatever that needed to talk! I'm so enough with her whining and I don't want you or Fujino to come over here later after you guys have another fight again!!" _

Natsuki couldn't help but to smile slightly, "Okay! I got it! I got it! I will talk to her! Geez… Never thought she would pop at your doorway like that, spider…"

"_Hell yeah! I thought I was having a nightmare when she knocked on my door… Anyway, gotta go now! Talk to your girlfriend, okay!? I'll kick your ass if she came to me and saying about those goddamn same things all over again!!" _

"Alright!! Thanks anyway, Nao…" she grinned.

"_Yeah, thanks for ruining my precious night, mutt… See ya tomorrow!"_

"Hehehe~ Bye, Nao…"

_Click!_

Natsuki chuckled again as she stared at the dimmed screen of her cell phone. "Oh my god, Shizuru… From all the people in Japan, why the hell you went to find that spider anyway…"

She shook her head and she laughed, louder this time.

---

Shizuru stood right in front the apartment, staring at the floor beneath her blankly. _What am I going to say to Natsuki…? She's probably still angry with me…_

"You could at least get inside first before you catch cold for standing too long outside…" a husky voice quickly snapped her out from her own daze. She tilted her head up abruptly and she saw Natsuki smiled softly at her.

"N-Natsuki…" she could feel her tears started to well inside her eyes.

But the younger woman just chuckled. "Nao just called me…" and she took a deep breath, "…I'm sorry for snapping at you~"

"I'm sorry, Natsuki!!" her words was halted when Shizuru lunged forward and hugged her tightly.

"O-Oi, Shizuru… What is going on with you…?" she cupped the brunette's cheeks as she stared deeply into the puffy eyes. Her brows twitched in the speed of lightning.

"Did that spider say something bad to you…? Oh, I'm so going to smash that woman!"

"No! Natsuki… Nao-san didn't say anything…" she chuckled as she wiped her tears away, "She helped me out with my problem towards you… Now I know why you're so insist to not using my money…"

Natsuki blinked her eyes for a few times, "Nao helped you out with that…? What did she tell you anyway…?"

Shizuru leaned forward, pecking on the younger woman's lips lightly, "Nothing… She just made me realized how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend, Natsuki… And what she has told me, I prefer to keep it between me and Nao-san only…" she chuckled.

Natsuki just sighed and she shook her head, "Okay, whatever you want to do but let's get inside first…"

The brunette just smiled as she nodded. "Yes, Natsuki…"

---

**Thanks for reading!! ^_^**

**Anyway, I just posted few artworks at my deviantart site. Feel free to look at it!**

**Review, guys?**


	6. Lady CEO

**Sorry… Quite late in submitting this chapter… Pretty busy lately. T_T**

**Anyway, happy reading and have a nice day everyone… ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 6: Lady CEO**

Her cell phone vibrated inside her pocket. Putting down her stylus on the graphic tablet, she reached inside her suit and retrieved the gadget. She didn't bother to look at the caller ID as she flipped it open and she placed it on her right ear.

"Hello…" she quickly took the phone to place it on her left ear while her right hand was busy sketching on the graphic tablet.

"_I'm horny…" _

Her brows twitched in reflex and she quickly pulled the phone away from her ear. She stared at the small screen, and later she sighed. _Damn this woman…_

"I… _absolutely_ can't help you with that." she half-heartedly replied and loud laugh cracked on the other line. Suddenly, her office door was being opened. A certain red head walked into the room, grinning widely while her right hand held up a cell phone.

"At least reply me 'Come here to mama and I will give you a nice rub to get rid of your horniness…' mutt." Nao closed the door as she laughed again. Natsuki just shook her head, putting down her cell phone on her working desk.

Nao settled on the chair in front of Natsuki's table and she crossed her legs. "So… How are things between you and your _forever love _girlfriend…? Did you guys talk about last night's stuff…?"

The navy haired woman who sat at the other side of that table just sighed, "Yeah… We did. We agreed to split the bills starting next month…" she scratched her brow with her stylus.

"Finally!" Nao shrugged her shoulders, "You should have done that years ago, you know…"

Natsuki curved up a smile, her hands continued with the sketching, "It's not everything I tend to notice, Nao…"

Nao grinned, exhaling a deep breath as she leaned her back on her chair, "Well… It's because your skull is too damn thick. Your brain couldn't work properly… That's why you always overlooked on almost everything!"

"Whose skull is thick…?" a sudden voice interrupted them and they turned around to look at the door. Chie was grinning as she walked into Natsuki's office.

Natsuki decided not to answer as she focused on her work again. Nao just snickered, gesturing the short haired woman to join the conversation as well.

Chie took a seat next to the red head, grinning widely to Natsuki, "I heard you and Shizuru-san were fighting last night…"

Natsuki's fingers froze on the keyboard. Slowly, she tilted her head, shooting the red head with a sharp death glare. Nao instantly snorted, her body shook on the chair as she laughed.

"I should have known that there's nothing in this world you will keep as a secret, spider… If I asked you to tell me how your sex life is, you will probably boasting up about it any second from now!" Natsuki pinched her temple, sighing heavily.

"Oh…? You want to know about it…? Well, I recorded our last session and you can watch it if you want… I made it in night vision though… Just like Paris Hilton." Nao raised her brows a few times as she grinned playfully to the navy haired woman. Chie burst into hysterical laugh, banging her fist on Natsuki's desk.

"NOOOO!! I don't want to know what you did with Nina!! And I don't want to watch your goddamn sex tape that you made!!" Natsuki clutched her head as she screamed. Nao and Chie laughed again.

Other employees outside Natsuki's office were wondering what was going on inside that room. They barely deciphered few intriguing words that caught their attention, especially 'sex tape'. Some of them were already blushing.

Natsuki rested her right arm on top of her forehead, sighing in frustration while her ears started to heat up with Nao and Chie's endless laughs, "For god sake… Why don't you guys just go back to your office and finish up your work!?"

Nao exhaled a deep breath after her laughs slowly subsided, "We already finished it, mutt… That's why we come here to bug your ass while you're doing your work…" she grinned.

"I don't even know why I took you guys to work with me…" Natsuki sighed again.

"Yeah… Talking about work, I almost forgot. Suzushiro called me just now… She said the meeting with this man who wanted us to design his new office will be held this Monday… She said just go to the place that stated on the card she gave you yesterday…" Chie rubbed her nose as she explained.

"This Monday…?" Natsuki dropped her arm, staring directly to the short haired woman before her. Chie nodded.

Natsuki quickly reached for her journal book and she flipped the sheets to the page where she clipped a piece of card on it.

"TM Corporation… Never heard of it before…" Natsuki narrowed her eyes to the card between her fingers as she read the description.

"Suzushiro said that this man wants to open a branch of his company here in Fuuka… Maybe he's a foreigner, who knows…?" Nao shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, probably…" Natsuki closed her journal book and she smiled.

Chie clapped her hands together, "Anyway, are you done with your work, Natsuki…?"

"Pretty much, yeah… Why?" she arched one brow.

"Let's grab something to eat… I'm pretty hungry myself." Chie grinned as she slowly got off the chair.

"Yeah… I'm starving too… Let's go to Mai's café…" Nao leaped off the chair and she brushed her crumpled shirt neatly.

Natsuki closed her laptop and she also stood up, loosening her necktie, "Let's go then…"

---

She was scrutinizing briefly on the daily reports while waiting for the lunch hour. It was Saturday, but both she and Natsuki were in their respective working place, running few errands before they have their weekend rest tomorrow. And since it was Saturday, she had to work half day. After lunch, she could go back home and settle in the warm embrace of her beloved girlfriend.

Shizuru smiled silently to herself as the thought of spending the rest of the day with Natsuki crossed her mind. _Maybe we can go out for dinner… or maybe some late night movies…? _

_RING~_

She tilted her head, staring at the office phone as it rang for another 3 times. No incoming calls should get directly to her office phone unless it comes from her exclusive people only, such as,

_Natsuki!_

She quickly picked up the phone, "Hello…"

"_Ah, finally… I wonder when you're going to pick up the phone, Shi-han…" _An unexpected male voice came from the receiver.

Shizuru's thin brows creased in an instant. "Father…?"

"_Haven't heard from you or Nat-chan for quite a while, eh…? How are my two beautiful daughters doing…?" _Ieyasu's voice was cheery and Shizuru just smiled.

"Ara… We're doing fine, father… Since when you have two daughters, I wonder…" she chuckled.

"_Hey… Nat-chan is already like my own daughter, you know… Anyway, why don't you two come back home sometimes? Your mother missed both of you so much… Last time you came back was 3 months ago…" _

"I wish I could, father… But Natsuki is quite busy lately… She barely has her free time these past few months…" Shizuru lifted her shoulder to hold the phone close to her ear while she needed her hands to do the typing on the keyboard.

"_I see… By the way, I've heard that you will have a meeting with one of the biggest company from Hokkaido, am I right…?"_

Shizuru took a deep breath, "Yes, father… But just a brief meeting with the CEO only… Not with the whole board of directors."

"_Take this opportunity to tie up partnership with that company… We may get prospect to expand our business up to the land of Hokkaido later on…"_

"I will do my best, father…" and later, her office door was being knocked and her secretary, Izumi walked into the room with a bright smile.

"Father... I have to go now. I'll talk to you later…?" she eyed the brown haired secretary with an inquiring gaze. Izumi just remained silent as she waited Shizuru to end her phone call.

"_Okay… Make sure you call your mother. Ask Nat-chan to call her too! She's keep complaining to me how you two had ignored her all these months… I can't take it any longer, Shi-han!"_

Shizuru chuckled softly, "Yes, father. I'll make sure Natsuki to call her too… Good day, father…"

"_Good day, sweetheart…"_

And she hung up her phone. She slowly tilted her head and stared at her secretary. "What is it, Izumi-san…?"

Izumi smiled to her employer, "The CEO from Hokkaido is here, Shizuru-sama…"

Her crimson eyes widened slightly, "She's here already…? Okay, please guide our guest in…" she quickly stood up as she brushed off and tidied up her attire.

Izumi walked to the door and she held it open, "You may come in, miss…" she beamed a bright smile to the guest.

A teal-haired woman walked into the office with grace, smiling back to the secretary. "Thank you…"

Shizuru was stunned when she saw a very young woman who happened to be the CEO of the most prominent company in Hokkaido. She nonetheless, quickly walked over to the young woman and she offered her hand in friendly gesture.

"Welcome to Fujino Conglomerate… I'm Fujino Shizuru, CEO of the Fujino Conglomerate West Branch…" she curved up her casual smile.

The teal-haired lady just stared in awe as she eyed the exceptionally beautiful brunette right before her with intent gaze.

Shizuru arched her brows slightly when she received no response from the other woman, _Ara… I wonder what is going on with her… She's staring at me like I'm the last woman on earth…_

Realized that she had been caught for staring, the teal-haired lady quickly averted her eyes and her lips curved up into a warm, friendly smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fujino-san…" she wrapped her hand on Shizuru's. _Oh my… So soft…_

"I'm the CEO of TM Corp… and my name is Tomoe Marguerite…"

---

They had to walk about 3 blocks from where Nao parked her car to Mai's café.

"Dammit, Nao… Why the hell did you have to park your car so far away from Mai's café!?" Natsuki grumbled as she loosened her necktie as few drops of sweat slowly trickled down her forehead. Chie also pulled off her suit, swung it over her shoulder and she unbuttoned her gray shirt.

"It's damn hot out here and you make us walk 3 damn blocks!" Chie added as she ruffled her slightly damp short hair.

Nao just grinned as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "The parking in front of Mai's café already full, stupid." she chuckled.

Both Natsuki and Chie grunted in annoyance as the three of them walked in slow pace along the sidewalk. Natsuki glanced around the area and stores along the road. Her eyes quickly spotted one particular store a few feet away.

She stared at the displayed clothes behind the glass. It was a beautiful pearl white bridal gown, which fitted perfectly on the mannequin. As she glanced up, the face of that mannequin was replaced with a very familiar brunette haired woman. Natsuki's breath hitched as she imagined how breathtakingly stunning Shizuru would be if she wore that wedding gown. _W-wow… I'm sure Shizuru would look so beautiful in that dress…_

"What 'cha looking at, mutt…?" Nao walked over to stand beside Natsuki as she too glanced up. She arched one brow when she saw a beautiful wedding dress was displayed behind the glass.

"A wedding dress…? You want to wear that, mutt…? Eww…" her face contorted in disgust. Natsuki shot the red haired woman a death glare.

Chie curved up a smile and she shook her head, "Come on, Natsuki… You knew it yourself that you want this… What are you waiting for…? Go propose Shizuru-san!" she patted Natsuki's shoulder.

"Yeah right… Just because I've been staring at that dress, it doesn't mean I wanna get married, stupid…" Natsuki snorted as she started to walk again. Nao just laughed as she quickly jogged to walk beside the older woman.

Chie shook her head again and she sighed. "I feel sorry for you, Shizuru-san…"

---

She quickly brought her hands up to cover her nose and she sneezed. _Ara… I wonder who's talking about me…_

"Are you cold, Fujino-san…?" Tomoe asked in concern as she watched Shizuru pulled out a tissue to wipe her nose.

"Ara… I'm not cold, Marguerite-san… Thank you for asking." She smiled, crumpling the tissue within her palm. "Anyway, back to our conversation~"

"It's already lunch hour, isn't it…?" Tomoe suddenly butted in, making Shizuru paused momentarily.

Quickly peering at her wrist watch, Shizuru nodded her head. "Ara… It is already lunch hour…"

"Why don't we go out and have some lunch first? We can continue about this while we're eating…" Tomoe smiled widely to the brunette.

She smiled back to the younger woman equally, "That would be a great idea, Marguerite-san…"

---

They sat on the stool along the bar counter as they watched Mai prepared their individual food.

"Say, Mai… How's Takumi doing…? Is his heart getting better…?" Natsuki asked as she took a sip from her chilled orange juice.

"He's doing great… Akira-kun really takes a good care of him." Mai replied, still focusing on her work.

"He runs your second branch café at Shizuoka, right? Never thought he's also a kind of business oriented man…" Chie grinned.

"Look at his onee-chan then…" Nao added with a wide smirk on her face. Mai just giggled.

"I don't know if it was in their blood or what but Takumi can cook as good as Mai, you know… I think cooking skills are part of their genetics!" Natsuki chuckled, earning a wide grin from Mai as she placed Natsuki's favorite mayo ramen on the counter. Later, she served two bowls of ramen in front of Nao and Chie.

"Whoa… This stuff looked so good…" Chie's mouth started to water as she quickly snatched a pair of chopsticks.

"Anyway, where's Mikoto…? Haven't seen her around lately…" Natsuki said and she slowly slurped the noodles into her mouth. Mai sighed heavily, resting her elbows on the counter.

"She's out the town with Reito-san… She'll be back next week…" Mai said with a tune of frustration in her voice. The others just grinned.

"Oh, come on… You sounded like she had gone to Iraq or something…" Nao snickered while Mai just glared at her.

"Oh shit… I forgot to call Shizuru…" Natsuki quickly put down her chopsticks and she pulled out her cell phone.

"For what…? You're going to tell her that you've been staring at the wedding dress just now…?" Nao smirked.

"Oh my god… Natsuki!! Are you planning to get married soon!?" Mai clasped her hands excitedly.

Natsuki took a deep breath and she sighed, "No. I just looked at the dress, have no plan for wedding yet and thanks to you, Nao... for telling Mai. Why don't you speak louder so the entire Japan also could hear your voice, dammit!!?" she barked. Nao just laughed while Chie smirked widely.

Mai giggled as she patted Natsuki's hand, "Okay now… No fighting. Why do you need to call Shizuru-san anyway? Is there any problem…?" she asked the navy haired woman.

Natsuki flipped her phone open, "Nothing important… Just want to remind Shizuru to take her lunch… When she's too preoccupied with her work, she tends to forget about it…"

"Aww… Natsuki-chan is so sweet…" Nao made a dreamy face as she placed a palm on her chest.

Natsuki glared at the red head, "Shut up."

---

They sat facing each other on the small table for two people at the far corner of the quite notable high-class restaurant.

Shizuru flipped on her journal book, "And as you can see, the collaboration between our company would bring more potential~"

"Are you from Kyoto, Fujino-san…?" Tomoe interrupted. Shizuru was silenced almost immediately as she stared into the pair of grey eyes in front of her. Tomoe just curved up a smile as she stared back.

Inhaling a short breath, "Yes, Marguerite-san… I was born in Kyoto and moved here to run one of my father company's branches in Fuuka…" she replied with an additional answer to the question which she presumed would be asked later on.

Tomoe arched her brows slightly and she nodded, "I see…"

Taking the silence as the sign for her to continue, "And since we hold most of heavy industries here, we would like to expand our business and find more potential prospect at Hokkaido~"

"How old are you, Fujino-san…?" Tomoe cut in Shizuru's words again.

Her grips on her journal book slowly tightened, "I'm going to be 27 soon, Marguerite-san…" she replied with her brightest smile. _Okay… I really hate it when someone keeps on interrupting my words… and you're no exception if you keep this up, Marguerite-san…_

"Going to be...? You mean your birthday is around the corner, Shizuru-san…?" Tomoe asked excitedly.

Shizuru took a deep, silent breath as she smiled again, "Yes… My birthday is on December 12, Marguerite-san…"

"Oh! Now we're in October… Just another two months…" Tomoe exclaimed. Shizuru smiled and she slowly shifted her attention to her journal book. She was about to start again,

"You're going to be 27 and still single, I presume…?" Tomoe laced her fingers and she rested her chin on top of it.

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly. _Okay… You're THIS close to be officially listed in my 'most hated person' list, Marguerite-san if you don't stop asking me irrelevant questions…_

"Ara… I wonder what makes you said that…?" Shizuru displayed her calm mask, but only God knows how irritated she felt right now. Tomoe slowly lifted her right hand and she pointed to her left ring finger.

"No ring." She answered curtly with a smile.

Shizuru slowly placed her hands on her lap as her fists already tightened. "If it _is_ no ring, it does not give you the hint that I'm still single, Marguerite-san." her voice was deep and threatening.

Tomoe startled for awhile and she slowly smiled. "Oh? So you're already taken then? My mistake. I know my questions are out from what we supposed to discuss, Fujino-san… It's because we might be business-partners in the future and I thought I just want to get to know you better…"

_I think I need to get away from her for awhile… _Shizuru just gave the younger woman a small nod, "I understand, Margurite-san… But I think I need to go to the restroom for a minute…" she slowly stood up, "…excuse me."

Shizuru walked towards the restroom which only few tables away. She pushed the door and to her relief, the restroom was empty. She strolled to the sink counter and she placed her hands on the cold marble surface. She let out a heavy sigh that she had been holding up for quite awhile during her conversation with Tomoe. _Calm down, Fujino Shizuru… Marguerite-san is just trying to be nice to you. _

She sighed again, clutching her face tightly. _Oh my god… Natsuki… This is so tiring. I wish I could talk with you right now… _She slowly shoved her hand into her suit's pocket to take out her cell phone. Her eyes widened.

_Ara… Did I leave it on the table…?_

_---_

Soft vibrations quickly grabbed her attention. Tomoe stared at the cell phone that vibrated on the table. Tomoe took a quick glance at the restroom door. _She's not going to come out anytime soon…_ She slowly picked up the phone.

She flipped it open and her eyes widened slightly. An image of a certain navy haired woman grinning widely was displayed on the screen, _'My cute little puppy'!? Is this woman Fujino-san's significant other!? _A strong rush of jealousy quickly consumed her chest.

Tomoe twitched her brows slightly as she pressed the green button. She placed the phone on her ear.

"_Hey Shizuru! What're you doing? Did you get your lunch yet?" _a husky voice echoed through the speaker.

Tomoe had to grind her teeth to hold her upcoming anger, "I'm sorry but Fujino-san is in the restroom right now…"

There was a long pause before that husky voice spoke again, _"O-oh, really…? I'm sorry…"_

"Would you like to leave her a message…?" Tomoe took a deep breath as she stared at the restroom door. Shizuru was still in the restroom.

"_No. It's okay… I'll call her back later… Thanks anyway…" _

_Click~_

Tomoe was gaping as she stared at the dimmed screen. _What the~ such a rude person… How could Fujino-san with this woman!?_

Later, she noticed the restroom door was being pulled from inside and Shizuru appeared at the doorway. Tomoe quickly flipped off Shizuru's cell phone and she placed it at its previous spot. She smiled brightly to the brunette when Shizuru took her previous seat.

"Fujino-san… There was a phone call just now and I'm sorry I had to pick it up for you since you're in the restroom…" Tomoe spoke calmly.

Shizuru was stunned for a moment and she quickly grabbed her cell phone. She flipped it open and she pressed on the call history menu. The nickname she titled for Natsuki was displayed on the top of the call history list. _Oh my… Natsuki probably called me to make sure that I have my lunch…_ Her lips unconsciously curved up into a warm smile.

Tomoe just gazed at Shizuru's delighted face with a heavy feeling. "She said that she will call you back later…" she quickly averted her eyes as she looked down at her glass of cold water.

"Thank you for picking up the phone for me, Marguerite-san…" Shizuru smiled widely to the teal-haired woman in front of her.

_Looks like I have to approach her differently then… It's true that she's already taken but it doesn't mean I have to stop there, right? _Tomoe just smiled back and she nodded. "It's fine, Fujino-san… Anyway, while we're waiting for our food, why don't we start discussing for our next project…?"

Shizuru's eyes brightened when she heard it. _Father is going to be so happy when he heard this! We're going to have a big project with TM Corp! _

"Yes, Marguerite-san…"

---

Natsuki stared at her cell phone as she pouted slightly. Nao eyed her navy haired cousin with a questioning gaze.

"Who're you talking to, Kuga…?" she asked as she slurped her ramen. Natsuki just shrugged her shoulders as she placed her cell phone on the counter. Mai and Chie also turned to look at her.

"I don't know… Maybe her office mates… Shizuru was in the restroom when I called. I'll call her back later…" she replied nonchalantly and she slowly continued with her mayo ramen.

---

Shizuru halted her car right in front the 5-star hotel. "You temporarily stay here, Marguerite-san…?"

Tomoe nodded her head as she smiled, "Yes… I'm staying here while waiting my father finds a place for me… Besides, our office is going to be renovated soon, so I have to stay here during that time…"

"Oh… I guess that can't be helped… Anyway, see you again, Marguerite-san…" Shizuru gave a small nod to the younger woman.

"Ah, yes. Fujino-san… Since I'm not so familiar with this place, I don't know if I could find the best place for breakfast… Would you mind to have a breakfast with me tomorrow morning…? I'm sure you have a good taste in food…" Tomoe smiled and she saw Shizuru was hesitating to her request. _Plan B… switch on!_

"…and we can discuss about this shipping company that you and your father would like to build at Hokkaido… Maybe I can suggest some good potential town for your reference…?" she smiled again.

_Ara… Such a great chance! _Shizuru quickly nodded. "Of course, Marguerite-san… It will be my pleasure to accompany you for tomorrow's breakfast…"

_Nice._ "Thank you so much, Fujino-san… I'll see you tomorrow morning then…" Tomoe bowed slightly after she stepped out Shizuru's car. Shizuru simply nodded her head and she shifted the gear. She steered the car to move into the road again.

_Oh, I'm sure father will be so happy to hear this! We finally got a chance to expand our business to Hokkaido!! _Shizuru grinned widely as she drove her car back to her office.

---

"Natsuki…"

She quickly tilted her head up, "…yeah?" she stared at the short haired woman who stood at her office doorway.

Chie smiled, "Suzushiro-san just called. She wants us to e-mail the sketches for this TM Corp new office to her. Her father's friend would like to see it first before he meets us this Monday…"

Natsuki put down her mechanical pencil on her working desk and she moved her chair towards her laptop at the other table. "She wants it now…?" she clicked on the mouse.

"Yeah. Now…" Chie replied as she walked over to sit on the chair. She watched as Natsuki transferred the folder of rough sketches to Haruka's e-mail.

"She should receive it by anytime now…" Natsuki grinned as she stretched her arms upwards, "Ahh… so damn tired…" she sighed.

Chie grinned, "Anyway, Nao already out to fetch Nina at the airport… Is Shizuru-san going to pick you up after this…?"

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly, "Oh? That spider is out already…? Yeah… Nina just got back from visiting her father, right…?" and Chie just nodded.

"I guess I need you to take me to the workshop, Chie… Besides, I didn't tell Shizuru that I'm going home with my bike tonight…" Natsuki smiled.

"Your bike is already fixed…?" Chie chuckled when Natsuki nodded her head delightedly.

"God… I miss my bike. It's so damn boring to sit in the car while the driver is Shizuru, you know… She drives like a snail…" Natsuki pouted as she leaned her back on her chair.

"Haha! I'm sooo going to tell that to Shizuru-san, Natsuki… You're going to be dead tonight!!" Chie quickly jumped off her chair when Natsuki already lifted up a ring folder, ready to toss it to her. She stormed out Natsuki's office as her laughter trailed off.

_Damn that woman… I'm so going to kick her ass if Shizuru found out about that…_

---

She sat on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. She was about to switch on the TV when she heard a very familiar engine sound coming from downstairs. _Ara… That sound…_ She quickly placed her cup on the coffee table and she walked to the window.

Shizuru saw a black Ducati made its entrance into the parking lot, halting right beside her own car. "Ara… I think my puppy just got her best friend back…" she chuckled. She just watched a leather-clad woman walked out the parking lot and as if she knew Shizuru was looking, she tilted her head up and she waved at the brunette.

Shizuru giggled again as she waved back from that 3rd floor apartment. Though the biker face was hidden behind a black helmet, she always knew the beautiful face behind that visor. She walked back to her couch, sitting there silently as she waited for Natsuki to come home.

While waiting for the other woman, Shizuru switched on the TV and she sipped on her tea. Few minutes later, the knob was turned and Natsuki stepped into the apartment with her helmet and briefcase in her hands.

"I'm home…" she muttered softly with a wide grin when she saw her awaiting girlfriend was sitting on the living room, sipping her tea.

"Ara… welcome back, Natsuki. You look so happy tonight, I wonder why…" Shizuru put down her cup and she walked towards the navy haired woman. Natsuki let out soft chuckles as she placed her helmet and the briefcase on the small table near the kitchen.

"Hehe… You know why…" she was about to take off her leather jacket when Shizuru suddenly grabbed her hands.

"Let me…" she whispered, slowly pulled down zipper of Natsuki's jacket. She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend as she peeled the leather off Natsuki's shoulder, revealing the blue shirt underneath.

Natsuki arched one brow as she kissed the older woman back, slowly wrapping her arms around her neck. "What's this special treatment…?"

"Nothing. I just missed Natsuki in her leather…" she whispered between kisses as she yanked Natsuki's necktie, dragging the younger woman towards their bedroom.

And Natsuki was in no position to complain.

---

"Hey, Shizuru… Since it's Sunday tomorrow, why don't we go out tonight…? We go have some midnight movies, what do you say?" Natsuki was wearing her light blue robe as she had her dinner with Shizuru in the kitchen. She munched on her chicken salad with special homemade mayo as its dressing while waiting the brunette to reply.

_Ara… I forgot that I also made a plan to ask her out tonight. But… _"Ara, Natsuki… I would love to but I have a breakfast meeting with my client tomorrow morning…" Shizuru smiled apologetically as she reached out her hand to hold Natsuki's arm.

Natsuki arched her brows, "Breakfast meeting…? But it's Sunday tomorrow, Shizuru… You're the one who always complained when I work during Sundays and now what!?" she put down her fork on the plate.

Shizuru smiled soothingly as she leaned closer to the younger woman, "I know… I'm sorry. But I have this offer to expand my father's business up to Hokkaido, Natsuki… I can't mess it up…"

"Yeah sure…" Natsuki rolled her eyes as she continued her meal in annoyed manner. Shizuru smiled again to Natsuki's childish behavior. She quickly wrapped her arms around the latter's waist and she leaned her head on Natsuki's back. _Oh my… Now she's mad at me… What should I do…?_

"Natsuki can go out with Nao-san and Chie-san tonight if she wants..." Shizuru blurted out without she realized it.

Natsuki spun around instantly, "Really!?" her face brightened.

_Ara… Now I regret it. Why did I make such offer to her…? Ahh! You're so stupid sometimes, Fujino Shizuru! Now you know she won't get back home early tonight! How are you going to sleep without her beside you! _"Yes, Natsuki… You can go out with Nao-san and Chie-san tonight…" and she just couldn't say no when Natsuki looking at her with such pleading eyes.

"Oh yeah!! I love you, Shizuru!!" Natsuki squealed in delight as she pulled the older woman and she gave a deep kiss on Shizuru's lips. "Gotta finish this up quick!" Natsuki ate on her dinner in the speed of lightning.

Shizuru just sighed as she watched Natsuki finished up her dinner.

_Should I take back my words now…?_

_---_

Nothing could beat the thrill of sitting right in front super-sized LCD TV while watching a live basketball match with a can of soda in your hand.

"When was the last time we're doing this…?" Nao asked as she picked a piece of fries, her eyes fixed on the large TV.

They were sitting at the open-air section of McDonald's 24-hours restaurant.

"Dunno… I don't think we had a chance to hang out together ever since Chie got engaged…" Natsuki replied, drinking on her can.

"Did you tell Aoi that you're going out with us or you just sneaked out…?" Nao turned to look at the short haired woman beside her. Chie blinked as she munched on her fries.

"I sneaked out…" she replied faintly, earning a sharp gasp from both of her friends.

"Aoi will kill me…" Nao clutched her head while Natsuki just grinned. "Why didn't you just tell her that you're going out with us!?" the red head groaned.

"Like she's going to let me out during weekends…" Chie muttered absentmindedly, still munching on her fries. Nao slapped her forehead.

"Then, how did you manage to get out anyway…?" Natsuki leaned her arms on the table.

Chie smirked widely, "You just have to make her damn _tired_…" she chuckled.

Nao and Natsuki turned to face each other. "We like that idea… Maybe we can apply it if we're planning for some outing like this…"

And they burst into hysterical laughs.

---

She glanced up to the digital clock on the wall. _It's already 12.45… _and she turned to look at the front door. _I think she's not going to come home anytime soon… _

She sighed heavily as she slowly focused at the late night show on TV. She cuddled on a stuffed puppy, more accurately, Natsuki's stuffed puppy as she watched the show.

"If I knew that I'm going to stay up late like this, I should have been agreed to have some midnight movies with Natsuki…" as if she was talking to that stuff animal, Shizuru poked on the puppy's nose and she pouted.

She flopped down on the couch, pulling her legs close to her chest as she hugged the stuffed puppy. "Mou… Natsuki… Come back home soon…"

And she slowly closed her eyes.

---

She turned the knob and she pushed the door slowly, didn't dare to make a sound. To her surprise, she found a certain brunette haired woman, curling up on the couch sleeping with her stuffed puppy close to her chest. The TV was still on. _Oh boy… Is she waiting for me…? _She glanced at her wrist watch, _Geez… It's already 1.30 am… I wonder how long she has stayed up waiting for me…_

Natsuki smiled, closing the door behind her silently. She strolled towards the small table near the kitchen and she put down her helmet and keys. She walked over to the couch and she had to restrain her laugh when she saw Shizuru cuddling on her stuffed puppy. _She said she hates it when I hug that puppy instead of her when I'm sleeping… Now I'm sure she knows how comfy that puppy is…_

"Shizuru… Let's sleep inside…" she called softly, fondling the brunette tresses. Shizuru didn't reply as she cuddled the stuffed puppy closer to her face. Natsuki took a deep breath and she shook her head. _Oh well, I don't think she would wake up just to walk into our bedroom… She's damn lazy when she's asleep. If she could give her kidney to me so she wouldn't have to walk to the toilet to pee, I'm sure she would do that too…_

Natsuki shrugged off her jacket and she tossed it to the couch nearby. Slowly, she bended down, slipping one arm under Shizuru's leg and the other wrapping behind her back. She lifted the sleeping brunette from the couch in bridal style, holding her close to her steadily. _Oh wow, she's so light… Don't tell me it's because of her damn tea that she managed to maintain her body weight…_

She walked in slow pace towards their bedroom and she carefully put Shizuru down on their bed. Shizuru reflexively tossed around, burying her face into her pillow and she dozed off again. Letting out a soft sigh, Natsuki scratched her head as she walked to the bathroom.

After a quick warm shower and brushing teeth, she walked out the bathroom with a blue towel. She couldn't help but to chuckle when she saw Shizuru sprawled on bed, arms and legs spread wide. _Who knows the almighty Fujino-kaichou is sleeping like this…? I'm sure if I took a picture and spread it to her fan-girls, Shizuru would lose them within seconds! _

Putting on her pajama, Natsuki dried up her hair and she tossed the towel on the small chair near the windows. She slipped under the bed cover and Shizuru instinctively wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

She snuggled closer to the crook of Natsuki's neck and she let out a sigh. A smile curved up her lips, "Welcome home, Natsuki…" she whispered sleepily.

Natsuki twitched her brows in the speed of lightning. _What the hell!? I got my ass back in this apartment 15 minutes ago, carried her from the living room, took a damn shower and only now she realized it!?_ She stared at the sleeping face then she chuckled.

Fujino Shizuru might be a definition of the word 'perfect' to other people out there, but not to her. Sleeping like a child, not to mention she would drool if she had a tough day at work. Snuggling and cuddling on her like she was a big teddy-bear.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around the older woman, pulling her close. She gave a kiss on Shizuru's hair and she sighed.

She owned a good job, a house, a bike and a perfect woman. What are other things she would ask to complete her already perfect life?

_A family._

Her eyes widened on her own sudden thought. _Really…? _

And she thought again. She had to admit it was boring when she had to do the same things every day. Wake up in the morning, going for work, meets some clients, designing some plans, Nao's pranks, Mai's food, get back home, and if she unlucky… some sex. _It's not like I'm complaining or something. _And the next day, same things and activities would repeat all over again.

She needed something new. She needed something that would add excitement in her everyday life.

_Kids. _

Her smile broadened. _God… Is this what you call a sign from above? All of sudden I'm thinking about having a family and kids… _She tilted down to study a calm, sleeping face beside her.

_Shizuru is more than ready to make a family with me and I was the one who keep her waiting like this… _She took a deep breath and she slowly closed her eyes.

_Maybe getting married is not a bad idea after all…_

_---_

She cracked her eyes open and she was presented with Natsuki's creamy neck, the one she had been snuggled on all night. _Ara… I don't remember I walk to our bed last night…_ Then she tilted her head up, meeting with a sleeping face of navy haired goddess. Her lips curved up unconsciously. _I'm sure Natsuki carried me all the way to bed last night…_

She shifted her body slightly, careful enough not to wake the other woman. She leaned down to place a light kiss on Natsuki's lips and she pulled the cover off her body. After stretching up a bit, Shizuru walked to the bathroom.

_I better get ready now… I have to pick Marguerite-san after this…_

_---_

She wore her casual, a simple light purple blouse and peach-colored corduroy pants. After putting on a light make-up, she walked over to her bed.

"Natsuki…" she whispered, shaking the woman's shoulder slightly.

"…hmm?" Natsuki hummed, with her eyes still close. Shizuru smiled softly as she leaned down, kissing Natsuki's cheek.

"I need to go now… You will have your breakfast at Mai-san's café, right…?" she fondled the dark-blue locks lovingly.

"…hmm." A short reply came from half-sleeping woman as she snuggled closer to her stuffed puppy. Shizuru chuckled and she shook her head. She kissed Natsuki's cheek again and she walked out the bedroom.

She checked on her wrist watch as she put on her heels. _Ara… I hope Marguerite-san already awake…_

_---_

She stirred from her sleep when she heard sounds of birds chirping. She spun around when she noticed the room was unusually quiet. _Oh yeah… Maybe Shizuru already off to her breakfast meeting…_

She yawned widely, stretching her arms upwards. She glanced at the digital clock on the small table near her bed. _Geez… It's already 10.30!? Damn…_ She quickly got off her bed.

Natsuki walked into the kitchen and set her coffee machine on. Then she went back to the bathroom to have a morning shower. After a few minutes, she walked out with a pair of black cargo shorts and a green t-shirt. She strolled to the kitchen again and poured a mug of hot coffee. She took out a snack bar from the fridge and she walked to the living room.

She switched on the TV for morning news as she sipped on her coffee. "Damn… Same news all over again… Show me some sports news!" she barked to the TV. She munched on her snack bar as she glanced over to the clock on the wall. _What the… Only 11.15!? Why the time moves so slow!? _

Natsuki twitched her brows as she sipped on her coffee again. Suddenly her eyes brightened. _Hey… I got an idea… _She put down her mug on the coffee table and she dashed to her bedroom. She took her cell phone and she pressed the speed dial button.

While waiting for the ringing sound, she walked back to the living room, taking another sip of her coffee.

"_Hello…"_

"Hey spider! What are you doing…?" she munched her snack bar.

"_Having sex… why?" _Nao replied lazily.

"Ohh… you're lying. You don't sound like you're having sex right now…"

"_I just want you to stop calling me… What do you want?"_

"Are you free…?"

"_I'm free for everything but not for you, mutt…" _

"Oh, come on! Let's go to the mall…" she sipped her coffee. There was a long pause before Nao retorted again.

"_Mall!? Why do we need to go to the mall…? Why don't we go to the park so I can throw you Frisbee and you catch with your mouth~"_

"SHUT UP!! I'm just asking you if you're free to accompany me to the mall, dammit! Argh!! I knew I should call Chie first!" she crumpled the snack bar wrapper in her palm furiously.

"_Hehehe~ Ahh, now my day finally start after hearing your bark, Kuga… Anyway, I don't think Chie can follow us either…" _

"Oh? Why…?"

"_She's grounded."_

Natsuki almost choked on her coffee. "She what!?"

"_Well, she texted me earlier this morning that she couldn't meet me at Mai's café… She said Aoi grounded her…"_

She almost laughed, "But why…?"

"_It seems like her so-called 'tired wife' caught her sneaked out last night…" _and they instantly burst into hysterical laughs.

"Oh my god… Poor Chie. Anyway, I'll drop at your place so we can move to the mall with your car later…"

"_Okay… But you'll drive! I'm too lazy to drive right now…"_

"Sure! Sure! See you later, spider…"

"_Okay…"_

_Click~_

She smiled widely as she sighed.

_Anyway, what size is Shizuru's ring finger…?_

_---_

"I'm so glad that you're happy with my proposition, Marguerite-san…" Shizuru closed her journal book with a bright smile on her face.

Tomoe just nodded as she sipped her tea, "Oh my… This tea is good…"

"It is… I always come over here to have a cup or two…" Shizuru took a sip on her own cup. _And Natsuki always complains about my addiction… _She smirked.

_Hmm… I learn new things about her every now and then… _Tomoe smiled widely, "I assumed tea is your favorite beverage…?"

Shizuru just gave a small nod as she put down her cup. "Yes…"

"A very good choice, Fujino-san. I have to admit that tea is not my favorite, but sometimes I prefer its company in a certain situation… It helps me to relax a little…" Tomoe grinned.

_Ara… Finally, someone had the same thought as me… _"Indeed. That's why I become my favorite." She chuckled. Tomoe giggled softly as she placed her cup on the table.

"Anyway, hope you don't mind of I asked you this… The woman yesterday, I mean the one that called you when you're in the restroom… Is she your 'someone special'?" Tomoe curled her fingers to the words as she giggled.

Shizuru chuckled lightly and she nodded without hesitation. "Yes she is, Marguerite-san…"

She could feel a sharp pang of jealousy seeped into her chest, "I see… She sounded like a nice woman…" _Yeah right… I never speak with someone as rude as that woman…_

_Ara… She called Natsuki 'nice woman'…? That is very surprising… _"Of course she is, Marguerite-san… Natsuki is a very nice lady… I'm sure you will think the same if you meet her…" she curved up a warm smile.

_Natsuki huh…? _"I hope so…" Tomoe smirked.

---

"Okay… What the hell do you want to find here, mutt…?" Nao asked as they walked past the entrance door. They glanced over at the jam-packed mall. _It's Sunday anyway… Can't help it. _

"Let's go to the jewelry store…" Natsuki said blankly, earning a sharp gasp from the red head.

"For what!?" Nao asked in surprise. Natsuki just grinned as she arched her brows.

Slowly, the red head's jaw dropped. "Oh-my-god… Don't tell me…" she glared at her cousin in disbelief.

Natsuki chuckled, "I tell you…"

Nao gasped again, "Oh my god! Oh my god!! Are you serious, mutt!?" she grabbed both Natsuki's shoulders and she shook it.

Natsuki laughed loudly, "That's why I want you and Chie to help me out… I want to call Mai too but I'm sure she's busy at her café and now Chie is grounded… So, I'm counting on you to help me pick the best ring for Shizuru, spider…"

Nao couldn't help but to laugh happily, "Of course! I have a good taste in jewelry! Let's go now!!" and she dragged the older woman towards the jewelry store.

"Good afternoon. May I help you, miss…?" one girl greeted them with a bright smile and bowed to them.

"Ah yes… I would like to find a ring…" Natsuki smiled as she sat on the stool in front the lines of jewelry that displayed behind thick glass.

"An engagement ring, actually." Nao added, grinning widely to the sales attendant.

The blond girl smiled, "Are you two going to get married…?" she asked delightedly.

Both Nao and Natsuki were stunned and they turned to face each other. "…With her!?" they pointed to each others' face. The blonde girl just blinked in surprise.

"No! No! There's no way I will marry this woman! Kill me first!" Nao contorted her face in disgust.

"Hell yeah… Like I want to marry you either… She's my cousin anyway. I ask her to help me find the best ring for my girlfriend actually…" Natsuki explained to the blond sales attendant.

The blonde girl just giggled as she nodded her head. "Ah, yes. I understand that, miss…?"

"Kuga… And this one here is spider… AWW!!" she groaned in pain when Nao punched her arm.

"Don't ruin my image, mutt…" and she turned facing the blonde, "…Yuuki Nao. Nice to meet you…" she beamed her charming smile and the blonde girl blushed instantly.

"What the… I'm sooo going to tell Nina that you're flirting with jewelry store salesgirl!!" Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Hehe~ Just kidding, miss… Don't take it too seriously…" Nao grinned as she waved her hands. The blonde girl just chuckled and she nodded.

"Shall we start now…? What kind of engagement ring you're looking for, Kuga-san…?" the blonde asked with a friendly smile.

Natsuki turned to face the red head beside her, "I-uh… It has kinds?"

Nao sighed, "I don't know which part of this world that you live, mutt… She asked if you want gold band or platinum, stupid…"

Natsuki's mouth formed a wide 'o', "I see… I prefer platinum band…"

The blonde girl trailed her finger on the glass, "Okay… What about the stone…?"

"Diamond of course… Diamonds are the girls' best friend…" Nao grinned. Natsuki just laughed.

"Anyway, I don't want anything too flashy… Just the simple one… And I don't mind how much it will cost…" Natsuki smiled to the blonde.

"I absolutely can tell from the way you're talking to each other, Kuga-san… What about your girlfriend…? Could you describe her to me…? Maybe I can find a ring that will suit her best…" the blonde girl smiled warmly.

"Oh, really? Wow… that's so impressive…" Natsuki chuckled.

"Of course she is… I'm sure she already met thousand of people all this time, right…?" Nao arched her brow to the blonde and the salesgirl blushed again.

Natsuki scratched her chin, "Where should I start…? Um, she's a year older than me… A very beautiful brunette, red eyes… Business woman, she loves tea, always smiling, Japanese tofu freak, pretty scary when she get mad~" she listed down as she pulled out her fingers one by one.

"Okay… That's enough, mutt… You're giving too much information than required here…" Nao patted Natsuki's shoulder while the blonde girl just giggled.

"Thank you for your explanation, Kuga-san… I think I just found the best ring for your girlfriend…" and she pulled out a tray of rings, placing it right in front the other two women there. Nao and Natsuki quickly peered at the rows of diamond rings with several different designs on the tray.

"This is The Bulgari Bridal Collection, diamonds solitaire engagement and wedding rings…" and she picked up one of the rings, "And I would like to suggest you this one… we called this the _Griffe _ring."

Natsuki and Nao scrutinized the ring with intent eyes. The design is discrete and refined with a princess cut diamond at the center.

Natsuki completely fascinated to that ring. "I-I think that's beautiful… You did pick the right one…" she took the ring and she gazed at it again. "What do you think, Nao…?"

"Oh yeah… Everything on that ring screams Fujino… I'm sure she'll like it…" Nao smiled softly to her cousin.

"We'll take it…" Natsuki grinned as she handed the ring back to the blonde salesgirl.

"What about her size, Kuga-san…?" she asked again. Natsuki seemed startled for a moment.

"I'm not sure… Around 7, I guess… Why don't you measure my finger? She about the same size as mine…" Natsuki reached out her left hand to the blonde.

"I'll try the size 7 on you…" and she slipped the ring onto Natsuki's ring finger. The platinum band fit perfectly on her.

"Yup… Exactly. You're size 7 too, Kuga-san…" she smiled as she took the ring off Natsuki's finger and she placed on its tray. "Do you want any additional service, Kuga-san…?"

"What kind of service that you offer…?" Natsuki laced her fingers as she rested her chin atop of it.

"Well, you can ask for names carving on the band…" the blonde smiled.

Nao tapped on Natsuki's shoulder, "That would be nice, mutt… You can put 'My Beloved Puppy' on Fujino's ring as the symbol of your undying love to her…" she laughed. Natsuki just glared at the red head.

Natsuki scratched her chin again. _Why not…? I'll have my name on her ring and she'll wear it… Signifying that I will always be hers… _"I think I would like to put my name on that ring…"

The blonde quickly nodded, "Sure, Kuga-san… Would you please write down your name…?" she pushed a piece of paper and a pen to the navy haired woman. Natsuki took the pen and she wrote her name on the paper.

"When will I get the ring…?" she asked, putting down the pen on the glass table.

"Since you asked for carving, we'll make sure to have the ring ready by next week… I'll give you a call for that…" the blonde smiled.

"Okay… I'll leave my number too then…" Natsuki picked up the pen and she wrote down her cell phone number.

"Would you like to have my number…?" Nao grinned to the blonde.

"I don't think it's necessary, spider. Just ignore her, miss… She's always like that." Natsuki handed the paper to the blushing blonde. "Do I need to make the payment now…?"

"You can make a down payment~"

"It's okay… I'll pay it all so next time I come, I just have to get the ring only…" Natsuki grinned as she pulled out her wallet. She handed the blonde her platinum credit card and the salesgirl dismissed herself to the office room.

"You're going to let me keep your ring until the wedding, right mutt?" Nao asked excitedly.

"No." Natsuki answered curtly as she leaned her arms on the table.

Nao twitched her brows, "Why not!? Chie let me kept the ring until her wedding day! I'm your cousin! I deserve such honor!!"

"And that's also the main reason I don't want you to keep my ring, spider… Remember you almost late to Chie's wedding!? I don't want that to happen during my wedding day…" Natsuki smirked.

"Don't worry… I've learned my lesson, mutt… I won't do that to you… I promise!" Nao raised her right hand with a determined face. Natsuki arched one brow and she chuckled.

"Alright! You can keep the ring! You're damn annoying, spider… I know you will trail my ass later if I didn't agree to let you keep the ring…" she sighed.

Nao squealed delightedly, "Oh yeah!! And I'll be your best man too, right!?"

"Of course you are… You, Mai and Chie too…" she laughed when she saw Nao's excited face.

"Can't wait to tell them about this! Sure Chie and Mai will freak out…" the red head laughed.

Later on, the blonde sales assistant approached them and she handed over Natsuki's credit card and a receipt to its owner. "Thank you, Kuga-san… I'll see you again."

Natsuki and Nao slowly got off the chair, "Yeah, same here. Thanks for helping me pick the ring… I'll see you again…" and they walked out the store after bowing to each other.

"Make sure we're the first one to see your ring, mutt…" Nao circled her arm over Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki laughed again, "Yeah-yeah…"

---

She rode back to her apartment and when she steered her bike into parking lot, she spotted Shizuru's car already in the lot. _Oh… Shizuru's home already…? Hehe~ Gotta cool down yourself, Kuga… Don't show your stupid excited face to her…_

She parked her bike right beside Shizuru's car and she turned off the engine. She took off her helmet and zipped down the leather jacket. Suddenly, a thought strike her brain. _Oh, shit!! I forgot about the receipt! I can't let Shizuru find this receipt! _

Natsuki pulled out the receipt and she walked over to her bike's compartment. She kept the receipt inside the box securely. _Shizuru never open this compartment… Such a safe place to keep stuff like this…_ She grinned silently as she walked to the building in front of her.

---

Shizuru was in the room which already turned into an office for both her and Natsuki's use. She was typing the details for her upcoming project with Tomoe's company then she heard the front door was being open.

"I'm home…" Natsuki's voice echoed and she couldn't restrain her lips from smiling widely when she heard that husky voice.

"I'm in the office…" she called, hands still typing on the keyboard. Natsuki left her helmet on the table and she walked to the mentioned room. She smiled widely when she saw Shizuru was busy with her work.

"What are you doing…?" she draped her arms around Shizuru's shoulder as she rested her chin atop Shizuru's head.

"Ara… some proposal for my next big project with the client I went for breakfast just now…" she replied, eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"How's your breakfast meeting…?" Natsuki tilted her head down slightly, inhaling Shizuru's sweet-scented hair.

"It went well… Father is so happy when I informed him that we got the offer to open our branch in Hokkaido…" Shizuru chuckled.

Natsuki just snorted and she placed a kiss on Shizuru's cheek, "Don't work yourself too hard, Shizuru… Have a quick break sometimes, okay…?" and she gave another kiss on the cheek before she walked away.

"Wait! Do it properly…" Shizuru suddenly spun around and she grabbed Natsuki's right arm to pull the younger woman closer.

Natsuki twitched her brows, "Do what properly…?" she asked back with a blank face.

Shizuru smirked as she tapped her index finger on her luscious lips. Natsuki chuckled again and she slowly leaned down, kissing the brunette passionately.

"You want some tea…? I can go make them for you…" Natsuki whispered between kisses as she buried her fingers into Shizuru's scalp. Shizuru just gave a small nod since she was busy kissing the younger woman.

Natsuki laughed as she pulled away, leaving the breathless brunette sitting alone on her chair. "I'll make the tea now…" and she walked out the room. Shizuru was gasping for air as she watched her lover's curvaceous figure walking to the kitchen. She quickly spun her chair around to face her computer again and she saved her work before she turned it off.

A wide smile appeared on her face as the computer screen dimmed, and she got off her chair to find her girlfriend who was now busy preparing her tea.

"I wonder why Natsuki acts so different today…" she walked over to the navy haired woman and she leaned her back on the counter, watching Natsuki making her tea. After a few years of living together, Natsuki had increasingly developed her skill in preparing Shizuru's tea. Not to mention the tea she prepared always fulfilled the older woman's preference.

_Like I'm going to tell that I just go ordered a ring for you… _Natsuki smirked as she placed a cup and a teapot on the tray. She leaned her back on the dining table as she waited for the water to boil. "Nothing in particular… I just feel bad for making you wait for me last night…" she grinned to the older woman.

Shizuru arched one brow and she slowly pushed her back off the counter, "Ara…? I think Natsuki need to find a way to apologize to me…" she smiled widely, stepping herself closer to the navy haired woman.

"That's why I'm making you some tea right now…" Natsuki raised her brows as she watched Shizuru closing in the distance between them.

"Hmm… I don't think a tea could make me totally forgive you …" she reached out her arms, placing them on the dining table, trapping Natsuki in between.

Natsuki grinned widely, "What do you want then…?"

"I want my Natsuki, now." She purred, leaning down to tug Natsuki's lower lips between her teeth.

"Come on, Shizuru… We should have a break during Sundays…" Natsuki groaned as Shizuru roughly pushed her back to the dining table.

"Ara… Natsuki was the one who asked me to have a break from work… so I want my break now." She giggled, effortlessly taking Natsuki's sweatshirt off, revealing a black wife-beater underneath.

"I mean take a break from work and rest on the couch or something while drinking your damn tea! Not take a break to making out with me~" she was silenced when a pair of lips pressed against hers eagerly.

"Ara-ara… No complain. You're the one who drive me to fulfill my craving for you…" and Shizuru leaned down again, claiming Natsuki's neck into her eager mouth.

"I did what!?" Natsuki inhaled a sharp breath when Shizuru pulled down the zipper of her cargo pants impatiently.

Shizuru paused as she looked down at the blushing navy haired woman beneath her. Her grin widened. "Natsuki seduced me just now when I'm working on my company's documents…"

"I didn't seduce you~" and she was silenced again with another fervent kiss from the brunette above her.

To Natsuki's relief, the kettle whistled loudly, indicating the water already boiled.

Shizuru widened her eyes as she pulled her face away from Natsuki. A soft frustrated grunt escaped her lips. "Mou… Such a mood spoiler…" she rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki just grinned widely. _Oh, I love you… my dear kettle. You're officially in favorite list!! _"Alright… Better stop now, Shizuru… You don't want our neighbors come over to yell at us for letting this noisy kettle whistling all day long…" she quickly pulled her cargo pants and she zipped it up.

"…there's always next time…" she gave the older woman a light kiss and she moved her body away from Shizuru's arms. She walked to the kettle, carefully poured the hot water into the small teapot which filled with Shizuru's favorite tea leaves.

Taking the tray with her, she grinned at the sexually frustrated brunette. "Shall we go to the living room now…?" and she laughed when Shizuru glared at her.

"Natsuki… Ikezu!"

---

The next day, Monday morning.

"Excuse me…" a soft, husky voice called and she quickly tilted her head up to look at the caller.

She was temporarily stunned when she saw three exceptionally attractive women stood before her desk. "Y-yes…?"

The dark-grayish haired woman leaned one arm on the table as she smiled. "Hi…" her eyes trailed down to the stuttering woman's name tag. "Miya-san, we're here to meet with your boss… and this is his card…" she handed a piece of card to the brown haired secretary.

Miya took the card and she read it, "Oh… You must be from Searrs Architecture and Design… I'm sorry, but Mr. Takasuka already out the office. He has to run some important errands…" she smiled apologetically.

Chie turned around to look at her shocked friends. "What…? But we're informed that we have to meet him here today…" Nao walked over to the desk as her brows twitched.

"Yes, it's because he will be replaced with his daughter, the CEO of this company… She will conduct the meeting with all of you in his place…" Miya smiled.

"O-oh… I see… So, where we can find her…?" Natsuki asked, staring directly into the secretary eyes.

"You can wait for her inside that room… I'll escort you there…" Miya smiled as she slowly stood up from her chair.

"This way…" she guided the group into the medium-sized meeting room. "Please have a seat while I go call her…" and she closed the door.

They glanced around the room as they took a seat respectively. "Suzushiro got a better room than this…" Nao blurted out boldly as she rested her head on her palm.

"Don't say it like that, Nao… What if this Takasuka's daughter heard us?" Chie scowled at the red head while Natsuki just laughed.

A few moments later, the door was being opened again and a teal-haired lady walked into the room. The other three women there were quite surprised when they saw a woman around their age stepped into the room. _She's the CEO!? Damn young!! _

Tomoe gazed on each new faces in that room and her eyes instantly locked at a certain navy haired woman which she quite familiar with. _That woman… Don't tell me… _

Natsuki frowned slightly when a pair of piercing gray eyes stared into her. _Ookayy… I don't know what kind of problem you have with me, Miss CEO… You're staring at me like I've done something bad to you…_

But in an instant, Tomoe curved up a warm, friendly smile as she approached the three women before her. "Welcome… My name is Tomoe Marguerite and I'm the CEO of this company…" she offered her right hand to Chie.

"Harada Chie… Nice to meet you, Marguerite-san…" Chie smiled brightly as she shook the hand.

"Yuuki Nao…" the red head gave a small nod as she took Tomoe's hand, shaking it gently.

Tomoe stopped right in front Natsuki and she offered her hand, "Nice to meet you… miss~"

"Kuga… Kuga Natsuki, Marguerite-san… Nice to meet you too…" she quickly took the hand and she gave a firm shake.

_Natsuki… sure she's the one. _She trailed her eyes on the taller woman before her. _She has a strong confidence with herself… Not to mention she looks more intimidating on the outside… I wonder what Fujino-san see in this woman… _"Please have a seat… Miya-san! Could you make us some tea…?" she turned facing her secretary.

"Yes, Marguerite-sama…" the brown haired girl gave a bow and she walked out the meeting room.

Tomoe made her way to her chair as the others just watched. "Anyway, while waiting for Miya-san to bring our refreshment, shall we begin with the briefing…?" she laced her fingers as she rested it on her lap. _I'm not going to make this easy for you, Kuga-san…_

Natsuki quickly signaled Chie. "Yes, Marguerite-san…"

---

Tomoe narrowed her eyes to the sheets of sketch in her hands. Suddenly she tossed the sketches on the table, sprawling to all direction. "No."

The other three women there, including Miya widened their eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…?" Chie was gaping as she shifted her gaze from the papers on the table to Tomoe's grim face. "B-but we thought your father already accepted our design…"

Tomoe laced her fingers again, leaning her back on the chair. "I said no."

Nao clenched her fist, "I'm sorry, Marguerite-san but I think there must be a mistake here… Takasuka-san just called us earlier this morning and he said he accepted our design for his new office…"

"Yes, there certainly is a mistake here… Apparently, my father forgot to tell you three that I'm the CEO here and the office you guys going to renovate is MY office…" she shifted her gaze and she stared into Nao's lime eyes threateningly.

"But you can't just simply reject our work, Marguerite-san… It's because we're dealing with your father all this time and we're doing exactly just what he had told us to do…" Natsuki narrowed her eyes to the teal-haired woman.

_Finally… you open your mouth, Kuga-san… _"That is what HE said… Now I want you to listen to what I said… And I said no." she said with a stern voice. Silence quickly engulfed the entire room.

Miya swallowed as she watched the grim look on the three guests. _I wonder why Marguerite-sama rejects their design… They did a very good job on that design and it looks beautiful…_

"Okay! This is so ridiculous~" Nao banged her fist on the table and she was about to snap at the teal haired woman, but a hand quickly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back to her chair.

"We will do it all over again, Marguerite-san…" Natsuki spoke calmly and she felt Nao stiffened under her grip. Chie also decided to stay calm as she stared at Tomoe's poker-faced.

Tomoe arched one brow when she heard it. _I was expecting her to snap at me but never thought she would be the one who calm her friends down… _"Okay. I'll give you another two weeks to finish with new designs…" she smirked.

Chie and Nao widened their eyes. "T-two weeks!?"

"Guys…" Natsuki muttered softly and her other two friends instantly turned to look at her. Nao and Chie understood with the look Natsuki gave them. They remained quiet.

Natsuki took a deep breath and she smiled, "Fine, two weeks… We will come out with another design within that time, Marguerite-san…"

_Hmph… I will sweep that smile off your face, Kuga Natsuki… _"Good. Okay… I need to go now. I have another important meeting to attend." Tomoe smiled equally as she pushed the chair. She walked towards the door, and then she paused at the doorway.

"Oh yes… You can ask the details for my new office from Miya-san… she'll explain it to you… Good day." She gave a last wide satisfied smirk then she walked out the room, followed with Miya behind her.

The room fell into silence again.

"Damn it! Such a bitch…" Nao banged her fist on the table. "I don't even understand why you have to stop me just now, Kuga!"

"Calm down… That's how this business work, Nao… Not everyone will be satisfied with our design…" Natsuki patted the red head's shoulder comfortingly. Nao just grunted as she folded her arms.

"But I think something's off with that woman…" Chie sighed as she slowly collected all the papers that sprawled on the table. "…and she didn't have to act like that if she didn't like our design…"

Natsuki just chuckled, "What to do…? Just like Nao said. She's a bitch…" she grinned. Nao laughed instantly to Natsuki's words.

"Let's get the hell out of here… I can't stand to sit here any longer with such bitchy vibe running around this damn small room…" Nao pushed her chair roughly. Natsuki and Chie just laughed as they took their belongings.

"Let's go to Mai's to cool down our heated head, okay?"

* * *

**Okay… I know what you guys think… Just please don't kill me. T_T**

**Thanks for reading and review, anyone? Hehe~ Thanks!! ^_^**


	7. It's Over

**Hehe~ New chappy!! **

**Happy reading and have a nice day, guys! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 7: It's Over.**

Mai twitched her brows, "Really!?" she yelled with evident anger in her voice.

"Yeah… then she threw our designs, it scattered all over the table…" Chie sipped on her coffee, "…and then she asked us to come out with another design… WITHIN TWO WEEKS!!" she groaned. Natsuki just smiled while leaning her head on her arm, listening to Chie's dramatic story telling.

"What the hell is wrong with that woman…? If she didn't like the design, she could always say it nicely… She didn't have to throw your work like that…" Mai rested her chin atop her palm.

"It's because she's a pure, damn-freaky hair bitch… Argh! I don't want to talk about that woman… She really spoiled my day…" Nao sighed and she bit on her bagel, then she grinned. "But… I have a _very_ great news to share with you guys…"

Both Chie and Mai exchanged look, "Oh… What is it, Nao? Are you pregnant…?" Chie grinned. Natsuki snorted instantly.

Nao scowled at the short haired woman, "No. And I don't think I will ever be pregnant… It's scary…" she cringed then she moved to circle Natsuki's shoulder with her arms. "Our friend here… is getting MARRIED!!" she squealed excitedly as she shook Natsuki's shoulders. The navy haired woman just grinned.

Chie and Mai turned to face each other again, "Yeah… Sure. Nice one, Nao…" Chie replied curtly while Mai just sighed.

Nao was stunned, "W-wh-wha-what!? I'm serious, guys! Mutt is going to get married!!" she patted Natsuki's shoulder and the older woman just grinned again.

"Ahahaha~ That is the most un-funniest joke I ever heard in my entire life. Call the Guinness World Book of Record!!" Chie exclaimed. Mai laughed loudly.

"What the~ Okay! I don't even know _why_ they didn't believe me, Kuga… You tell them yourself!" Nao banged her head on the counter top. Natsuki laughed as she patted Nao's back. She slowly turned facing her other two friends.

"Nao's right… I'm going to propose Shizuru, guys…" she smiled softly.

The atmosphere around them fell into ultimate silence as Chie and Mai stared at a certain navy haired woman with skepticism look.

"KYAAAAAA~" a loud excited scream shook the entire café and it came from one and only orange head in that building.

Chie was gaping, "Are you serious, Natsuki…?" she moved her chair closer to the other woman, "If you're tag-teaming with Nao to make pranks on us, I swear I will kick your ass…"

"What the~ Fuck, Chie! Like I have nothing else to do in this world…" Nao twitched her brows.

Natsuki laughed again, "Yeah, guys. I'm _really-really_ going to propose to Shizuru… And I already bought a ring for her yesterday, with Nao tagged along. Since you were grounded and Mai was busy with her café, I had Nao to help me out even though she didn't do much on picking out good ring for Shizuru but flirting with the sales attendant…" and she received a hard slap on her arm from the red head.

Both Mai and Chie had their jaw dropped on the counter.

"KYAAAA~ NATSUKI!!!" the orange top pulled the navy haired woman into a fierce hug. Natsuki laughed again when her face met Mai's busty bosom.

"Oh my god… I thought Nao was joking…" Chie cupped her mouth.

"Damn you, Harada Chie… Why would I make a joke about something like this…?" Nao groaned.

"Because you tend to make joke about almost everything that exist in this world, Yuuki Nao…" Chie shot the red head a boring look.

"Yeah! Remember when we're in high-school and you said Natsuki got into accident…? You even said that Natsuki already broke the entire bones in her body and she paralyzed in hospital! When we got there, Natsuki was safe and sound, just a little scratch on her leg while eating mayo in her bed!!" Mai scowled the red head, still hugging Natsuki's head close to her breasts. Nao just pouted as she rested her head on the counter again.

"Ahaha~ Mai… I know you're happy but I don't want Mikoto to kill me later for seeing me in this position…" Natsuki chuckled, trying to lift up her head from Mai's land of supreme breasts.

Quickly releasing the navy haired woman, Mai chuckled. "Ehe~ Sorry… But Natsuki, you should have told me that you're going out for Shizuru's ring yesterday… I would close my café in an instant!" Mai said as she snapped her fingers.

"Yeah… Me too would sneak out again if you asked me…" Chie grinned, earning loud laughs from her friends.

"Don't worry… She'll make sure to let us be the first one to see the ring, right mutt?" Nao nudged the older woman.

"Of course!" Natsuki grinned.

"Anyway, what plan do you have to propose Shizuru-san…? Don't tell me that you're going to bring her to one fancy restaurant, ask for a violinist plays some sappy music and then you propose…? That is _super_-lame…" Chie shook her head.

Natsuki scratched her head as she frowned, "I don't know actually… I haven't made any plan yet…"

Suddenly, Mai's eyes brightened. "Hey! What about this…? I'm going to prepare a very romantic candle-light dinner, here! In my café!" she said excitedly, "…and I'm going to be your personal cook myself! What do you think!?"

Chie nodded her head, "Hey! That's a very good idea, Mai… Shizuru-san would never think that you're taking her here because you're going to propose. This place is like your second house…"

"Oh yeah… If you're going to take Fujino to some fancy restaurant, she'll get the hint pretty quickly, mutt. We'll lose all the fun before it even begins!" Nao shrugged her shoulder with a wide grin on her face.

Natsuki just chuckled, "That sounds great to me. But is it okay with you, Mai… I mean, taking your time like that…?"

Mai patted Natsuki's shoulder, "Don't worry… I'll be more than glad to be your cook for a night! Nothing beat the happiness to see my best friend getting married!! KYAAAA~" she squealed again. The others just laughed.

"Yeah… Of course you're excited since you missed Chie's wedding last month…" Nao chuckled.

"Anyway, when will we see the ring…?" Chie asked excitedly. Natsuki scratched her right brow as she turned facing the red head beside her.

"That blonde girl said around this week, right spider…?" she asked. Nao nodded her head.

"Yeah… She said she will give you a call…" Nao pouted her lips slightly. Both Chie and Mai nodded.

"What about your parents, Natsuki? Have you told them about this…?" Mai asked, leaning her arms on the counter.

Natsuki shook her head, "Nope. Not yet… I think I will tell them after the proposal…" she grinned.

Chie just stared at the navy haired woman as sometimes she would smile and shook her head, "God. I still can't believe you're going to propose Shizuru-san, Natsuki… I thought it might take you another two or three years to propose. What triggered you to make such decision…?"

Natsuki smiled widely as she rubbed her nose, "I don't know. It was like hitting my head within one night and I just realized that I want to make a family with her… Funny, isn't it?" she laughed.

"But I'm glad you're coming to your senses to make this proposal, Natsuki… What are other things in this world you both didn't get yet? You guys are perfect for each other! Just the right time to build a family now…" Mai said with a happy grin on her face.

"Thanks, Mai… But I've got to focus on my work for the time being… Gotta finish it quick because I've planned to propose as soon as I get the ring…" Natsuki smiled as she turned to face her other two friends, "…and I need you guys to help me out. We got to finish that freaky-haired bitch's office design before the proposal…" she patted Nao and Chie's shoulder.

"Uh… God." they groaned.

---

Shizuru clicked on her mouse as she studied the company's daily reports.

_BEEP~_

She pressed the button on the receiver, "Yes…?" she asked, still focusing on the computer screen.

"_Shizuru-sama… Marguerite-san is here…" _

Her clicking halted as she shifted her gaze to the phone. _What…? Again? I thought we don't have to see each other again since she already signed the agreement with our company…_

Shizuru rubbed her temple gently as she exhaled, "Please guide her in, Izumi-san…"

Later on, her office door was being opened and a certain teal-haired woman walked into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Fujino-san…" Tomoe greeted, walking over to Shizuru's desk.

Shizuru quickly smiled back, "Good afternoon, Marguerite-san… I didn't expect to see you here…"

Tomoe just giggled, "I didn't plan to come here either… It's just I had a bad meeting with this design firm that was assigned to renovate my office…" she took a seat in front of Shizuru's table.

"Ara… How bad is it…?" Shizuru laced her fingers as she rested her chin atop of it.

Tomoe just sighed, "They did an awful job on the design and they expect me to accept it… Such an unprofessional bunch of people…"

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly, "Ara… Really? Why didn't you tell me about it before…? I would recommend you to Natsuki… Her design team is the best in Fuuka." She smiled.

_What!? The best in Fuuka!? _Tomoe was startled, "O-oh… She is…? Hmm… I know I should have referred to you earlier. But it can't be helped now. We made a contract and if I cancelled it, I have to pay them… It's okay though. They promised to come out with another design soon…" she tried her best to sound casual despite her heart already thumping widely inside her chest.

Shizuru smiled softly, "I see… Too bad. But if you have a second thought, just tell me then."

_Shit… That was close. _"Sure… Anyway, are you still working now…?" she asked expectantly.

"Ara… Obviously, I am… Why?" Shizuru turned to focus on her computer, clicking softly on her mouse.

"It's almost lunch hour now… Why don't we go have some lunch…?" Tomoe grinned, "…my treat." She added.

Shizuru seemed to ponder for awhile. _I thought I'm going to ask Natsuki out for lunch… _"I'm sorry, Marguerite-san. But I already planned to have a lunch with Natsuki… Maybe next time?" she said, smiling apologetically.

_Damn it! That woman again!! _"It's okay. Maybe next time then. But you can always call me if you changed your plan…" Tomoe smiled as she slowly pushed her chair.

"Thank you, Marguerite-san… I'll see you again…" Shizuru smiled again. Tomoe just nodded her head and without saying a word, she walked out Shizuru's office with grave feeling inside her chest.

_---_

They were gathered inside Natsuki's office, working on the new design.

"What about the color…?" Chie asked, grazing the tip of her mechanical pencil on her brow.

"Why don't we use the same color like her freaky hair…? It's matched with her bitchy attitude…" Nao replied nonchalantly while typing on her laptop. Natsuki and Chie laughed in an instant.

"Oh, Nao… Sure you keep so much grudge against that woman…" Chie snickered while doing some sketching on the paper.

"Hell yeah… We worked our ass off for that design and she simply rejected it like it was some fucking 5 years old crayon art piece! If it wasn't because of Kuga, I swear I would kick her fat ass and stomp her bitchy hair!" Nao exclaimed, slowly closing her laptop.

"It's not worth to kick someone like her, spider. You should keep your kick for a better occasion…" Natsuki laughed.

_Ring~_

"Oh? Finally you changed your damn 'Kero-kero' ringtone, mutt…" Nao grinned as she watched Natsuki pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.

Natsuki just laughed as she flipped her cell phone, "Shizuru asked me to… She said it was annoying…" and she read on the caller ID. Her lips curved upwards, "Speaking of the devil…" she quickly put the gadget on her right ear.

"Hello Shizuru…" she spoke while Chie and Nao just grinned to each other.

"_Hello Natsuki… Am I interrupting your work…?" _Shizuru's soft voice quickly brought her to smile wider. Chie just laughed silently when Nao making kissy faces to Natsuki.

Natsuki brought up one A4 size paper and she smacked on Nao's face. "No. You're not interrupting my work, Shizuru… Is there anything…?"

"_I was thinking… would you like to have a lunch with me…? We rarely have gone out for lunch together, right…?" _

"It's because your office is far across the town, Shizuru… If not, I would gladly to come every day and have a lunch with you…" Natsuki twitched her brows when she saw Nao pulled out her tongue like she wanted to puke. Chie decided to ignore her other two friends and she continued with her sketching.

Shizuru chuckled lightly, _"Ara… It's true. Anyway, do you want me to come over your office now…?" _

"Oh, wait… Sorry, Shizuru. I can't right now because I'm stuck with my work… Me, Chie and Nao will have our lunch in the office today…" she scratched her head.

"_Ara… Really? It's okay. Maybe we can do it next time…" _

Natsuki smiled, "Yeah, sure. We'll do it next time, okay? Sorry again…"

"_Don't worry about it, Natsuki… Don't work too hard… And don't take your lunch with mayo more than I consent to!" _Shizuru's voice was a slight stern. Natsuki laughed.

"Okay! Don't worry… Chie always take care about that…" Natsuki arched her brows to her friend when Chie shot her a questioning look and a silent 'What!?'.

"_I trust you, Natsuki. Okay then, please continue with your work… I see you at home, okay…?" _

"Okay! See you later, Shizuru…"

"_I love you, Natsuki…" _followed with girlish giggles.

Natsuki could feel her cheeks started to flare up. She quickly cupped her mouth, "I love you too, Shizuru…" she whispered to the phone.

"Oh, come on! Like we didn't hear that, mutt!!" Nao yelled while Chie already laughed. Natsuki also could hear Shizuru giggled on the line.

"_I'll leave you with your work, Natsuki… Bye-bye!"_

"Bye, Shizuru…"

_Click~_

"Aww… Natsuki is so romantic… I feel like want to puke…" Nao made a dreamy face as she placed a palm on her cheek.

Natsuki didn't retort anything but she grabbed her small notebook and she tossed to the red head.

---

Shizuru flipped off her cell phone and she sighed. _Ara… Looks like I'm going to have my lunch alone again… _Then her eyes brightened. _Wait… Marguerite-san just said that if there's changes on my plan, just give her a call…_

Shizuru flipped her cell phone open again, pressing the button to find Tomoe's name in the phonebook. _Better have a company than just eating alone…_

"_Hello…"_

"Hello, Marguerite-san…"

"_Ah… Fujino-san. Is there anything I can help you with…?" _

Shizuru just smiled, "Not a help, actually. I just want to ask if your offer for lunch is still open…?" she chuckled.

There was a short pause before the other woman replied, _"Of course!"_

_---_

She took a sip of her tea as she studied the beautiful face in front of her.

"I was wondering why you changed your mind and have a lunch with me instead, Fujino-san…" she smiled, putting down her cup on the saucer.

Shizuru just smiled, slicing up the steak with her knife and she brought it into her mouth. She munched the meat with full of grace, which amazed the teal-haired woman before her.

"It's nothing. I just thought that you might need a company…" Shizuru reached for her tea and she sipped on it.

Tomoe arched one brow, "Oh? What about your girlfriend…?"

"Natsuki…? She's busy with her work… Besides, I don't want to bother her, making her ride all the way across the town just to have a lunch with me…" she placed her cup on the table.

_Of course she is… She has to finish the design within two weeks! _Tomoe barely restrained her smirk but to Shizuru, she saw the younger woman just smiled casually to her.

"If it was me, I wouldn't mind to ride all the way across the town to have lunch with my beloved one…" Tomoe said boldly, earning a sharp glare from the brunette haired woman.

Her intense glare quickly softened and she smiled, "Ara… Then your beloved one is such a lucky man…" Shizuru picked up her fork and knife, slowly continuing with her meal. Tomoe was speechless as she quickly cleared her throat.

"Well, it's just I'm not lucky enough to find such person yet… And I'm not into man, for your information, Fujino-san…" she smiled.

Shizuru seemed surprised for a moment, "Ara… Really? I never thought of that… But don't worry, Marguerite-san. Sure you will find one soon. You're beautiful and a CEO, not to mention… I'm sure there will be someone out there for you." she smiled reassuringly.

_She said I'm beautiful… does it means she attracted to me in some way? _Tomoe smirked again, "Sure it is…"

---

Later that evening,

She traversed her car into the apartment area and her eyes noticed a midnight black Ducati already parked in the reserved parking lot. _Ara… Natsuki's home already? She said she was busy with work. I thought she might get home late tonight…_

Nonetheless, she parked her car beside the bike and she turned off the engine. Picking up her purse and briefcase, Shizuru stepped out her car then her eyes noticed something. She spotted that Natsuki's bike compartment was not being closed properly with the rain coat pointed out from the box.

"Mou… Natsuki is so careless…" she pouted slightly, putting down her bag and her purse on her car seat. She walked to Natsuki's bike and she lifted the compartment lid. She took the rain coat to fold it, but then a piece of paper dropped from the coat.

Shizuru blinked blankly at first when she saw the paper. She slowly bent down to pick up the piece from the ground. _I wonder what it is… Natsuki never leave her belongings inside this compartment other than her rain coat…_

She unfolded the paper. Her eyes read the description on that white surface and the crimson orbs slowly widened. _W-what!? A receipt from the jewelry store!? And a purchase of Bulgari engagement ring!?_ Her heart started to pound loudly inside her rib cage as she read the receipt all over again for another 3 times.

_A-ara… Is Natsuki planned to propose to me…? AHHHH!!! _She mentally squealed but she quickly cleared her throat, scanning around the parking lot area. She afraid that someone might notice her abnormal behavior for grinning like an idiot in the parking lot.

_Calm down, Fujino Shizuru… You have to keep your cool. Don't show it to Natsuki… She might notice that there's something wrong with you… _But she couldn't help but to grin from ear to ear as she carefully placed the rain coat and the receipt into Natsuki's bike compartment. After making sure there was no trace of evidence that she had touched the bike compartment, she slowly took a deep breath, fixing her hair on the bike's rear mirror.

She walked back to her car, picking up her briefcase and purse, and later she locked the vehicle. _Let's go home now… And stop smiling like that, Shizuru… You don't want to spoil everything… _She took another deep breath, patting her smiling face and she nodded. She walked towards the apartment elevator and she pressed the '3' button.

Riding the elevator seemed like forever to her. She couldn't wait to step her foot into the apartment, hugging her soon-to-be fiancée. _Ara… why does that word sound so beautiful to me…? _She mentally squealed again. _Shh! Calm down, Shizuru… Calm down…_

_DING~_

She stepped out the elevator and she walked to the far corner of the corridor, at where her and Natsuki's apartment was. She quickly pulled out her own key to unlock the door but suddenly, the wooden door was being pulled from inside.

Natsuki stood at the doorway with a chocolate Pocky stick in her mouth. She was already in her casual dark brown shorts and light blue T-shirt as she stared at the brunette with a startled face. "Oh? Hey, Shizuru… Welcome home!" she grinned, munching on the stick.

"Ara… Did Natsuki know that I'm already here…? I was about to unlock the door…" Shizuru chuckled, dangling a bunch of keys on her finger. Natsuki snorted as she stepped aside, letting the brunette to walk into the apartment.

"I don't know… Maybe I got an instinct that you're home already…" Natsuki laughed, closing the door behind her. Shizuru giggled again as she took off her heels. She glanced around the living room. The coffee table was buried with rolls of building sketches and a laptop.

"Oh… Sorry about the mess, Shizuru… I just need some space because our office room is quite small to spread the papers like that…" Natsuki walked back to her previous spot on the couch and she started to work on her design again.

Shizuru walked to the small table where she always placed her keys and purse. "Looks like you're busy, Natsuki…?" she took off her office suit and she placed it on the top of the table. After loosening few buttons of the white shirt she wore, she strolled to Natsuki's couch.

"Not really… It's just our designs were rejected earlier this morning…" Natsuki stopped with her sketching and she slipped the pencil behind her ear as she shifted to work on her laptop.

Shizuru frowned slightly as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck from behind. "Ara… Why are your designs got rejected…?"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know… But don't worry. It happens all the time. Not everybody going to love your work, right…?" she narrowed her eyes on the laptop screen, slowly typing on the keyboard.

Shizuru just smiled as she grazed her fingers along the younger woman's neck, brushing off strands of silky hair that blocked her view of Natsuki's creamy skin. "Natsuki shouldn't work too hard… I don't want you to get sick later on…" she leaned down, trailing feathery kisses along the latter's neck.

Instead of blushing and snapping at the older woman like she usually did when she was younger, Natsuki just smiled, letting the brunette kissed her neck up to her cheek. Shizuru just giggled as she gave a peck on the Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki halted her fingers from typing when she heard uncharacteristic giggles came from the older woman. She slowly turned to face the brunette. "You're act quite different tonight, Shizuru…" she arched one brow to the older woman.

_Ara… It seems I can't conceal it very well… _"Ara…? Different like what…? I don't feel any different, Natsuki…" she replied with another giggles followed her words.

Natsuki frowned slightly as an amused smile formed on her lips, "Yes. You _are_ certainly different tonight. Is there something happened? You seem… _happy_?"

"Ara. Happy I am…" she slowly climbed atop the navy haired woman, taking away the pencil behind Natsuki's ear and she tossed it across the living room. "I'm happy to see my Natsuki so focus into her work…" she pushed the startled woman to lie down on the couch, "…and it makes me hot."

Natsuki blushed instantly to Shizuru's words. Due to the fact that Shizuru was leaning down to her, a sight of Shizuru's cleavage wasn't going to help to reduce her increasing heart rate at all. "S-Shizuru! I have to work right now… I got deadline within two weeks…"

"And I got 'deadline' within ten minutes now… Natsuki is going to help me to finish the 'work' before the deadline…" Shizuru giggled again, leaning down again to capture the trembling lips beneath her into deep, passionate kiss.

_Geez…_

_---_

The two days later,

Nao stared as her brows arched at the wobbly navy haired woman who walked into the cafe. Natsuki pulled one chair out and she stumbled on it, resting her head on the table.

"What happened to you, mutt…?" Nao asked and she slowly sipped on her coffee.

"I'm dead…" Natsuki muttered with tired voice. Chie walked towards their table with two mugs in her hands.

She put down the mugs on the table. "Here, Natsuki… Special brew from Mai…" then her eyes widened at the sight of Natsuki's dark eye-circles. "Whoa… You look like a raccoon right now with your eyes like that, Natsuki… What happened to you!?" Chie quickly pulled one chair and she sat beside the exhausted navy haired woman.

"I barely got some sleep these past three days…" Natsuki exhaled a heavy breath.

Nao and Chie turned to look at each other, "Barely got some sleep…? What were you doing these past three days…?" Nao twitched her brows.

"You're working on that freaky-haired woman's office designs…?" Chie took her turn to ask.

Natsuki slowly lifted her head and she reached for her mug, "Yeah. That was part of the reason I couldn't sleep so well…" she sipped on her coffee. "And another part is Shizuru…"

Both Nao and Chie exchanged look again, "What the hell Fujino gotta do~" Nao silenced then her lips slowly formed a mischievous smirk. "Oohhh… I know. Fujino kept you awake all night, eh?" she laughed.

Chie widened her eyes as she gasped. Natsuki grunted again as she slowly sipped on her coffee.

"She's like a 'Sex maniac on the loose'!! I don't know what the hell is going on with her…" Natsuki banged her head on the table. Both Nao and Chie laughed hysterically.

"Don't you think you should be grateful with that, Natsuki-kun…?" Chie laughed again as she patted Natsuki's shoulder.

"Grateful, yes when you're doing it. But not grateful when she left you goddamn tired afterwards…" Natsuki clutched her head. Her other two friends laughed again.

"Oh my god… I can't believe you're complaining about this thing…" Nao shook her head.

"I'm not complaining. It's just she's been acting kinda weird these past few days… She seems happy about something, I don't know…" Natsuki sighed.

"Wait! Don't tell me she already found out that you're going to propose to her…?" Chie widened her eyes at the navy haired woman.

Natsuki gasped as the realization hit her brain, "Oh shit! But I kept the receipt safe and sound! There's no way she might find out about that unless someone told her~" Natsuki paused.

Then, both Natsuki and Chie turned to look at a certain red head who was enjoying her coffee at that moment. Nao twitched her brows again when she saw her friends shot her a glare.

"What!? You think I was the one who spread the news to Fujino!?" Nao barked angrily.

"Who else!?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Damn mutt! I got better things to do than spreading your proposal plan to the whole world… Leave me some credit would you!?" Nao sighed. Natsuki and Chie fell into silence.

"Okay… I don't think Mai would do that either…" Natsuki scratched her chin.

"Maybe Fujino just being all happy-yippie because she got this business tender from Hokkaido… You've said it yourself before…" Nao frowned again.

"Yeah, Natsuki… Nao's right. Maybe Shizuru-san just too happy that she got this tender she wanted so much, right?" Chie added.

"But _really_, Chie? I mean, happy could bring you to have sex for… I don't know, four to five times a night!?" Natsuki shot the short haired woman a disbelief look.

"We called that 'Happy Sex', mutt… Deal with it." Nao replied curtly while Chie already laughed.

Natsuki sighed as she scratched her head, "Well, whatever… At least it's good to hear that she still didn't notice about the proposal…" she reached for her mug again. "Anyway, I need you guys to help me tonight…"

"About what!?" Nao frowned. Chie also arched her brows questioningly to the navy haired woman.

"You guys are going to come over to my apartment and we're going to finish up those damn designs…" Natsuki drank on her coffee as she watched her friends slowly frowned to her order.

"What the~ I want to watch my daily drama on TV, mutt~!" Nao yelled but she quickly cupped her mouth. Both Natsuki and Chie turned to face her with disbelief look.

Natsuki arched one brow, "Daily drama… _Really_, spider?" and Chie burst into hysterical laughs. Nao could feel her cheeks started to burn.

"S-shut up, Harada!!" Nao scowled but Chie was still laughing.

"Okay… Daily drama or whatever you're up to, you guys still need to be in my house tonight! And it's an order! I want to keep Shizuru's hands away from me for a night!" Natsuki folded her arms.

"Oh? That's your main reason for having us in your apartment? Hell, Natsuki… Shizuru-san is going to get you sooner or later! You cannot keep her away unless you let us sleep together in the same room with you…" Chie snickered.

"Oh yeah… What Fujino wants, Fujino got it." Nao grinned. Natsuki sighed again.

"At least I can do my work in peace with you guys around… Come on!! Pleaseeee?" Natsuki made her best puppy eyes to her friends. Both Chie and Nao cringed at the sight of sparkling emerald eyes, pleading them to come to her apartment.

"Okay! Okay! We'll be there tonight!! Geez!" Nao shivered while Chie just sighed.

"Yeahh!!" Natsuki cheered happily.

---

Her lips curved up into a wide smile when she saw a black Ducati already parked in the parking lot. _Ara… Natsuki is home early again tonight… Time to get my 'dinner'…_

She didn't know why but after knowing that Natsuki already bought an engagement ring, she found the younger woman a lot more tempting everyday. And she just couldn't stop herself from begging for more.

Shizuru quickly stepped out her car after she turned off the engine. Locking up the car, she walked to the elevator and she pressed the button to the floor where their apartment was located. The elevator halted on the 3rd floor and she stepped out, walking towards the apartment.

She was about to pull out her keys when the door being yanked from inside. A sight of certain red head almost brought her eyes popped out from its sockets.

"Yo! Fujino…" Nao was standing at the doorway with her mouth clamped on a few sticks of chocolate Pockey.

Shizuru blinked a few times, "N-Nao-san…? What are you doing here…?" _There goes my 'dinner' plan…_

Nao grinned as she held the door for the older woman, "Mutt forced us to come over to finish up these particular designs… Hope you don't mind we crammed in your house for a night."

Shizuru blinked again and she quickly smiled, "Of course, Nao-san. I don't mind…" she stepped into the apartment. She pulled off her heels as she watched Natsuki and Chie worked on a sketch of an office in the living room. Nao went to the kitchen and she rummaged the refrigerator without any permission from the property-owner.

"Oh, hey… Shizuru-san!" Chie smiled as she waved her hand. "Sorry for making such a mess in your living room… We'll take care of it later…"

Shizuru chuckled lightly, "It's okay, Chie-san… Please continue with your work." She bowed her head slightly. She shifted her gaze to the navy haired woman. Natsuki seemed so preoccupied with her work that she didn't realize the presence of Shizuru in that apartment.

Her breath hitched, _Ara… Natsuki is so focus in her work… Oh my god. How am I going to hold such temptation!? _Shizuru just smiled as she walked to her bedroom, leaving the other three women with their work.

After seeing Shizuru closed the door, Chie quickly moved to the other side of the table. "Natsuki… Shizuru-san's home already…" she whispered but Natsuki paid no heed since her ears were plugged with earphones.

Chie gritted her teeth and she snatched the earphones off Natsuki's ears.

"Wh-what the hell, Chie!?" Natsuki snapped, looking at her friend with furious eyes.

"Your future wife is in the house and you didn't notice it!? God!" Chie tossed the earphones away and she slowly moved to continue her work again.

Natsuki quickly turned around and she saw her bedroom door was closed. "Oh shit! She's home already!?" she put down her i Pod on the table and she got off the carpeted floor.

"No. I left her outside the house, mutt… Of course she's home! Go greet her, dammit!" Nao pushed Natsuki's butt with her foot, making the older woman almost stumbled on the floor.

"Okay! Okay! Geez…" Natsuki quickly got into her room and she closed the door.

"Ara… Natsuki… Is there something wrong…?" Shizuru was in the middle of changing when Natsuki stormed into the room.

Natsuki blinked as she trailed her eyes along Shizuru's half-naked figure. The older girl was only covered with a crimson-red bra and matching panties. _S-shit! She wears my damn favorite lingerie!!_

Shizuru arched her brows when she saw Natsuki immobilized on her feet, staring at her with hungry eyes. _Ara… I think Chie-san and Nao-san don't mind with a little noise…_ her lips slowly formed a playful smile. She let the kimono she was about to wear slipped from her hand as she walked towards the younger woman with seductive sway of her hips.

_S-shit! This is bad!! _As consciousness slowly taking over her brain again, Natsuki leaped forward to give the older woman a kiss on the forehead, "I-I need to go finish up my work now, Shizuru… We'll continue this later!" and she quickly stormed out the room, slamming the door shut.

Shizuru arched her brows in surprise. _Ara-ara…_

_---_

Both Nao and Chie just watched at the panting woman as she walked towards them.

"Finally manage to run away from temptation, eh mutt…?" Nao grinned as she whispered. Chie snickered softly.

Natsuki slumped on the floor at where she sat earlier, "Hell yeah… Damn crazy temptation…" she sighed, earning another faint laughs from her friends.

---

Shizuru was done with the shower when her phone rang. Quickly walking to her bed where she placed the phone, she picked up the gadget and she placed it to her ear.

"Hello…"

"_Good evening, Fujino-san…"_

Shizuru frowned slightly, "Marguerite-san…? Is there anything I can do for you…?"

Tomoe chuckled lightly before she replied, _"Ah… Sorry if I'm interrupting you with your rest, Fujino-san… But I just want to inform that my father just got back from his meeting and he wished to see you…"_

She raised her brows in surprise, "See me…? But for what purpose…?"

"_Remember when I told you about the best location where you can build up your company branch in Hokkaido? My father wants to discuss it with you, but he only got tonight. He has to get back to Hokkaido by tomorrow morning…" _

"Ara… That is so rush. I'm afraid that I might disturb his rest, Marguerite-san… He just got back from meeting, isn't it?"

"_Don't worry about it… He's the one insist to meet you… I've told him that he can always do this meeting some other day but he said that he wants to meet you so badly. Maybe he already likes you, Fujino-san…" _

Shizuru chuckled lightly, "Ara… How come he might like me…? We never meet with each other before…"

"_I've described everything about you to him…" _

Her crimson eyes widened slightly to the sudden revelation. _Everything about me…? What does she knows about me…? We just met each other for only few days…_

"_Anyway, don't worry. I never talked anything bad about you to him… If you're okay, what about you meet us in my hotel restaurant? My father and I will have our dinner there. You can join us too…"_

Shizuru took a silent breath. _Her father was the one who insist to see me… Besides, this is my chance to make a good relationship with the owner of TM Corp! _She turned her head to look at the door. _Natsuki has her friends to accompany her tonight… I think she'll be okay if I go out for a dinner with Marguerite-san's father for awhile. _

"Okay, Marguerite-san… I'll be there to meet with your father…"

"_Great! We'll wait for you then… See you later, Fujino-san!" _

"See you later, Marguerite-san." _Click~_

She stared her phone for a moment and she sighed.

---

They turned their head when they heard the bedroom door was being opened. Shizuru walked out the room with her working attire, earning a confused stare from the other occupants in that apartment.

"Where are you going, Shizuru…?" Natsuki asked as she quickly put down her pen and she walked towards the older woman.

Shizuru just smiled as she collected her purse and her car keys, "I have this sudden meeting with my new client, Natsuki… I'll be having my dinner outside tonight. You don't mind to have your dinner by your own, right…?"

Natsuki grinned and she nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry about it… I'll call the pizza if I'm hungry." She walked the older woman to the door.

"Ara… Natsuki seems so happy to let me out for dinner with someone else… You're not worried with whom I'm having dinner with…?" Shizuru put on her heels as she winked playfully to the younger woman. "Maybe I'm going to have a dinner date…?"

Natsuki just snorted as she held the door open, "Why should I be worried…? I know you're going for work and I trust you. Just like the way you trust me when I'm off to somewhere…"

Shizuru's eyes softened and she quickly pulled the younger woman out the apartment, closing the door close. "Thank you, Natsuki… You don't know how much those words meant to me…"

"Don't worry about it…" Natsuki patted Shizuru's cheek and she leaned to kiss the brunette's forehead. "And enjoy your dinner, okay…?"

"Ara. Just a kiss on the forehead…? I want something better than that…" Shizuru arched one brow as she smirked. Natsuki snorted and she slowly closed the distance between them, giving a short kiss on Shizuru's lips.

"You want something better? Get back home soon…" Natsuki laughed at Shizuru's frustrated sigh. Shizuru just pouted as she clasped her purse and her keys tighter.

"I'll be going now, Natsuki…" she waved at the blunette as she walked to the elevator. Natsuki grinned, waving back at the older woman.

"Drive safely. Call me if there's anything, okay?"

"Okay!" she gave the younger woman another smile before she stepped into the elevator. Natsuki folded her arms, watching the elevator door closed. Letting out a soft sigh, she walked back into the apartment, finding her friends already sprawled on the couch while watching Nao's favorite drama series.

"Oh, for god sake. I left you guys for only few minutes and already slacking off!? Get back to work, dammit!!" she tossed the red head a pencil.

"Shut up, Natsuki… That man is going to say his love declaration to that woman!!" Chie waved her hand to hush Natsuki up as her eyes fixed intently at the TV screen.

Natsuki twitched her brows, "What the~ Don't tell me you're into that sappy drama like this spider too!?"

"SHUT UP!!" both Nao and Chie snapped at her at the very same time. Natsuki gulped and she quickly settled down in front of her laptop, typing on the keyboard.

---

The dinner went smoothly with few questions here and there, talking about business deals.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you, Fujino-san… but I think I need to take a leave now…" Takasuka, Tomoe's father slowly stood up from his chair and he offered his right hand to the brunette.

Quickly standing up from her chair, Shizuru bowed her head slightly to the older man and she grasped the hand gently, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you too, Takasuka-san…" she smiled.

Takasuka just grinned and he nodded, "I'm glad my daughter met you, Fujino-san…" he said with a wink to his daughter. Tomoe blushed instantly. Takasuka just snickered, "Anyway, I don't want to take much time… Please enjoy the rest of the dinner, ladies. See you again, Fujino-san…" he bowed.

Shizuru frowned momentarily as she shifted her gaze from the man to the teal haired woman beside her. Tomoe just beamed a bright smile to her, which confused her more. Nonetheless, she just smiled and nodded. "Same here… See you again, Takasuka-san…"

Takasuka gave his daughter a soft pat on shoulder and he walked away. Shizuru just watched the departing figure then she tilted to look at the woman beside her. Tomoe just ignored Shizuru's inquiring gaze as she sipped on her tea.

She sat down on her chair again, "I wonder what your father meant with that just now…" Shizuru spoke calmly, sipping on her cup as she waited for Tomoe's respond.

"He's joking, Fujino-san. Don't mind him that much…" Tomoe said with a casual smile on her face.

Shizuru raised her brows to Tomoe's nonchalant retort, "I think we're pretty much done here. I should get back home…" she slowly pushed the chair and she was about to stand when a hand grabbed her wrist, rather too firm for her liking. Her thin brows unconsciously furrowed as she tilted down, staring at the offending hand around her right wrist.

Tomoe smirked slightly and she pulled her hand away, "I'm sorry… I'm just hoping that you should at least wait for the dessert…"

Shizuru pursed her lips and she gave the younger woman a smile, "I wish I could but it is quite late right now…"

Tomoe silenced for awhile then she shrugged. "Okay… If you said so, Fujino-san. I won't take your time…"

Shizuru just gave a small smile and she stood up, taking her purse and keys together. "I'll see you again, Marguerite-san. Thanks for the dinner…" she gave a curt bow and she walked away.

The teal haired woman just watched the brunette walked towards restaurant exit with intent eyes. "Sure we will see each other again, Fujino… Shizuru."

---

She narrowed her eyes as she watched two women quarreling, slapping each others' face.

"Oh yeah! Nice one there! That bitch deserved that slap!" Natsuki yelled, her arm pumping up in the air. Nao and Chie turned to look at the ecstatic blunette who was overly thrilled with current drama series on TV.

"She even laughed at me when I said I was into drama series. Now… _look _at her." Nao arched her brows as she whispered to Chie. The short haired woman just laughed.

Suddenly the screen faded out, and the credits rolled in.

"What!? That's it!? What happened to that woman!?" Natsuki barked with a confused face.

"This series will continue next week, mutt… Why the hell you suddenly so excited about that drama!?" Nao sighed, leaning her back on the couch.

Natsuki blinked then she quickly turned to collect the paper on the coffee table, "_You_ influenced me to watch that sappy drama…"

Nao snickered, "Yeah right… Anyway, we're pretty much done here, right? We should get back home now, Chie… Tomorrow we need to be at Suzushiro's office. We got to lead the construction work, right mutt?" she yawned, stretching her arms up.

"Yeah… I think we'll be stuck in that construction site for the whole day. Luckily we managed to finish half of that Marguerite's design… We don't have to do much work on her design after this…" Natsuki retorted, shutting down her laptop.

"Alright… Thanks for having us here, Natsuki. We'll take our leave now…" Chie picked up her belongings and she kept them inside her briefcase.

"I'm the one who should say thanks here… Anyway, thanks though." She grinned. Chie and Nao just snorted as they strolled to the front door.

"See you guys tomorrow…" Natsuki held the door for her two friends and they walked out the apartment.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, mutt. Remember to take some energy drink after you done _that _with Fujino_…_" Nao winked as she clicked her tongue. Natsuki blushed in an instant.

"Shut up, spider!" she barked but Chie and Nao just laughed as they walked into the elevator.

Natsuki sighed, scratching her head frantically as she walked back into her apartment. She closed the door behind her and she felt the room suddenly became unbearably quiet. _Geez… I wonder if this is what Shizuru felt like when I left her alone… _

She walked to collect her work and she moved to the office room to keep her work there. She strolled out the room and she closed the door. She went back to the living room, throwing herself on the couch as she clicked on the remote control, shifting the channel absentmindedly.

"This is so boring…" she tilted her head to look at her wrist watch, "…it's already 11.15 pm. I wonder what took her so long with that damn dinner…" she muttered silently.

She tossed the remote control beside her after turned off the TV and she let out a loud sigh, stretching her arms wide. She slowly closed her tired eyes.

_Maybe I'll take a short nap while waiting for Shizuru to come home…_

---

_Ara… So quiet. I wonder if Nao-san and Chie-san already went back home…? _Shizuru inserted the key into the keyhole and she twisted it. Soft clicking sound came later on and she turned the knob to push the door open. _Ara… Indeed they're already gone… So, where's my Natsuki~_

She halted when she saw the woman in question was sleeping soundly on a single couch, head tilting slightly to the side. Shizuru smiled, closing the door behind her and she slowly strolled towards the sleeping woman.

"Maybe she's just too tired with her piles of work…" Shizuru stared down to the angelic façade before her. Her smile widened when she saw Natsuki shifted in her sleep, pouting her cute lips and dozed off again.

Slowly she leaned down, "Natsuki…" she whispered to the woman's ear. Her warm breath made the younger woman frowned slightly as she brushed off her ear. Shizuru had to restrain her laugh from slipping out her mouth and she slowly leaned again.

"Natsuki…" she purposely let her warm breath swept Natsuki's ear and she earned an annoyed grunt from the woman beneath her.

"I'm trying to sleep here…" Natsuki muttered with groggy voice and she dozed off into sleep. This time Shizuru couldn't hold her laugh anymore and she giggled. Natsuki snapped her eyes open instantly and her sleepy eyes caught a sight of giggling brunette haired woman.

"O-oh… Shizuru. Welcome home…" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you sleeping here…? Let go inside…" Shizuru chuckled, patting Natsuki's cheek gently.

"I was waiting for you and I fell asleep, I guess…" Natsuki replied, yawning widely like a lion. Shizuru giggled again as she leaned down to kiss Natsuki's forehead.

"Okay then… Let's sleep inside. You're tired and you need your rest, Natsuki… You have to work all day at Haruka-san's office tomorrow, right…?"

"Yeah…" she replied, yawning again as she folded her arms.

Shizuru smiled and she nodded, "Okay. Go to sleep now… I'm going to change…"

"Carry me…"

Shizuru widened her eyes as she stared down at the grinning face before her. "Excuse me…?"

Natsuki just snorted. "Oh, come on! I carried you the other night and you have to return the favor now!"

Shizuru laughed loudly, "Ara? I don't think so since Natsuki is heavier that me…" she arched her brows playfully.

"What!? I'm only 1 kilo heavier than you!" she snapped at the older woman. Who're not sensitive when it came to body weight issue, right?

"I counted that as heavier than me anyway…" Shizuru smirked. Natsuki was fumed. She folded her arms as she looked away.

"Fine. I'm sleeping outside tonight…" she muttered as she was about to move to the three-seater couch when a pair of arms scooped her up into bridal style.

"W-what!? Shizuru! Let me down!!" Natsuki blushed furiously when she saw Shizuru grinned at her.

"Ara. Isn't Natsuki asked me to carry her…? I'm returning the favor now… And Natsuki has to _pay_ me back when we get into the bedroom…" she grinned again with mischievous glint in her eyes.

And Shizuru dashed in unbelievable speed towards the bedroom with a certain blunette who already screamed for her life.

---

The next day afternoon.

They were in the construction site of Haruka's office. The workers had almost done its first stage of reconstruction. Only with some job on placing new tiles for the floor and paint works, the office would be ready to be occupied by its owner.

Natsuki flinched slightly when she felt vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and she saw unidentified number on the screen. _Who the hell is this…?_

She however flipped the phone open, "Hello…?"

"_Hello… Is this Kuga-san…?" _a soft, feminine voice from the other line.

Natsuki frowned slightly when she heard an unfamiliar voice, "Yes. Kuga speaking… May I know who's on the line?"

"_Ah… Good day to you, Kuga-san. This is from Bulgari Jewelry store… The one you came to buy an engagement ring last Sunday…" _

"O-oh! Yes-yes… Is there any problem…?" Natsuki rolled the sketch in her hands and she moved to walk out the noisy area.

"_No Kuga-san… There's no problem. I just want to inform you that your ring is ready. You can drop by anytime during working hours to pick up your ring." _

Natsuki's eyes brightened in an instant, "Really!? Oh, that's great! Okay! At what time your store close?"

"_We close our store at 10 pm, Kuga-san…" _

Natsuki quickly peered at her wrist watch. _It's 6.30 pm already… _"Alright! I can't give you the exact time when I will drop by, but I'll make sure to come before you close the store, okay?"

"_Sure, Kuga-san… You just have to bring together the receipt I gave you the other day. I'll see you later, Kuga-san… Good day." _

"Thanks! Good day to you too…" and she flipped off her cell phone. A wide grin plastered across her face. She quickly walked into the construction room, finding her other two friends stood facing some construction workers.

"Just make sure you guys do it right, okay? We don't want Suzushiro to come over and complain to us later…" Nao said with a stern look.

"Yes, Yuuki-san!" the construction workers gave the red head a small bow and they quickly moved back to continue their work.

Nao turned to face the navy haired woman and her brows twitched in the speed of lightning, "What's with that smile on your face, Kuga!? It's creepy, you know?" she said while Chie just grinned.

"The ring's ready!" Natsuki said excitedly.

"What!? Really?" Chie gasped while Nao was gaping. Natsuki nodded her head.

"Oh god! Gotta tell Mai to get ready with our plan!" Nao quickly flipped her cell phone and she pressed the speed dial button.

"You're going to propose to her tonight, right Natsuki!?" Chie was excited as Natsuki as she shook the woman's shoulder.

Natsuki just laughed and she nodded again. "Hell yeah I am! I can't wait to see her face when I proposed…"

Nao clicked her tongue as she waited Mai to pick the phone up.

"_Hello…"_

"Oi! What are you doing!? Took you long enough to pick the damn phone!" Nao barked.

"_My-my… Calm down, Nao-chan… I was in the middle of shower… Anyway, why are you calling me?" _

"Let's start our plan for mutt's proposal! Kuga will propose to Fujino tonight!" Nao grinned at the navy haired woman before her.

"_KYAAAA~ Oh my god! Oh my god! Okay! I'll see guys later! Meeting up at your place first, right… Nao-chan?"_

"Geez! You don't have to scream like that, Tokiha… Yeah! We gather at my place before we go to your café to prepare mutt's candle light dinner, okay? We're going to see mutt's ring first before she gives it to Fujino!" Nao laughed as Mai also giggled on the other line.

"_Okay!! I'll see you at 8.00!" _and Mai hung the phone. Nao grinned to her other two friends as she put away her phone into her pocket.

"Heheh~ Get ready, mutt… Say bye-bye to your single life…" she chuckled. Chie laughed as she draped her arm over Natsuki's shoulder and she held it firmly.

"And welcome to the life that I'm having right now…" Chie grinned. Natsuki laughed again and she shook her head.

---

During the whole meeting with TM Corp board of directors, she noticed that a certain teal-haired woman had been somewhat ignoring her. She started to feel worried. Making your client pissed off was the last thing her father wanted to hear and of course she didn't want to screw up everything she had worked on to gain the tender from the most prominent company in Hokkaido.

_I have to talk with her… I think she's still angry about last night that I refused to stay for dessert…_ Shizuru slowly focused on the meeting details in her hands, waiting for the meeting to end.

"I think that's all for today… Sorry for taking much time in today's meeting. I'll see you again." Tomoe spoke curtly as she gave a small nod to the other occupants in that meeting room.

"Thank you, Marguerite-sama… We'll see you again." and they walked out the meeting room one by one.

Shizuru remained silent as she slowly picked up her stuff. Tomoe stood up from her chair and ready to get out the room when Shizuru called her.

"Marguerite-san…?" Shizuru quickly stood up. Tomoe tilted her head slightly, her face was expressionless. Not like the one she always displayed to the older woman when Shizuru met her.

_I think she really mad at me now. I hope she's not angry enough to take back the deal between our companies… _"Do you have anything to do after this…?" Shizuru beamed a bright smile to the teal haired woman.

"Obviously, it's already past the working our now and I'm going back to my hotel. Is there anything…?" Tomoe replied curtly, much to Shizuru's surprise.

"I see… I was thinking to ask you out for a dinner. If you're planning to get back to your hotel right away, I won't stop you. I'll take my leave now…" Shizuru smiled and she bowed her head slightly to the young CEO. She was about to walk away,

"Wait!" and she turned around. Tomoe was smiling her usual smile to her.

"I would love to have a dinner with you, Fujino-san…"

---

She parked her bike outside the huge mall and she took off her helmet. Her hair fell down to her shoulders as she shook it lightly. There would probably 5-6 people who already fell in love with her as she dismounted the metallic bike in one smooth movement.

Natsuki just raised her brows at the sight of few people, giving adoring looks at her. _Sorry, people. I already belong to someone and we're going to get married. _She hung her helmet on bike's side mirror and she walked into the mall hastily.

She glanced over to the jewelry store where she bought Shizuru's ring last Sunday. The same blonde was standing there, talking with a couple of women, showing rows of jewelry in that store.

"Hey." She beamed a wide smile to the blonde.

"Ah! Kuga-san! Good evening…" the blonde sales attendant bowed her head to the blunette.

Natsuki quickly bowed back, "O-oh, good evening. Anyway, I come to get my ring…"

"Yes, Kuga-san. May I take a look at the receipt first?" the blonde girl smiled widely.

"Yeah, sure…" she rummaged inside her leather jacket, pulling out a piece of paper. "Here…" she handed over the receipt to the blonde.

"Thank you, Kuga-san… Please take a seat first while I go get your ring…" the blonde bowed again and she walked away. Natsuki sat on the small stool near her and she glanced around. The other customer in that store gave a friendly smile to her where she quickly smiled back.

"An engagement ring, I presume…?" spoke the dark haired woman.

Natsuki seemed startled for a moment and she quickly nodded. "Yes. An engagement ring…" she smiled.

"Ara… I wonder who the lucky lady is…" the other one said with a giggle. Natsuki blushed slightly to the words as she scratched her head. It wasn't hard to tell that she was into woman with her such bad-ass leather suit.

"Kuga-san…" a soft voice interrupted their conversation. The blonde sales attendant smiled widely at her as her hands held up one red velvet box. "Please take a look first…"

Natsuki took the small box, "Yeah. Thanks!" she opened the box. The very same ring she picked the other day was placed nicely inside that box. The diamond glittered under the store bright light. She also noticed her name was engraved on the inside rim of the platinum band. _This is so awesome. Can't wait to give this to her…_ She smiled.

"Thanks a lot! I'll take my leave now…" Natsuki gave a quick bow to the sales attendant.

"Good luck!" the other two customer yelled at her when she was about to walk out the store. Natsuki just laughed as she waved to them. She jogged towards her bike and she kept the box safely inside her leather jacket.

_Gotta show this ring to those guys first… Mai and Chie will kill me if I didn't show it to them…_ She was about to rev her bike when a thought strike her brain. _Wait. I should inform Shizuru to meet me at Mai's café… _She quickly pulled out her cell phone and she started to tap on the keypad.

After pressing the 'Send' button, she let out a soft sigh and she smiled. _Move to Nao's place!_

_---_

They were in their way out the restaurant after having a dinner when Shizuru's phone buzzed and it caught both women attention in an instant.

"Excuse me…" Shizuru picked up her cell phone and she flipped it open. _Ara… A text message? From Natsuki…? _Her eyes brightened as she quickly pressed the button to retrieve the message. Tomoe just watched the changes on Shizuru's face intently.

_-Hey Shizuru! Would you mind to wait for me at Mai's café around 9.00 pm…? I'm thinking about treating you some dinner. Mai said she's going to cook something special for us. Okay? I'll see you there then-_

Shizuru couldn't help but to smile. _Ara… Another dinner…? Luckily I just ate salad… I'm still quite hungry. Besides, no one could resist Mai-san's cooking, right…?_ She quickly tapped the reply for Natsuki's message.

_-Okay, Natsuki. I'll meet you there at 9.00…- _

And she pressed 'Send'. A happy smile curved on her lips. She took a quick glance on her wrist watch, _Ara… It's almost 8.00 pm. I think I should take Marguerite-san back to her hotel and I need to go back home to refresh myself before have my dinner with Natsuki…_

She turned facing the teal haired woman beside her, "Shall I take you back to your hotel, Marguerite-san…?"

Tomoe seemed stunned for a minute. "Wait… but it's still early, Fujino-san. I was thinking to ask you to take me to the mall… We can do a little shopping together…"

Shizuru smiled apologetically to the younger woman, "I'm sorry, Marguerite-san. But I promised to meet Natsuki after this… Maybe some other time?"

_Again!? Gah! That woman really starting to annoy me now!_ "I-I see… It can't be help then. Thanks for the dinner, Fujino-san… Hope we can do this again…?"

"Of course! Shall we go then…?" and they walked side by side to Shizuru's car.

---

The whole ride was in silence since Shizuru's mind already wandered to her dinner with Natsuki at Mai's café while Tomoe threw her sight outside the window, couldn't stand to look at Shizuru's delighted face. _Damn it! I can't believe that woman could give such effect to Fujino-san… _She peered at the older woman through the corner of her eyes. _And she keeps on smiling ever since she received that message!! _

Her fists clenched tightly on her lap, throwing her sight to the road outside. _What should I do to gain possession of this woman!? I can't give up now…_

"We're here…"

Tomoe blinked when she saw the car already halted then she turned to look at the brunette on her right. "W-what…?"

Shizuru chuckled softly, "Ara, Marguerite-san… Are you so lost in your own thought that you didn't realize we already arrived at your hotel now…?"

She blushed slightly as she tilted her head to look outside. _Shit! We're already here!? Why I feel it so damn quick!?_

"Marguerite-san… Are you okay…?" Shizuru asked. Her voice was full with concern. _She's been acting so weird the entire day… I wonder what's bothering her…_

Tomoe turned to look at her lap, her hands trembling. _Should I take the risk? _"F-Fujino-san…" she stammered.

Shizuru arched her brows when she heard Tomoe's stuttering voice. "What is it, Marguerite-san…?"

Suddenly, Tomoe unbuckled her seatbelt and she yanked Shizuru's collar, pulling the older woman closer to her as she leaned down…

---

"Damn, that spider… Why the hell do I need to buy her beer anyway?" Chie grumbled as she pulled the handbrake in front the convenience store which located opposite the 5-star hotel. She unbuckled her seatbelt and she was about to step out her car when she saw a very familiar car parked on the hotel sideway.

_Eh? Isn't that Shizuru-san's car~ _Her eyes widened. A scene where one particular teal haired woman was kissing another very familiar brunette almost brought her heart to stop beating.

Chie quickly averted her eyes away. Her heart pounded loudly inside her chest. "S-shit!!" she breathed hard. _What the hell!? Shizuru-san kissing another woman!? And that woman is the TM Corp's CEO bitch!?_

She hastily pulled the seatbelt and buckled it up again. She revved the engine and she stomped on the accelerator pad. Her car made a loud screeching sound as it moved in rocketing speed to the direction of Nao's apartment.

_What am I gotta do!? What am I gotta do!?_

"DAMN IT!!" Chie slammed the steering wheel with her fist.

_---_

_SLAP!!_

Tomoe blinked as stinging pain slowly crept on her face. She unconsciously brought her hand to cup her sore cheek. "F-Fujino-san…"

"You've gone too far, Marguerite-san!!" Shizuru uttered with a deep voice. Her eyes were furiously staring into the startled gray ones before her.

"I-I'm sorry, Fujino-san… But I r-really like you, Shizuru…" Tomoe stuttered when she saw those pair of piercing crimson eyes glaring at her with pure anger.

"You have no right to call me by my first name!!" Shizuru gritted her teeth.

Tomoe gulped down slowly, "B-but~"

"Get out of my car…" Shizuru turned her face away, grasping the steering wheel tightly.

"F-Fujino-san…"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY CAR!!" she yelled. Tomoe didn't waste much time to open the door and she hastily stepped out Shizuru's car after the brunette's sudden outburst.

Shizuru kicked the accelerator hard and her car moved speedily into the road, leaving the stunned teal-haired woman at hotel's sideway.

---

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! _

"Okay! Okay! Just wait a second dammit!!" Nao barked as she jogged towards her door. She turned the knob and all of sudden, a certain short haired woman stormed into the apartment.

"Damn, Chie… What the hell is going on with you!?" she asked the panting woman when Chie started to walk back and forth along her doorway with panic expression on her face.

"This is bad…" Chie muttered as she clutched her head.

Nao twitched her brows, "What!? What bad…? Where's my beer anyway!?"

Chie clenched her hair as she walked in circle, "I-I saw that TM Corp bitch…"

"Okay… Why do you have to tell me about it? I don't care about her!" Nao started to feel annoyed with Chie's incoherent words.

Chie rubbed her face then she scratched her head frantically. Her face was still in deep panic. "I-I saw her kissing Shizuru-san!!"

Nao blinked. Then she slowly looked away, staring at the floor underneath her feet. After a few minutes, she snapped her head to look at Chie again. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Chie inhaled a deep breath as she calmed down, "I saw that bitch kissing Shizuru-san, Nao!"

The red head shot the dark haired woman an incredulous stare. A dry laugh escaped her mouth as she shook her head. "Are you sure you're wearing your spectacles that time, Harada…? Maybe you're mistaken her with someone else… That TM CEO is a bitch anyway… Maybe she's doing it with one woman who has the same hair color with Fujino~"

"I SAW HER… OKAY!?" Chie barked angrily. "I saw Shizuru-san's car, parked outside the hotel few blocks away from your apartment!! And I saw her kissing that freaky hair woman, inside her car!!"

Nao was gaping. She slowly rubbed her face as she took a deep breath. "We all know that mutt is going to propose to Fujino tonight, Harada… If you're trying to pull a joke here…" Nao exhaled as she shook her head again, "…it's not even funny. I swear I will kick your ass~"

"I'M NOT JOKING, DAMMIT!!" Chie yelled. "I really saw her!! If you want me to jump off your apartment window to prove that I'm not lying, I'm willing to do that!! I really saw Shizuru-san kissing that bitch!!"

Suddenly, the front was being pushed from outside. "What did you say…?"

---

She parked her bike at Nao's apartment. _Oh? Chie's here already… Heheh~ She's more excited than I am… _Then she glanced around the parking lot. _Mai's not here yet… Maybe she's preparing our dinner first… _

She hopped off her bike and she started to walk towards the elevator. Nao's apartment was located on 7th floor and she pressed the button on that elevator's wall. She hummed softly, patting on the small pocket where she placed the velvet box safe. A smile tugged on her lips again.

_DING!_

She stepped out the elevator and she strolled along the corridor towards Nao's apartment. Her ears quickly caught a loud squabbling from that house. Her brows slowly twitched. _What is going on…? _She hastened her steps.

"I really saw her!! If you want me to jump off your apartment window to prove that I'm not lying, I'm willing to do that!! I really saw Shizuru-san kissing that bitch!!"

_What!? _Her eyes widened. She slowly pushed the door, "What did you say…?"

Both Nao and Chie were stunned as they turned to look at the doorway. Natsuki was standing there with a pure shock on her face.

"N-Natsuki…" Chie stuttered.

_Oh shit… _Nao quickly stepped forward to stand between the two women. "Natsuki… This is just misunderstanding… Chie probably saw someone else~"

"I'm not talking to you, Yuuki." Natsuki glared the red head with a cold, piercing stare. She slowly shifted her eyes to the short haired woman before her as she took a step closer. "I'm asking you just now, Chie… What did you say about Shizuru…?"

Chie gulped down painfully, "I-I probably seeing things, Natsuki… M-maybe I just saw other woman~"

"I know what I heard!! What did you say about Shizuru!?" she barked. Her voice was thundering across the apartment.

Chie was trembling. She never felt this scared in her entire life. "I-I saw Shizuru-san kissed that Marguerite~"

_BAM!!_

And she went sprawling on the floor after a hard blow of Natsuki's fist.

"I never talk bad about your wife, Harada!! I won't tolerate it if you're accusing something that Shizuru didn't do!!" Natsuki yelled.

"O-Oi! NATSUKI!!" Nao moved forward to hold the blunette from swinging another punch on Chie. "Calm down, dammit!!"

Chie coughed hard and she spat out blood from her mouth. Her hand was trembling as she wiped the blood that trickling down to her chin. "I-I'm not accusing anything, Natsuki… I saw it with my own eyes… I saw her kissing that bitch~"

"Dammit, Harada!! I swear I will kill you if you said it again~"

"OKAY!! ENOUGH!!" Nao hooked her arm around Natsuki's neck, pulling the older woman away and she slammed her on the nearest wall. "Calm down!! Both of you!! My apartment is not a boxing ring!! If you guys insist to punch each other, then GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!! You guys are intruding my peaceful personal space right now!!" she yelled, holding Natsuki on the wall firmly.

The apartment went into silence. Natsuki breathed hard. Her fists were trembling furiously as she stared at the short haired woman on the floor. Chie slowly got up from the cold surface, wiping her bruise lips gently.

"God… What the hell is going on with you guys…? Talk, dammit! With mouth, not fists! We're not in high-school or college anymore! Grow up, for heaven sake!" Nao slowly let go of the blunette when she saw Natsuki were no longer tensing under her arms.

Chie stood up on her feet again, "You know I would never lie to you, Natsuki! I swear I saw her!"

Natsuki just glared at the short haired woman with an icy glare, "Why should I believe your words!?"

Chie pursed her lips tightly, "Because I'm your best friend, Natsuki… I won't do anything that will hurt your feelings…" tears started to well inside her dark eyes.

She was stunned when she saw Chie's eyes started to glisten with tears. Natsuki quickly pushed Nao's arms away and she stormed out the apartment.

"Natsuki-san…?" Nina quickly moved aside when she saw the navy haired woman stormed out the door, "…what is going on…?" her voice trailed off as she watched Natsuki dashed towards the elevator. She shifted her gaze to her apartment door. _What happened to Natsuki-san…? _She hastened her steps towards the door.

"Nao…?" she muttered when she saw the red head leaned on the wall while clutching her face. She spotted another woman there with her left cheek bruised slightly and lips were injured quite severe.

Nina quickly stepped towards the older woman, "Chie-san…? What happened to your face~"

"I'm going home…" Chie walked past the young navy haired woman and out the door, leaving Nina and Nao alone in that apartment.

Nina was still flabbergasted with the entire event. She turned to look at her red head girlfriend who was now still clutching her head desperately.

"Nao… What happened…?" she walked towards the red head, pulling Nao's arms away from clutching her head again.

Nao exhaled then she slowly shook her head, "I don't know…" she took a deep breath. "…I don't know." She repeated, tears started to well inside her lime eyes.

Nina stunned when she saw those tears. She slowly brought her hands up, cupping Nao's face. "Hey… It's okay…" she whispered as she pulled the red head into an embrace. "It's okay…"

"No… It's not okay…" Nao started to sob, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman tightly.

"It's not okay..."

---

She turned to look at the door when she heard soft knocks. _Eh? I thought the dinner supposed at 9.00 pm… _She took a quick glance at her wrist watch. _It's only 8.30 pm… _

She nonetheless walked to the front door and she yanked it open. Her eyes widened when she saw a certain navy-haired woman stood there, her face was… sad.

"Natsuki… What are you doing here…? Aren't we supposed to gather in Nao-chan's apartment to see your ring~" but she paused when Natsuki just walked past her into the café. Her steps were weak as she strolled towards one chair and she sat on it.

Mai twitched her brows slightly, "Natsuki… What happened…?" she closed the door and she quickly walked to the navy haired woman. Natsuki just remained silent and she rested her head on the table.

"Could you please move my bike to the back of your café, Mai…? I don't want Shizuru knows that I'm here…" Natsuki muttered faintly as she slowly buried her face into her arms.

Mai frowned again. Instead of asking more, she quickly walked to her office room, also where she spent her nights with during weekdays. She found a certain spiky haired woman on the bed, reading on her company's document.

"Mikoto…" she called. Mikoto quickly raised her head and she stared at the orange haired woman with a questioning look.

"What is it, Mai…?" she put down her files on the bed.

Mai smiled apologetically to the younger woman, "Could you help me move Natsuki's bike to the backyard…?"

Mikoto widened her eyes slightly, "Natsuki…? She's here? Isn't the dinner supposed to be at 9.00…?" she asked but she only received a look she knew so well.

"Right. I'll move the bike now…" Mikoto leaped off the bed and she walked out the room, finding Natsuki at one table with her head resting on the wooden surface. She didn't dare to question the navy haired woman as she hastily walked out the café to the bike that was parked outside the building.

_I wonder what happened with Natsuki… _Mikoto just shrugged her shoulder and she slowly pushed Natsuki's Ducati to the café backyard.

---

She took a quick shower and she quickly stepped out the bathroom to put on her clothes. Her brows were still frowning as she recalled everything that happened earlier.

_I won't let this thing ruin my dinner with Natsuki… I knew there's something wrong with that woman… I'll have to call father tomorrow to cancel all business deal with that company!! _She hastily put on her light beige blouse and a pair of dark brown pants. She took a quick glance at the digital alarm clock. _Ara… It's almost 8.45 now… I have to be there before 9.00! _

She put on a simple make-up, _Natsuki always like it when I put it like this…_ She smiled.

Shizuru quickly put on her heels and she collected her purse and keys.

_Can't wait for the dinner… _

_---_

"O-oh… I see. Where's Chie-chan now…?"

"_She went back home… Is Natsuki okay…?" _

She tilted her head around and she saw Natsuki was still in the same position, "I don't know… She didn't tell me anything… She kept quiet ever since she got here…"

"_It's okay… Just keep an eye on her, okay Mai…? I'll see what I can do about this… Is Fujino there already…?" _

"Not yet, Nao-chan… Natsuki asked her to come around 9.00… I think she'll be here by anytime now…"

"_Alright… You know what you should do. I'll see you tomorrow…" _

"Okay, Nao-chan… Have some rest okay…?"

"_Hell… Like I can have one. I don't think the three of us could go to work tomorrow either… Anyway, I'm glad she's with you… Take care of her for the time being, okay? Thanks a lot, Mai…" _

"Sure… I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, Nao-chan…"

"_Bye…" Click~_

She sighed as she stared at her cell phone. Mikoto who had been standing beside her couldn't help but to worry about the navy haired woman.

"Is Natsuki okay, Mai…? She can take the bed if she wanted to rest…" Mikoto grasped Mai's shoulder gently. Mai just smiled and she nodded.

"Thank you, Mikoto… You don't mind sleeping on the floor tonight…?" Mai chuckled lightly.

Mikoto just grinned, "It's okay… Like we're in high-school when Natsuki came to sleep over in our hostel room…" she said nonchalantly and Mai laughed again.

"I'll take her to our room now… Could you make us some tea, Mikoto…?"

Mikoto quickly nodded. "Yeah sure." and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Mai took a deep breath and she walked towards Natsuki's table. She grasped the shoulder tenderly, "Natsuki…?"

"Hmm…?" a sleepy voice replied. Mai raised her brows slightly. _Eh? She's fall asleep just now? _She quickly smiled.

"Let's sleep inside…" she whispered.

"Okay…" Natsuki idly got off her chair and she let Mai lead her to the room where a queen-sized bed was. Natsuki flopped to the bed, shrugging off her leather jacket and she threw it to the corner of the room before burying her face into the soft pillow.

Mai picked up the jacket and she could feel something inside the pocket. She glanced at the sleeping woman as she slowly shoved her hand into the pocket. Her breath hitched when she saw a small velvet box on her palm. Tears started to well inside her eyes.

_Natsuki…_

_---_

She frowned slightly when she saw the café was dark. _Ara… Is Natsuki trying to surprise me with something…? The café is so dark like no one inside… _She slowly stepped out her car and she walked towards the building.

_Maybe she's waiting for me in there… _She quickly brought up her hand to knock on the door. After a few moment, the door slowly being pulled from inside and an orange haired woman appeared on the doorway.

"Ah, Shizuru-san…" Mai smiled brightly.

Shizuru just smiled back as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, Mai-san… But Natsuki asked me to come over here for a dinner… Is she here?"

Mai scratched her head sheepishly and she smiled again, "I'm sorry, Shizuru-san… I thought Natsuki already told you that she suddenly had to go to this place… um, she didn't mention it to me where she had to go…" she grinned apologetically. "But she did ask me to tell you to go back home first… I think she will wait for you at home, Shizuru-san…"

Shizuru raised her brows slightly and she quickly smiled, "Ara… Really? It must be something important that she had to rush like that and forgot to mention me anything… Anyway, thank you, Mai-san… Sorry for interrupting you…" she bowed again.

"It's okay, Shizuru-san… Good night then!" Mai grinned.

Shizuru just chuckled and she waved her hand as she walked back to her car. "Good night, Mai-san… See you again!" and she got into her car.

Mai just watched Shizuru's car moved into the empty road and slowly disappearing from her sight. She sighed and she walked into the café again, slowly closing the door and locking it. She strolled into the room, finding Mikoto sprawling on the floor, snoring lightly on the futon.

She slipped into the blanket which she had to share with Natsuki. She laid her head on the pillow and slowly turned around to face Natsuki's back.

"Is she gone back home already…?" a soft mutter came from the woman beside her. Mai just sighed and she wrapped her arms around the blunette's waist.

"Yes. She's already gone back home, Natsuki…" she replied, pulling the taller woman closer. Natsuki slowly spun around, facing the orange haired woman. Her eyes were swollen as her lips curved up a weak smile.

"Thanks, Mai…" she whispered, burying her face into Mai's chest.

Mai could feel her own tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as she hugged the blunette tightly.

"You're always welcome…"

* * *

**Nice Shiznat fluff at the beginning and tragic in the end. Don't kill me. T_T**

**Actually, I was thinking to have one kind of ending where Natsuki ended up with accident and bye-bye Shizuru... (Blue-ice wolf21 pointed a rifle on Drink'milk's head: If you dare to do so, you'll face your death tonight!!)**

**Ehe~ So, thanks for reading and review guys? ^_^**


	8. Let's End This

**Haha~ I received a lot of response regarding my previous chapter. Some said they're absolutely unhappy with the chapter, some already expected it, and some even cried!! XD**

**I hope I did pretty well with all the drama (It was the result of watching a lot of sappy drama during weekdays) Gotta admit that I'm sucks in writing sad storyline anyway.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't reply for all who reviewed my previous chapter. I don't know what's going on but when I clicked on the reply URL, it kept on saying that I clicked on an outdated link. (WHAT THE HELL!?) But I'm really glad you guys reviewed! It made my day!! ^_^ Thanks a lot!!**

**Anyway, happy reading and have a nice day!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 8: Let's End This. **

She didn't know how many times she had called but none of her calls were got picked up. She walked in circle as she pressed the speed dial for the umpteenth times that morning.

"_This is Kuga Natsuki… If you can't reach me that mean I'm damn busy, so just stop calling. Leave me a message and if I'm not too lazy, I will call you back… Leave the message after the beep!" _

She sighed heavily, dropping her hand on her sides. "Where are you, Natsuki…? Stop making me worry like this…"

Natsuki still hadn't back home since last night. Shizuru had been staying up all night and until the morning with calling every numbers that related to Natsuki. The only numbers she didn't call was her parents' number and Natsuki's family in America. _Like I'm going to call them and say Natsuki is missing…_

She even called every single hospitals and clinics in Fuuka, just in case Natsuki got into an accident like she had two weeks before Chie's wedding.

She took a deep breath and she pressed menu button. She made a quick search on the phone book, picking up one particular name and she hit 'Call'. She placed the gadget on her ear.

"_Yo! Yuuki the beautiful here… Since you couldn't reach me, why don't you call some other time~"_

She flipped the phone off and she sighed again. _What is going on with them…? Even Mai-san and Chie-san didn't pick up my calls…_

She clutched her head which slowly started to ache. News like something bad happened to the navy haired woman was the last thing she wanted to hear in her entire life. _She hasn't respond to my calls… my text messages… And everyone seems trying to get away from talking with me… I wonder what is going on…_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Her head turned to face the front door abruptly. Without wasting any time, she dashed towards the door and she yanked it open.

"Natsuki!?" but then, she paused. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of a certain short haired woman, standing outside the door. Her left cheek was bruised and a quite awful gash was visible on her lips. _What happened to her face…?_

Chie smiled, "Good morning, Shizuru-san…"

Shizuru was stunned momentarily and she quickly shifted her gaze away to stare back into a pair of dark eyes before her, "G-good morning, Chie-san…" she frowned slightly, "What are you doing here…? Where's Natsuki!? And what happened to your face!?"

Chie was startled when Shizuru bombarded her with multiple questions at once. "S-Shizuru-san… Calm down…" she scratched her head, "N-Natsuki is not with me…" she another deep breath. "…and I-I think I have an explanation to make…"

Shizuru's eyes softened a bit as she stared at the guilt-ridden expression on Chie's face.

"Explanation…?"

_---_

She sipped on her tea calmly and she let out a soft sigh. "I see… So that was what happened last night…?"

Chie fiddled her fingers, "…yeah." she replied faintly. "I'm sorry, Shizuru-san… I should have referred to you first~"

"It's okay… I understand." She put down the cup on the coffee table. "I probably did the same thing if I were in your position, Chie-san…" she smiled reassuringly.

Chie stroked her hair, "But I just ruined everything within one night… I don't deserve such forgiveness from you or Natsuki…"

"It's okay…" Shizuru quickly cut in, making the younger woman startled for moment. Shizuru smiled again, "And I just want to tell you, there's nothing between me and Marguerite-san… She's the one who triggered the scene you saw last night… She really took me by surprise." She shook her head.

"Really!? Geez… That woman is such a psycho. She's the one who rejected our work the other day…" Chie sighed.

Shizuru blinked in surprised, "She did!? But she said she's not dealing with your design team…"

Chie grinned, "Obviously she lied to you, Shizuru-san…"

Shizuru was gaping, shaking her head in disbelief. "Okay. Let us stop talking about her right now… Anyway, is your face still hurts? It looks awful…" she pointed her finger to Chie's face.

Chie laughed as she touched her bruised cheek, "It was nothing, Shizuru-san… Comparing to what Natsuki had to hear last night…" she smiled weakly.

"I still can't believe she punched you, Chie-san… Since you're her best friend…" Shizuru smiled apologetically. Chie laughed again.

"Can't blame her for that. I was talking bad about you, accusing something which _obviously _you didn't do… She was furious…" she rubbed her sore cheek gently, "I wish I could turn back time so I can avoid myself from being punched by Natsuki's iron fist…" Chie chuckled.

Shizuru also giggled, "Ara… I wish I could turn back time too so I can slap Marguerite-san harder… She's totally unforgivable for making you guys do the design all over again…"

Chie laughed loudly but she winced when the pain strike her cheek again, "Ouch! Damn… It is hurt. Anyway, Shizuru-san… If you want to meet Natsuki, she's at Mai's café… She stayed there last night…"

Shizuru could feel like a big boulder was lifted off her head, "Ara… Really? I was so worried that she might get into accident or something…"

"She's fine. She's probably needed some time to think. And please don't blame Mai for keeping things from you… I guess it was Natsuki's request so she had to lie to you…" Chie pursed her lips tightly.

Shizuru smiled, "Don't worry, Chie-san… I understand it. Mai-san, Nao-san and you are all trying to protect her… I can't thank you guys enough…"

"Yeah…" Chie smiled as she took a deep breath, "…anyway, I think I should go now… I have to check on our office. I don't think Natsuki will go to work today…"

"Thank you, Chie-san for telling me this… I also want to go find Natsuki…" Shizuru stood up from her couch. Chie just grinned and she nodded.

"I'm the one who supposed to say thanks here, Shizuru-san… Thanks anyway." Chie chuckled as she walked out the apartment. "See you again…" she bowed her head to the brunette.

Shizuru bowed her head slightly, "See you again, Chie-san…" and she watched the short haired woman walked to the elevator.

She sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her. _So glad to know that Natsuki's safe… Oh my god. What a misunderstanding… _She palmed her face and she sighed again. _It's all my fault for getting myself too close with Marguerite-san. _

Her eyes suddenly brightened. _Talking about Marguerite-san… _She quickly walked back to the couch where she sat just now and she took the cell phone on the coffee table. She flipped it open and she pressed the speed dial.

She placed it on her ear, waiting as the ringing sounds on the other line continued.

"_Hello…"_

"Hello father… Good morning." She slowly sat on the leather couch.

"_Ah, Shi-han… Good morning to you too… You never call me so early in the morning, Shi-han. Is there anything…?"_

"Certainly yes, father…" she took a deep breath, "It's about these recent deals we made with TM Corp…"

"_What about it…?"_

"I want you to cancel everything…"

---

She sat on the grass, throwing her sight to a group of kids at the center of that playground. She hugged her knees close to her chest, resting her head atop of it. She took a deep breath and she slowly closed her eyes. Everything that happened quickly replayed inside her head. Her brows twitched slightly.

_I know Chie would never lie to me and Shizuru also wouldn't do that too… But… _She exhaled, burying her face into her arms. _It was too painful… I cannot think who's right and who's wrong… Maybe I do need to go back home and talk with Shizuru… but…_

"Found you." a very familiar voice came from behind her as something cold pressed against the back of her head. _What the…_

She quickly turned around. A certain red head was standing there, grinning widely while offering a can of cold coffee to her.

"Nao…" she was startled. Nao just grinned again as she tossed the can and it fell right on top her lap. Natsuki blinked in confusion as she shifted her gaze from the cold can and the red head beside her. Nao let out a soft sigh as she settled on the grass next to Natsuki.

"How did you find me here, spider…?" she asked while pulling the can open.

"This town is like my playground, mutt… Which crook of this town that I didn't know?" Nao sipped on her can and she sighed.

Natsuki curved up a small smile, "I know about that… But how the hell you know that I'm_ here_…?" she asked again, slowly sipping the cold coffee.

Nao rubbed her nose slightly, "Well… I got CCTV placed all over the town… It wasn't hard to find you…" and she received a glare from the navy haired woman beside her. She quickly sighed again.

"Okay! Okay! Some of my people called me that they saw you walking alone this area… Where's your bike anyway…?"

Natsuki took another sip, "I left it at Mai's café… Just feel like want to have a walk…"

"A walk!? Mai's café was far across this area, mutt… Did you realize how far you've been walking…?" Nao twitched her brows. Natsuki simply shrugged her shoulders.

Nao shook her head, "No wonder you're stink! Go back home and have a shower, will you…?"

"No." Natsuki replied curtly. Nao frowned again.

"What the~ why!?" she asked with mild anger inside her voice.

Natsuki pouted, slowly leaning down to rest her chin on her knees again. "I don't think I'm ready to face Shizuru yet…"

"Ooookay! Why do I feel like I've already face this kind of situation years ago…?" Nao waved her hands dramatically. "Oh yeah! Remember the time when you're so into Fujino but you're afraid to ask about her feelings to you when we're in college!? God… I can't believe I have to deal with it again… Just go back and talk to her, dammit!"

"This is a totally different story, spider! I-I really don't know what to do… I don't know which one I need to listen!" Natsuki pinched her temple slightly.

"Then listen to both of them!" Nao exclaimed. Natsuki spun her head, staring at Nao's nonchalant expression.

"You've heard what Chie said about this kissing thing… So you need the confirmation, right? Just go back and talk with your girlfriend! Listen to her explanation about this!" Nao added, earning another blank stare from the blunette. Natsuki just remained silent as she tilted her head, throwing her sight to the group of kids playing tags.

There was silence between them for another few minutes. Only the sound of kids giggling and screaming excitedly could be heard around the area.

"Look… You absolutely can tell whether Chie was lying to you about that kissing thing or not, right? It's because we've known her for years… And you're the only one who can tell if Fujino was really cheating on you! I can't say the same because I don't know her as much as you do!" Nao twitched her brows.

Natsuki tilted her head to look at the red head beside her, "…really, Nao?"

"Hell, mutt! She's your girlfriend! Not mine! I really don't know how the hell Fujino managed to live together with you… Such a thickhead!" she chugged on her can in one gulp and she crumpled the tin in her palm. Nao lifted her arms, her stance looked like she was about to make a shot.

With a simple toss, the crumpled can went into the trash bin 10 feet away from them. Nao grinned widely for her successful attempt.

Natsuki just snorted, "Still got the skill, huh…?"

"Of course…" Nao chuckled, slowly getting off the grass as she brushed her jeans. "Come on… I'll take you back home… talk to your girlfriend, okay? Stop complicate things around you while you still got chance to fix it!" she offered her right hand to the navy haired woman.

Natsuki snorted again as she took the hand. Nao pulled her to her feet and she slowly brushed off her back.

"Hey, Nao…"

The red head turned her head around, "Yeah…?"

Natsuki grinned widely, "Can I use your shower… and some clothes? I don't want to go see Shizuru at home with such sweaty shirt I wear right now…"

Nao eyed her navy haired cousin and then she snorted, "Yeah sure…"

---

She walked into the café. Luckily it was still early, so there wasn't much customer inside that café. She glanced around the area,

"Shizuru-san…?" a soft voice called her from behind. Shizuru quickly spun around and she saw Mai was standing behind her, smiling warmly.

"Mai-san… Where's Natsuki~"

"She's not here…" Mai quickly retorted. "I mean… she was here last night but she already left early this morning… She said she's off for a walk." She smiled again.

Shizuru frowned slightly, "A walk…? Is she okay, Mai-san…?"

"She's okay… I'm sorry I had to lie to you last night. Natsuki insisted to not seeing you so…"

She just smiled, "It's okay, Mai-san… Chie-san already explained to me everything that happened last night…"

Mai widened her eyes slightly, "Chie-chan…?" and the brunette nodded.

"Chie-san came over to see me earlier… She told me everything. Anyway, did you know which direction she's off to…?"

Mai tilted her head slightly as she looked at the road outside, "If I'm not mistaken… she took that way~"

_RING~_

And they tilted down to look at the cell phone which rang sharply. Shizuru quickly flipped open her cell phone and she saw her office number was on the line. She frowned slightly. _A call from the office? I thought I already told Izumi-san that I'm going to take a day off today!_

"Who is it, Shizuru-san…?" Mai asked after seeing Shizuru's face somewhat grim.

"A call from my office…" and she pressed the green button before placing the gadget to her ear. "Hello…"

"_Hello Shizuru-sama!" _a very familiar voice came from the speaker and it was her secretary.

"What is it, Izumi-san…? You sound panic… Is something wrong there…?" a small frown was formed on her forehead.

"_Marguerite-sama is here… She's looking for you."_

_Oh my god… What is going on with that woman!? _"Okay… I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes…"

"_Okay, Shizuru-sama… I'll see you later!"_

And she flipped her phone close. "Mai-san…" she uttered. Mai simply raised her brows to the brunette haired woman.

"Yes, Shizuru-san…?"

Shizuru smiled softly to the orange head, "If there's any chance for you to contact Natsuki, just tell her that I will be waiting at home…"

"Sure, Shizuru-san… No problem!" Mai nodded her head ecstatically. Shizuru smiled again and she bowed her head.

"I need to go now… See you again!" she waved to the younger woman and she quickly walked out the café to her car. She got on the driver seat, closing the door and she revved the engine. Her grasp on the steering wheel slowly tightened.

_Tomoe Marguerite… You're just messing with the wrong person right now._

_---_

"Get inside…" she grinned as she held up the door for the older woman. Natsuki just complied and she stepped into the apartment, only to find a certain short haired woman was also in there, looking at her with equal shock on her face.

Chie quickly stood up from the couch, "N-Natsuki!"

Natsuki tilted her head slightly, glaring at the laughing red head beside her. "Spider…"

Nao shrugged her shoulders, "What!? Obviously you guys need to talk about last night…" she walked past the navy haired woman and towards her bedroom.

"I'll leave you guys for a moment… I got something to do with Nina… Talk, okay? Not another boxing match…" she winked, earning another sharp glare from the blunette before she disappeared into her bedroom.

Silence engulfed the entire apartment as none of them dare to move or speak a single word. Natsuki was still standing near the front door, staring blankly on the floor underneath her feet. She didn't know why but she felt like she had lost her ability to talk when she spotted Chie's bruised cheek and gashed lips. _Damn… I really punched her a bit too hard last night…_

"N-Natsuki…" a stuttering voice echoed inside that apartment. Natsuki quickly tilted her head up and she saw Chie grinning awkwardly at her.

"Um… Beer…?" Chie lifted up the can in her hand.

Natsuki blinked momentarily and a sudden urge to laugh hit her. She snorted, "Isn't it a bit too early for that…?" she arched one brow to the startled woman. She could see Chie's worried look slowly softened as she smiled.

"I don't know… If you think so, I'll go take Nao's orange juice for you then…"

"Hey, it's okay! I'll take beer." Natsuki slowly walked towards the couch and she sat across the short haired woman. Chie just nodded as she tossed one can to the blunette. Natsuki caught the can and she opened it, silently taking a sip.

Chie just kept silent, slowly spinning the tin can in her hands.

"Your face… is it still hurts?" Natsuki suddenly spoke, leaning forward to place her can on the coffee table.

Chie seemed startled for a second, "O-oh…? You mean this…?" she pointed on her bruised cheek. Natsuki nodded.

"Nah… It's fine. I deserved it anyway…" Chie waved her hand as she grinned.

The apartment fell into silence again. Chie gulped down slowly as she tilted her head.

"Hey Natsuki…" she called. The woman across her just raised her brows.

"I-I'm sorry~"

"No." Natsuki replied instantly. Chie was stunned when she received such sudden reply. Natsuki had to hold her laugh when she saw Chie's terrified face. _Oh god. This is so rare to see the almighty Harada Chie scared like this…_

Natsuki took a deep breath, "I mean… Don't. You don't have to be sorry…"

"But I screwed things up, Natsuki…"

"But it already happened anyway… So, don't be sorry." Natsuki gave a small smile. Chie was stunned again and she slowly lowered her face.

"Y-yeah…"

Natsuki clamped her mouth as she studied the face before her. _Who I'm trying to kid here…? She's your best friend, Kuga… This is not entirely her fault and it is your fault too for letting your fist did the talking last night… _

She took a deep breath. "Aoi didn't ask anything when she saw your face like that…?"

Chie just snorted, "Hell yeah… She even added another hand print on my face…"

Natsuki was gaping, "What!? She slapped you? Why would she do that!?"

She scratched her head, "Well… she was kinda pissed off with me for jumping into conclusion too early and screwed everything up… She even said that if she was there when the whole punching thing happened, she also would be the one to add another punch on my face…" she pouted. Natsuki burst into hysterical laughs.

"Oh my god… That Aoi is sure damn extreme…" she laughed again. Chie just smiled in relief when she saw Natsuki started to laugh.

"But I'm really sorry, Natsuki…" she suddenly butted in, making the navy haired woman stopped her laughs almost instantly. Natsuki just sighed and she smiled.

"Come on! I said you don't have to be sorry… I'm the one who need to apologize to you, Chie… for punching you like that… There goes Harada _charming_ smile!" Natsuki laughed.

Chie just snorted, grazing her finger lightly on her injured lips, "You sure punched like Mohamed Ali, Natsuki… My jaw is started to loosen, you know…" she opened her mouth widely. Natsuki laughed again, clutching on her stomach.

Chie exhaled, "And I went to see Shizuru-san earlier this morning…"

Natsuki stopped from laughing, "You did…? What did you say to her…?"

"Everything…" she replied. Natsuki had to take another deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"And I was the one who made things more complicated last night… It was that freaky-haired woman who started this misunderstanding." She scratched her head. "And Shizuru-san even slapped that woman for kissing her all of sudden…" Chie grinned.

Natsuki gasped in shock, "She what!?" and Chie nodded again. Natsuki just laughed as she shook her head.

"Shizuru slapped that bitch…? Wow." She laughed again.

"But thanks, Natsuki…" Chie smiled warmly. Natsuki just sighed and she scratched her head.

"Nothing really happened, Chie… You screwed up, I screwed up… So, we practically in the same boat here…" she grinned.

Chie snorted, "Yeah… Kuga-Harada-Yuuki were born to screw things up…" and they burst into hysterical laughs.

After a few moment of tranquility, "So… we're okay now…?" Chie hesitantly looked at the blunette. Natsuki grinned as she shook her head.

"Like I said… nothing really happened, Chie… We'll always okay…"

"I never thought things would end up so badly. Last night supposed to be your greatest night, proposing Shizuru-san… We're all supposed to be happy and celebrate…" Chie rubbed her face and she sighed. "The last thing I want to screw up is our friendship…" tears slowly welled inside her eyes.

Natsuki sighed, "You didn't screw up our friendship, Chie… You're still my best friend, Nao and Mai too. You're my damn stupid, pain in the ass best friend… Nothing's going to change that fact…" she grinned.

Chie chuckled between sobs as she wiped upcoming tears at the corner of her eyes, "Heheh~ Thanks, Natsuki…"

"Don't worry, okay…?" Natsuki smiled reassuringly.

Chie nodded. "Okay…" and they fell into silence again.

"Hey, Natsuki…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hug you…?"

"No."

---

She parked her car in front of Fujino Conglomerate Tower. She stepped out her car and she slammed the door, earning a few surprised stares from staffs outside the building.

"W-what is going on with Fujino-sama…?" whispered one of the staffs there as they watched the furious looking brunette made her way towards the elevator.

"Never see her like that before…" added the other staff. Their eyes trailed the brunette hasty steps until she disappeared into the elevator.

Shizuru tapped her foot impatiently as she stared at elevator's floor. _That woman really goes against the limit… I thought last night event already gave her enough hint to back off…_

_DING~_

She stepped out the elevator and towards her office. She noticed one teal-haired woman stood near Izumi's table, banging her fist on the desk.

"I want to see your boss, NOW!!" Tomoe barked.

Izumi was stuttering, "S-Shizuru-sama is on the way here, Marguerite-sama…"

"Who are you to bark at my secretary like that, Tomoe Marguerite-san…?" a calm, collected voice came from behind her. Tomoe spun around instantly.

"S-Shizuru…"

Shizuru twitched her brows slightly, "It's 'Fujino' to you, Marguerite-san… We don't know each other that well for you to call me by my first name…" she walked past the startled teal-haired woman, "…and I don't think we will ever be. If you wanted to talk, please come into my office. I don't have much time."

Tomoe was speechless as she watched Shizuru walked into the office. Nonetheless, she followed the older woman and she closed the door behind her.

"What do you want to talk about, Marguerite-san…?" Shizuru walked towards her table, placing her car keys and purse next to her computer.

Tomoe took a deep breath, "My father called me just now. He said your father withdrawn all the business deals we made last week. I just want to know what happened and why you did that…"

Shizuru curved up a small smile as she slowly sat on her chair, "Ara… I thought you've already known _why _I cancelled our business deals…"

The room fell into complete silence.

Tomoe took another deep breath, "If it was because of last night~"

"Yes. It is because of last night." Shizuru countered with a cold tone, "And I don't want to have _anything_ to do with you again."

Tomoe was speechless for the second time, "This is so unprofessional, Fujino-san… We're dealing solely on business and nothing personal~"

"It is personal to me when it comes to my Natsuki!!" Shizuru barked, "You're well aware about my relationship with Natsuki and you were acting like you didn't know! You're messing with her design team, purposely rejecting her designs which she had worked so hard to finish…" she hissed, crimson eyes staring intensely to the startled gray ones. Tomoe shivered slightly when she saw Shizuru's enraged crimson orbs.

"I don't care if it's unprofessional… I don't have to be one when it comes to deal with a woman like you…" Shizuru muttered under her breath.

Tomoe clenched her trembled fists, "We can talk about this, Fujino-san…"

"No." Shizuru replied curtly as she laced her fingers, resting her head atop of it.

"B-but…"

"Which part of 'No' that you're not understand, Marguerite-san…? I hate to repeat the same word all over again…" Shizuru looked away, staring down to her desk.

Tomoe went quiet as her face paled. Her brain was like in the state of dysfunction, she lost her ability to talk.

Shizuru just stared at the woman before her with nonchalant expression, "If you don't have anything to say, I would like to ask you to leave…" she uttered calmly.

Tomoe was stunned then she clenched her teeth. She spun around and stormed out the office room without saying a word.

---

She was lying on the bed, resting her head on the other woman's lap. She let out a soft sigh when fingers buried into her scalp, stroking her head gently.

Suddenly, a loud laugh cracked outside the room. She blinked.

"Hmm… I think they're okay now, Nao…" Nina smiled to the woman on her lap. Nao just blinked again and she quickly lifted up her head.

"Really…?" she asked, eyes focusing on the door. Another laughs echoed, much louder than the previous one. Nina let out soft giggles when she saw Nao's face brightened.

Quickly jumping off the bed, Nao walked towards the door. "Thanks for your brilliant idea for making them talk, Nina…" she grinned to the woman on their bed. Nina chuckled again and she nodded.

"Don't worry about it… Besides, I don't want to see Nao-_sempai _sulking all day because her friends were fighting with each other…" Nina arched one brow to the red head. Nao laughed, slowly making her way towards the bed and she leaned down so now she was facing the navy haired woman closely.

"Thanks… I really appreciate it, Nina…" she smiled her genuine smile to the younger woman. Nina just smiled as she brought up her hands to cup Nao's face.

"Like I said, it's okay. I don't want to see you sad either, Nao…" she patted the soft cheeks. Nao grinned again, leaning down and she kissed the younger woman passionately.

"I'll go see them now…" she whispered before leaning down to place another kiss to the navy haired woman. Nina nodded her head, tenderly grazing her fingers along Nao's jaw.

Placing a quick kiss on Nina's forehead, Nao spun around and she walked out the room, finding her other two friends were laughing on the couch.

She couldn't help but to grin, "Oi-oi… How dare you guys having fun without me…" she jumped onto the vacant space beside the short haired woman. Chie and Natsuki just smirked.

"Chie just said that Shizuru claimed she would like to give another slap to that TM bitch if she was given another chance…" Natsuki said between laughs.

Nao simply grinned to Natsuki's delighted face. _Seems like everything's okay now… _"So, you want to have a shower now, mutt…? I'll have it prepare for you…"

"Yeah! Sure, spider!" Natsuki stood up. Nao also followed to stand and she walked towards the bathroom next to the kitchen.

"You can find some clothes and towels inside the small locker in that shower room… Just use whatever you want…" Nao pointed at the mentioned locker.

"Hehe~ Thanks a lot… I'll take the shower now…" Natsuki stepped into the bathroom and she closed the door.

"Yeah-yeah… You're stinks like a cow already." Nao retorted.

"Hey! I heard that!!" Natsuki's voice echoed from the bathroom, making her other two friends burst into laughs.

"Hey Chie…" Nao called the short haired woman. Chie just raised her brows questioningly.

"What is it…?"

Nao scratched her head, "Um… Could you take mutt home after this…? I gotta something to do…"

"Oh? Sure. No problem… but what you're up to…?" Chie folded her arms.

"I'll tell you later…" the red head grinned.

---

She took a slow stroll towards her apartment as she let the keys dangles aimlessly on her finger. She halted right in front of the wooden door, staring longingly at the surface. _I so tired with all that happened… I wish this will end soon…_

Suddenly, the door was yanked from inside and a certain navy haired woman stood at the doorway. Her crimson eyes widened.

"N-Natsuki!?"

Natsuki just stared at the brunette, neither smiling nor frowning. Her face was expressionless. "Oh… Welcome home, Shizuru…" and she just walked away, didn't hold the door like she always did when Shizuru got home.

Shizuru quickly stepped into the apartment, trailing behind the younger woman. "Natsuki… Where were you…? I've been looking for you…" she asked but the other woman just remained silent as she walked into their bedroom.

She quickly grabbed Natsuki's right arm, "Natsuki… Talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about…?" the blunette arched her brows with nonchalant expression on her face.

Shizuru was stunned. "I-I… I want to apologize about last night…"

"It's okay…" Natsuki replied curtly, "It happened anyway." She tried to walk away but Shizuru's grip was firm around her arm.

"Please… Don't do this to me. If you're angry with me~"

"I am." Natsuki countered, making the older woman stunned again.

"T-then say something about it!"

"What do you want me to say!? Thanks for pissing me off!?" Natsuki barked, shrugging her shoulders.

Shizuru was tongue-tied. "N-Natsuki…"

The blunette just sighed, "Okay… I'm so pissed off with you right now, Shizuru… I really do. And if you're sorry about what happened, I don't really care. Even though Chie had explained to me about what exactly happened last night… That Marguerite was the one who kissed you first but… the damage is done. I-I don't know how I am going to live my day with you without thinking about it…"

Shizuru frowned slightly, "W-what do you mean…?"

"I-I need a break… From work… from everything that happened…" Natsuki slowly pulled Shizuru's hand off her arm, "…from you."

Shizuru's arm went limply on her side after Natsuki released her hand. She just watched the younger woman walked to her locker, retrieving a travelling bag and she tossed it to the bed.

"W-where are you going, Natsuki…?"

Natsuki just remained quiet as she took some of her clothes and she put it into her bag. Shizuru quickly walked to the younger woman and she grabbed the arm she held just now. Natsuki let out another sigh as she stared into the crimson orbs which slowly glistened with tears.

"You're leaving…?" Shizuru stared intently into the emerald eyes before her but all she could see was cold stare, no longer the warm and affectionate gaze Natsuki used to give her.

"America… Dad has this position in his company and he wants to assign me with that position…" she replied half-heartedly.

She could feel her heart thumping loudly inside her chest, "Y-you'll be working there…? In America!?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm going with you~"

"No." The instant retort almost made her heart ripped. She was left speechless again. She just watched Natsuki continued with her packing.

"Why…?"

"Because I don't want to." Natsuki lifted up her bag and she was about to walk out the room when Shizuru pulled her again, pushing her to the bed. Her back hit the mattress and Shizuru quickly straddled her waist and trapped her in between her arms.

"S-Shizuru!" she tried to push the older woman but when she felt the brunette trembled above her, her attempt faltered. Shizuru started to cry on her chest.

"Please… Don't do this to me, Natsuki… I'll do everything! But please, don't leave me…" she sobbed.

"Shizuru… I'm sorry… But I don't think our relationship will work again." She slowly cupped the brunette's face. "…and you need to wake up." She smiled.

Shizuru blinked in confusion, "W-what…?"

Natsuki grinned as she chuckled, "Wake up, Shizuru…"

---

"SHIZURU-SAMA!"

She snapped her eyes open. Her breath ragged as she spun her head around. She found that she wasn't in her bedroom, yet alone her apartment.

She was in her office.

She slowly brought her hands to rub her face but she felt wetness, _W-what!? Why my face is wet…?_

"Shizuru-sama… Are you okay…?" Izumi leaned closer, grasping the brunette's shoulder comfortingly.

Shizuru was still breathing hard, her brain slowly deciphered with everything that happened. "W-what is going on…?"

Izumi smiled in relief, "That question is supposed to be asked by me, Shizuru-sama… You're crying when you're asleep… Are you having a nightmare…?"

_What!? I fell asleep? _Some part of her was still confused as she stared at her brown haired secretary, "I-I fell asleep…?"

Izumi nodded her head, slowly walking towards the door. "Yes, Shizuru-sama… You fell asleep few minutes after Margurite-sama left your office… You must be pretty tired."

Shizuru straightened her posture on her chair, "I see… What time is it, Izumi-san…?"

"Almost 6.00 pm…"

_Ara? 6.00 pm already!? No wonder it's dark in here… How long I've been asleep!? Natsuki probably at home right now!! _Shizuru quickly stood up and she grabbed her car keys along with her purse.

"I'm going home now, Izumi-san… If there's anything, just give me a call, okay?" she walked out her office.

"Yes, Shizuru-sama…"

---

She stomped her way into the building where her temporary office was located. _Damn it… It's all because that stupid Kuga! I swear I will make her life miserable~_

"Marguerite-sama…"

"What!?" she barked at Miya, her secretary. Miya seemed startled for a moment when Tomoe snapped at her.

"T-there's someone here to see you…" she stuttered.

_What!? I'm not in the mood to meet anyone right now! _Tomoe twitched her brows. "Who!?"

"A woman. From Searrs Architecture and Design…" Miya replied hesitantly when she saw Tomoe's enraged eyes.

_From Searrs Architecture and Design!? That Kuga's design firm. _Her face lightened up. "Okay… Where is she now…?"

Miya frowned slightly when she saw the other woman suddenly smiled. _Sure she's bipolar… _"Um, she's in your office now…" and her voice trailed off as Tomoe hastily walked towards her office.

_Just great, Kuga Natsuki… You just come to claim your own death… _She yanked her office door open. The sight of a certain red haired woman almost brought her eyes popped out from its socket.

"Yo!" Nao waved her hand slightly as she grinned. Tomoe slowly walked into her office, her eyes still fixed at the red head who was sitting on her table.

"What are you doing here…?" she closed the door behind her. Nao just smirked, hopping off the table.

"Just pay a visit…" she replied nonchalantly. Tomoe frowned again. Nao chuckled.

"Okay… I came here because I want to punch your face for ruining my cousin's night."

Tomoe just arched one brow then she snorted, "You're much bolder than your _stupid _cousin,Kuga Natsuki… I like that…"

Nao curved up a sly smile, "Yes I am…" she slowly walked towards the smaller woman, "But it doesn't mean that you can say my cousin stupid, Marguerite…" she said with a low, threatening voice.

Tomoe just shrugged her shoulders with a mocking face and she walked past the red head. She made her way towards her chair and she slowly sat on it. "Just get straight to the point now… What do you want!?"

"I'm here as the representative of my design team… I'm here to tell you that we're didn't want to continue to work for your new office design." Nao said firmly.

Tomoe simply arched her brows again, "Oh? Okay. I'm sure there'll be plenty of design firms out there who're willing to do the work… But you guys have to pay me." She curved up a wicked smile.

Nao just grinned as she walked towards the table. She placed her fists on the surface, "We won't pay a penny…" she smiled.

Tomoe shrugged her shoulders, "Then wait for a call from my lawyer…" she smiled again. "I won't let you guys go that easy, Yuuki-san…"

Nao made a small 'o' on her mouth, "Ooh… A lawyer. Scary." She chuckled. "Well then, I'll be waiting for that call and I think you should wait from _my _lawyer too…"

"You? A lawyer…?" Tomoe pointed at Nao's face, "Give me a break… A middle-class worker like you can afford a lawyer…?" and she laughed.

"Apparently, yeah. _This _middle-class worker can afford a lawyer… In fact…" Nao leaned closer, "She'll be doing it for free…"

"Please… You mean the public attorney…? No wonder you can have it for free~"

"Have you ever heard this name, Nina Wang…?" Nao interrupted with a wide grin on her face. Tomoe blinked her eyes a few times as she tried to recall.

_Nina Wang… Why is her name so familiar…? _Then eyes widened. _Don't tell me…_

Nao laughed when she saw Tomoe's face changed drastically. "Yeah… I guess you know this name… You look pretty _shock_ there…" she slowly back away and she folded her arms.

"Nina Wang… Fuuka's most notorious attorney who solved high-rank business cases. I'm sure she made quite an entrance in your hometown, Hokkaido when she had to solve this particular case regarding some business transgression few months ago…" Nao smiled.

Tomoe just glared at the red haired woman before her as her heart started to pound wildly inside her chest.

"And she also happened to be _this _middle-class worker's girlfriend." Nao pointed her fingers to her own face. "…and uh, her father. You know who's her father, right? Senator Sergay Wang… Familiar with that name…?" Nao grinned again when she saw Tomoe's face started to pale.

"And that man also happened to be my future father-in-law…" she chuckled, making the other woman drained more color off her face.

Nao slowly moved forward and she placed her palms on the table, "Look. I'm trying to make things easy for you. We're giving back the tender for renovating your office to you and you just have to let us go… Another thing, I want you to stay away from Fujino and Natsuki."

Tomoe lifted her head to stare into a pair of unwavering lime eyes before her, "Is that a threat, Yuuki-san…?" she smiled despite her face already white.

"Obviously, yes… It's because you've pushed a wrong button here, Marguerite. You're messing with the wrong person right now… No one mess with my friends. Especially _not_ with my family…" Nao narrowed her eyes to the teal haired woman behind the desk.

"I'm giving you a chance to let go things between us and you can have your own life afterwards… Go back to Hokkaido. Garden some vegetables or herd some cows…" Nao took a step backwards, "And if you insist to go with the law procedure against our design firm… just prepare to be humiliated, Tomoe Marguerite-san…" she walked towards the door.

Nao took a last glance to the trembling teal haired woman behind her, "Hope you consider my offer… I don't want to drag this thing to that limit… It's quite troublesome… See ya!" she waved her hand and she walked out the office.

Alone in that dark office, Tomoe just stared blankly on her working desk.

---

She took a slow stroll towards her apartment as she let the keys dangles aimlessly on her finger. She halted right in front of the wooden door, staring longingly at the surface. Then her eyes widened. _Wait! This scene is exactly like in my dream just now! _Her heart started to pound.

She waited for another few minutes, waiting if there'll be a navy haired woman yanking the door for her. _I-I don't think she's home yet… _She looked down to the small gap under the door. _And it's still dark inside…_

Shizuru inserted the key into the keyhole and she twisted it slowly. After unlocking it, she pushed the wooden door to walk into the dark apartment. _She's not home yet…_ She sighed, somewhat relief because it didn't go just like in her dream.

She reached for the switch and she flicked it on. The whole apartment brightened in a split second. She was about to walk to the kitchen when she stepped onto something. She looked down and she found a small piece of paper right under her feet. _What is that…?_

Bending down to pick the paper up, Shizuru slowly unfolded the piece and there was some writing on it. _It's Natsuki's hand writing! _She narrowed her eyes to read the writing she knew so well.

_-Meet me at the place where we first met-_

Her crimson eyes brightened. _At the place where I met Natsuki for the first time…? _Her brain quickly did a rapid flashback.

_That place!! _She crumpled the paper inside her hand and she quickly put on her shoes. After locking the door, Shizuru hastily walked to the elevator.

_---_

She halted her car right in front the huge gate.

_Fuuka Girls University… Bring back a lot of memories…_ She smiled silently as she watched the guard opened the gate for her.

"Ookini…" she bowed her head slightly to the young guard as she drove her car into campus area. She parked the car right beside the bike's parking lot. She stepped out the vehicle and she glanced around. The campus was quiet since it was already dark. Most of the students probably went home or hostel and maybe still hanging around in the cafeteria.

Shizuru walked towards the bike's parking lot and she spotted a very familiar black Ducati a few feet away. _She parked her bike exactly like when I first met her when she tried to escape from Haruka-san…_ She chuckled softly when she reminisced that moment.

She strolled to the black Ducati and she widened her eyes slightly when she saw a round orange ball rested beside Ducati's rear tire. She picked up the ball and she noticed there was another paper attached on it. She took the paper,

_-You know where you can find me-_

Shizuru couldn't help but to smile widely when she read the paper. _Of course I know where…_ She hugged the ball and she jogged towards the huge building about 50 feet away. As she got closer to the building, she could hear the sound of ball being bounced on the floor, echoing across the area.

"55…" and a swooshing sound followed. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when she heard that voice. _Ara… Why I feel like I've seen this kind of event before… _She grinned as she slowly walked to the entrance door.

She saw a certain navy haired woman, dashing towards the hoop as she bounced the ball. One smooth jump, Natsuki aimed the ball to the hoop and she shot. The ball went into the round rim effortlessly.

"That's 56…"

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly when she heard it and she quickly spun around. A brunette haired woman was leaning against the entrance door, hugging one orange ball close to her chest.

She smiled, "Shizuru…"

Shizuru stepped closer to the blunette as she smiled back, "Ara… Isn't it quite late for basketball training, Natsuki…?"

Natsuki just chuckled, slowly picking up the other ball beside her feet. "Haven't play for awhile… Kinda miss the feeling to play in this court…"

The brunette giggled softly, "Ara… Of course it is since Natsuki left this university for 4 years…" she stood right in front the navy haired woman. "And I got the message you left for me…" she held up the ball where a piece of paper was attached on it.

Natsuki grinned widely, "Yeah… And I got another one for you…" she offered the ball in her hands to the brunette. Shizuru seemed confused for a moment as she let go the ball in her hands to receive another ball from Natsuki.

"I don't understand…" Shizuru tilted her head to look at the younger woman.

Natsuki grinned again, "Just rotate it a bit…" and Shizuru followed. She rotated the ball in her hands and she found some writing on the ball surface.

"Will you…" she read it.

"Marry me…?" Natsuki added, slowly reaching to her back pocket and she pulled out one small velvet box. She flipped the lid open, displaying a beautiful diamond ring inside.

Shizuru gasped loudly, "N-Natsuki…" she cupped her mouth with her both hands.

Natsuki just chuckled, "I know it was no longer a surprise for you since… well, you know… with all that happened last night… But I hope that it's not too late for me to ask you this…" and she slowly went down to one knee.

"Fujino Shizuru… Will you marry me, Kuga Natsuki a.k.a the thickhead who let you wait for quite a long time…?" Natsuki tilted her head to look at the shock/happy brunette as she held up the velvet box.

Shizuru let out soft chuckles, putting one finger under her chin. "Ara… Now Natsuki realized that she had made me waiting so long for this…" she slowly grinned, "…and I'm not going to say 'yes' that easy, Na-tsu-ki…"

Natsuki went pale. "W-what!? You're not going to say yes!?"

Shizuru giggled again as she picked up the ball, "I'm going to challenge you for a match…" she tossed the ball in her hands.

Natsuki arched her brows, "A match…?" she slowly got on her feet again. Shizuru just nodded.

"If you win, I'll say yes to your proposal…" she grinned. "…and if I win… I'll think about it later…"

"What!?" Natsuki groaned. Shizuru chuckled again.

"What do you say, Natsuki…?" she tossed the ball to the younger woman. Natsuki caught the orange ball firmly as she grinned.

"Are you sure you want to challenge Fuuka Girlz's most valuable player, Shizuru…? You'll get yourself humiliated, you know… And you're now wearing a blouse and corduroy pants! Not even appropriate for a game!" Natsuki spun the ball on her index finger.

"Ara… Is Natsuki forgotten that she had trained me for quite a while these past few years…? I'm afraid that _you _might get humiliated, Natsuki… Besides, this attire is fine… quite comfortable for some running…" Shizuru arched one brow as her lips curved up a mischievous grin.

Natsuki laughed, "We'll see about that… What about the rules…?"

Shizuru put a finger under her chin again, "Each of us just need to score 3 points…"

"That's it…?" Natsuki asked with a grin on her face. Shizuru nodded.

"That's it…" Shizuru shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. We'll start now…" Natsuki tossed the ball to the brunette. She quickly took off her jacket, revealing her toned but not quite muscled arms and she threw it to one corner.

Shizuru walked closer to the blunette, bouncing the ball on the floor a few times. "Ready…?"

Natsuki lowered her body, spreading her arms into defensive stance. "Always…" she replied. And Shizuru started to dribble.

To Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru indeed had improved her skill and she looked like an amateur player right now. "You're quite good, Shizuru…"

The brunette just chuckled, "Ara… Of course I am since Natsuki is my trainer…" she dribbled past the younger woman.

"Heh… Since I'm your trainer, that means I'm better than you…" and with a single thrust, the ball went off Shizuru's hands. Natsuki quickly seized the free ball.

"Easy…" she grinned.

Shizuru arched her brows. "Ara… Really?" she suddenly yanked Natsuki's round collar and she kissed the younger woman passionately. Natsuki went frozen on her feet. She was about to deepen the kiss when Shizuru pulled away and snatched the ball from her.

"Thank you, Natsuki…" Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's flustered face. She made a quick run to the hoop and she jumped. She simply tossed the ball and it went into the hoop with one smooth movement.

"That's one for me…" the brunette chuckled, pointing up her index finger.

Natsuki just shook her head, "That's a foul play, Shizuru…Who the hell kiss her opponent during the game!?"

"Ara… I never said that you have to stick with the real rules, Natsuki…" Shizuru shrugged her shoulders with a wide grin on her face.

_Damn this woman… _The navy haired woman grumbled incoherently as she picked up the ball. "My turn…"

Shizuru quickly positioned herself in front of the younger woman. "Sure~" her voice trailed off when Natsuki suddenly jumped from her spot and she made a long shot to the hoop. The ball fell into the iron hoop smoothly.

Natsuki let out sigh as she landed. "That's one for me, my dear ex-Kaichou…" she grinned. Shizuru just glared at the younger woman, earning a loud laugh from Natsuki. She quickly picked the ball to ready for her turn.

She was about to dribble when Natsuki shoved the ball off her hands again.

"You're so careless, Shizuru…" Natsuki chuckled as she caught the ball. Shizuru tried to reach for Natsuki's collar but the navy haired woman quickly leaped backwards.

"Same trick won't work on me twice, Shizuru…" Natsuki winked as she laughed. She aimed the ball to the hoop and she shot. Without a flaw, the ball went into the hoop.

"That's two…" the blunette pointed out her index and middle finger to the older woman. "Just another shot and I will win this game…" she grinned.

Shizuru just pouted as she grabbed the ball on the floor. "Ara… Don't be so confident, Natsuki… The game is not over yet…" and as she finished talking, Shizuru jumped, making a long shot from her spot.

Natsuki was gaping widely when she saw the ball moved into the hoop. "W-what!? When did you learn that!?"

Shizuru chuckled as she landed on the court floor, "Ara… Natsuki didn't remember that she was the one who taught me that shot…?"

_I did…? _Natsuki frowned slightly. "Whatever! It's my turn now…" she quickly picked up the ball. Shizuru repositioned herself in front the blunette.

"Just say yes already, Shizuru… So we can go back home and get some sleep…" Natsuki bounced the ball on the floor as she grinned. Shizuru chuckled and she shook her head.

"No. Not until you win this game…"

Suddenly, Natsuki stopped from bouncing the ball. "Fine. I'll take back my proposal then…" she walked away.

Shizuru blinked a few times as her brain rapidly deciphered Natsuki's words. _W-what!? No!!_

"YESSS!!!" the brunette yelled. Natsuki had to restrain her laugh from slipping out. She slowly turned around.

"Whaaaat…?" she arched her brows playfully. Shizuru already had these cute blushes on her face and she slowly lowered her head.

"I-I will marry you, Natsuki…" she muttered. Natsuki slowly walked back to stand in front the brunette.

"I beg your pardon…?" she asked with a calm, husky voice. Shizuru blushed again.

"I will marry you, Kuga Natsuki~" and she was silenced when Natsuki kissed her. She instinctively brought up her arms to encircle Natsuki's neck, slowly deepening the kiss.

"Thank you, Shizuru…" she whispered breathlessly, making the older woman burst into tears.

Suddenly, the door which led to the locker room busted open,

"Can you feel the love tonight~" four women walked out the door, singing loudly. "It is where we are~"

Shizuru widened her eyes when she saw those four women, "Mai-san!? Nao-san and Chie-san…? And Midori-sensei too!?" she turned to look at the navy haired woman in her arms. Natsuki just laughed.

"Well… Those guys help me out with this idea to propose you, Shizuru… And Midori-sensei, well… I need her help to get into this court anyway…" she grinned. Shizuru followed to laugh.

"Natsuki! The ring! Where's the ring!?" Mai asked excitedly.

"O-oh yeah! Right!" the blunette quickly released her hug and she ran to the corner where she placed her jacket. She pulled out the velvet box and she dashed to the brunette again.

Natsuki took a deep breath. "Fujino Shizuru… I would like to ask you again… Will you marry me…?" she stared into the crimson orbs before her with expectant gleam in her eyes.

Shizuru chuckled between tears and she nodded, "Absolutely yes, Kuga Natsuki…"

Natsuki's face brightened and she took out the ring to slip it on Shizuru's left ring finger.

"OH YEAHHHH!!!" her friends cheered.

Natsuki just laughed, pulling the older woman into a hug again. Shizuru couldn't help but to cry and laugh on Natsuki's shoulder as the blunette lifted her up and spun her around.

"Natsuki…" she called after her laughs subsided. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman tighter.

"Yeah…?" the blunette replied, burying her face into Shizuru's tresses.

"I want five kids…" Shizuru whispered softly to Natsuki's ear.

"What!?

* * *

**Okay guys… Hope you like it. This is the final chapter, forgot to mention it earlier…**

**Now I can focus on my other fics… XD**

**Thanks for reading!! And review please? \o/**


	9. Wedding Day!

**Drink'milk: (munching on Ninnypants' cookies) Hahaha~ I was kidding when I said previous chapter was the final one…**

_**BAM!! **_**(gunshot)**

**Readers: Screw you, drink'milk!!**

**Drink'milk: (Heavily bleeding head) Happy reading and have a nice day everyone… *sob* T_T**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 9: Wedding Day!!**

She flipped the pages with ecstatic expression on her face. Nudging the woman beside her, she shoved the magazine to the woman's lap.

"What about this one…?"

"Okay."

She flipped again, "This one?"

"Okay."

And again, "This one?"

"Okay."

_SMACK!!_

"Aww!! What the~ Why did you hit me with that magazine, Shizuru!?" Natsuki rubbed her sore head frantically, scowling at the brunette haired woman beside her.

Shizuru just arched one brow to Natsuki's fumed face. "Ara…? I thought Natsuki is day-dreaming… I just want to wake her up since she's been saying 'Okay' to the whole 55 dresses I've showed her…"

Natsuki frowned as she slowly peered down to the article on her lap. "Why do you need my opinion anyway…? You're the one who will wear those dresses, not me…" she took the magazine and she handed it to the brunette.

"Of course I want your opinion… I want to look good for you…" Shizuru pouted slightly, leaning her back on the couch.

Natsuki just snorted, picking up a bike magazine on the coffee table. "I don't care even if you're just wearing a paper bag, Shizuru… You always look good to me…" she said nonchalantly while reading the magazine, unaware of Shizuru's rare blushing cheeks.

"But I like that one anyway…" Natsuki gestured at the current page of the magazine in Shizuru's hands. Shizuru tilted down to look at the bridal magazine, it was a beautiful strapless white wedding dress. She couldn't help but to smile. _Ara… Natsuki sure has a good taste… She did choose exactly the one I like most…_

Suddenly, Natsuki's cell phone rang. She pulled it out and she placed it on her ear. "Hello…"

"_Yo mutt! What 'cha doing!?" _Nao's voice echoed through the speaker.

Natsuki scratched her head as she looked at the brunette haired woman beside her. Shizuru was busy reading the bridal magazine but yet her attention was on Natsuki's phone conversation.

"Um, checking up some wedding dresses in magazine with Shizuru…"

Loud laugh cracked on the other line, _"Oh god… I will save your ass now, mutt. Let's go to Mai's café! Chie is already there…"_

Her eyes brightened in a second, "Yeah! Sure! I'll be there!"

"_Okay! I'll see you later, mutt! Just tell your future wife that you're out for some work…" _

Natsuki just snorted when she heard it, "Yeah right… Like she's going to buy it! Anyway, I'll see you there!"

"_Hahaha~ Alright! See ya!" Click!_

"Who is it, Natsuki…?" Shizuru asked, eyes were still fixed on the magazine in her hands.

Natsuki let out a soft sigh, "Well-uh… Shizuru, can I go out for a drink at Mai's…? Chie and Nao are waiting for me there…" she asked hesitantly.

Shizuru slowly put down the magazine and she turned to look at the younger woman beside her, "You're going out…?" she asked with incredulous tone in her voice.

Natsuki shifted her eyes, "Um… yeah? It's Sunday anyway…"

The brunette let out a loud sigh, "Natsuki… Our wedding is only 3 weeks away… How could you still have time to have a drink with your friends?"

"Oh, come on!! We've been doing this dresses hunt since morning! My head almost explode!! I just want to have a break… Pleaseeeee?" she said while looking at her fiancée with pleading eyes.

_Ara… So cute!! _Shizuru's willpower almost wavered when she saw Natsuki's puppy eyes. She quickly shifted her attention to the magazine in her hands. "There're lots of drinks in the refrigerator… Natsuki can have her break with that…" she said with a stern voice.

Suddenly, she could feel the younger woman closing the distance between them. Shizuru tilted her head to look but Natsuki already moved forward, kissing her passionately. The blunette took the magazine from Shizuru's hands and she tossed it behind her. Natsuki grinned as she leaned down to claim Shizuru's neck into her mouth, pushing the older woman to lie down on the couch.

"N-Natsuki… even though you're doing this… It doesn't mean I'm going to let you go out~Ah!" she gasped when Natsuki nibbled the soft spot on her throat.

Natsuki trailed down her right hand to Shizuru's lower anatomy, "You're going to let me go out for a drink, right Shizuru…?" she whispered hotly to the brunette's ear, making the older woman shivered.

"N-No…" a lick on her ear, "Y-Yes!" Shizuru blurted out unconsciously.

Natsuki stopped her advance as she looked down to the blushing face underneath her. _God… I should apply 'Nao's Official Guide on How to Make Your Girlfriend Say Yes to Everything' more often! _She had to restrain her laugh as she watched Shizuru breathed heavily. She slowly leaned down again and she kissed the luscious lips with a chaste kiss.

Natsuki chuckled, "Thank you, Shizuru! I'll be back around 3.00 pm, okay…?" she leaped off the couch, running to grab her helmet and bike keys before Shizuru had enough time to change her mind.

Shizuru just blinked when she heard the front door being closed and silence slowly engulfed the apartment.

_Ara… What happened to me just now…?_

_---_

They spun their head around when they heard loud engine sound outside the café. Natsuki parked her bike on the sideway and she took off her helmet. She got off her bike, cradling her helmet with one arm and she walked into the café.

"Hehe~ You made it, eh?" Nao asked, grinning widely to the blunette. Natsuki just snorted as she put down her helmet on the counter top. She took a seat next to the short haired woman.

"Yeah… We thought Shizuru-san might chain you up or something…" Chie snickered, earning a sharp glare from the navy haired woman beside her.

Natsuki let out a soft sigh, resting her arms on the counter. "It wasn't hard… I just applied what Nao had taught me…" she grinned.

Chie almost choked on her coffee, "You what!? Don't tell me you used 'Nao's Official Guide on How to Make Your Girlfriend Say Yes to Everything' to Shizuru-san, Natsuki…" she asked with wide eyes. Natsuki grinned widely as she shrugged her shoulders. Nao already laughed, banging her fist on the counter top.

"I've told you… it's working!!" Nao laughed again.

"Oh yes, it is working… I will tell Shizuru-san that you're the mastermind behind all these things, Nao-chan…" Mai approached the counter, placing a mug of Natsuki's favorite beverage in front of the navy haired woman. Nao swallowed her laughs almost immediately.

"Come on, Mai… At least I could slip out from this crappy stuff for a moment… My head is bloated with this wedding thing already…" Natsuki slowly reached for her mug and she took a sip from it.

Mai sighed as she leaned her arms on the counter, "I know you're the last person we need to depend on when it comes to certain occasion like this… But you can't let Shizuru-san handle it by herself, Natsuki… It's your wedding too! You can't slack off like this! You only got 3 weeks left for god sake!!" she waved her hands dramatically.

"3 weeks… Sounds a pretty long time to me…" the blunette sipped on her coffee again.

"Urgh… I don't want to talk about this with you again!!" Mai grunted in frustration. Chie and Nao already laughed.

"By the way, Natsuki… When you're going to do your suit fitting? I can take you to the place where I got my wedding suit… They have several quite cool suits though…" Chie tilted her head to look at the navy haired woman beside her.

"Suits? You don't want to wear a wedding dress, mutt…? I'm sure you'll look _cute…_" Nao grinned. Chie laughed softly.

Natsuki just glared at the red head, "No. I will never wear a dress! And you guys need to find a suit too… You're all going to be my best men, remember…?"

"What!? I'm not going to wear a suit, Natsuki!!" Mai whined.

Natsuki blinked her eyes, "Eh? Oh! Totally forgotten about you, Mai… Okay. You can wear a dress that day… Make sure to pick the right color!"

"I will wear orange dress!" Mai clapped her hands excitedly.

Natsuki twitched her brows, "Hell no! My wedding theme is blue and purple, dammit! Why all of sudden you want to wear something so damn contrast with the theme!? No! You'll be wearing a blue dress!"

Mai pouted, "Mou…"

"What about the wedding reception, Natsuki…? The caterer…?" Chie asked again. Natsuki scratched her chin slightly then she turned to look at the orange haired woman before her.

"Mai… You're going to take care of the food, right…? I don't know if I could find other caterer as good as you…" she raised her brows to Mai.

Mai grinned widely, "Of course, Natsuki! I'll take care of the food! I will give you the best!" she pumped her fist up. Natsuki just laughed.

"So… I think I'm pretty much done here… And still got 3 weeks left! Why bother to rush things up anyway? Shizuru is the one who're all excited and anxious about this stuff…" she scratched her head.

"You can't blame her for being all happy and excited, mutt… She's a woman after all…" Nao said nonchalantly.

"Oh? Then, what am I…?" Natsuki looked at the red head, tapping her index finger on the counter top.

"You're a mutt…" Nao grinned and she received a hard smack on her head later on. Mai and Chie burst into hysterical laughs.

"Alright… It's Sunday and we're all practically don't have much thing to do… why don't we all go observe some suits for you, Natsuki…?" Chie beamed a bright smile to the blunette. Natsuki just blinked to the suggestion.

"Yeah… At least Shizuru can't say that I didn't do any effort about our wedding…" Natsuki smiled.

"Uh huh… That's a good idea, Chie-chan…" Mai chuckled.

Nao just sighed, "What!? I would rather sit at home and watch some movies than watching mutt doing some fashion show…"

"Oh? Okay… I don't want you to come along anyway…" Natsuki shot the red head a boring look as she got off her chair. "Chie! We'll go with your car…"

Nao was startled, "W-what…?"

Chie grinned widely as she leaped off her chair, "Sure thing, Natsuki! Let's go, Mai…"

"Takumi… I'm going out for awhile! Please take care of café for me, okay?" Mai yelled at the young man at the far corner. Takumi just smiled and he waved his hand.

And the three women walked out the café, leaving the stunned red head alone at the counter. Nao quickly stormed out the building.

"O-Oi!! I'm going too!!"

_---_

Her brows twitched slightly as she folded the invitation card and she slipped it into an envelope.

"Remind me again _why _I'm doing this right now…?" Haruka muttered with slight annoyance in her voice.

Shizuru just chuckled as she trailed her index finger on the list of guests, "Ara… Since you're my best friend, Haruka-san… And my maid of honor too. Of course you have to help me out with this stuff…" she slowly wrote the address on the envelope before sealing it up.

Haruka just grumbled few incoherent words, "Where's Kuga anyway? I don't see her nose around in this apartment…" she tilted her head to glance around the house.

Shizuru pouted her lips slightly as she narrowed her eyes at the list again, "She's going out with her friends…"

Her hands halted from folding the cards, "She's going out and you're stuck here _alone_… doing all this stuff by yourself!?"

"Obviously, yes." Shizuru replied with a wide smile on her face.

Haruka blinked a few times and then, she shrugged her shoulders, "No wonder… She's the least expected person when it comes to do all this stuff anyway…" she continued with her card folding.

Shizuru just chuckled, slowly putting down the pen on the coffee table. "Ara… It seems Haruka-san knows about Natsuki so well…"

The blonde snorted, "Like I want to know about her… You're the one who kept on talking about that woman ever since you guys got together…" and Shizuru giggled again.

"Anyway, Natsuki wants Diana-chan become the flower-girl… You don't mind with that, Haruka-san…?"

Haruka frowned slightly, "My daughter is only 3 years old, bubuzuke… Are you sure you're going to let her do that task? I'm afraid she will throw the flower petals to the guests instead of the aisle…"

Shizuru laughed, "Don't worry… Your daughter is a smart girl… I'm sure she will handle it as competent as her mother…" she arched her thin brow to the blonde.

Haruka just smiled proudly and she nodded. "Yes, of course she will! She's the heir of Suzushiro anyway!"

The brunette laughed again and she shook her head, "Well, together with you and Yukino-san as my bridesmaids is Natsuki's little sister, Alyssa-chan… She's so excited when I told her that I want her to become my maid of honor…"

"Oh… Then, it will be matched. Kuga has her three friends to become her best men and you'll have three bridesmaids yourself… Nice." Haruka grinned. Shizuru nodded her head.

"Yes. Everything is well planned now… I just have to send all these invitation cards to the guests as soon as possible. Shall we continue again, Haruka-san…?" Shizuru beamed her bright smile to the blonde haired woman across the coffee table.

Haruka grunted softly and she sighed, "Okay…"

---

She fixed the collar and then she turned to look at the red head who was sitting on the deluxe couch.

"So… How do I look…?" Natsuki grinned.

"No." Nao replied curtly. She didn't even look at the navy haired woman, but instead she was fixing her nails.

Natsuki frowned, "You've been saying 'No' to all of the 12 suits I tried on, spider!! And you didn't even look at it!"

Nao raised her brows as playful smirk spread across her face, "I don't have to look since I already have this vibe telling me that you will not look good on any of those suits!" she giggled.

The blunette rolled her eyes in frustration, "Urgh! I don't even know why I brought you along…"

Mai jogged towards the navy haired woman with another 3 pair of suits in her hands. "Natsuki… Try put these on! I'm sure you will look good on either one of these…" she handed all the suits to the blunette.

"Oh okay…" Natsuki quickly walked into the fitting room which not so far from them and she pulled the curtain close.

Nao blew on her nails, "Why don't you just be naked during the wedding day and I'll draw the suit's line on your body, mutt… I think you're going to look much better that way. I'm sure Fujino will appreciate it too…"

And one purple Converse shoe went flying from the fitting room, landing perfectly on Nao's red head.

"Ouch!! What the hell!? Why did you throw your shoe on my head, Kuga!?" Nao barked furiously as she kicked the offending shoe away. Mai and Chie already burst into laughs.

"Oh? It hit your head…? Good." Natsuki's voice came from the fitting room. Few seconds later, Natsuki walked out the fitting room, fixing her dark blue suit on her body.

Mai and Chie were gaping as they eyed the blunette from head to toe. "W-wow, Natsuki… I think we just found the right one for you!" Mai squealed excitedly as she brushed off Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki grinned, "You think so…?" she turned to look at the mirror as she fixed the suit's notched lapel.

"You sure look good, Natsuki… I'm sure Shizuru-san would say the same if she saw you right now…" Chie chuckled.

Natsuki snorted, "Yeah right… Since you guys said so, I'll think I take this one then. What about you two…?" she looked at Chie and Nao from mirror's reflection.

Nao was still rubbing her sore head, "I think I will take the one with similar color to your suit, mutt…"

"Yeah! Me too…" Chie nodded.

"What about you, Mai…?" she asked the orange head who was busy fixing the sleeves of her suit.

Mai just smiled, "Don't worry… I'll take the dress which color is like your shirt here…" she poked on the fabric of light blue shirt Natsuki wore. "Anyway, this suit needs some alteration with the size measurement so it will fit you perfectly, Natsuki… Take this off now. I'll go take it to the store attendant so she can make the adjustment for you…" she patted the taller woman's shoulder.

"Okay!" Natsuki shrugged the jacket off and she handed it to the orange head. Mai quickly walked to the other side of that store to meet the mentioned store attendant.

Natsuki went back to the fitting room to put on her T-shirt and jeans again. "Damn… This is so tiring… Thank god you guys here. At least I could manage to settle most of the important parts of this wedding stuff… If not, Shizuru would kill me."

"You're the one who wanted to get married, mutt… so, no whining." Nao said and she quickly covered her head with her arms, afraid that another shoe would fly out the fitting room again. Chie just chuckled to Nao's terrified face.

"By the way, Natsuki… The wedding day will be held on Shizuru-san's birthday, right…?" Chie asked, scratching her cheek slightly.

Natsuki pulled the curtains and she stepped out the fitting room with her casuals, "Yeah… why?"

Chie just grinned, "Nothing. I'm just asking… and we got bridal shower at your apartment tomorrow night…?" she asked again and Natsuki just nodded.

"Bridal shower tomorrow night, rehearsal dinner at the night before the wedding… Wow. That would be pretty hectic…" Natsuki slumped on the couch as she sighed. She slowly picked up her shoes and she put it on.

Nao nudged the navy haired woman beside her, "Hey, mutt… You know that you and Fujino cannot stay under the same roof the night before the wedding…?"

Natsuki blinked a few times then she frowned, "What!? Where the hell you got that stupid idea…?"

"It's not Nao's idea, Natsuki… It's kinda taboo… A bad omen for the newlywed if they stayed under the same roof at the night before the wedding…" Chie added.

The blunette scratched her head in annoyed manner, "I don't get it. Who the hell made that stupid taboo… omen whatever that is…?"

Both of her friends just shrugged their shoulders. Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Did you follow that stupid taboo before your wedding day, Chie…?" Natsuki asked the short haired woman.

Chie grinned, "Nope. I don't believe in such superstition stuff…"

"I don't think I have to follow it either…" Natsuki chuckled.

After a few minutes, Mai walked towards them with a wide smile on her face.

"Alright guys! Everything is settled now… You guys can pick up the suits in another 3 days… Natsuki! Go make the payment…"

Natsuki arched one brow to the orange head, "Eh? I thought you're going to pay it for me… You know, as the wedding gift…?" she said playfully.

Mai just scowled at the blunette, "No. And I prefer to give you something else for your wedding gift, Natsuki… Go pay now!"

Natsuki laughed as she walked to the cashier counter, "Okay! Okay!"

---

She was enjoying a moment of tranquility alone in the apartment. She was sipping on her favorite tea as she watched the current show on TV. Haruka already left about 15 minutes ago after helping her with the invitation cards. Nothing much left to do for wedding preparations since she already worked on it about a month ago. The only thing she had to do right now was waiting for a certain navy haired woman to come home and claim her sweet revenge. _How dare she switched on my horny button and left me in the state of arousal for 3 hours!! Oh my Natsuki… You really asked for it…_

_Click~ _A soft clicking sound of the door being unlocked echoed. Her grin became wider as she watched Natsuki stepped into the apartment, holding a helmet on her other hand. _Ara…? She said she'll be back around 3 pm and she really did it… I must 'reward' her for her punctuality. _

Natsuki smiled warmly to the brunette when she saw that woman was sitting on the couch, "Oh hey, Shizuru… What are you doing…?"

Shizuru smiled back equally as she put down her cup on the coffee table, "Nothing… Just having my tea and watching the TV…" she replied, watching the younger woman took off her Converse. Natsuki just smiled as she placed her helmet on the small table near the kitchen and she walked to the living room where Shizuru rested.

"I went to have my suit fitting just now with those guys…" Natsuki sighed as she settled right beside the brunette.

"Ara… Natsuki already did the suit fitting? I want to see it!" Shizuru squealed excitedly. Natsuki grinned again.

"Well… You can… but not now. You will see it on our wedding day…" she said with a playful smirk on her face. Shizuru just pouted.

Natsuki laughed loudly, patting on Shizuru's puffed cheek. "Anyway… I'm hungry. What did you make for lunch, Shizuru…?"

A mischievous smirk formed on her lips, "Lunch…? I didn't make anything for lunch, Natsuki… I thought you already have it at Mai's…"

"What!? You didn't make any lunch? What am I suppose to eat then!?" the blunette groaned in frustration since her stomach already growled, begging for some food.

Shizuru grinned again as she slowly leaned closer, climbing on Natsuki's lap. Natsuki just raised her brows when she saw Shizuru's eyes were somewhat mischievous and… _aroused?_

"Shizuru… What are you doing…?" she asked as she was being pushed to lie down on the couch.

Shizuru chuckled girlishly as she leaned down. "Well… Natsuki will have her lunch after this… But first…" she lowered her lips to the blunette's left ear, "I'm going to have you as my lunch right now…" she whispered with a seductive voice.

Natsuki blinked and slowly the realization hit her thick brain. She blushed.

"What!?"

---

_The bridal shower party._

They gathered in Natsuki and Shizuru's living room after having a dinner together.

"Okay! We're going to play 'How Well You Know the Bride'… and I'll be the official questioner!" Mai exclaimed as she waved a few cue cards in her hands.

"Hmph! Ask me anything, Mai… Bring it on!" Natsuki said arrogantly. She was sitting on the floor, leaning her back in between Shizuru's legs while the brunette sat on the couch. Shizuru draped her arms around the younger woman, resting her chin atop Natsuki's head as she giggled to Natsuki's confident statement.

"No. You're excluded from this game, Natsuki… Shizuru-san too. Of course you guys know each other a lot compared to us!" Mai scowled to the soon-to-be newlyweds. Natsuki and Shizuru turned to look at each other, and then they just pouted.

"What's the prize…?" Chie asked, resting her back into Aoi's embrace.

"If it's not money… I'm off the game…" Nao said while waving her hand lazily. Nina who was sitting beside her just giggled softly to Nao's remark.

Natsuki frowned, "What the hell, spider…? Okay! I'll give the winner 100 yen…"

"What the…? You're such a cheap, penny-pinching woman, mutt!! Put the prize higher!!" Nao grinned.

"Yeah… even my daughter can give me 100 yen… I'm off this game too…" Haruka raised her hands. Yukino already laughed.

Natsuki gritted her teeth while Shizuru giggled again, "Okay!! 1000 yen!"

"Higher!!" Nao and Haruka yelled in unison. For the first time they had an agreement on something.

The blunette clutched her forehead, "10,000 yen!! And that's it!" she crossed her arms. Shizuru laughed loudly while hugging the younger woman closer.

Nao and Haruka smirked in satisfaction, "That's what we call a real prize…"

"Chie! You better win this game! I would rather give my money to you than to this lion and spider here!!" Natsuki barked at the short haired woman.

"What!?" both Haruka and Nao shouted furiously.

Chie just laughed as she saluted the navy haired woman. "Sure thing, Natsuki…"

Mai quickly straightened her posture while Mikoto already dozing off on her lap, "Okay… Question one… What is Natsuki's favorite color…?"

"Ara… I know…" Shizuru's eyes brightened.

Mai quickly held up her hand to the older woman, "No, Shizuru-san… You're out of this game!" and the brunette just pouted.

"Hmph… Even a blind man could tell what this woman's favorite color is… Kuga's favorite color is yellow!" Haruka exclaimed confidently as she folded her arms.

"What the hell, Suzushiro!? I'm not a lion like you…" Natsuki frowned to the blonde haired woman. Shizuru burst into laugh again and she had to muffle her laugh by burying her face on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Hmm… Natsuki's favorite color, huh…?" Chie scratched her chin. Aoi also had her finger on her lips as she pondered the possible answer to Mai's question.

"Come on, Chie! You didn't even know that!? What's the use we've been best friends for years, dammit!?" Natsuki barked at the short haired woman.

Chie just grinned. "Hehe~ I'm just kidding, Natsuki… The answer is blue, Mai…"

"Yup! Chie's right! One point to Harada Chie!!" Mai clapped her hands excitedly. Chie just chuckled when Natsuki pointed up a thumb at her.

"It doesn't surprise me that you didn't know about it, spider…" Natsuki arched one brow to the red head who was sitting right across her.

Nao smirked widely, "Hmph! Don't underestimate my knowledge about you, mutt… I prefer to keep my intelligence for tougher questions…" and Natsuki just laughed.

Mai slowly read on the cue cards, "Alright, question two… What is Shizuru-san's favorite color…?"

"Oh! Pick me! Pick me!!" Natsuki waved her hand frantically, earning another laugh from her fiancée.

Mai narrowed her eyes to the blunette, "How many times do I need to tell you that both of you are not included in this game!! And just shut up!!" she barked. Natsuki quickly clamped her mouth shut as she lowered her arm down and she placed it on her lap.

"Let her long time best friend and rival do the honor to answer it…" Haruka raised her arm with a confident expression on her face, "Bubuzuke's favorite color is green…" she smirked. Yukino already slapped her forehead.

"What the hell is going on with your eyes, Suzushiro!? Are you sure you're not suffering some kind of color blind or something!?" Natsuki twitched her brows in disbelief to the blonde woman. Shizuru already laughed uncharacteristically loud and she quickly muffled it with Natsuki's shoulder.

"I appreciate your _brilliant_ effort, Suzushiro-san… but unfortunately, your answer is not even close." Mai sighed.

"Is it purple…?" Nina suddenly blurted out, making the other women in that apartment turned to look at her.

"Ara… Nina-chan is such an observant woman… I must say that is a very correct answer…" Shizuru chuckled.

Nina just grinned while Nao looked at her with disbelief stare. "How did you know that?" she asked the younger woman.

"Well… I saw Shizuru-san always wearing something purple…" Nina smiled to the red head. Nao just laughed.

"Go to hell with your long time best friend and rival, Suzushiro…" Natsuki grinned to the blonde woman. Haruka glared sharply at her.

Mai flipped the cue cards in her hands, "Question three… What is Natsuki's favorite food…?"

"MAYO!!" both Chie and Haruka yelled at the same time.

"No." Mai grinned.

"Fast food…?" Aoi guessed.

"Pretty close but no, Aoi-chan…" Mai grinned again.

Shizuru slowly leaned down to whisper at Natsuki's right ear, "Ara… Since mayo and fast food is not your top favorite, I wonder what your favorite food is, Natsuki…"

Natsuki just grinned, "Well… you just have to wait to know about it…"

"Ice cream…?" Chie arched one brow. Mai just shook her head.

"Ramen…?" Haruka added. Mai shook her head again.

"Edible panties…?" Nao suddenly blurted out, making the entire apartment to turn and looked at her.

Natsuki blushed furiously, "W-what the hell, spider!? That's not even food!!"

Nao just shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you can eat it… It sounds food to me." She replied curtly.

Mai held up her hand to stop the guessing process, "It seems like nobody could answer it… The right answer is mine and Shizuru-san's cooking!!" she squealed.

"Ara… Really, Natsuki…? You love my cooking?" Shizuru asked with dreamy eyes.

"Of course! And Mai's cooking too since I grew up with her cooking ever since we're in middle-school…" Natsuki grinned as she winked to the orange head. Mai laughed loudly.

"Okay! Question four! What is Shizuru-san's favorite food?" Mai asked while her cheeks were blushing when she read on the respective question and its answer.

"Hoho… I know this. It's tea!" Haruka yelled. Yukino sighed for umpteenth times that night.

"Tea is not food, Haruka-chan… It's some kind of drinks…" she said, patting Haruka's back tenderly.

"Oh? Really?" the blonde blinked in confusion.

Chie scratched her brow, "Um… tofu?" she guessed, earning a soft laugh from the brunette herself.

"No." Mai smiled, cheeks still blushing.

"Japanese food…?" Haruka added again. Mai just shook her head.

Natsuki tilted her head up to look at the brunette behind her, "Not tofu and Japanese food too… What the hell is your favorite anyway…?"

Shizuru blushed slightly as she placed a palm on her cheek, "Ara… Natsuki shouldn't ask me that… Ikezu~" and the blunette frowned in confusion.

Nao narrowed her eyes to Mai and Shizuru's blushing cheeks. Suddenly her face brightened. "Oooh… I know what Fujino's favorite food is…" she grinned slyly.

"Shall we hear your answer, Nao-chan…?" Mai quickly cleared her throat to get rid the blush on her cheeks.

Nao grinned again as she shifted her eyes to look at the future newlyweds, "Fujino loves to eat Kuga!" she blurted out boldly.

"WHAT!?" the other women, except Shizuru and Nao obviously, were yelling in the very same time.

"Ara… Nao-san knows my favorite… Ikezu!" Shizuru squealed delightedly, cupping her blushing cheeks with her both hands.

Natsuki spun her head around while her own face was so red and it almost erupted, "W-what the hell, Shizuru!? I'm not even food!!"

Shizuru slowly leaned down, "Ara… You are to me when we're… well, you know." She whispered to Natsuki's ear, making the younger woman blushed into the deeper shade of crimson.

The entire apartment quickly dropped into awkward silence after such bold revelation from the certain brunette in that house.

"Okay… Come on, Mai… Give us something challenging! Stop asking about those two's favorites!!" Nao barked at the self-proclaimed official questioner.

Mai sighed heavily as she shifted the cue cards, "Hai-hai, Nao-chan… Okay! Ready guys. Question five… When was Natsuki and Shizuru-san met each other for the first time…?"

"Ooh… I know that!!" Chie quickly clapped her hands, "It was when she tried to run away after Suzushiro-san made an announcement and Shizuru-san was waiting for her at the bike's parking lot!!"

"Wow, Chie… Damn details…" Natsuki chuckled.

"Chie-chan's right! Another point to Harada Chie!!" Mai exclaimed while clapping her hands. Chie made a bow like she was just finished performing Shakespeare's poetry.

"You were waiting for this woman during that time, Bubuzuke!? I was waiting for you for ages in that council room that day!!" Haruka barked at the giddy brunette.

Shizuru just laughed, "Ara… I was waiting for my future love of my life, Haruka-san… You cannot blame me…" she said with a wide grin on her face. Natsuki snorted to Haruka's fuming face as she pulled the Shizuru's arms to wrap around her shoulders tighter.

Mai slowly flipped the cue cards, "Okay… Question six… How many girls Natsuki had gone out with before she met Shizuru-san…?"

Natsuki widened her eyes in the split second, "I declined that question!!"

"Shut up, mutt! We want to answer it, right Chie…?" Nao grinned at the short haired woman beside her.

"Oh yeah… We would _love_ to answer that question… We'll share the point, Nao!" and they shook hands in agreement.

"Chie!! You traitor!!" Natsuki yelled, earning a loud laugh from her two friends. Suddenly, she could feel the arms around her neck started to choke her.

"Na-tsu-ki…" a deep, threatening voice came from behind her. Natsuki started to panic.

"S-Shizuru! It wasn't really a date!! These guys set me up with some girls from our campus and from some other colleges too! And nothing happened after that!! You're my first… the one and only true love I ever have!!" she blurted out in a single breath.

Shizuru's eyes softened to Natsuki's love declaration, "Ara… Really, Natsuki…?" and the blunette nodded her head frantically.

"Oh… I love you Natsuki…" she hugged the younger woman tightly. Natsuki sighed in relief.

Mai let out soft coughs, "Okay… Back to the question now… Chie-chan? Nao-chan? What is your answer…?"

Chie and Nao grinned to each other, "Natsuki went out with 20 girls before she met Shizuru-san…"

"You guys right! Each of you earns one point!!" Mai squealed happily.

Natsuki widened her eyes again when she felt soft fingers wrapped around her neck.

"20 girls, Na-tsu-ki…?"

_Oh crap…_

_---_

They decided to end the bridal shower party a bit early then the actual plan since Shizuru already dragged a certain navy haired woman into their bedroom after knowing Natsuki's flings with 20 girls during her college time.

"Oh! Come on, Shizuru… I didn't even date any of them… I just met them in one short meeting and that was it. Besides, it was Mai, Chie and Nao's idea to hook me up with random girls since I never had a girlfriend before!" Natsuki sat on the bed, looking at the brunette who was now pouting while hugging a pillow close to her chest.

"But why didn't you tell me that you did go out with other girls before…?" Shizuru pulled the pillow closer, burying half of her face into that soft material.

"Because they meant nothing to me, Shizuru! I tend to forgot thing that is not important to me…" and she lowered her head, "A-and truth to be told that y-you're my first… My first girlfriend and my first to _everything_…" she muttered softly.

Shizuru tilted her head to look at the navy haired woman, "You mean…?"

Natsuki scratched her head as she grinned sheepishly, "Y-yeah… Remember when we had our first… um… _that _thing…?" and Shizuru nodded.

"Y-you're my first time, Shizuru… I never did it with anyone but you…" her cheeks started to flare up.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly to such revelation. "Natsuki never told me about this before…" her own cheeks started to blush.

Natsuki grinned again and she sighed. "Well, uh… I don't think it's important since we're already together that time and still together until now…"

Shizuru smiled warmly and she moved closer to the blunette, placing her palm on Natsuki's blushing cheek, "It is important to me… Now I know that I'm the sole possessor of my Natsuki…" she whispered, resting her forehead on the blunette's.

"You're the only one and will always be the one who own me, Shizuru…" she leaned down, kissing lightly on the brunette's lips. Shizuru just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki and she pulled the younger woman to lie down atop of her as she leaned her back on the mattress.

"What about you, Shizuru…?" Natsuki asked between kisses.

"Ehe~"

Natsuki pulled away instantly as she stared down to Shizuru's happy face, "Wh-what!? Don't 'ehe' me, Shizuru!"

Shizuru burst into laughs as she patted Natsuki' fuming face, "I'm just kidding, Natsuki… You're my first too… I would never give myself that easily to other people… I'm only giving it to the person I love most…" and she pulled the younger woman down again, "And that person is you…" she kissed the blunette passionately.

Natsuki chuckled after she pulled away, "Thanks Shizuru…"

Shizuru smiled again and she nodded slightly, "You're always welcome, Natsuki…"

---

_Rehearsal Dinner._

They gathered in one 5-star restaurant as they waited for their family and friends to come.

"Nee-chan!!" a blonde haired girl leaped into Natsuki's arms and she hugged the blunette tightly.

Natsuki just laughed, "Hey, Alyssa! Haven't seen you in awhile… How's your study…?"

Alyssa chuckled, "It's good, Nee-chan… By the way, congratulations!!" she squealed, cupping the blunette's cheek. Natsuki laughed again as she fixed her slightly crumpled black suit.

"Where are mom and dad…?"

"We're here, sweetheart…" a soft voice came from behind her. Natsuki spun around and she saw Saeko and James grinned widely to her.

"Heheh~ It's good to see you, mom… Thanks for coming." Natsuki leaned forward to place a kiss on Saeko's cheek.

Saeko just smiled as she pulled the blunette so she could kiss on her forehead, "So glad to see you too, darling… Oh my god. Now my daughter is getting married, soon it will be Alyssa-chan too…" she sobbed, "And I will be left alone, old and rotten to death…" she said dramatically.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Oh! Come on, mom… Like we're never going to see each other again!" and Saeko just giggled.

Suddenly, her body being pulled and she landed into bear hug. "Oh my god… My precious Natsuki is getting married!!" a tall, middle-aged blonde man squealed delightedly as he hugged the blunette.

"A-yes-dad-let-me-go-now-or-I'll-be-dead-before-the-wedding-and-Shizuru-will-be-a-widow~" Natsuki's face was already beet red as she choked under the tight hug of her step father.

James chuckled and he quickly released the young woman. He patted on Natsuki's shoulders and he sighed, "God… I still can't believe how fast you've grown, Natsuki. I feel like it was just yesterday that I first met you when you're 5…"

Natsuki just grinned as she scratched her slightly blushing cheeks. She could see James' blue eyes brimming with tears. "Come on, dad… We should be happy tonight. No crying." She chuckled.

James laughed as he wiped the tears with his broad palm, "Yeah, right. Anyway, where's my beautiful daughter-in-law…?"

"_Future_ daughter-in-law, dad…" Natsuki snorted, "I think she's with her parents… I'll go find her. Have a seat, mom, dad… I'll bring Shizuru here." And she started to walk towards the group of three people who were chatting with each other.

"Hey Shizuru…" Natsuki placed a small kiss to the brunette's cheek and she smiled to Shizuru's parents, "Good evening, Shizune-mama, Ieyasu-papa… Thanks for coming!"

"Ara… You're so handsome, Natsuki-han!!" Shizune squealed in the same manner just like her only daughter always did.

_Heh… Genetic I guess… _Natsuki just chuckled, "Well, uh… Thanks…" she scratched her blushing cheeks. "Anyway, Shizuru… My parents just arrived and they want to see you…" she grasped the brunette's right hand tenderly.

Shizuru raised her brows with a delighted expression on her face, "Ara…? Really?" and Natsuki nodded.

"Yeah! They're over there…" she pointed to the other side of that luxurious VIP dining room.

"Okay then…" she turned facing her parents, "I'm going to see them now, mother, father. Please excuse me…" she bowed her head. Both of her parents nodded to the gesture and they smiled. Shizuru chuckled lightly as she leaned closer to the navy haired woman beside her and she kisses Natsuki's nose. The blunette blushed in an instant.

"I'll see you later…" she whispered. Natsuki just arched her brows and Shizuru walked away.

Natsuki turned to look at her future parents-in-law and she saw them grinned widely at her. She quickly cleared her throat, trying to look away from Shizuru's parents mischievous stares. _D-damn it… Now I know that the whole Fujino clan is such a tease!_

"Anyway, Natsuki-chan! How's your work…? I've heard you and your friends are quite famous in this Fuuka City…" Ieyasu asked, slowly sipping on his drinks.

Natsuki just smiled, "We're doing good… and we're not that famous, Ieyasu-papa…" she chuckled.

"Ara… Natsuki-han is being modest… I wonder if her design team could do some renovation to our house, right honey…?" Shizune turned to look at her husband.

Ieyasu grinned, "Oh yeah. We're planning to renovate our house, Natsuki-chan… And we would like to have you to do the work…"

"Sure thing! But I wonder why you want to do the renovation, Ieyasu-papa…? I thought that mansion is huge and beautiful already…" Natsuki asked as she looked at the well-build man before her.

"Ara… We want to make more rooms in that house…" Shizuru chuckled.

_What…? More rooms…? I thought that mansion already has 7 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms… Why the hell they need to add more rooms!? _"More rooms…? For what…?" the blunette asked.

"Well… Shi-han just told us that she planned to have 5 kids… So, we want to prepare some rooms for our grandchildren!!" Ieyasu laughed when he saw Natsuki's face slowly paled.

_Oohhh… Damn that woman! She even told her parents about her stupid, ridiculous plan!! _"U-uh… yeah… Yeah! That would be a great idea…" Natuki forced a smile on her face, earning another laughs from Shizuru's parents.

"Natsuki!"

And they turned around. Chie smiled at them.

"Dinner's ready…" she said as she gestured to the huge dining table which already served with variety of cuisines.

Natsuki grinned to the Shizuru's parents, "Let's go, Shizune-mama, Ieyasu-papa!"

---

They were having their dinner as sometimes they shared few embarrassing stories regarding a certain navy haired woman and a loud laugh cracked inside that VIP dining room.

"Okay! Okay! What about some toast now…? Let's wish our soon-to-be newlyweds here some good luck to their marriage and to the future that lies upon them…" James said as he raised his wine glass. "Who wants to start…?"

"Me! Me!" a red head waved her hand delightedly.

Natsuki arched one brow to the red haired woman who sat right in front of her. "You want to wish me to die soon, spider…?" she grinned.

Shizuru instantly slapped Natsuki's arm, "Natsuki… It's not good to say that!" she scowled. Natsuki quickly cupped her mouth.

"Leave me some credit, mutt… You should know that I've been devoting my entire life with praying for your great health and your good life…" Nao snickered as she slowly stood up with her glass in her hand.

Natsuki chuckled, "Yeah, right! Like I'm going to believe that…" and received a glare from the red head.

Nao took a deep breath as all the attention was focused on her, "Okay… To my dear mutt, Kuga Natsuki…" and a loud laugh echoed again. Natsuki just frowned as Shizuru patted her hand comfortingly.

"I wish you all the best to you future undertaking… May you achieve everything you dream of… your goals and of course good luck to your wedding too… I don't even know why I'm doing this right now since you're nothing but such a pain in the ass cousin to me…" Nao snickered when Natsuki shot her a death glare. The others just laughed to Nao's speech.

Then Nao smiled warmly to the blunette, "But you're also a great friend, a great sister even though we're not actually bonded as sibling… but I already considered you as my sister since we grew up together…"

Natsuki raised her brows since she was stunned with such unexpected words came from that red head. Shizuru just smiled and she hugged the Natsuki's arm closer.

Nao shifted her gaze to the brunette, "And to you, Kaichou-san!" she grinned. Shizuru chuckled softly.

"I hope you can take care of my stupid cousin here… Hope you guys can build a big, happy family together and may your love for each other last until you guys grow old and rotten to death… Kampai!!" Nao grinned as she lifted up her glass. The others laughed as they raised their wine glass.

"Kampai!!" they cheered.

"Oh, Nao… That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me… Oh, my precious _little_ sister…" Natsuki made a dreamy face to the red head.

Nao twitched her brows, "Who the hell is your _little_ sister!?"

"Of course you're the little one since you're one year younger than me…" Natsuki grinned.

"No. I don't consider it that way since you're a lot stupid and more immature than me…" Nao snickered.

"Cheh~ Now I'm taking back all the wonderful feeling I have towards your speech just now…" Natsuki poked her tongue to the red head. Nao and Shizuru burst into laughs.

"Okay! Who's next…?" James glanced around to the people on that dining table.

"Oh, me!! Pick me!!" Mai waved her hand frantically.

James just laughed and he nodded. "Alright, Mai-chan! Just start whenever you like…"

Mai quickly stood up with a happy face. She cleared her throat, "Okay… First of all, you know that I'm always in love with you, Natsuki…"

"YOU WHAT!?" both Mikoto and Shizuru yelled in the very same time as they bolted from their seat.

Natsuki just rolled her eyes, "She's kidding, Shizuru… Don't worry about it." She patted Shizuru's hand.

The brunette quickly calmed down, "Oh…? Really…?" she asked and Natsuki nodded reassuringly.

Mai already laughed with the others, "Just want to spice things up, Shizuru-san… ehehe~" she giggled. Shizuru just sighed as she leaned her back on the chair.

"Just go straight with your speech, Mai…" Natsuki shot the orange head a boring look. Mai giggled again as she slowly raised her glass.

"Okay! To you… my best friend, Kuga Natsuki… The woman I've known since I was 10… The one who gave me some cash so I could open my café which already is a huge success right now… The one who always compliment my cooking…" she grinned. Natsuki just chuckled to Mai's words.

Mai smiled softly to the blunette, "…the one who always there when I need her… The one who always listen to my problems and whining…" tears started to well inside her violet eyes.

"…and the one that I care and love so much… May god bless your marriage with Shizuru-san, good luck with everything in your life and to what that lies in the future too… I know you're going to be someone's wife but you can always cram in my place just like we always did when we're in school… You know, in case Shizuru-san kicks you out the house…"

"Shut up, Mai…" Natsuki scowled at the orange head while the others just laughed.

Mai giggled again as she lifted her glass, "Anyway… You're always my best friend, Natsuki… And I will do nothing but to pray for your happiness with Shizuru-san… Kampai!!"

"Kampai!!"

Natsuki couldn't help but to laugh as Mai sat down again, "Oh Mai… You almost make me cry just now…" she chuckled. Mai just grinned widely.

"Who's next…?" Ieyasu glanced around.

"Of course it will be me…" Chie arched her brows to the blunette as she stood up. Natsuki just snorted.

Chie fixed her suit and she slowly took her glass. She cleared her throat, "Kuga Natsuki… The former 'Ice Princess' in high school and also a lone-wolf. She never had a girlfriend until she reached her age of 22… Such a poor little girl…" Chie grinned, earning a loud laugh from other guests there.

"Does it even have anything to do with my marriage…?" Natsuki twitched her brows to the short haired woman in front of her.

"Shut up…" Chie hissed, making the blunette clamped her mouth in an instant.

Chie cleared her throat again, "She's hot-headed, easily to get annoyed, loves mayo more than anything that ever exist in this world… and I still remember that day, when we're in high-school… She said she wanted to create mayo flavored soft drinks…" and the others burst into loud laughs.

"Seriously, Natsuki…?" Shizuru arched her brows to the navy haired woman beside her.

Natsuki just chuckled as she scratched the back of her head, "Eheh~"

Chie's face softened as she held up her glass to the blunette, "Though she has these crazy, ridiculous favorite and also impulsive attitude… she also has a great, generous heart."

Natsuki just grinned to Chie's warm smile.

"I've made a mistake which almost cost me our friendship… And she forgave me without a single doubt. I'm not sure if I could find another friend like her… and she will always have the special place in my heart…" Chie had to hold back her tears when she saw Natsuki smiled softly at her.

"And to you, my best friend… nothing much I can wish you tonight because I'm sure God already have enough headache to handle my constant prayers for your happiness and good life. So, I just want to wish you congratulations to your marriage and don't screw it up, okay…?" Chie grinned.

Natsuki just laughed as she brought up her glass, "I won't. Thanks a lot, Chie!"

"Kampai!!"

---

_10 minutes before the wedding ceremony._

"Are you nervous…?" she asked as she fixed the necktie.

"Pretty much… yeah." She sighed.

"Don't worry… Things will run smoothly. I'm sure of it!" Chie patted the nervous bride's shoulder.

Natsuki nodded her head as she took a deep breath. "Yeah…"

After she finished tying Natsuki's necktie, she brushed off the woman's dark blue suit and fixed the lapel. "Okay. It's done now…"

Natsuki grinned, "So… How do I look…?" she asked excitedly.

"Nice." Chie smirked. Mai also smiled as she nodded in agreement.

She just chuckled as she peered at her wrist watch, "It's almost time… Where's that spider anyway!? She promised that she wouldn't be late!"

"I'm here, mutt… Chill out…" the door was being pushed and a certain red head walked into the room with a wide grin on her face. She eyed the blunette with an arched brow, "Hey… look what we got here… You look nice, mutt. Even though it's killing me to say it…" she grinned.

Natsuki laughed, "Hehe~ Thanks, spider… Anyway, did you have the ring together with you…?"

"Of course, mutt… I even sealed it on my ass so I won't drop it~" she gulped when Natsuki shot her a death glare.

"No-no… Here! I keep it here… in my pocket! See…" Nao quickly pulled out one red velvet box from her suit pocket. The others just laughed.

Nao made her way to stand closer with the bride, "Anyway, I heard that most of the couple screwed up during the kiss…"

Natsuki just frowned, "Why would they screw up during the kiss…? They've probably done it more than thousand times… There's no way you would screw up with such superficial stuff…"

"Believe me, mutt… When you're nervous, you didn't even know what you're gonna do, you know…" Nao grinned.

"Yeah… Nao's right, Natsuki… I was damn nervous too when the priest asked me to kiss Aoi… Even though we've practically doing it more than 100 times a day before that wedding day…" Chie patted Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki frowned more, "Really…?" she turned to look at the orange head beside her.

Mai just raised her hands, "Don't ask me… I never get married before…"

"Seriously…? But how you're going to make sure you will not screw it up…?" Natsuki turned to look at the three women in front of her.

"Have you ever planned which side you're going to tilt your head before you kiss Fujino…?" Nao scratched her chin.

Natsuki silenced for a moment, "No. I don't think I should have a plan about something like that… But I always tilt my head to the right side when I kiss her…" and Natsuki slowly tilted her head to the right as she closed her eyes. She pouted her lips like she was about to kiss someone, "I mean, I always kiss her like this… Mmmm…"

Nao, Chie and Mai cringed in an instant when she saw Natsuki's kissy face.

"Damn, mutt!! You don't have to show us how you kiss Fujino!! We can picture it very well… Geez!" Nao pushed Natsuki's face roughly and she shivered in disgust. Natsuki burst into hysterical laugh.

Mai and Chie also laughed, clutching their stomach desperately.

"Oh my god… Anyway, Natsuki… Why don't we make a prayer before the ceremony…?" Chie smiled to the blunette.

Natsuki quickly nodded, "That would be great…" and they slowly made a circle, holding each others' hands firmly. They closed their eyes.

Natsuki took a deep breath, "Dear god… Lords… Angels… Kami-sama or everyone up there… Please give this woman… Please give me strength so I can go through the ceremony without screwing things up in front of 200 guests…"

"But I want to see you screw up, mutt~ AWW!!" Nao groaned in pain when Natsuki clenched her hand with a death grip.

"Shut up…" the blunette hissed. Mai and Chie just snickered.

Natsuki took another deep breath, "Please bless me with your grace… Please make this ceremony run smoothly… Amen."

"Amen…" the others followed.

_~Knock! Knock!_

They quickly turned to look at the door and one young woman walked into the room. She was one of the wedding attendants.

"Are you ready, Kuga-san…? The ceremony is going to start now…" she smiled.

Natsuki quickly nodded her head, "Yeah… We're ready…"

The wedding attendant smiled in return, "Okay… We shall waiting for you then." And she closed the door.

Natsuki took a deep breath as she fixed her suit. "This is it…"

Mai, Nao and Chie just smiled at her.

"Let's say 'Hi' to your new life, shall we…?"

---

She made her way towards the altar with her friends trailed up behind her. She could feel the whole room was focusing on her, watching every step she made. _Damn… Nao's right. I'm starting to get nervous right now…_

She halted her steps on the lower stair of that altar while Mai, Chie and Nao stood on the upper stair. She turned around and she saw every pair of eyes in that church was staring at her.

Natsuki spotted a certain red head from the third row bench, waving excitedly at her. She just grinned when she saw Midori pulled out a thumb and mouthed out a silent 'Good luck'. She quickly nodded.

She glanced around to the rows of guests. Some of them were her former classmates and university's students who knew her or maybe some of her ex-dates when she was in college. She could see few of her former college mates started to sob. She wasn't sure if those tears were the tears of happiness or tears of misery since she was about to get married.

"I can't take it… Kuga-san is going to get married… I will never get a chance with her!! I'm going home…" said one of the women there as she quickly walked out the door.

"Hitomi-chan!!" her friends followed the crying woman.

Natsuki arched her brows at the sudden commotion. She turned to look at her three women behind her. Chie, Mai and Nao just grinned.

"That is one of the 20 girls who couldn't make you as their girlfriend, Natsuki…" Chie whispered softly to the dumbfounded blunette.

Natsuki widened her eyes in shock. "What!?" she muttered with low voice.

Their conversation was interrupted when the pianist played the Ave Maria song.

Chie quickly grabbed Natsuki's shoulder and she spun her around so she could face the guests again. "Okay! Stand still! The ceremony is about to start now…" she gave a last pat on the Natsuki's shoulder. The blunette took a deep breath and she nodded.

The door was being opened and a little blonde haired girl toddling along the aisle with a basket full of colorful flower petals. Diana tossed around the petals as she chuckled cutely. The guests also laughed as they watched such adorable blonde flower girl doing her task.

_Oh my god… Diana-chan is so awesome! _Natsuki couldn't help but to snicker when she saw Diana threw some of the petals to Saeko's face. She turned to look at Haruka who also had been standing on the left side of that altar, together with Yukino and Alyssa as Shizuru's bridesmaids. The older blonde just grinned.

"Aunt Natsuki!!" Diana ran towards the blunette as she spread her arms widely. Natsuki laughed as she picked up the little blonde and she gave her a soft peck on the forehead.

"Thanks a lot, Diana-chan… Now go to your mama, okay…?" she slowly put down Diana on the ground. The little blonde nodded her head and she started to walk towards her mothers.

As the Ave Maria song continued, she watched a woman who was clad with white wedding gown, walking along the red carpeted aisle together with a tall, well-built middle aged man beside her.

Natsuki's smile widened when she saw Shizuru's smiling face behind the thin veil. She decided to make her wore the thinnest veil that ever existed in the world because she was still haunted with her stupid 'granny Shizuru' nightmare. _Damn… What a nightmare…_

Ieyasu and Shizuru halted their steps right in front the altar. Natsuki could feel her breath hitched as she watched the beautiful façade behind that veil. _Geez… I'm such a damn lucky woman, right…? _

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Natsuki and Shizuru as they exchange vows of their everlasting love…" the almost-bald priest started his speech as he pushed his spectacles slightly. "…who gives this woman to be married to this woman here?"

"My wife and I…" Ieyasu said it firmly as he took Shizuru to the awaiting navy haired woman on the altar.

Ieyasu shot the fidgeting navy haired woman mischievous stare as he let go his daughter's arm. "Now, I'm giving the responsibility to take care of my daughter to you, Natsuki…" he grinned as he took Natsuki's hand and placed it on Shizuru's.

Natsuki just chuckled and she nodded, "Sure thing, Ieyasu-papa… I promise I will take care of your daughter…" she said with resolute confidence, squeezing tenderly the soft hand on her own.

Ieyasu nodded, patting Natsuki's shoulder lightly and he walked away to the reserved seat next to his wife.

"…At this time, I'll ask you, Natsuki, and you, Shizuru, to face each other and take each other's hands…" the priest gestured to them and both Natsuki and Shizuru complied.

They grasped on each others' hands as they stared deeply into the eyes. Natsuki couldn't help but to grin widely when she saw Shizuru arched one brow with a playful smirk on her face.

"You may read your vow…" the priest looked at the beautiful brunette. Shizuru nodded her head, still staring into Natsuki's eyes.

Shizuru took a deep breath, "I… Fujino Shizuru take you Kuga Natsuki to be my wife…" she started, grasping Natsuki's hand a little tighter.

"…my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health…" she paused as she watched Natsuki's emerald orbs started to glisten.

"…in good times and in bad times, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live…" she ended her vow with a soft smile on her face.

Natsuki just chuckled to hold back her tears.

The priest slowly turned to look at the blunette, "Kuga-san… Your turn…"

"Y-yeah! O-okay!" and she took a deep breath.

"I… Kuga Natsuki, take you Fujino Shizuru to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love…" Natsuki began her vow as she stared deeply into Shizuru's eyes which already brimming with tears.

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before… I will trust you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live…" she ended as she gripped Shizuru's hand firmly.

Shizuru already cried as a happy smile formed on her lips.

"Oh… And I promise you that I will learn to prepare your tea a lot better…" Natsuki said all of sudden as she grinned, earning a loud laugh from the guests. Mai, Chie and Nao already burst into hysterical laughs.

Shizuru just chuckled as she nodded. "I'm sure you will…" she retorted.

The priest smiled widely and he shook his head, "And now I pronounced both of you as a couple…" he grinned.

"…you may kiss your bride."

Her fingers slowly reached for Shizuru's veil and she swallowed hard before she lifted the fabric up. As the veil went up, she could see Shizuru's glowing face, smiling genuinely happy to her. _No granny Shizuru, check yes!_

Natsuki stared at the beautiful face before her. _I won't screw up this kiss, am I…? _Everything Nao had told her in the preparation room just now quickly replayed inside her head. _Maybe I should do it slowly…_

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when she saw Natsuki didn't make any effort to kiss her. "Natsuki…? Are you okay…?"

She shifted her eyes and she found Shizuru's inquiring and worry gaze. She blinked.

"Go to the hell with slowly…" she whispered as she brought up one palm to cup Shizuru's cheek. She leaned down, kissing the older woman passionately.

"Wohoo!! Alright, mutt!!" Nao pumped up her fist while the others cheered.

Shizuru chuckled softly when Natsuki pulled her closer, resting her forehead on her own.

"I love you, Shizuru…" Natsuki muttered faintly, grazing their nose together.

Shizuru trailed her fingers on Natsuki's cheek, "Ara… I love you too, Natsuki…" she whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around the blunette's neck.

Natsuki sighed, "Now we're married… What other things that we need…?"

"Ara…? It seems like Natsuki forgot about it…" Shizuru chuckled.

She blinked, distancing her face away from the brunette. "About what…?" she asked. Shizuru just grinned as she placed a finger on her lips.

"5 kids…?"

_Oh god…_

_

* * *

_

**I'm confused with this one, is it 'Kampai' or 'Kanpai'...? Please right me if I'm wrong. T^T**

**Like always, I will write a special chapter about Natsuki handling Shizuru's pregnancy after this. Got some idea running in my head and I can't wait to write it down. Please wait for it!! **

**Thanks for reading and review guys…? Really appreciate it! ^_^**


	10. What Happened When Shizuru Got Pregnant

**Hey guys! Sorry… This chapter is pretty late than the actual plan. I have this chapter finished 2 days ago but I didn't do the editing process yet because I was stuck with these damn assignments… This week was such a hectic week to me. **

**Oh! Thanks to Sohma for correcting my misspelled 'Kampai' word. It's actually 'Kanpai' and I'm sorry for the wrong spelling. Really appreciate it, Sohma-san!! **

**Anyway, did you guys watch 'L Word'? There's one particular scene which I 'steal' from the series. (Steal… Is it an appropriate word for that?) Whatever it is, all the credits go to the 'L Word' creator. I didn't own the series but I love it so very much!! *fangirl squeal***

**Disclaimer: Mai-Hime or L Word are not belong to me!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage**

**Chapter 10: What Happened When Shizuru Got Pregnant…?**

They stood frozen at the café doorway as they watched a certain navy haired woman, sitting at the counter with few books scattered atop the counter surface.

"Again…?" Nao muttered faintly, her brows twitched. Chie just smiled and she sighed.

"I think she really took that matter far too seriously…" the short haired woman shook her head as she started to walk towards the preoccupied woman at the counter.

"Morning, Natsuki…" Chie patted the woman's shoulder as she took a seat beside her.

Natsuki tilted her head to look, her mouth was full with her mayo bagel. "Goof morhing, Khie…"

Chie burst into laugh, "Damn, Natsuki… At least spit out that bagel before you greet me back…" she shook her head, snickering.

Natsuki just grinned, slowly munching on the mentioned food inside her mouth. Nao sighed as she sat on the stool next to Chie.

She glanced at the few books on the counter top. She slowly picked them up one by one. "How to Deal with Mood Swing during Pregnancy… Healthy Food for Pregnant Woman… Pregnancy Cravings…" She placed down the books at its previous spot. "Seriously… you read all of these, mutt…?" Nao frowned.

Natsuki didn't bother to look at the red head since she was reading her book, "Yeah…" she replied curtly as she munched on her bagel. Nao shook her head while Chie just snickered.

"Hey, check this out… 'Mood changes during pregnancy can be caused by physical stresses, fatigue, changes in your metabolism, or by the hormones estrogen and progesterone. Significant changes in your hormone levels can affect your level of neurotransmitters, which are brain chemicals that regulate mood.' Isn't it awesome how pregnant body works…? No wonder Shizuru acted quite odd for these past few weeks…" Natsuki said as she nodded her head a few times. She continued with her reading.

Nao and Chie slowly turned to look at each other.

"_You better tell that mutt to stop talking about pregnancy stuff every time she meets us!! It's killing me!!" _Nao made a few hand signals as she cringed her face.

Chie clamped her mouth shut as she replied with another series of hand signals. "_Why the hell you asked ME to do it, Nao!? Why don't you tell her yourself!?"_

Natsuki was totally oblivious with her friends having a silent conversation through hand signals. She was too preoccupied with her reading and she didn't bother to look at the other two women.

"Oh… Here's another one, 'Mood swings are mostly experienced during the first trimester between 6 to 10 weeks and then again in the third trimester as your body prepares for birth.' Geez… Now I know why she kicked me off the bed last week…" Natsuki read the article out loud while sipping on her coffee.

Nao slapped her forehead in frustration. _"See!? That's what I meant when I said she's killing me!! You better do something before I declare for a World War in this café!!"_ she pointed her index finger to the floor in angry manner.

Chie just sighed and then her face brightened. _"Oh! Oh! I know! Let's ask Mai to talk about this with Natsuki!_ She made a few hand signals to the red head. Nao quickly nodded. They glanced around the café to find a certain orange head.

Just at the right time, Mai walked out the kitchen and she saw Chie sneakily waved at her. "Oh… Hey, guys…" she walked to the counter and she looked at Natsuki who was now so absorbed with her reading.

Chie quickly signaled the orange head. _"Don't ask her anything or what she's reading!!"_ She made a few quick hand gestures to Mai.

Mai just frowned when she saw Chie waved and twirled her hands aimlessly. She shifted her focus on the preoccupied woman before her. "What are you reading, Natsuki…?"

Both Nao and Chie banged their head on the counter.

Natsuki tilted up and she grinned, "Oh… It's nothing. Just a few reading about pregnancy stuff… Shizuru had these mood swings and I really don't know what the hell is going on with her. So I bought few books about pregnancy and… damn! I really had no idea how hard this pregnancy thing is… I mean, with all the hormones stuff, estrogen and progesterone… How it could affect such woman like Shizuru to become an Incredible Hulk when she's pissed off… I barely did anything and she already kicked me off the bed and she even said that I'm stinks despite that I've just took my shower before I went to sit beside her, you know…" and Natsuki continued with her reading.

_Damn it… I forgot about this. Now I understand the hand signals Chie-chan gave me earlier… _Mai glanced at the short haired woman. Chie had this pity smile plastered across her face while Nao grunted faintly.

"Y-yeah… I _really _understand how you feel right now, Natsuki…" Mai forced an awkward smile as she patted Natsuki's shoulder. "A-anyway, aren't you supposed to be at your office right now…? You've said that you got some work to do…" she scratched her cheek.

Both Nao and Chie pointed up their thumb to Mai's brilliant words.

Natsuki quickly peered at her wrist watch. "Oh shit! I forgot about that! Thanks Mai for reminding me!" she collected all her books and she hopped off her chair.

"Anyway… Nao, Chie! You guys are going to conduct Suzushiro's office renovation work, right…?" she turned to face the mentioned women. Nao and Chie quickly nodded.

Natsuki beamed a bright smile, "Alright then… I guess I won't be seeing you guys after this either since I need to get back home as soon as possible… you know, since Shizuru is pregnant and it's not safe to let her stay alone at home… She's always walking around the house and doing something… I've told her so many times before that she needs to do less work or it may stress the baby~"

"Okay! Okay! Just go already!" Nao held up her hand to the blunette, making her silence almost immediately.

"Alright! See you guys tomorrow then!" Natsuki walked out the café with hasty steps towards the bike she parked on the sideways.

Mai, Chie and Nao sighed in relief right after Natsuki rode off from their sight.

"I've just asked her 'What are you reading?' and she gave me the whole damn long paragraph of unnecessary details!!" Mai slapped her forehead. Chie laughed loudly, clutching on her stomach.

Nao rested her head on the cold counter surface. "I can't take it anymore… She's been torturing me with those goddamn pregnancy thing ever since Fujino got pregnant!!" she groaned, pinching her temple gently.

"Seriously, guys… We gotta do something before they become a lot worst!" Chie shook her head, inhaling a deep breath and she sighed.

"Yeah…"

---

She hastily collected all her stuff from the compartment and she closed it. _Shit! It's late… I hope Shizuru is not too hungry while waiting for me to get home…_

She walked to the elevator, pressing the button and she waited for the automatic door to close. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator moved up floor by floor.

_DING~_

She strolled out the elevator and to her apartment. She unlocked the door with difficulties since her hands were full with her paper rolls and her briefcase, and of course… Shizuru's specially ordered food. _Since she got pregnant… she's pretty fussy with her food… Damn pregnant women with their cravings._

She quickly stepped into the apartment, "Hey Shizuru… Sorry I'm late. I was stuck in this crazy traffic jam~" she turned around and she paused. She saw there were three other women inside that apartment, sitting on the couch together with Shizuru in the living room. _Chie? Mai? And Nao…? What the hell they're doing here…?_

She twitched her brows slightly, "What is going…on?" she turned to face her wife. Shizuru just gave a small smile and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… These guys said they have something they want to talk with us about…" Shizuru retorted as she turned to face the three women before her. Natsuki also followed the brunette's gaze and she looked at her friends with questioning gaze.

"What's going on, guys…?" she asked, still confused with the expression that she received from her three best friends.

Mai smiled widely, "Maybe you should have a seat next to Shizuru-san…" she said with a calm voice.

Natsuki blinked, "O-okay… Let me take this stuff to the kitchen first~"

Chie suddenly approached her, "No-no-no! Let me do it for you, Natsuki-kun… Why don't you just go take a seat…?" Chie beamed a bright smile to her as she took all the stuff in her hands and she walked into the kitchen.

Natsuki raised her brows in surprise as she watched the short haired woman moved to the kitchen. She just shrugged her shoulders and she flopped on the vacant space beside the brunette.

"Are those foods still hot, Natsuki…?" Shizuru asked the navy haired woman beside her. Natsuki simply nodded.

"Um, Chie-san… Would you keep those foods into the fridge? Because leaving hot food outside is what brings the bacteria to life…" Shizuru said with her voice a bit high-pitched than usual.

Nao and Mai turned to look at each other.

"Okay!" Chie replied shortly.

Nao leaned closer to the orange head, "She said 'bring bacteria to life'… write that down." she nudged the orange head slightly. Mai quickly picked up her pen and she jotted down on her small notebook.

Natsuki twitched her brows when she saw Mai was writing down something, "What are you writing anyway…? And what's with those papers and books…?" she asked as she pointed at the few stacks of paper on Mai's lap.

There was a long pause before Mai clamped her mouth and she shifted her position on the couch, "Okay… here it goes." She took a deep breath.

Natsuki and Shizuru just watched the orange head with raised brows. Later on, Chie walked out the kitchen and she joined to sit on the couch right beside Mai.

Mai curved up a smile, "Guys… The reason we gather here, your friends and family… because we really do consider you guys as our family…" she paused to take another deep breath, "…we're here is to perform an intervention…"

Both Natsuki and Shizuru twitched their brows at the very same time, "An intervention…?"

"Guys… My uncle was used to be an alcoholic and never want to go to the rehab… when our family done this intervention, he was a completely different person and he's doing well in the rehab right now…" Chie said casually.

Natsuki and Shizuru stared at the short haired woman in confusion. "…What?" Natsuki muttered under her breath.

Mai cleared her throat and the others quickly put their attention to the orange haired woman. "T-thank you for that… Chie."

"Yeah, sure." Chie grinned.

Mai let out a sigh as she shifted her attention to the two women before her, "Okay… I know what you're thinking~"

"Hell yeah, because I'm going to simply say that we're both just completely confused here…" Natsuki cut in with her brows creased tightly.

Mai smiled and she nodded. "Alright… An intervention is about helping people that you love change their destructive pattern of behavior…" she started, "…and now over the past proximately…" she turned facing Nao.

"…12?" Nao shrugged her shoulders.

Mai quickly nodded. "12 weeks of Shizuru-san's pregnancy… We noticed a _very_ alarming pattern…" she widened her eyes slightly.

They stayed in silence as they watched Mai flipped the papers on her lap, "Well… You two are going to have a baby… and we're very-very happy for you…" Mai continued.

Natsuki chuckled, "Why wouldn't you be?" she asked back while Shizuru just smiled.

"We are…" Mai added and she slowly turned facing Chie, "Jump in anytime…" she whispered to the short haired woman.

Chie took a deep breath as she slowly shifted her gaze to Natsuki and Shizuru, "Um, guys… We've done a few research from the internet and we've seen this happened to some other couple too… especially Suzushiro-san and Yukino-san…" then she quickly turned to look at Mai, "…Oh yeah! Remember when Yukino-san got pregnant of Diana? God…" and they shook their head.

"Haah…?" Natsuki arched one brow in confusion as she slowly tilted her head to look at her wife. Shizuru also had an equal perplexed expression on her face as she shifted her gaze from Chie to Mai. It was obviously written on their face that they were absolutely had no clue with what these three women were trying to tell them.

Chie scratched her cheek. She wrinkled her nose as she took a deep breath, "Well… What I'm trying to say is… it would kill us if you guys ended up like Suzushiro-san and Yukino-san…"

The whole room dropped into silence. Only the scratching sound of Nao fixing her nails could be heard echoing across the living room.

"A-and we wouldn't be your friends if we stood back… and… let you guys get so… um… so…" Chie stammered as she waved her hand in circular motion, trying so hard to find the best word for her upcoming sentence.

"WHAT!?" Natsuki grew impatient and she barked.

"Boring." Nao blurted out boldly. All eyes turned to look at her. Nao just shrugged her shoulder.

"Boring…" Mai repeated. An apologetic smile spread across her face.

Chie clamped her mouth tightly and she slowly exhaled, "…boring, guys."

Natsuki and Shizuru blinked blankly at first and then turned to look at each other, "We're boring…?" they muttered in unison.

"I know this is painful, guys… Denial is very common during intervention… It's okay." Mai said with a soothing smile.

"I don't get it…" Natsuki frowned.

Nao stroked her hair, "You're becoming such a goddamn boring person and you didn't realize it, mutt? Same goes with your wife!" and she pointed her index finger to the startled brunette. Shizuru just blinked her eyes with blank expression on her face.

The red head sighed, "Hell… You know what, Kuga? It's been 3 months and you keep on doing the same thing all over again every time we met. And I can even list down your routines!"

Natsuki arched one brow, "Really…?" she asked with incredulous tone in her voice.

Nao nodded, "Yeah! Firstly, we'll meet at Mai's cafe, you'll order your coffee, you'll talk about Fujino's pregnancy… and you'll say how beautiful I am every morning…"

Natsuki blinked blankly, "I never said that…"

"Then, start practicing it by tomorrow morning." Nao shot a boring look at the blunette. Mai and Chie just snickered.

Natsuki took a deep breath as she folded her arms. Obvious irritation was slowly spreading all over her face while Shizuru just remained calm and collected as usual.

Mai cleared out her throat as she picked up the papers on her lap, "That's why… uh, we actually made this list of incidents and this multiple-choice of self-assessment test which we will go through with you guys…" she got off the couch and she distributed the papers to Natsuki and Shizuru, "Two of you can fill it out together and tally its results…"

Natsuki snatched the papers roughly, "It has results!?"

Shizuru studied both copies in her hands with intent eyes, "…results you can tally?" her brows arched in surprise.

Natsuki flipped the papers in her hands, "What the hell…?" she twitched her brows as she read on the details.

"Okay! Ready?" Mai grinned, shifting her position on the couch again.

"No. But go ahead." Natsuki inhaled sharply, straightened her posture into a more comfortable position. Shizuru sighed as she shifted her body so she could lean her back on Natsuki's shoulder. The other three women also got their respective papers in their hands.

"Okay. Saturday morning, February 3. K-FS arrived at Hime's Café…" Mai read on her paper.

"Wait. What the hell is K-FS?" Natsuki quickly butted in as she held up her hand.

"It's 'Kuga-Fujino Shizuru', mutt… You guys got a hell long surname right now and it's such a pain in the ass to read it out…" Nao retorted with evident irritation on her face.

Natsuki blinked and she slowly focused on her copy, "Oh… Okay."

"Shall we continue…?" Mai asked with a bright smile.

Shizuru gave the younger woman a small nod, "Yes, please… Mai-san…" she beamed her casual smile.

Mai cleared her throat and she held up her paper, "I shall start all over again. Saturday morning, February 3… K-FS arrived at Hime's Café with a catalogue of maternity underwear…"

Shizuru was gaping, her hands dropped to her lap.

"…and she took up the entire breakfast to make everyone choose between black Bravado maternity briefs or pink Eve Alexander adjustable maternity thong…" Mai ended her sentence with a thin smile.

Natsuki slowly arched her dark brows in disbelief as she turned to face her wife, "Seriously, Shizuru… You asked them to do that…?"

Shizuru forced an awkward smile on her lips when Natsuki glared at her, "Sure I did but I thought I needed these guys to help me pick out the best underwear~"

"Acceptance is the first step to a better change, Shizuru-san…" Mai waved her index finger to the ex-Fuuka Girls University's Kaichou. Shizuru silenced almost immediately.

"Chie…" Mai turned to face the dark-grayish haired woman beside her. Chie quickly cleared her throat and she took a deep breath as she read on her paper.

"Right. Shizuru-san… This question is specifically for you, from the questioner…" she laced her fingers and she rested it on her lap, "An appropriate response to the question: 'Hey! How are you?' is…?"

Shizuru studied the copy of multiple-choice test in her hand again, "Um… I don't know… **A**?" she answered blankly.

"Yes! **A**: 'Fine, thanks! And you?'… **B **also would have been a good answer, which is: 'I'm feeling a bit tired today but really happy to see you guys…" Chie trailed off with a loud sigh and then she shook her head, "…but **C**!? Nao!"

Nao nonchalantly took her own paper and she rubbed her nose, "Okay… **C: **'Hey guys… I'm taking progesterone suppositories and my vaginal discharge is all gooey and brownish… And my gums are all spongy and bleeding from the hormones and the extra blood that coursing through my body…"

Natsuki slowly turned facing her pregnant wife as she arched her brows, again. "…really, Shizuru?"

Shizuru was speechless, gaping uncharacteristically wide and she slowly pulled her cotton sweater to wrap tighter around her body. She curved up an apologetic smile to the younger woman beside her.

"Natsuki… I don't want you to think this is just about Shizuru-san…" Mai raised her brows as she stared intently at the navy haired woman.

"Pfft! I'm sure… Pour the hell all of you…" Natsuki snorted, fanning her face with the papers in her right hand.

"Look, guys… We love you so much…" Chie said dramatically as she placed a palm on her chest.

"We love you guys… We do!" Mai added.

"Ditto…" Nao said lazily and she received a hard smack on her stomach from Mai, "LOVE you." She added as she rubbed her aching tummy.

"That's why it pains us so much to see you guys go down to this spiral of disturbing behavior… I mean…" Mai turned to face the brunette haired woman, "Shizuru-san… Look at your feet."

And everybody also peered down to look at Shizuru's feet. She was wearing a pair of ridiculously purple fluffy slippers.

Shizuru gasped a sharp breath as she dropped her back on the couch in frustration, "What is wrong with that~"

"Oh, look! See… right here." Natsuki brought the paper close to Shizuru as she pointed at the question. "True or False… RIGHT NOW I am wearing super-hideous fuzzy-wuzzy slippers…"

Shizuru was speechless again. She sighed exasperatingly as she got up, folding her legs under her hips so no one could see her fuzzy slippers. The others just watched in silence while Natsuki already snickered.

"Alright! It's all settled then…" Nao was the first one to break the ice as she got up from the couch. Mai and Chie also followed suit as they stood up.

"Anyway, we're giving you guys these list so you can study them later…" and they walked over to Shizuru and Natsuki, handing them another set of papers.

The two bewildered women just received the papers obediently and now their laps were buried under a stack of research papers and question sheets.

The three intervention masters quickly walked to the front door, "See you guys tomorrow… Bye-bye." and,

_BAM! _

They slammed the door shut. Silence quickly engulfed the entire room as Natsuki and Shizuru just stared at the papers on their lap blankly.

"What was that…?" Natsuki laughed, pinching her temple softly as she turned to look at Shizuru, "I can't believe they came all the way here with these crap just to tell us how boring we become…?" she kicked the papers off her lap.

Shizuru pouted slightly as she rubbed her pregnant tummy, "I wonder what is so wrong with talking about pregnancy stuff to them…"

Natsuki chuckled, leaning down to rest her head on Shizuru's lap, "You know how those guys are… They're not interested with pregnancy stuff, Shizuru… I think we really need to stop talking about your pregnancy next time we meet them…" she tilted to the side slightly, staring at Shizuru's swelling tummy.

"Mommy is not boring, right sweetheart…?" she tenderly caressed Shizuru's baby bump as if she was talking with the baby inside. Shizuru just giggled, stroking Natsuki's blue locks lovingly.

"Ara… Our baby surely doesn't want her mama and mommy becomes such a boring person, ne Natsuki…?" she kissed Natsuki's forehead tenderly.

Natsuki chuckled again, grazing her fingers along Shizuru's jaw, "Yeah…"

---

_About 6 months later… Sunday morning._

Natsuki was resting on the couch while Shizuru leaning comfortably on her chest as they watched morning news together.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru muttered as she slowly got up from Natsuki.

"Yeah…?" Natsuki quickly brought up her hands to support Shizuru's back as the woman tried to stand up. Shizuru's tummy had been incredibly enlarged in size and it gave her some difficulties to move like usual.

Shizuru let out a soft sigh after she successfully stood up on her both feet, "I want to go to the toilet…"

Natsuki quickly got off the couch, reaching out her hands to hold Shizuru on the shoulders, "Okay! Come on… Let me take you there…"

Shizuru chuckled, "It's okay, Natsuki… I can go by myself…" she patted the younger woman's cheek.

Natsuki blinked in surprise, "Are you sure…?"

"I've been doing it by myself these past 9 months when you're out for work, Natsuki… Don't worry…" she slowly walked to the bathroom, "But you can help me with preparing me some tea, Natsuki…" her voice trailed off as she closed the bathroom door.

Natsuki didn't reply as she strolled to the kitchen. She took the kettle and she filled it full with tap water right before she placed it on the stove. She walked to the side counter and she reached up for Shizuru's tea leaves. She also took out a glass teapot which she bought for Shizuru on her 27th birthday.

"Such an expensive teapot for freaking expensive tea…" Natsuki mumbled faintly as she waited for the water to boil. She leaned her back on the counter, folding her arms across her chest as she watched the kettle.

"NATSUKI!!!"

A loud, panic scream almost made her jump on her feet. "Shizuru!?" she immediately stormed out the kitchen and dashed to the bathroom.

"Hey! What is going on!? Shizuru! Open the door!!" she banged her fist frantically on the wooden door.

The older woman didn't reply but Natsuki could hear Shizuru whimpered in pain which instantly brought her into panic mode. "S-Shizuru!!" she twisted the knob but the door was locked.

"Shit!!" she leaped a few feet away and then she charged forward, kicking the door as hard as she could. The wooden frame busted open, revealing a certain brunette haired woman sitting on the toilet bowl.

Natsuki gaped in shock as she trailed her eyes to the clear liquid that running down Shizuru's calf.

"I-I think my water just broke…" she said between ragged breath. Her palms pressed desperately on the wall as she tried to relax.

Natsuki was completely stunned and she practically didn't move at all as she stared at the clear fluid that trickling on the floor. "W-wh-wha-what…?"

"Natsuki!! Do something!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Shizuru screamed as the pain started to assault her again.

Natsuki flinched when a wail of piercing scream quickly brought her senses back to normal. "OKAY! OKAY!! What to do!? What to do!? Yes! Phone!!" she quickly stormed out the bathroom to find her cell phone.

Such luck, the kettle started to whistle loudly. The loud whistle harmonized with Shizuru's excruciating scream which nearly brought Natsuki to the limit of going insane.

"Fuck that kettle!!" Natsuki grabbed her cell phone which she had found on the coffee table and she dashed to the kitchen. As she turned off the kettle, she pressed the speed dial.

"NATSUKI!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!" Shizuru screamed again.

"AHHHHHHH!! DON'T SCREAM!! DON'T SCREAM!!" it was her turn to scream back when Shizuru's high-pitched voice echoing across the entire apartment. She quickly placed her phone on her right ear. _God!! I never thought she could scream like this… Well, she did scream when we did 'that' but not like this goddamn crazy loud scream… _She moved around in circle as she listened to the ringing sound on the other line.

"_Hello…"_

"NAO!! HELP ME!!" she yelled as she ran to the bathroom again. Shizuru was still there, clutching on the toilet bowl.

"_Lower your voice, mutt… You're almost making me deaf with your bark!!" _

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry but Shizuru's water just broke!!"

"_What!? Then why are you calling me, moron!?"_

"You're the second number in speed dial list, spider! Please help me to call Mai and Chie to come here too!!"

"_Why the hell do you need to call the entire battalion to your house, dammit!? We're not damn doctors! Take your wife to the hospital now!!"_

"H-Hospital! Y-yeah!! Yeah! Thanks, Nao! I'll take Shizuru to the hospital now!"

"_I'll inform Mai and Chie. We'll go to the hospital straight away! Drive safely, mutt!! I don't want to hear that you're too ended up in the hospital later!"_

"O-okay! I'll go now!" and she tossed her cell phone to the couch. Natsuki quickly got back into the bathroom.

"Shizuru… I'll take you to the hospital now, okay…?" she spoke calmly as she bent down, sliding one arm under Shizuru's legs and the other wrapped around her back.

Shizuru didn't reply but she nodded her head weakly. The pain was slowly subsided but she was too exhausted to say anything.

Natsuki smiled and she placed a kiss on Shizuru's sweating forehead. She carefully lifted the woman who already doubled her weight. Luckily she used to be an athlete and Shizuru's 185 lbs body wasn't really a problem to her.

Natsuki gritted her teeth and her arms started to tremble as she carried the older woman out the apartment and to her car. _Goddammit! She's freaking heavy!!_

Well, maybe it _was_ a problem to her.

And she _really_ might need a Thai massage later…

---

"_Hello…"_

"Chie! Where are you now!?" Nao barked on her phone as she revved her car. She tossed a small bag to the seat beside her.

"_At home… why?"_

"Kuga-Fujino Jr. is on the way to get out from her mother's big stomach and meet the world… We gotta go to the hospital now!" she shifted the gear and she kicked the accelerator pad. Her car moved in the rocketing speed towards the main road.

"_OH MY GOD!! Really!? Okay! I'll tag along with Aoi later…"_

"Okay! See you guys at the hospital! I need to call Mai now…" and she cut off the line. Nao made a quick tap on the speed dial and she placed the phone on her ear again while her other hand controlled the steering wheel like an Indy Car driver.

"_Hello… Tokiha Mai speaking…"_

"Hello and I already know who you are, Mai. Where are you now…?" Nao spun the steering wheel and the car turned to the right junction, making a loud screeching sound as it slide along the road.

"_At the café, obviously. Why, Nao-chan? You sounded like having an emergency…"_

"It is an emergency! Kuga and Fujino are on the way to the hospital right now. The baby is coming!!"

A long pause.

"_KYAAAAA!!!"_ a delighted shriek echoed through her cell phone, making Nao flinched slightly as she pulled away the gadget from her ear.

"What the hell, Mai!? Why did you have to scream like that!?"

"_The baby is coming! The baby is coming! Okay, Nao-chan! We'll go to the hospital right away!! Mikoto!! Wake up!! We're going to see Natsuki and Shizuru-san's baby!!" _Mai's voice trailed off as she ended the phone call.

Nao threw her cell phone on the passenger seat. "Geez…"

---

"Okay ma'am… Take a deep breath… And… PUSH!!"

"Ummmppffhhh!!!" Shizuru clamped her mouth tightly, one hand clutching on the bed sheet desperately as the other grasping on Natsuki's hand.

Tears were sliding down Natsuki's cheeks as she watched Shizuru fighting for her life, trying to give birth to their child. "S-Shizuru…" she sobbed as she pulled up her round-neck collar and she gritted it tightly.

The nurses there were watching how Natsuki cried like she endured the same pain as Shizuru. _Such a beautiful couple… where you can fine such a loving wife like this woman here…? _They thought.

But on the contrary,

_D-Damn it, Shizuru!! Your hand is like an iron clamp!! Stop gripping my hand like that!! _Tears of agonizing pain slowly trickled down her porcelain face as she gritted the collar of her shirt desperately, trying to restrain herself from screaming out loud.

"Just a little bit more, ma'am… PUSH!!"

"Ummmppffhhh!!!" Shizuru pushed again, gripping Natsuki's hand strongly.

Natsuki felt like want to kick the doctor who ordered Shizuru to push. Because every time her wife made a push, Shizuru would clench her hand into a death grip.

And now she had to clutch her face, biting her lower lip to hold the throbbing pain on her right hand.

"Again… PUSH!" the doctor said again.

"Ummmppffhhh!!!" and Natsuki had her head tilted backwards as she stomped her foot on the floor 5 times when Shizuru grasped on her hand again.

"Calm down, Kuga-san… I know it hurt you so bad to see your wife like this…" the nurse spoke comfortingly to the crying woman.

_Fuck you, woman! My wife here is crushing my hand into jelly right now! So stop comforting me!! _But Natsuki was so much in pain, she couldn't manage to make a single word come out her mouth.

Suddenly, a sound of baby crying echoed across the labor room.

Natsuki quickly spun around to look and she saw the doctor pulled a blood-smeared baby out. She could feel her breath hitched as she watched the doctor handed over the baby to the nurse for a clean-up.

"S-Shizuru… Look! That's our baby…" she chuckled as she turned to look at her wife. To her surprise, Shizuru was still in her 'pushing' state and didn't reply anything to her.

"Okay… Let's go for the next one…" the doctor put in a new pair of latex gloves and she moved to sit in between Shizuru's legs again.

Natsuki was stunned when she heard it. "W-wait! What do you mean with 'next one', doctor…?"

Though the doctor's face was hidden behind the mask, she could tell that woman was smiling at her.

"Your wife didn't tell you that you're going to have a twin babies…?"

_Oh my god…_

_---_

They gathered outside the labor room as they waited for almost 3 hours since Shizuru checked in the emergency room.

Chie was walking back and forth along the corridor and her face was contorted in worry. Aoi was sitting next to Mai on the chair that provided there while Mikoto was snoring on Mai's lap. Nao stood at the wall, leaning her back on the cold surface. She would occasionally peer at her wrist watch then looked up at the labor room door again.

"I wonder what took them so long… Is Shizuru-san going to be okay…?" Chie stopped at the door, staring blankly to the wooden surface. Slowly, she sighed.

"Don't worry, Chie-chan… Shizuru-san is going to be alright…" Mai said reassuringly.

Later, the door suddenly opened and a doctor walked out the room, pulling the mask off her face. Nao pushed her back off the wall and she quickly walked to meet that doctor.

"Are you guys their family…?" the doctor asked. Nao and the others quickly nodded.

"How's Shizuru-san, doctor…? How's their baby?" Mai asked impatiently.

The middle-aged doctor just smiled brightly and she nodded. "Don't worry… Both mother and daughters are safe… We're going to transfer them to their room so you guys can visit them later…"

Nao twitched her brows, "Wait… Daughters…?"

---

She stared at her bandaged hand and then she tilted down to look at the weary face of the brunette haired woman who was sitting on the bed.

Shizuru took a deep breath and she beamed a weak smile to her wife, "I'm sorry, Natsuki… for making your hand like that…"

Natsuki just chuckled as she walked towards the bed. She carefully sat next to the brunette haired woman, "It's okay… Besides, it's worth the pain…" she kissed Shizuru's forehead and she shifted her gaze to the two sleeping babies in Shizuru's arms.

The one on Shizuru's left side had a small patch of navy blue hair while the other owned the same color like Shizuru's.

"Let me…" Natsuki whispered, gesturing the older woman to hand one of her twin daughters to her. Shizuru leaned closer to the navy haired woman beside her and Natsuki carefully picked up the little brunette into her arms.

Natsuki couldn't help but to smile as she stroked the baby's hair tenderly, "She got your hair, Shizuru…"

"And this one here got yours, Natsuki…" Shizuru chuckled faintly, afraid that she might wake the little girls. Natsuki snorted and the baby in her arms stirred.

"Oh shit! I think I just wake her up…" Natsuki stared at her daughter as those little lips pouting slightly. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Natsuki was presented with the sight of two luminous emerald orbs. She gasped.

"God… She has my eyes…" she chuckled. "She got your hair and my eyes… A cross-matched between our DNAs, eh…?"

"Ara… I wonder if this little Natsuki has my eyes…" Shizuru looked down to the navy haired baby in her arms and she grazed her finger lightly on the girl's chubby cheek. The baby stirred from her sleep and she opened her eyes. A pair of piercing crimson eyes stared back into Shizuru's.

"Ara! Indeed! She has my eyes, Natsuki!!" Shizuru squealed as she lifted the little baby to her wife.

Natsuki laughed as she watched her daughter blinked her large crimson eyes to her. "What a miracle… I have a non-identical twin babies!!"

"Where's the babies!? Where's the babies!?" Mai suddenly stormed into the room, followed by the others.

"Aww… Mutt with her baby puppies… So friggin' cute…" Nao made a dreamy face as she placed a palm on her chest when she saw Natsuki held one of her twin daughters in her arms.

"Shut up, spider… Come over here and see your little nieces!" she grinned to the red head. Nao laughed and she quickly walked over to stand beside Natsuki.

"Gosh… She looks so much like you, Fujino… But one major turn off is she got mutt's eyes…" and she received a hard punch on her stomach from the navy haired woman. Nao just laughed as she leaned down to tickle the baby's cheeks.

"And that little Natsuki Jr. is even cuter than you, mutt…" she added, and again, she received the second punch on the stomach.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! So cute!!" Mai squealed delightedly as Shizuru handed her the little blunette.

"She has fat cheeks… Is she overweight…?" Mikoto asked innocently as she poked on the baby's cheeks. Mai quickly slapped her hand away.

"She's not overweight!! She's not an eating monster like you!" Mai poked out her tongue to Mikoto. The spiky haired woman just pouted slightly.

"Ne, Natsuki… Can I keep one…?" Mai asked with a pleading, puppy eyes.

"What!? You think my daughters are kitties so you can keep them? Hell no!!" Natsuki scowled to the orange haired woman, "Go make one, Mai…"

"What!? You think making a baby is like baking a cake?" Mai pouted.

"Then ask Mikoto to marry you…" Natsuki grinned, "Right, Mikoto…?"

Mikoto blinked her golden eyes as she shifted her gaze from Natsuki to Mai and back to Natsuki again, "Sure…" she replied nonchalantly.

The atmosphere inside that room went into complete silence as all eyes turned to focus on a certain spiky haired woman.

Mai sighed exasperatingly, "Stop joking around, Mikoto…"

"No… I'm serious, Mai…" Mikoto frowned slightly as she turned facing the older woman. Silence engulfed the room all over again.

Mai blinked in surprise, "…really!?" she asked in anticipation. Mikoto nodded her head a few times, curved up a pure genuine smile on her face.

Tears slowly formed inside Mai's violet eyes, "Oh, Mikoto…" she moved closer to the younger woman.

"Okay… Before you guys do anything, give me back my precious daughter… You guys can have your moment outside…" Natsuki frowned as she held up her hand.

"Ehe~ Okay! Okay! Sorry…" Mai giggled and she continued to play with the little blunette in her arms.

"Natsuki… Can I hold her…?" Chie smiled as she reached out her hands. Natsuki grinned widely and she nodded.

"Sure…" and she handed the little brunette to Chie. Aoi squealed excitedly as she let those little fingers wrapped around her index finger.

"Chie-chan… I want some babies too…" Aoi whispered to Chie's ear. Chie just laughed and she nodded.

"Why don't we go 'make' one after this…?" she said suggestively as she raised her brows a few times. Aoi slapped Chie's shoulder, earning a loud laugh from the short haired woman.

"Anyway, Saeko-mama said that she, Uncle James and Alyssa are on the way. Uncle James even dispatched his private jet just to be here faster than Fujino's father." Nao grinned to the navy haired woman.

Natsuki sighed heavily while Shizuru just chuckled, "Those guys… I don't know what's going to happen when they gather in the very same time, same place…"

"Oh yeah… Suzushiro-san and Yukino-san also are on their way here~" Chie was about to finish her words when the door suddenly busted open.

"WHERE'S THE BABY!?" Haruka stomped her way into the room with Yukino and Diana trailing behind her. Her violet gaze locked on the two babies in that room.

"T-two!? How the hell…?" she stammered.

"Oh my… You have a twin babies, Shizuru-san? Congratulations!!" Yukino hugged the brunette. Shizuru just giggled as she held the mousy haired woman back.

"Ara… Thank you, Yukino-san…"

Haruka walked over to Mai and she scrutinized the little blunette in Mai's arms. Then she strolled to Chie and she stared intently at the little brunette. "Why didn't you tell me that you're having twins?" she barked at the older brunette.

"Ara… I just want to keep it as a surprise for everyone… Especially to Natsuki…" Shizuru chuckled. Natsuki just sighed.

"Yeah… Such a surprise that I almost faint when that doctor told me we're going to have twin daughters…" she scratched her head. Shizuru giggled again as she hooked her arm with Natsuki's.

Later on, a loud ruckus could be heard outside the room. Suddenly, two men walked into the room.

"Where's our granddaughter!?"

---

The room went into peace again when both Natsuki and Shizuru's parents got their respective granddaughters. Shizuru's mother, Shizune held the little navy haired girl while Saeko was holding up the brunette.

All of her friends decided to go back home to let Natsuki and Shizuru had their family time together. Natsuki was lying on the bed as she rested her head on Shizuru's chest. They just watched their parents played with their granddaughters.

Natsuki took a deep breath, shifting her body slightly so she could lean closer to the brunette, "Luckily we got twins, Shizuru… If not, we have to deal with their fighting for our daughters…"

Shizuru giggled as her fingers slowly buried into Natsuki's tresses, playing with the silky strands, "Ara… If they took those two… what's left for us, Natsuki…?" and the younger woman just laughed.

"Shall we make other twin daughters?" Shizuru whispered, earning a wide stare from the navy haired woman.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" she whispered back harshly. Shizuru just giggled as she patted Natsuki's flaring cheek softly.

"Ara… I really miss the time during pregnancy, Natsuki…" she pouted. Natsuki arched one brow as she stared at the older woman in disbelief.

"And why is that…?" she asked, her lips slowly forming a wide smile.

"Because Natsuki treated me like a queen when I was pregnant… I want to take pleasure in such moment again…" she grinned.

"Cheh! Like I never treat you like a queen before…" Natsuki snorted as she snuggled at the crook of Shizuru's neck.

"Ara… Yes, Natsuki indeed always treat me like a queen but during the pregnancy was even better… You made me tea, you did all the housework, you went back and forth to get Mai's home cooked meal, feed me and of course…" she leaned closer, bringing her lips to graze lightly on Natsuki's right ear, "…you became the gentlest woman on earth when we're having… well, you know." she whispered seductively to the younger woman.

Within seconds, Natsuki's face flared up into the deepest shade of crimson, "W-what!? It's because I didn't want to hurt you and our baby, Shizuru!!" she whispered under her breath while Shizuru already burst into laughs.

"Nee-chan! Did you figure out their names yet…?" Alyssa suddenly spoke, making the other two women turned to face her.

"Yeah, Natsuki-chan… What are their names…?" James asked excitedly.

Natsuki blinked her eyes then she turned to look at Shizuru, "Um… We haven't figure out it yet…" she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, really!? So can I give them names!?" Saeko grinned.

"Ara… Shi-han… Can I give my precious granddaughters names too…?" Shizune smiled her trademark smile to her daughter.

Shizuru smiled back awkwardly, her grip on Natsuki's arm slowly tightened, "A-ara, mother, Saeko-mama… Why don't you both have a discussion to decide the best name for them…?"

Both Saeko and Shizune turned to face each other. Though they had a casual smile on their face, an imaginary lightning spark was discharged from their eyes as their gaze met.

"Oh god… this is not good. I've told you something like this would happen if they met…" Natsuki whispered to Shizuru and the older woman just nodded.

"Ara… I'm sorry, Natsuki. I don't think I could do anything either…" she smiled apologetically.

"What about Shizuka for this little brunette here…?" James suddenly blurted out as he fondled the small head tenderly.

"And what about Natsumi for this little version of Nat-chan…?" Ieyasu grinned and both men in that room turned to face Natsuki and Shizuru.

"What do you guys think…?" they asked in the same time.

Natsuki was gaping in surprise as she chuckled. She arched her brows to Shizuru. The ex-kaichou just giggled and she nodded.

"Wow, dad… Never thought you could come out with a nice name… You too, Ieyasu-papa…" Natsuki laughed. Both James and Ieyasu just grinned as they pointed up a thumb to each other.

"WAIT!! We not agree with those names!!" Saeko and Shizune suddenly butted in, but Natsuki slowly raised her arms.

"Sorry my lovely moms. But the poll is closed now… We're agreed with dad and Ieyasu-papa's names! Right, Alyssa-chan?" Natsuki smirked at her sister.

Alyssa just smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, "Well… Those names sound good to me… Right? Shizuka-chan…?" she giggled as she tickled the baby brunette's cheeks.

The little brunette curved up a small smile despite she was just being born few hours ago.

"She's smiling! She's smiling! That means she love that name!!" Alyssa squealed excitedly.

"Ara… It seems our daughters like their names from their grandfathers… Sorry my dear mothers… Maybe next time, I presume…?" Shizuru smiled apologetically to both older women in that room. Saeko and Shizune just pouted in defeat as they lowered their head.

"It's settled then… Natsumi and Shizuka are their names…"

---

"And that's how you both got your name…" she ended her story with a wide smile.

Two pair of eyes stared at her excitedly, "Really? Grandpas are the one who gave us our name?"

The 32 years old Natsuki smiled and she nodded her head, "Yes they are…"

"That is so cool!" said the one with dark-blue locks as she grinned widely. Natsuki just chuckled as she ruffled Natsumi's shoulder length raven hair.

"Now, let's go to sleep… You guys are going to have your first day at school tomorrow. Sure you guys don't want to be late, right…?" she scooped up her both 6 years old twins and she brought them to their double-decker bed.

The twin girls giggled happily as they climbed on their respective bed. Natsumi took the upper bed while Shizuka settled on the lower one.

"Mama said that you always got late to class when you're in university, mommy…" the little brunette said as she pulled her cover.

Natsuki arched her brows in surprise when she heard it. _Dammit, Shizuru… There goes my reputation… _"Um, really…? Mama said that…?" she asked back. Shizuka nodded her head cutely.

"I'm sure Mama made up that story, Shizuka-chan…" Natsuki scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Yeah… And Mama also said that you always got sent to Student Council because you were playing with Aunt Chie and Aunt Nao during class…" Natsumi peered from her bed as she spoke.

Angry veins slowly popped on Natsuki's forehead. _Okay… I don't know what other things Shizuru had told my girls… Oh, that woman really asked for it…_

"Alright… All I can say is those stories are completely lies! I never broke any university's rules, for your information, my ladies…" Natsuki scratched her head again but her two daughters glared at her with unconvinced look. _Dammit…_

"Oookayyy! Go to sleep now! Or I call the boogie-man to eat you guys up!!" she barked.

"KYAA~ MAMA!! Mommy's going to call the boogie-man!!" the twins screamed their lungs out.

Natsuki started to panic, "O-oi! Mommy's just joking!!"

"Na-tsu-ki…" a deep accented voice came from behind. Natsuki gulped down slowly. She turned around and she saw a certain brunette haired woman stood at the doorway, staring at her with a pair of menacing crimson eyes.

"Eheh~ S-Shizuru… I-I was just playing with my girls…" she stammered as Shizuru walked into the room and towards the twins' bed.

"Playing…? Do you know what time is it right now…? They're going to start their school tomorrow, Natsuki…" Shizuru stroked Natsumi's hair and she placed a kiss to the little blunette's head, "Don't worry… No boogie-man would come out to eat you two tonight because if he does, I'll let him eat Mommy first…"

"What!?" Natsuki barked with a flushed face. The twins just giggled to Shizuru's words. Shizuru grinned widely to Natsuki's blushing face and she lowered her head to kiss her another twin daughter. Shizuka giggled happily as Shizuru fondled her hair.

"Goodnight, sweetheart… Mama will always love you two…" she patted her both daughters' cheeks.

"We love you too, Mama…" the twins replied.

"Okay… Since you got your Mama here, maybe my presence is not needed. I'm outta here…" Natsuki faked a sad voice as she turned around to walk out the room,

"NOO!!!" the twins quickly screamed in panic. Natsuki had to clamp her mouth from laughing and she slowly turned to face her daughters again with a stern face. Shizuru just smiled as she shook her head to Natsuki's childish behavior which she found quite endearing especially when that blunette played with their daughters.

"No? But you guys just said you love Mama only…" Natsuki arched one brow as she folded her arms.

"Yes… But we love you too, Mommy…" Shizuka said as she lowered her face, cheeks blushing.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when she saw Shizuka's blushing cheeks. _Ara… I guess she's the one who inherit Natsuki's blushes… So cute!! _She mentally squealed.

"Heheh~ Come here, my two lovely ladies…" Natsuki chuckled as she walked over to her daughters' bed and she pulled both girls into her arms. She gave a quick kiss to the twins, "Goodnight! I'll drive you guys to school tomorrow, okay?"

Both Natsumi and Shizuka nodded their head delightedly. After tucking the twins into their bed, they took a last glance before they walked out the room.

"Goodnight, girls…" Natsuki said as she reached up for the switch.

"Night, mommy… Night, mama…" their voice slowly trailed off and they went into sleep almost instantly. Natsuki just smiled as she switched off the light. She carefully closed the door and she walked to her room with Shizuru beside her.

"You know what Shizuka got from you…?" Shizuru asked as they got inside their room. She closed the door behind her and sneakily locked it.

Natsuki threw herself on the bed, burying her face into her pillow and she sighed, "…she got what?"

Shizuru switched off the light, leaving the room illuminated with the moon glow that penetrated through the windows. She walked in slow pace as she slowly took off her kimono robe, letting it slide down to the floor.

Natsuki noticed few intriguing sounds inside that room. She quickly turned around to look but a sudden force brought her down to bed, pinning her firmly on the soft mattress again.

"Shizuka got your blushes, Na-tsu-ki…" Shizuru purred seductively as she moved her hands to lace it together with Natsuki's.

She didn't know how many times she had seen Shizuru completely naked before but it still didn't fail from making her cheeks flared up every now and then. "M-my blushes?" she stammered.

Shizuru giggled as she lowered her face closer to Natsuki, "Yes… Just like this one here…" she kissed Natsuki's flaring cheek softly, earning a sharp gasp from the younger woman beneath her.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki scowled as she tried to free her hands from Shizuru's grips. Shizuru giggled again as she tilted her head to kiss the other cheek.

"You've just said to those girls that you will let me being eaten up by boogie-man if he came out… I want to go to sleep now before he eats me…" Natsuki grinned widely to the brunette above her.

"Ara… What if the boogie-man is actually me…? And of course I will 'eat' you, Na-tsu-ki…" she giggled again as her hands made a few quick jobs in taking off Natsuki's pajama.

"Oh god…"

* * *

**Don't ask me how the hell Shizuru could get pregnant and how the hell she got twins! I decided to let them have twin daughters only, not 5 kids like Shizuru always mentioned in previous chapters. It's because I really don't know how to imagine their other three kids gonna look like. So, let's stick with 2 daughters only, ne? XD**

**Hope you guys find it funny with the scene from L Word. It's just popped out in my head and I felt like want to merge it with Mai-Hime characters. Haha~**

**By the way, I got these crazy ideas on how Natsuki's going to handle her teenage twin daughters. Would you guys like to read it? Just asking though… I'll write it if you want. (After is finish up X-Hime) If you guys think I should proceed with a brand new story, I'll be glad to do so. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and I'll be continuing X-Hime soon. Now I know that I couldn't handle two stories at the same time. T^T**

**(Sorry for such a damn long Author's Notes…) Anyway, review guys…?**


End file.
